


Your words

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Higher Education, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Routine, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Они дружат достаточно давно, чтобы по малейшим изменениям в выражении лица угадывать все мысли друг друга, но ни один из них не замечает самого очевидного.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Встречайте новую работу по Хвосту Феи! В отличие от предыдущих, эта планируется большой. Я очень долго трудилась над первой главой, и в итоге осталась довольна результатом только пару дней назад, хотя задумка и зарисовки появились ещё в конце лета. Надеюсь, что вы, со временем, полюбите героев, также, как я, и проживете вместе с ними эту небольшую историю. А пока что, приятного прочтения первой главы. Очень надеюсь увидеть ваши комментарии)
> 
> P.S. Клятвенно обещаю выкладывать новые части по воскресеньям))
> 
> Ваша AnnaLise K.

Молодой мужчина уставился в экран компьютера, немигающим взглядом сверля фотографию блондинки, приложенной к статье об очередном успехе крупнейшей дизайнерской корпорации. Там говорилось о юном даровании, что приложило руку к воплощению такого масштабного проекта. Глава фирмы в длинном интервью на четвертой странице весьма тепло отзывался о девушке, отмечая, что она далеко пойдет.

Злая усмешка появилась на губах брюнета. Ей не удалось скрыться от него надолго. Взяла фамилию матери, значит. Хитрый ход, ничего не скажешь. Он и не додумался искать ее под ней. Думал, что она так дорожит всей этой семейной чепухой, что не пойдет на это. Ошибся. Но это ничего, теперь, когда блондинка нашлась, можно вновь приступать к осуществлению плана. Мужчина нажимает кнопку на интеркоме.

— Август, пусть завтра с утра _они_ ко мне зайдут. Появилась работа.

— Я передам. — Кратко отвечает секретарь, что-то быстро чиркнув в блокноте перед собой.

Столько лет его главный соперник портит мужчине кровь, забирая лучших клиентов, всегда продумывая действия на несколько ходов вперед. Их борьба все больше напоминает изощренную шахматную партию, где роли фигур исполняли самые обычные люди. Теперь пришла очередь брюнета делать ход. И он все досконально продумал, учел все мелочи, все возможные исходы. Он ждал столько лет не для того, чтобы сдаться и проиграть сейчас, когда победа так близка.

С этим до чертиков раздражающим человеком мужчина познакомился еще в то время, когда был ничего не смыслящим парнем с ветром в голове, которого осенила «гениальная идея». Он решил восстановить семейный бизнес, почти что уничтоженный конкурентами после смерти отца десять лет назад. Все было более, чем печально. Три «калеки», работавшие в огромном, почти разрушенном, офисном здании на окраине Магнолии, и пять мелких клиентов, непонятно каким чудом оставшиеся с ними. Оценив масштабы бедствия, брюнет тогда пришел в самый настоящий ужас, а в груди зародилось странное рокочущее чувство — желание покарать тех, кто сотворил такое с делом всей жизни его родителя.

Он не был бы собой, если бы позволил мести затмить рассудок, кинувшись в нее очертя голову. Нужен был план. Первым пунктом значилось восстановить статус транспортной компании. Для этого требовалось заключить несколько контрактов с крупными поставщиками. Здесь ему неоценимую помощь оказал бывший секретарь покойного отца, сохранивший все бумаги и рассказавший что к чему. Парень с головой ушел в работу, загоревшись идеей еще сильнее. Полгода усердного труда и бессонных ночей принесли компании двух клиентов — достаточно широко известных поставщиков, что для начинавшей, фактически с нуля, транспортной компании было верхом мечтаний.

С этого момента началось его возвышение. Брюнет уверенно шел по головам конкурентов, вырывая из их рук выгодные сделки, не гнушаясь использовать даже самые грязные методы. Он стал известен в кругах высшего общества, все чаще появляясь на званых вечерах, приемах и банкетах. Теперь не было человека, не знавшего его имени. Молодой мужчина всегда сам занимался делами компании, никому не доверяя столь важные вещи, поэтому всегда точно знал что, где и почему происходит в стенах его крепости. Люди подбирались с особой тщательностью — проходили личное собеседование с главой корпорации.

Но он ни на секунду не забывал о мести, поселившейся глубоко в подкорке сознания. Нанятый за баснословную сумму детектив очень быстро сумел раскопать сведения о смерти родителя. Как и предполагал — отца просто-напросто устранили, желая прибрать весь его бизнес к рукам. И сделал это его главный конкурент. Алчный, жадный, жестокий человек, который теперь ответит за свои преступления. Брюнет вновь смотрит на фотографию смеющейся блондинки. Теперь не сбежишь.

***

  
Sound: Skillet — Monster

Сколько себя помнил, до встречи с ними он был изгоем. Никто желал общаться со странным мальчишкой, жившим в том жутком доме в самом конце улицы. Поначалу это задевало, потом брюнет привык, а затем стал наслаждаться одиночеством. Никто не желал его спасать, хотя он так этого хотел. Молил, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и вытащил его из той тьмы, в которую тот медленно, но верно погружался. Страшная правда заключалась в том, что в огромном доме десятилетний мальчик жил совершенно один.

Тяжелый рок грохочет в наушниках, на губах даже не улыбка — оскал. Он шагает по улице, засунув руки в карманы потрепанной кожаной куртки. Прохожие, едва завидев парня, переходят на противоположную сторону, чувствуя на подсознательном уровне исходящую от него опасность. Правильно, бегите. Уносите ноги, как можно дальше. Спасайте ваши жалкие жизни, закрывайтесь в домах. Только вот это не спасет. Он все равно придет за ними, если прикажут. Любимая песня прерывается звуком пришедшего сообщения. Только время и адрес. Больше ничего. Макбет довольно скалится. У него есть работа на сегодняшнюю ночь.

Что за черт? Кто этот тип, и что он здесь забыл? _Миднайт_ застыл в самом темном углу комнаты, стараясь ничем не выдать свое присутствие. Его жертва — к которой он даже подойти не успел — лежала на полу, потеряв сознание от сильного удара по голове. Возле тела стоял высокий парень. Он снимал с женщины все драгоценности.

Обычный вор? Вдруг тот поднимает голову и в упор смотрит на него. Все-таки заметил. Брюнет уклоняется от удара, нанося ответные. Они дерутся несколько минут прежде, чем воришка падает на пол, хватаясь за раненую ногу.

— А у тебя неплохой потенциал. Даже жалко убивать. — Безразлично хмыкает Миднайт, присаживаясь на корточки возле его лица. — Обычно я так не поступаю, но слишком уж ты хорош. Может, хочешь работать вместе? — На лице незнакомца явно читается удивление. И страх. — Ты подумай, а я пока закончу свою _работу_.

Брюнет поднимается, вытаскивает из кармана пистолет с глушителем, наставляя его в лицо женщине, которая также неподвижно лежит на светлом пушистом ковре. Одно движение, тихий щелчок, и алое пятно расползается по белому ворсу.

— Ну, так как, согласен? — Красные глаза внимательно осматривают паренька, что уже успел вскочить на ноги.

— Согласен. — Отвечает хриплый голос. Миднайт довольно хмыкает и машет рукой, мол, пошли за мной. Теперь у него есть напарник. Что ж, не так и плохо.

К сильному удивлению брюнета они с Савьером очень даже неплохо сработались. Блондин схватывал налету, и достаточно быстро смог выполнять заказы наравне с ним, что позволило дуэту брать более сложные и высокооплачиваемые заказы. Следовательно, получать больше денег, что благоприятно сказывалось на настроении обоих, так как в холодильнике всегда была какая-никакая еда, а в доме тепло.

Сегодня они решили расслабиться и направились в ближайший стриптиз-бар, где было уж не совсем отстойно. Снаружи заведение доверия не вызывало, но парень точно знал, что внутри все выглядит намного лучше. Друзья (их же можно таковыми считать?) уселись на диванчик, не снимая с лица капюшонов, предпочитая оставаться инкогнито. Внимание неожиданно привлекла фигура в центре зала. Блондинка танцевала возле шеста уже около получаса, и Макбет не мог не признать, что у нее неплохо получается. Пепельные волосы отливали серебром в свете софитов, кружевное белье, единственное, что осталось на ней, выгодно подчеркивало все достоинства. Но больше всего поражали ее глаза. В карих омутах таилась такая непокорность и злость на весь мир, что становилось даже жутко. В этой девушке была та же тьма, что и в них.

Савьер, как и он сам, внимательно наблюдал за танцовщицей, но его блондиночка заинтересовала совершенно по другой причине, и сбившееся дыхание говорило за него лучше любых слов. Брюнет только понимающе оскалился.

К разочарованию зрителей она не стала обнажаться полностью, завершая свой танец. Грациозной походкой спустилась со сцены и пошла в сторону гримерных. Парень подозвал официанта жестом и что-то спросил у подошедшего молодого человека.

— Нас часто об этом спрашивают. Да, она занимается этим. Если хотите, я могу прямо сейчас сообщить ей. Ваш друг может подождать ее в пятой комнате. — Макбет кивает, и работник удаляется.

— Нас ждет веселая ночка с той блондинкой. — Наклонившись к Савьеру, говорит он, довольно скалясь.

Когда они входят в крошечную комнатушку с картонными стенами, их уже ждут. Девушка с безучастным выражением лица сидит на кровати, ожидая, когда очередной мужлан удовлетворит свои потребности, заплатит и свалит восвояси. Карие глаза безразлично осматривают вошедших. Свежая кровь. Раньше Сорано их тут не видела, а ведь работала здесь достаточно долго. Место паршивое, все здесь насквозь прогнившие, влачащие жалкое существование, зато платили неплохо. Хватало, чтобы сводить концы с концами, оплачивая квартирку в самом злачном районе города. Вся ее жизнь с раннего детства вертелась вокруг одного понятия — выжить. Это все, о чем она могла думать. Пришлось приспособиться к суровым условиям. Как иначе прикажете выживать ребенку шлюхи, брошенному в наркопритоне в десять лет? Панель стала лучшим и самым безопасным вариантом из всего, что ей предложили.

Внезапно весь настрой пропал. Больше не хотелось делать то, зачем они шли сюда. Атмосфера резко переменилась, и это почувствовали все трое: блондинка заинтересованно осмотрела пришедших, Макбет задумался о том, что им было бы очень выгодно, согласись она работать с ними, а Савьер заметил то, чего в упор не замечали остальные клиенты — ей совершенно не нравилось все это, но другого выхода у нее собственно не было.

— У нас к тебе интересный разговор, _ангелок_. — В голосе брюнета так и звучит угроза, но Сорано только выше вздергивает подбородок, прекрасно понимая, что эти двое в силах изменить ее жизнь. Дверь в комнату захлопывается, в замке щелкает ключ.

Тьма, поглотившая душу Сорано делала ее абсолютно безжалостной. Улыбка больше напоминала зловещий оскал, но если на лице Макбета это смотрелось до дрожи жутко, то ей невероятно шло, делая блондинку еще более загадочной и опасной. Чутье, никогда ранее не подводившее брюнета, не ошиблось и в этот раз — с тех пор, как девушка присоединилась к ним, заказы так и сыпались. Она оказалась первоклассным снайпером, особенно после пары занятий, взятых авансом за выполненный заказ, у одного из частых клиентов теперь уже троицы. Совсем недавно им удалось перебраться из насквозь провонявшего сточными водами подвала, где они обитали до последнего времени, в дом на окраине города, где раньше жил Макбет. Это был огромный шаг вперед — удалось хотя бы как-то разграничить работу и личное время. Штаб по-прежнему оставался в подвале, но они больше там не находились двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Они все чаще задумывались о том, что неплохо было бы нанять охрану или хотя бы поставить сигнализацию, но окончательно убедились в этом, когда спустя пару месяцев после переезда, придя на работу обнаружили в помещении незнакомого красноволосого парня. Тот лежал прямо на бетонном полу и истекал кровью — в его ноге была пуля. Не церемонясь, все трое выхватывают оружие, наставляя его на незваного гостя. Он только скалится, пытаясь скрыть боль.

— Какого дьявола ты здесь забыл? И как попал сюда? — Шипит Ангел, приставив нож к горлу незнакомца.

— Спасался от погони, увидел окно, возле самой земли и решил, что никому здесь не помешаю. — Голос у красноволосого хриплый и низкий.

— Ты ошибся. И это будет стоить тебе жизни. — Савьер безразлично пожимает плечами, щелкая предохранителем. На смуглом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. В глазах читается смертельная усталость и что-то еще, что блондинка никак не может толком рассмотреть.

— Если хотите. Мне все равно. — Брови Макбета удивленно приподнимаются. Этот тип или ненормальный, или действительно устал от того, как он живет. _Гонщик_ , едва услышав ответ, поднимает руку повыше.

— Стоп. — Сталь в голосе брюнета ясно дает понять, что он не шутит, и тот, кто ослушается, лишится жизни сам. Потом Миднайт переводит взгляд на девушку. — Окажи ему медицинскую помощь, а потом поговорим.

Блондинка несколько секунд стоит на месте, пребывая в шоке, но потом, цокая каблуками, скрывается в ванной, где у них хранились медикаменты и тому подобные вещи. Вернувшись, она разрезает штанину незнакомца, открывая больший доступ к ране. Внимательно осматривает ее, чему-то кивает, потом недрогнувшей рукой, одним движением извлекает пулю, застрявшую в мягких тканях. Красноволосый только хмурит брови, чем вызывает невольное уважение троицы. Им, в связи со спецификой профессии, постоянно приходилось сталкиваться с огнестрельными ранениями, и лишь очень немногие были способны терпеть эту боль. Сорано накладывает швы, снова обрабатывает кожу и накладывает повязку.

— Готово. — Произносит она, отходя в сторону, и садясь на стул. Макбет удовлетворенно кивает.

— Твое имя. — Он не спрашивает, а требует.

— Эрик. — Коротко отвечает парень, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться, не потревожив ногу.

— Ты знаешь кто мы? — Лицо брюнета не выражает совершенно ничего, равно, как и тон. — Осознаешь, на чью территорию вторгся?

В глазах красноволосого мелькает понимание, когда он вопросительно произносит:

— Вы ведь _Миднайт,_ _Гонщик_ и _Ангел_ , верно? Ох, черт. Это одновременно невероятно круто и очень дерьмово. — Заметив вопросительный взгляд Савьера, поясняет — О вас много говорят в наших кругах в последнее время, хотя видели лично всего единицы. Никогда не думал, что познакомлюсь с вами.

— Именно так. Но тебе повезло. Я понятия не имею, почему ты все еще дышишь. Любой другой на твоем месте уже был бы мертв. — Сорано внимательно осматривает парня, покачивая изящной ножкой.

— Вы разве не видите? — Макбет переводит взгляд с Эрика на блондина, а затем и на девушку. — Ему нечего терять. Впрочем, как и всем нам. — Слова заставляют блондинов внимательнее присмотреться к новичку. — Такой шанс выпадает один раз на миллион, Эрик. Станешь частью нашей команды? — В черных глазах полыхает уверенность, когда парень кивает и протягивает руку брюнету. — Добро пожаловать.

Последняя работа стала для них большим шагом вперед. Оглушительный успех. Весь преступный мир говорит об их четверке. Убийство нефтяного магната в собственном доме. Полиция недоумевает. Следов нет. Подозреваемых тоже. Убийцы спокойно шагают по улице в сторону офиса заказчика за тем, чтобы получить оплату. Миднайт, погрузившись в собственные мысли, идет между спорящими Гонщиком и Коброй, который прижимает к себе Ангела. Они выглядят совершенно обычно, но что-то, что ощущается на подсознательном уровне, заставляет прохожих шарахаться от них. Парень размышляет о том рыжем юноше, что застал его в одном из баров и попросил личной встречи со всеми ними в кафе неподалеку отсюда. Именно туда компания и направится после того, как завершат дело.

С заказчиком все проходит гладко, поэтому буквально через двадцать минут четверка покидает высотку. Брюнет сразу замечает парня, кивая друзьям в его сторону. Они садятся за стол, но ничего не заказывают.

— Что тебе от нас нужно? — Гонщик упирается руками в столешницу, наклоняясь ближе к собеседнику.

— Меня зовут Ричард. — Начинает рыжий. — И я бы хотел присоединиться к вам. Опережая вопрос, я могу быть очень полезен.

Миднайт едва подавляет тяжелый вздох. Такие речи они слышат постоянно. Впрочем он предполагал что-то подобное, когда соглашался выслушать наглеца. Внезапно парень улавливает то, что заставляет заинтересоваться. Хакер? Это может быть весьма полезно. Пусть этот тип и не особо силен физически, зато если он сможет взламывать охранные системы это сильно упросит жизнь во многих аспектах. _Хотей_ становится пятым в их отпетой шайке негодяев.

С _**ним**_ Макбет знаком еще с тех времен, когда работал в гордом одиночестве, поэтому в какой-то момент просто оставил тому свой личный номер, это было достаточно удобно, ведь они достаточно часто выполняли для него разного рода работу. И платил тот всегда по совести. Однако последний звонок очень удивил. Брюнет хотел, чтобы они взяли под свое крыло какую-то девушку, даже предлагал заплатить за это, как за обычный заказ. Просьба весьма странная. Особенно для него. Посовещавшись, команда приходит к выводу, что еще одни руки им вовсе не помешают — с ростом популярности увеличилось количество и сложность работы. Временами даже приходилось работать над несколькими делами одновременно. А с новенькой их как раз будет шестеро, чтобы поровну в каждую команду. Тем более, что он клялся и божился, что она толковая и много чего умеет. Минерва Орланд появляется на их пороге следующим же утром, становясь шестой.

 _Шестеро Просящих._ Эти слова внушали страх всему преступному миру. Им удалось подняться с самого дна на вершину всего за каких-то три года. Все знали о них, боялись и уважали. Именно им доставалась лучшая работа. Куда бы не пришли, татуировка, которую набили все шестеро, открывала любые двери. И совершенно не удивительно, что брюнет захотел поручить такую сложную работу именно им. Мужчина точно знал, что эти ребята выполнят все идеально. Миднайт внимательно выслушал секретаря, который попросил их явиться завтра в офис для того, чтобы получить новый заказ.

***

Люси с трудом нашла место для парковки возле нового дома. Черт бы побрал это внеплановое совещание, из-за которого она задержалась в офисе сильно дольше, чем планировала. В итоге, ее вещи пришлось встречать Эльзе, у которой и так своих дел хватало. Так еще и попала в самые пробки, благодаря которым, дорога домой заняла вместо привычных двадцати минут — целый час.

Устало вздохнув, Хартфелия достает пакеты с продуктами с заднего сидения машины, нажимает на брелок, закрывая ее, и направляется ко входу в подъезд. Консьерж приветливо с ней здоровается, очевидно уже успев запомнить, когда блондинка идет к лифту. Все-таки тащиться пешком на десятый этаж нет никакого желания.

Закрыв входную дверь, девушка раздевается и набирает номер подруги, попутно разбирая купленное. Скарлет поднимает трубку после двух гудков, расспрашивая ее о том, как прошел день. Люси сетует на нерасторопность начальника в последний рабочий день недели, заставляя аловолосую посмеиваться. Пока они разговаривают, Хартфелия заканчивает на кухне и перебирается в спальню, облачаясь в домашнюю одежду вместо платья, в котором проходила целый день. Стоит расстегнуть молнию, девушка облегченно выдыхает. Эльза в этот момент рассказывает о своих планах на завтрашний день и о том, что уже приготовила подарок. Блондинка берет с подруги клятвенное обещание рассказать о том, как все пройдет в мельчайших подробностях, после чего завершает звонок — ей еще вещи разбирать, которые сейчас хаотично расставлены по всей квартире, но сначала она разберется с этой чертовой музыкой, так сильно капающей на усталый мозг.

Вот же шумные соседи мне достались! Хотя чему я удивляюсь? — Подумала Люси, ловко лавируя между многочисленными коробками в сторону выхода из новой квартиры. Девушка только сегодня окончательно закончила перевозить вещи, которых оказалось слишком уж много. Теперь все коробки были составлены возле стен в стопки, высотой в человеческий рост, так, чтобы можно было хотя бы попытаться пройти и не сломать шею.

Уверенно перейдя через лестничную площадку, кареглазая постучала в дверь напротив своей, из-за которой слышалась громкая музыка и гомон более, чем десятка голосов. Однако она никак не ожидала увидеть человека, открывшего ей дверь.

— Сделайте свою чертову музыку потише, ночь на дворе! Если вам… — Хартфелия осеклась, заметив кто перед ней стоял.

— Люси?

— Грей? — Одновременно удивленно произносят молодые люди глядя друг на друга.

— Ты тут живешь? — Снова одновременно. Это так на них похоже. Злость блондинки мгновенно испарилась, сменившись сильным удивлением.

— Проходи скорее, — брюнет хватает девушку за руку, втаскивая в квартиру и закрывая за ними дверь. Она даже возразить ничего не успела.

Внутри было темно, только светодиодные ленты вдоль плинтуса и под потолком освещали огромное пространство квартиры, в которой собралось, казалось, человек пятьдесят. Музыка оглушала, не давая возможности разобрать слова песни, да и чтобы что-то сообщить собеседнику пришлось бы кричать ему в ухо. Повсюду стояли стаканчики — чем-то наполненные или пустые, возвышающиеся аккуратными стопками. Барная стойка на кухне была вся уставлена бутылками алкоголя.

Грей увлекал девушку куда-то в глубь квартиры, и народу вокруг становилось все больше. Наконец они добрались до гостиной, Фуллбастер забрался на ~~небольшой журнальный столик~~ импровизированную сцену и громко, так чтобы перекричать музыку, произнес:

— Народ, слушайте все! Это Люси, мой лучший друг. Прошу любить и жаловать! — После чего спрыгнул со стола и исчез в толпе. Хартфелию же подхватило множество рук, кто-то всучил ей стаканчик с выпивкой, часть людей хлопала по плечу словно старую знакомую и желала хорошо провести время, другие просто игнорировали ее, третьи, посмелее (или по-пьянее) подходили познакомиться. Девушка осушила стаканчик, который держала в руках. Она и заметить не успела, как выпила еще три коктейля. В голове начинало приятно гудеть.

Вскоре ей на глаза попался Грей. Он танцевал, или вернее практически трахался прямо на импровизированном танцполе с какой-то синеволосой девушкой, так вжимавшейся в него, что казалось, хочет стать с ним одним целым. Лица она, как не старалась, так и не разглядела. Блондинка лишь покачала головой и отвернулась.

— Тут нечему удивляться, — раздался голос над левым ухом, заставляя резко обернуться. Перед ней стоял высокий молодой человек с блондинистыми волосами и голубыми глазами, в темноте казавшимися почти черными.

— О чем ты? — Удивленно приподняла брови Люси.

— Это Джувия Локсар. Она… — Но Хартфилия не дала незнакомцу договорить. Она и так знала, кто это такая, и знала, как друга раздражают постоянные подкаты Локсар, которая не понимает слова «нет». — Я Стинг. — Парень обезоруживающе улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

— Люси. — Она пожала протянутую ладонь. — Хочешь выпить? — Получив утвердительный кивок, девушка схватила с ближайшего стола бутылку чего-то спиртного и поманила нового знакомого за собой, в сторону выхода из квартиры. Пусть Люси въехала только сегодня, но уже успела разведать здесь все, пока шел ремонт. Распахнув дверь на крышу, блондинка вдохнула свежий ночной воздух и весело рассмеялась.

— А тут красиво. — Задумчиво протянул Эвклиф, усаживаясь рядом. Крыша была еще теплой. Палящее днем солнце должно быть раскалило ее добела, если она до сих пор не остыла. Девушка делает глоток и ставит бутылку виски, а это был именно он, между ними. — Откуда знаешь про это место?

— Секрет. — Ухмыльнулась Люси, откидываясь на сложенные за головой руки и наблюдая за Стингом, который достал сигареты и закурил. Его длинные пальцы необычайно красиво держали табачное изделие. Интересно, как эти пальцы… Боже, сколько же она выпила, если думает о таком? На щеках появился румянец смущения, но в полумраке это было незаметно.

— Что? — Улыбаясь спросил парень, словно почувствовав ее пристальный взгляд.

— Да так, ничего. — Отмахнулась Хартфелия. — Откуда ты знаешь Грея?

— Мы вообще-то учимся все вместе, просто совпадающих с тобой пар не так много, как с Фуллбастером, поэтому ты скорее всего меня даже не замечала. Все время в своих мыслях ходишь. А что касается Грея… Это забавно, но при первой встрече мы подрались даже, а потом как-то нашли общий язык, начали общаться. Он, в сущности, неплохой парень, но со своими заморочками. А ты откуда знаешь его? — Докурив, он выбрасывает окурок и в точности повторяет позу девушки, растянувшись на спине.

— Ты разве не слушал? Я его лучший друг. Мы знакомы лет с шести. У меня нет никого ближе Грея. — Люси задумчиво рассматривала звездное небо. Фонари пока еще не зажглись, хотя было довольно поздно, поэтому у них была уникальная возможность рассмотреть небесные светила.

— Так это тебя надо любить и жаловать? — Подколол ее Стинг. — Теперь я понял, откуда ты знаешь про Локсар.

— Про нее разве что ленивый не слышал, — вздохнула блондинка. — Приставучая, как банный лист. Грей уже не знает, как избавиться от нее.

— Что-то не похоже, что он так уж этого хочет, — ехидно заметил Эвклиф, намекая на сцену в гостиной. — Так мало людей понимают всю красоту ночного неба. — Задумчиво произносит парень. — Веришь или нет, я могу часами смотреть на него. Звезды всегда притягивали меня. И зачем я все это тебе говорю? — Немного смущенно смеется он.

Не веря своим ушам, Люси пылко начала рассказывать о том, что она без ума от звездного неба, что может часами лежать и смотреть в вечность, что никто не понимает это ее увлечение и девушке даже не с кем об этом поговорить. Дальше она говорила о знаках зодиака, о том, что, как художник, даже нарисовала хуманизацию каждого из них, о своих любимых созвездиях, а после повернула голову и увидела искреннее восхищение в глазах парня. Никто никогда так раньше на нее не смотрел.

Затем блондинка спросила Стинга о том, почему ему нравятся звезды и теперь уже юноша долго рассказывал о том, что они кажутся ему очень одинокими, но в тоже время их миллиарды, что ни одна звезда не похожа на другую, что бескрайнее небо дарит ему ощущение свободы и придает сил пробовать новое. Они даже не заметили, как далеко на востоке, у самого горизонта, небо чуть-чуть посветлело и стало нежно розовым. Звезды, одна за другой, стали пропадать. Эта волшебная ночь закончилась, начинался новый день. Эвклиф нехотя поднялся на ноги и протянул руку девушке. Та, ухватившись за нее, тоже встала. В молчании они спустились вниз. Но это была не та давящая тишина, которую хочется чем-нибудь заполнить, это было уютное молчание близких по духу людей.

В квартире Грея творился полный хаос. Но похоже, что всех гостей хозяин уже спровадил. Повсюду валялись пустые бутылки и стаканчики. В некоторых комнатах висела густая табачная дымка, и там было просто нечем дышать. Сам хозяин квартиры обнаружился в гостиной. Он собирал мусор в большой черный мешок. В том же молчании Люси и Стинг взяли по такому же и принялись помогать Фуллбастеру. Втроем работа пошла значительно быстрее и вскоре молодые люди стояли на идеально чистой кухне, которая буквально сверкала. Около входной двери было свалено больше десяти черных мусорных пакетов, заполненных доверху. Брюнет сидел на столешнице, что-то печатая в телефоне, Хартфелия смотрела в окно, а Эвклиф, внезапно почувствовав, что сейчас он здесь лишний, заспешил домой, пожелав Грею и Люси хорошего утра. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, снова повисла тишина.

— Тебе сварить кофе? — Тихий голосок блондинки нарушил молчание.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся парень, после чего открыл холодильник, доставая оттуда продукты. — Я смотрю, вы со Стингом поладили. — Фуллбастер хитро посмотрел на подругу.

— Ну да, но это не твое дело. Сам-то отжигал с надоевшей тебе Локсар прямо посреди гостиной. Странно, что сексом не занялись прямо там. — Беззлобно подколола Люси, совершая неведомые брюнету манипуляции с кофе-машиной, которая, к слову, была куплена именно потому, что Хартфелия обожает кофе. Только она могла превратить обычный напиток в произведение искусства, но Фуллбастер никогда ей в этом не признается даже под страшными пытками.

— Вот черт, она ж теперь точно не отвяжется, — Грей, сокрушаясь, провел ладонью по лицу. — Может стоит переехать в другой город?

— Да чего уж мелочиться, поезжай сразу на другой материк. — Хмыкнула девушка. Затем оба расхохотались. — Я уже представляю, как ты сходишь с самолета где-нибудь на другом краю света, слышишь «Милый Грей! Джувия так ждала вас!», разворачиваешься и садишься на обратный рейс. — Грей расхохотался еще сильнее. Все-таки он любил чувство юмора этой девушки. Оно не покидало ее даже в самых тяжелых ситуациях. Сколько он помнил, Люси всегда искала повод улыбаться.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — Отсмеявшись спросил он.

— Вещи хорошо бы распаковать, — ответила блондинка, протягивая парню напиток. Шапка из взбитых сливок, посыпанных корицей, прилично возвышалась над кружкой. Его любимый кофе.

— Точно! Как ты здесь оказалась? Да и одета не совсем для вечеринки. — Только сейчас парень вспомнил, как именно Хартфелия вчера появилась в его квартире, он ведь еще не говорил ей о том, что переехал. Брюнет выразительно посмотрел на футболку и спортивные штаны подруги.

— Ни за что не поверишь. Я живу в квартире напротив. Меня раздражала громкая музыка, и я пошла сказать своему нерадивому соседу, чтобы он ее сделал потише.

— Да ладно?! Не знал, что туда кто-то въехал. Домовладелец сказал, что там никто не живет пока. — Брови изумленно поползли вверх. — Вот это совпадение!

— Просто мы с тобой слишком похожи, — беззлобная усмешка появилась на губах Хартфелии. Временами ей даже казалось, что Грей может читать ее мысли. — Так поможешь разобрать вещи?

***

Квартира девушки в точности повторяла планировку квартиры Грея. И вся была заставлена коробками. Пока они пробирались в кухню, парень трижды успел споткнуться и чуть не упал, схватившись за вешалку, которая, не выдержав его веса, тоже начала падать. Люси только хохотала над его отборными ругательствами. Войдя, наконец, в помещение, где немного ранее скрылась блондинка, Фуллбастер увидел, что она открыла первую попавшуюся под руку коробку, в которой оказалась посуда и расставляет ее в шкафы.

— У тебя есть какая-то схема? — Поинтересовался он, предвидя ответ.

— Открывай понравившуюся коробку и ставь на столы то, что там найдешь. Собиралась я примерно так же, поэтому там все вперемешку. Просто хотела как можно быстрее уехать оттуда. — Хартфелия тяжело вздохнула, принимаясь за новую стопку тарелок, которую друг вытащил из коробки.

— Что Джуд сделал? — Причина всегда была в нем. По-другому и быть не могло. Со смерти Лейлы он очень ожесточился. Дочь словно бы перестала существовать для него.

— Хотел выдать меня замуж за какого-то урода, — хмыкнула Люси. — Ради расширения своего строительства. Нес полную чушь о том, что я должна родить наследника его великой империи. И еще что-то в этом роде. Я просто отказалась. И Джуд — она никогда не звала его отцом, всегда только по имени — сказал, чтобы я собирала вещи и уходила, если не согласна жить по его правилам. По-моему, он не ждал, что я так и поступлю. Не знал, о том, что я купила квартиру, ведь давно ждала чего-то подобного.

— Теперь он лишился последнего способа влиять на тебя. — Хмуро заметил Грей. — В этот раз он действительно перегнул палку.

— Я тоже так решила, вот и съехала следующим утром, даже не попрощавшись. А ты почему не рассказал, что переехал? Да еще и не пригласил на новоселье! — Блондинка в шутку толкнула его в плечо. Она устроилась на кухонном столе и, как маленькая, болтала ногами. Брюнет же прислонился рядом.

— Я… Я не думал, что ты захочешь приходить, после нашего последнего разговора. — Атмосфера в кухне резко изменилась. В воздухе теперь отчетливо ощущалось напряжение. — Слушай, Люси, прости, правда. Я не должен был говорить, то, что сказал. Ты ведь знаешь, что я так на самом деле не думаю? — Фуллбастер развернулся и с надеждой заглянул ей в глаза. Она снова плакала, черт возьми. И именно он был причиной слез подруги. А ведь он поклялся, что никогда не заставит ее страдать. И нарушил свое слово.

— Я вовсе не обижаюсь. Просто очень волнуюсь за тебя, Грей. Я правда думаю, что они не самая лучшая для тебя компания. Особенно Макбет и Савьер. Они жуткие. Такие обычно людей в переулках убивают. Но ты ведь другой! Почему же тогда с ними общаешься?! — Парень порывисто притянул ее к себе. — И я знаю, что ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно. — Девушка обняла его в ответ, а через несколько минут уже снова улыбнулась, и, потрепав Фуллбастера по волосам, сказала — Проехали. Ты же знаешь, что было — то прошло. Нашу дружбу ничто не сможет разрушить. Я всегда помогу тебе, чтобы не случилось.

— Ты точно не злишься? — Он с сомнением посмотрел на подругу. Все-таки это была достаточно серьезная ссора. Они не разговаривали почти целый месяц. Люси упорно игнорировала все его попытки извиниться, отключив телефон, а заявиться в особняк ее семьи парень бы не посмел. Все же Грей наговорил много обидных вещей о ее прошлом, прекрасно зная о том, что для девушки это очень болезненная тема.

— Разве что совсем немного, — блондинка спрыгнула со стола и начала собирать пустые коробки.

— Тогда я угощу тебя обедом! Поехали. — Воскликнул парень. — Пицца?

— Само собой. — Голос Люси едва доносился до него, девушка кричала из спальни. О, эти интонации, как он соскучился по ней. Грей расхохотался.

***

Хартфелия отлично помнила тот день, когда Фуллбастер купил мотоцикл. Он позвонил ей утром и предложил подвести в школу. Удивившись, девушка, разумеется, согласилась. Но она уж точно не ожидала увидеть возле ворот Грея на ярко-красном спортивном байке. Брюнет так улыбался, что невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ. Все, что она хотела сказать ему по поводу опасности мотоциклов, его безрассудности, того, что он не ценит свою жизнь застряло где-то горле, так и не найдя способа пробиться наружу. Люси просто улыбалась в ответ также лучезарно. Ведь блондинка знала о том, как друг мечтал об этом. Лет с десяти парень только и говорил о том, что однажды купит мотоцикл, а мечты имеют свойство сбываться.

— Привет, красотка. — Брюнет протянул ей шлем. — Прокатишься со мной?

— Конечно. — Хартфелия кивнула и забрала шлем. Неуверенно надев его, она села позади друга.

— Тогда держись крепче. — Ухмыльнулся он, взяв руки Люси в свои и смыкая их на своей талии. — Ты же не против прогулять школу?

— Думаю, от одного пропуска золотым медалистам ничего не будет. — Радостно рассмеялась блондинка, и мотоцикл рванул с места. Вместо школы они поехали на пляж. Это место они обнаружили еще в далеком детстве. Небольшая бухта, в которой никогда не было ни единой души. Белоснежный песок приятно ласкал ноги, а кристально прозрачная вода была невероятно теплой.

В тот день она поняла, что именно любил Грей в байках. Они дарили невероятное чувство свободы. И полета. Это было так необычно для девушки, которой всю ее жизнь запрещали делать что-то, что, по мнению родителей, представляло хоть малейшую опасность. Они ехали вдоль берега моря, волосы, торчащие из-под шлема, развивались на ветру, Люси счастливо улыбалась, сильнее прижимаясь к другу, нисколько не боясь упасть. Ведь она знала, что Фуллбастер не позволит этому произойти.

Столько воды утекло с тех пор, а кареглазая все также обожает ездить с Греем на мотоцикле. Пусть у нее и есть своя машина, она всегда будет выбирать поездку с другом, но никогда в этом ему не признается. Хартфелия уже достаточно давно стала замечать за собой некоторые странности, а эта ссора дала ей передышку, в которой она так нуждалась, чтобы подумать обо всем этом. Только вот ответов на вопросы не прибавилось. С недавнего времени девушка смотрела на друга не так, как раньше, но не могла объяснить в чем было дело. Может быть оба просто повзрослели?

Пока Люси придавалась воспоминаниям, парень привез их к месту назначения — небольшой пиццерии на узкой улочке в самом центре города. Здесь делали лучшую пиццу. Заняв столик у окна, они весело болтали о чем-то, дожидаясь прихода официанта. Когда же тот появился — обменялись приветствиями — ребята здесь были завсегдатаями.

— Нам как обычно. — Ухмыльнулся Грей. Получив утвердительный кивок от уже удалившегося парня, он переводит взгляд на подругу. — Видел ту статью в газете. Поздравляю, это и правда очень здорово!

— Да ладно тебе, я ничего особенного не сделала. — Смущается Хартфелия, опуская взгляд.

— За «ничего» статью не напишут. Ты правда много сделала для проекта. Предлагаю отпраздновать это. — В шутливом жесте брюнет поднимает стакан с водой. Люси вторит ему, негромко посмеиваясь.

— Ты чудак, — сообщает она, отпивая из своего стакана. Официант ставит перед ними пиццу с ананасами для девушки, какой-то огненно-острый микс всего подряд для Фуллбастера и еще несколько бутылок воды.

— Разве это плохо? — Теперь смеется уже парень, а блондинка отрицательно качает головой и совершенно не по-аристократически откусывает огромный кусок пиццы.

Друзья посидели еще немного, поговорили о том, что произошло за то время, что они не общались, заказали еду с собой, после чего покинули уютное кафе. На улице уже сгущались сумерки, но холодно не было. Погода стояла на удивление хорошая для самого начала осени. Прокатившись с ветерком до дома, они, перешучиваясь, поднялись на свой этаж.

— Может зайдешь? Посмотрим фильм. — Предложила Хартфелия, когда Фуллбастер уже намеревался попрощаться и пойти к себе.

— С удовольствием, — широко улыбнулся тот.

Это была их традиция. Еженедельный просмотр фильмов у кого-то из них дома. Они заказывали еду, долго спорили из-за фильма, который в итоге особо не смотрели, всегда разгадывая все сюжетные повороты еще на десятой минуте. Когда же они смотрели сериалы, то постоянно прикалывались над любимыми героями друг-дружки. В тех редких случаях, когда кино оказывалось действительно стоящим, они замирали у экрана, на несколько часов выпадая из реальности. И на таких фильмах Люси часто плакала, поэтому Грей всегда ставил на небольшой журнальный столик упаковку носовых платков.

Но сегодня явно будет не такой фильм. Уже по названию видно, что это какая-то лажа, о чем парень не преминул сообщить подруге, держащей в руках коробку, на которой было написано «Кулаком в морду».

— Ну, раз не хочешь боевик, тогда… — К ужасу Грея, она достала «Дневник памяти».

— Может быть Крестного отца? — Фуллбастер ухватился за интересное название на огромной полке с дисками. Кажется, его они еще не видели.

— Хм… — Протянула блондинка, вытащив коробку. — А знаешь, давай. — Кивнула девушка и собиралась сказать что-то еще, как ее прервал звонок в дверь. — Кого это принесло так поздно?

Она осторожно подошла к входной двери и открыла ее. На пороге стояла Эльза. В руках у нее была тяжелая сумка с вещами, а плечи вздрагивали от едва сдерживаемых рыданий. Выглядела она неважно.

— Я ушла от него, — тихо, едва слышно, хриплым голосом произнесла Скарлет. Люси только шире открыла дверь, пропуская аловолосую в квартиру, бросила многозначительный взгляд на Грея, выглянувшего узнать, что же случилось, и крепко обняла рыдающую Эльзу.


	2. Chapter 2

Эльза плакала отчаянно громко, навзрыд, сильнее прижимаясь к Люси, ища поддержки в объятиях подруги. Хартфелия впервые видела ее в таком состоянии. Обычно собранная, Скарлет знала ответы на любые вопросы, никогда не теряла головы и не показывала своих чувств на людях. Через несколько минут рыдания перешли в тихие всхлипы, которые в свою очередь тоже скоро затихли. Девушка просто стояла в объятиях Люси, пытаясь спрятаться от всего мира и скрыть свою слабость. Блондинка осторожно забрала у Скарлет из рук сумку с вещами, отставила ее в сторону и произнесла:

— Эльза, пойдем на кухню? Расскажешь, что случилось?

Та только кивнула, и, еле переставляя ноги, пошла за Хартфилией. На кухне Грей уже заварил чай и как раз ставил чашки на стол. Увидев парня, аловолосая ничуть не удивилась. Фуллбастер же обнял ее, выражая поддержку и участие. Все трое уселись за стол. Повисло тяжелое молчание. Люси и Грей взволнованно переглядывались и недоуменно смотрели на неожиданную гостью, которая, казалось, ничего не замечала вокруг. Погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли, она не мигающим взглядом смотрела на чай в чашке. Блондинка осторожно взяла подругу за руку.

— Что случилось, расскажи. Ты же знаешь, что мы тебе всегда поможем. Чего бы это не стоило. — Взгляд горел решимостью покарать того, кто был повинен в слезах этой замечательной девушки.

— Это все… он. — Тихо, едва на уровне слышимости, произнесла Эльза. — Я правда думала, что это было что-то большее, чем желание покорить неприступную Эльзу Скарлет. Как же ошибалась. — Слезы снова покатились по лицу. — Сегодня было бы пять лет, как мы вместе. Удивлена, что он смог так долго притворяться. — И Люси, и Грей уже догадывались, что девушка скажет дальше, и смотрели на нее с сочувствием. — Я вернулась пораньше, думала сделать… Джерару сюрприз, но застала его на _нашей_ кровати с Минервой. Они были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить меня. Я пришла за вещами, когда Фернандес, — фамилия вместо обычного имени сильно резанула по ушам ребят, — повез эту… домой. Просто собрала все, что было, и ушла. Я не знала, куда идти. Простите пожалуйста, что я вот так неожиданно свалилась вам на голову.

— Что ты такое несешь? — Рассердился Фуллбастер. — Эльза, ты наш близкий друг. Мы всегда тебе рады, и уж точно не оставим в таком состоянии одну.

— Верно. — Кивнула Люси. — Оставайся, сколько нужно. Можешь положиться на нас. — На лице Скарлет впервые за этот вечер появилась слабая улыбка.

— Так чем вы занимались, пока я не прервала вас?

— Мы выбирали фильм. — Заговорщически прошептала блондинка. — Хочешь, посмотрим все вместе?

— Пожалуй, это поможет мне отвлечься. — Кивнула девушка.

Кино было запущено, пицца поставлена на журнальный столик, Эльза посажена на диван между друзьями и завернута в теплый плед. Поначалу они перешучивались, но вскоре замолчали, все больше проникаясь атмосферой фильма. В дверь громко постучали как раз на том моменте, когда Солоццо понял, что дон Корлеоне выжил и скоро начнется война между кланами. Блондинка отчетливо вздрогнула от неожиданности, а Скарлет, уже достаточно давно дремавшая на коленях подруги, тревожно заворочалась.

— Откроешь? — Одними губами произнесла Люси и посмотрела на Фуллбастера. Тот кивнул, и пошел в сторону входной двери.

— Она здесь? — Вот так просто, без предисловий. Это мог быть только один человек. И Хартфелия прекрасно знала кто это.

— Эльзы здесь нет, Джерар. — Спокойно соврал брюнет, даже не моргнув глазом. — И не вопи так, разбудишь Люси, она заснула, пока мы смотрели кино.

— Я с ног сбился, уже много часов ищу Эльзу. Да где же она, черт ее возьми?! А если что-то случилось? Если кто-то напал на нее? Она не звонила вам? — Фернандес в отчаянье чуть ли волосы на себе не рвал.

— Уж она-то точно сможет постоять за себя. — Хмыкнул Грей. — А что вообще произошло? — Вот и блондинке было интересно послушать версию синеволосого.

— Я… В общем, я облажался по-крупному. Пойду искать дальше. Если увидишь Эльзу, дай знать. — И парень растворился в темноте лестничной клетки, неслышно спускаясь по лестнице.

— Хотя бы не отрицает вины. — Хмыкнул Фуллбастер, усаживаясь не на диван, а на ковер, возле Люси. — Хорошо, что она так и не проснулась. Иначе скандала бы не избежали. — Девушка лишь молчала. О чем-то задумавшись, она машинально начала перебирать волосы устроившегося на полу друга.

— Эльзе будет очень непросто. С Джераром она чувствовала себя, как за каменной стеной. И спустя столько времени лишиться в буквальном смысле своей опоры… Какая же он сволочь. — Тяжело вздохнула девушка. Брюнет только кивнул, выражая свое согласие со словами девушки. Затем они снова погрузились в неповторимую атмосферу сороковых годов прошлого века и не заметили, как заснули.

***

Распахнув дверь подъезда с ноги, синеволосый вылетел на улицу. Злость на самого себя и на Орланд так и бурлила под кожей. Самая большая ошибка в его жизни. Да будь оно все проклято! Больше он уж точно ничего не будет предпринимать, не посоветовавшись с Эльзой.

«Если она когда-нибудь с тобой заговорит после всего этого» — насмехается внутренний голос, буквально заставляя зарычать от бессилия, запустить руки в волосы, стискивая пряди со всей силы.

Фернандес устало облокотился на стену дома. Ноги гудели от усталости. С тех пор, как парень понял, что вещей его девушки нет в квартире прошло больше четырех часов. Джерар побывал у всех ее друзей, на работе, у родителей, да даже в библиотеку заглянул! Титания как будто просто пропала, не оставив после себя и следа. Последней зацепкой были ребята.

Да, Грей сказал, что Скарлет здесь нет, но вот холодность его взгляда и односложность ответов говорила как раз об обратном. Так брюнет вел себя только когда очень сильно злился. Синеволосый внимательно осматривает припаркованные тут и там автомобили, высматривая один конкретный. Конечно, она не дура, не стала бы бросать машину на виду, если не хотела, чтобы он сразу ее нашел. Уж кому, как не Джерару знать о том, что если аловолосая чего-то хотела, то обязательно этого добивалась. И точно, среди черных иномарок ее серебристый мерседес выделялся достаточно, чтобы зацепиться за него краем глаза.

В душе что-то неприятно кольнуло от того, что Фуллбастер соврал, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Хотя этого стоило ожидать. Прежде всего эти двое — друзья Эльзы, а уже потом — его. Влезать в их отношения он не имел никакого права. Как и не имел права осуждать брюнета за ложь во благо друга. Сейчас самое главное, что Скарлет в безопасности, и ей не угрожают насильники, маньяки, воры и тому подобные личности. Люси и Грей о ней позаботятся, в этом Фернандес был уверен на все сто процентов.

Отлепившись от стены, Джерар медленно бредет в сторону своей машины, брошенной в нескольких кварталах отсюда. В голове мечутся не самые приятные, даже можно сказать мрачные, мысли. Возвращаться в пустую холодную квартиру совершенно не хочется. Без девушки и всех ее вещей там стало слишком тоскливо. Двигатель заводится с тихим урчанием, приборная панель слабо светится в темноте. Несколько секунд парень раздумывает над пунктом назначения, но так ничего и не решает. Мысли об алкоголе вызывают отвращение. Домой он тоже не вернется. Решение проблемы находится неожиданно. Ему предстоит много работы в последующие несколько дней. Автомобиль трогается с места, быстро набирая скорость и унося своего владельца в неизвестном направлении.

***

Люси проснулась среди ночи от того, что кто-то оторвал ее от такого удобного и теплого дивана и понес в неизвестном направлении. Нос утыкался в шею человека, держащего девушку на руках. Уловив знакомый аромат мороза и цитрусов, Хартфелия расслабляется и легонько дует на открытый участок кожи.

— Щекотно же, Люси. — Шипит Грей, едва не уронив подругу. Та тихонько смеется в ответ, позволяя опустить себя на холодную простынь и укрыть теплым одеялом. Она приоткрывает глаза, когда чувствует движение в сторону двери.

— Ты не останешься? Ложись рядом. — Блондинка хлопает по месту рядом с собой.

— Это было бы глупо, не находишь? Жить в квартире напротив, и остаться здесь. — Откуда-то из темноты отвечает брюнет.

— Вовсе нет. Не упрямься. Сам ведь спишь на ходу.

Хартфелия нутром чувствует, что победила, даже до того, как парень вздыхает и идет к противоположной стороне кровати. Для них нет ничего необычного или сверхъестественного в том, чтобы просто спать рядом. Люси закрывает глаза, сильнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Утром ее будит приятный аромат, доносящийся в комнату из кухни. Похоже, Эльза что-то печет. Подруга была просто непревзойденным мастером выпечки. С чувством потянувшись, блондинка открывает глаза, заметив, что вторая половина кровати уже пуста. Что-то она разоспалась сегодня.

Приняв сидячее положение, руками собирает волосы в небрежный пучок, попутно кидая взгляд на часы. Вот это да. Полдень уже. Но так не хочется никуда торопиться. Раз уж выдались такие редкие часы спокойствия, то почему бы не воспользоваться этим?

Рассудив соответствующим образом, Люси поднимается с постели и плетется в душ, откуда выбирается только полчаса спустя. На кухне обнаруживаются Грей с Эльзой. Оба одеты невероятно по-домашнему, что только добавляет уюта еще не до конца обжитой квартире. Они сидят за столом, пьют кофе и о чем-то тихо переговариваются.

— Доброе утро! — Яркая улыбка Хартфелии передается и друзьям. Титания поднимается с места, предлагая ей попробовать шарлотку, извлеченную из духовки всего двадцать минут назад. Девушка с благодарностью соглашается, варит себе кофе и садится между ребятами. — Мы так давно не проводили время втроем! Чем хотите заняться?

— Не то, чтобы очень хотим, но ты помнишь о проекте, который нам надо сдавать через полторы недели? — Скарлет с наслаждением поедает свой кусок пирога.

— Ох, черт. Совсем забыла про эту модель экономического равновесия. — Хлопает себя по лбу Люси. — Хотите разобраться с ней сегодня? Сделаем усилие над собой и завершим за один день?

— Это не плохой план, но часов в шесть я вас покину. Есть дела. — Грей чуть хмурится, быстро что-то печатая в телефоне. Девушки только плечами пожимают, мол, как хочешь, мы тебя не держим. Им не привыкать работать вдвоем.

Убрав со стола посуду и сварив каждому по еще одной кружке кофе, Хартфелия перемещается в гостиную, где друзья уже ждут ее. На столе стоит включенный ноутбук, рядом лежат многочисленные таблицы и листы бумаги, исписанные каллиграфическим почерком блондинки и ровным крупным — аловолосой. Она усаживается на диван, поджимает под себя ноги, ставит сверху компьютер.

— Ну, что, понеслась? — Шутливо спрашивает Эльза, надевая очки.

В восемь часов вечера довольные, но сильно уставшие девушки издали победный клич, сохранив файл и выключив технику. Они убили на это целый день, но работа была выполнена. Люси устало потерла глаза, откинувшись на спинку дивана и наблюдая за подругой, которая складывала бумаги аккуратной стопкой на краю стола.

— Перфекционист ты, Эльза. — Беззлобно фыркнула Хартфелия. — Ужинать будешь? — Получив утвердительное мычание в ответ, блондинка задумалась, разглядывая содержимое холодильника. — Может закажем что-нибудь? Как ты смотришь на индийскую кухню?

***

— Снова опаздываешь, Хартфелия! — Стоило только войти офис, услышала Люси. Ну конечно, вездесущий Лаксус Дреяр. Друг и, по совместительству, начальник отдела, в котором она работала.

— И тебе не хворать, Лампочка. — Кидает ему блондинка и скрывается в своем кабинете. Но мужчина бесцеремонно заходит следом, тут же усаживаясь в клиентское кресло, закидывая ноги на стол, за что получает недовольный взгляд со стороны коллеги.

— Что случилось? — Он всегда безошибочно определял, когда у нее что-то не так, подмечал малейшее изменение в настроении. Временами это страшно выводило из себя, но на самом деле девушка была очень благодарна за такую заботу о своей скромной персоне, и старалась отвечать тем же.

— Вчера, или вернее, позавчера в ночи заявилась Эльза. Они с Джераром расстались. Он приходил, искал ее, но Фуллбастер выпроводил его. Мы больше от него ничего не слышали, что немного настораживает.

— И почему они разбежались? — В своей надменной манере интересуется блондин, пока Хартфелия включает компьютер и настраивает новый графический планшет, доставленный только в пятницу вечером. Давно стоило купить его, а не ждать до последнего, пока старый совсем выйдет из строя. Новая техника приятно ощущалась в ладонях, холодила пальцы, пока она настраивала необходимые для работы параметры. — Мне казалось, что они идеальная пара.

— Эльза говорит, что Джерар изменил ей. Застала, когда он трахался с другой в их квартире. — Вздыхает девушка. — Она совершенно не в себе.

— Ее можно понять, — хмыкает блондин. На своей шкуре прочувствовал какого быть на ее месте. Яркие картинки прошлого всплывают в голове, но мужчина отмахивается от них. Это дела давно минувших дней. — Есть планы на вечер?

— Собиралась в бар с Эльзой и Греем. Ей нужно отвлечься от негативных мыслей. Присоединишься? Я давно хочу тебя с ними познакомить. Ты единственный из компании, кто с ними не знаком, все время находишь поводы улизнуть, хотя я больше, чем уверена, что вы друг другу понравитесь, и Эва, кстати, со мной согласна. Поэтому даже не вздумай сбегать!

— Так и быть. Мне даже интересно. Я знаю буквально все об этих людях, но никогда лично не встречал. — Усмехается Лаксус, видя удивленный взгляд подруги, похоже не ожидавшей, что тот так легко согласится. — Во сколько?

— В шесть. Отсюда поедем. Ты на машине? — Люси копается в бумагах на столе в поисках заметок, сделанных при разговоре с клиентом.

— Само собой. А ты почему нет? Решила перейти на здоровый образ жизни и ходить пешком? — Подколка остается без внимания, так как девушка все еще слишком занята раскопками.

— Меня Грей подвез. Ему все равно по делам надо было. Вот они! — Она победно вскидывает руки с бумагами. — Уже решила, что потеряла их.

— Ты как всегда, — тихо смеется блондин. — Навела бы здесь порядок.

— Так, иди отсюда, советник. Мне еще рисовать дизайн спальни для миссис Мейсон. — Хартфелия бросает в него смятую бумажку, которая не достигает цели. Мужчина ловит ее в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица, заставляя подругу обиженно засопеть.

С невероятно довольной рожей Дреяр скрывается за дверью, а девушка вздыхает. Кошмарная клиентка ей попалась. Она переделывает уже шестой макет, а ей все не так. То, что устраивало женщину на прошлых трех вариантах, резко перестает ей нравится на четвертом. И так практически с каждой деталью. Подавив вздох, Люси принимается за работу.

Блондинка настолько увлекается, что совершенно забывает о времени и необходимости пойти пообедать. Все же она полностью в своей стихии. Рисовать Люси любила с детства, а с возрастом развила это хобби в профессию, которая теперь приносила неплохие деньги. Поэтому для нее является полной неожиданностью появившийся ровно в шесть часов мужчина. Замечая его, она собирает все документы в стопку, оставляя ту в центре стола, выключает компьютер. Затем хватает сумочку, надевает пиджак.

— Что? — Спрашивает она, заметив усмешку Лаксуса, застывшего в ожидании в дверях.

— У тебя ручка на лице. Прямо вот здесь. — Он показывает, где конкретно, а блондинка подлетает к зеркалу.

— И правда, — улыбается, стирая чернила. — Заработалась немного.

Она гасит свет и выходит из кабинета вслед за мужчиной. Телефон пищит, уведомляя владелицу о новом сообщении и заставляя полностью переключить внимание на экран. Отправитель неизвестен. Заинтересовавшись, открывает текст. По мере прочтения, на губах появляется улыбка, а к концу послания девушка вообще хохочет, чем вызывает заинтересованный взгляд Лаксуса.

 _«Неожиданный собутыльник и фанат звездного неба приветствует тебя, о загадочная принцесса!»_ — Гласит первое предложение смс. — _«А если серьезно, то привет, Люси! Это Стинг. Где взял номер не скажу, хотя, думаю, и сама знаешь ответ. Хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя за прекрасную беседу и предложить выпить завтра кофе. Недалеко от Хвоста Феи есть просто потрясающее место. И не говори, что ты не любишь кофе. Я знаю, что ты от него без ума._

_P.S. Грей, для парня, слишком уж любит сплетничать. Он был подозрительно рад, когда я начал расспрашивать о тебе.»_

— Ты чего? — Интересуется он, рассматривая девушку в отражении большого зеркала в лифте.

— Да, так. Не бери в голову. Новый знакомый написал. — Люси все еще улыбается.

— И как же его зовут? — Настойчиво спрашивает Дреяр.

— Стинг. Мы познакомились на вечеринке Грея в выходные. — Хартфелия отводит взгляд в сторону, чувствуя себя неуверенно под немного насмешливым взглядом мужчины.

— Ты, похоже, заинтересовала его. — Блондин хитро улыбается, но она только отмахивается. — Сама-то, что думаешь о нем?

— Даже не знаю. Он милый. — Задумчиво тянет девушка, вызывая смех Лаксуса.

— Милый — это не то, что хочет слышать парень о себе. — Сквозь хохот выдавливает он, чем донельзя смущает Люси. — Просто позвони ему, и договоритесь о встрече. — Девушка вынуждена признать, что именно так ей и хотелось бы поступить. Она хватает телефон, но вместо того, чтобы звонить, пишет ответное сообщение, быстро набирая текст на виртуальной клавиатуре. — Как там миссис Мейсон? — Сжалившись над подругой, переводит тему мужчина, когда молодые люди выходят на улицу. Та идет к машине и хмыкает в ответ на вопрос.

— Мне кажется, что я убью ее однажды. Очень скоро. — Хартфелия эмоционально взмахнула руками. — Отправила новый вариант, а ей снова не нравится, представляешь?! Я пять часов переделывала проект, учитывая ее новые требования, а она снова сказала, что все не так! Лампы на стенах слишком помпезные! Я хотела совершенно другие! Да я ей эти лампы…. — Буквально задыхается от негодования она.

Дреяр вновь хохочет, видя раздосадованное лицо подруги, за что получает чувствительный толчок в плечо. Однако это только сильнее его веселит. Блондин заводит двигатель и выезжает с парковки.

— Куда едем? — Поворачивается девушке.

— Это на пристани. — Отвечает кареглазая, поудобнее устраиваясь на пассажирском месте. — Сделай погромче, — просит Люси, уловив знакомый мотив, и начинает подпевать.

— Не знал, что тебе нравится такая музыка. Совсем не вяжется с представлением о тебе. — Удивленно подмечает Лаксус, также едва слышно подпевая — с утра он слушал один из лучших альбомов любимой рок-группы и не вытащил диск.

— Ты почти ничего обо мне не знаешь. — Качает головой девушка, уставившись в окно.

Она чертовски права. Что, в сущности, он о ней знал? Возраст, имя, фамилию да все о друзьях. Но ничего о ее прошлом. Хартфелия никогда об этом не говорила, словно школьные годы были больной темой.

Пока Дреяр размышлял об этом, они успели доехать до единственной в городе пристани. На улице уже начинало темнеть, и в сумерках, зажигались огни ресторанов. Свежий морской ветер ударил в лицо, стоило выйти из автомобиля.

— Нам туда, — блондинка указала на бар, с непримечательной вывеской «Синий пегас», и поспешила в указанном направлении. Лаксус пошел следом.

— Интересное название. — Хмыкнул он, нагнав девушку возле дверей. Та лишь усмехнулась в ответ на его слова.

Эльза и Грей обнаружились за столиком в самом углу зала. Там было значительно тише, чем в остальной части заведения.

— Люси! — Брюнет обнял подругу, замечая за ее спиной блондина. — А это? — Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Это Лаксус Дреяр, мой хороший друг и коллега. — Представляет его девушка, крепко обнимая Скарлет, которая выглядит значительно лучше, чем накануне.

— Так значит это ты самовлюбленная Лампочка? — Хохочет Фуллбастер, пожимая Дреяру руку. — Наслышан о тебе.

— Грей, верно? — Тот кивает. — Я о тебе тоже. — Мужчина усаживается на последний свободный стул рядом Хартфелией. — А ты, должно быть, великая Эльза Скарлет? — Сильное рукопожатие последней не оставляет сомнений. — Рад, наконец, с вами познакомиться. — Они оказались именно такими, какими Лаксус их представлял по рассказам подруги. Напряжение постепенно отступает, уступая место приятной расслабленности.

Мужчина отлично вписался в компанию, чему Люси была очень рада. Дреяр был прекрасным человеком, но очень одиноким. В его жизни было не так много людей, — она да трое верных друзей еще со школьных времен — которых тот подпускал к себе, и девушка до сих пор не знает, чем заслужила такой подарок. Он скрывал свое одиночество за злостью и хамством. Хартфелия сразу раскусила его, ведь сама поступает точно также.

Ребята много рассказывали о своей дружбе, вспоминали смешные истории школьных лет, первые влюбленности, безумные вечеринки. Наблюдая за ними, блондин сразу понял, почему они дружат так долго. Авантюристичная и улыбчивая Люси идеально дополняла хмурого рассудительно Грея и импульсивную прямолинейную Эльзу. Лаксус был уверен, что эти трое без особых усилий смогли бы свернуть горы или захватить мир, если бы захотели. Да, они ему пришлись по душе. Парень искренне улыбнулся Хартфелии, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время. Та, поняла его без слов и так же лучезарно улыбнулась в ответ.

***

— Можно тебя на пару слов? — С этой фразу начался вторник Хартфелии. Фернандес поймал ее прямо на ступеньках «Хвоста Феи».

«Только тебя не хватало!», думает девушка. День у нее не задался с самого начала. Все валилось из рук и шло наперекосяк. Горячий кофе разлился на записи, которые она готовила полночи, у любимых туфель сломался каблук, а машина никак не хотела заводиться. И теперь еще и бывший Эльзы что-то от нее хочет.

— Конечно, только не долго. У меня пара скоро начнется. — Вздохнув, кивает блондинка, заходя в ближайший, слава богу пустующий, кабинет. — Чего тебе? — Скрещивает руки на груди и присаживается на один из столов.

— Я хотел поговорить насчет Эльзы. — Неуверенно начинает Джерар. И спешит продолжить едва ли не с мольбой, видя, что Люси развернулась и собирается уйти. — Пожалуйста, это важно.

— И что именно ты хочешь мне рассказать? Почему изменил ей? — Саркастически спрашивает девушка.

— Это в том числе. — Блондинка удивленно поднимает брови. — Сейчас все объясню. Дело в том, что Минерва сама пришла ко мне в пятницу утром и заявила, что может уничтожить Эльзу. Затем она показала мне то, что принесла с собой. Я думаю, ты знаешь, что ее удочерили в возрасте трех лет, — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, синеволосый продолжает. — Орланд нарыла грязь на ее настоящих родителей. И там достаточно, чтобы пострадала и Эльза, как их дочь. То, что она об этом не знает, только все усложняет.

— Ближе к делу, — Хартфелия косится на часы. До начала занятия оставалось около пяти минут. — Она принесла тебе эти бумаги. Что было дальше?

— Дальше она сказала, что эти сведения могут навсегда исчезнуть, если я пересплю с ней. Я отлично понимаю, что поступил просто отвратительно, но только ради нее. Лучше уж пусть будет жива и ненавидит меня, чем… — Он замолкает, запуская руки в волосы, еще сильнее их растрепывая. Надо сказать, что выглядел парень в целом неважно. Синяки под глазами, помятая, словно вытащенная из дорожной сумки, одежда, растрепанные сильнее обычного волосы. Раньше синеволосый никогда не позволял себе такого. Где он был последние пару дней и что делал?

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

— Вы с Греем самые близкие для нее люди. Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали ей правду. — Фернандес вытаскивает из сумки увесистую папку и протягивает девушке. — Ей опасно быть в неведении.

— Ты уверен, что Орланд можно верить и копий больше нет? — Хартфелия прячет бумаги в сумку.

— Да, я уверен. Она ненавидит Эльзу — это ее главная слабость. Уничтожить ее было бы слишком большим расточительством для Минервы. Лишиться заклятого врага? Стерва ни за что не пойдет на это. Ее главная цель — сделать как можно больнее, но не убить. Поэтому информация — лишь средство достижения цели — разрушить отношения. — Джерар подходит к двери и приоткрывает ее. Из коридора слышится гомон сотен голосов. — Спасибо, что выслушала. И я все понимаю, правда. Прежде всего, вы лучшие друзья Эльзы. Ее семья. — И тенью исчезает в толпе.

— Что прикажете мне делать с этим? — Хмурится блондинка, заталкивая увесистую папку в сумку, а после, взглянув на часы, бежит на занятия, проклиная себе под нос Фернандеса, решившего поговорить так не вовремя. Дверь нужной аудитории она распахивает за несколько секунд до начала занятий. Профессор уже поднялся с места, готовясь произнести слова приветствия. Он недовольно хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Все же девушка успела, пусть и в последние секунды.

— Где тебя носит? — Шепотом спрашивает Грей, как только Люси усаживается рядом с ним, пока преподаватель говорит вступление к новой теме.

— Потом расскажу, все это очень странно. — Качает головой Хартфелия. — Я разговаривала с Джераром. Он рассказал интересные вещи.

Девушка бросает взгляд на аловолосую. Эльза сидит на несколько рядов впереди и тоже строчит в тетради, временами перешептываясь и хихикая над чем-то с Миражанной. Она никогда особенно не любила экономику западных стран. Вздохнув, Люси открывает толстенный блокнот, записывает тему и полностью переключает внимание на профессора Джуру. Фуллбастер только пожимает плечами и тоже вслушивается в лекцию преподавателя.

***

— Привет. — Окликает ее кто-то, как только троица покидает кабинет. Люси оборачивается, практически сталкиваясь со Стингом.

— И тебе привет. — Она радостно улыбается, делая несколько шагов назад, чтобы восстановить личное пространство. — Идем?

Эвклиф кивает, предлагая забрать у нее часть вещей, но девушка отказывается. Пара неспешно идет к выходу, провожаемая удивленными взглядами Грея и Эльзы. Вот уж неожиданная парочка. Хотя, они не могли не признать, что эти двое были чем-то неуловимо похожи. И дело тут вовсе не в цвете волос.

— Вчера не видел тебя на занятиях. Все в порядке? — Непринужденно заводит разговор блондин, когда они покидают стены Хвоста Феи.

— Да, конечно. Просто у меня согласованное расписание. Три дня работы, два дня учебы. Я выбрала не так много дисциплин, чтобы не справляться с этим за отведенное время. Да и здесь все куда проще, нежели в компании. — Поясняет девушка, поудобнее закидывая сумку на плечо.

— Не знал, что ты работаешь. — Удивленно вскидывает брови парень. — Расскажешь подробнее?

— Да нечего особенно рассказывать. — Смущается Люси. — Работаю в дизайнерской корпорации. Рисую разнообразные макеты, иногда помогаю в крупных проектах, но так, по мелочам.

Стинг галантно открывает перед ней дверь кофейни. Стоит девушке сделать шаг внутрь, как она восхищенно оглядывается. Заведение оформлено в ее любимом стиле. Стены из красного кирпича, мебель из темного дерева, отчетливый запах выпечки и кофе.

— Потрясающее место! — Восклицает она, повернувшись к Эвклифу, который все это время наблюдал за ней.

— Я рад, что не ошибся. — Немного смущенно усмехается он. — Что будешь заказывать?

Хартфелия быстро пробегает глазами меню, выбирая напиток и десерт, после чего они усаживаются за небольшой столик прямо возле панорамного окна, в которое ярко светит осеннее солнце. Девушка внимательно слушает парня, рассказывающего о прошедшем дне, когда их прерывает звонок телефона.

— Прости. Я сейчас выключу. — Она роется в сумке, в поисках устройства, выкладывая на стол все, что под руку попадается. Телефон блондинка так и не находит, зато Стинга очень заинтересовали рисунки, лежащие на самом верху огромной стопки. — Ох, совсем забыла. Ты так заинтересовался, когда я рассказала про знаки зодиака, вот и решила принести тебе.

Парень с искренним интересом разглядывает нарисованных персонажей. Часть из них выглядит совсем, как обычные люди, только с отличительными особенностями в виде рогов или кошачьих ушей, а другие — как сказочные герои — русалка, огромный бык или козел. Он поднимает взгляд на собеседницу.

— Я знаю, что это не самое лучшее, что ты когда-либо видел, но… — Блондин прерывает ее взмахом руки.

— Это очень здорово. У тебя настоящий талант. Забудь обо всех, кто говорит иначе! — От избытка чувств Эвклиф хватает ее за руку, но Люси вовсе не спешит ее выдергивать, радостно улыбаясь парню.

***

— Что такого тебе рассказал Фернандес? — Брюнет снимает ботинки и проходит вслед за Люси на кухню. Фуллбастер появился на ее пороге в ту же секунду, как подруга сняла пальто, вернувшись со свидания со Стингом.

— Кофе? — Получив утвердительный кивок, девушка тут же принимается за приготовление напитка. Хорошее настроение, переполнявшее ее несколько минут назад, стремительно начинает улетучиваться, стоило только вспомнить об утреннем разговоре. — Он рассказал почему изменил ей.

— И что же не позволило ему удержать член в штанах? — Зло спрашивает Грей. Хартфелия скорее чувствует, чем видит, как его кулаки сжимаются до побелевших костяшек, темные брови сходятся у переносицы, а глаза мечут молнии.

— Я тоже злилась, пока не услышала всю историю от начала до конца. Я не говорю, что сейчас не злюсь, что это его оправдывает или что-то в этом роде, но теперь мне ясны его мотивы. — Перед парнем возникает кружка. «Романо», хмыкает он. Похоже, Люси действительно сильно переживает.

Проходит еще несколько минут, на столе появляется вторая чашка, после чего стол летит толстая белая папка, вытащенная из сумки, брошенной возле входа. Она с громким неприятным шлепком приземляется на деревянную поверхность. Устало потерев переносицу, Хартфелия принимается за рассказ.

***

— Грей! Не ждали тебя сегодня! — Брюнет падает на одно из свободных кресел в VIP-комнате, тут же поджигая сигарету и вдыхая ядовитый дым. Голова просто гудит от количества новой информации. После всего услышанного ужасно хотелось расслабиться, а лучше этой компании никто ему в этом не поможет.

— Так вышло. Закончил с делами пораньше, и решил, что раз уж делать нечего, то почему бы и не заглянуть на огонек. — Ухмыляется, рассматривая собравшихся. — А где Мак?

— У него свидание с горячей брюнеточкой. — Смеется Савьер, залпом осушая свой стакан.

— Завидно тебе? — В синем свете оскал Эрика выглядит весьма и весьма устрашающе. Сорано, вопреки обычаю, сидит рядом с парнем, а не на нем, что приятно удивляет. Смотреть на них обычно не доставляет никакого удовольствия — красноволосый лапает полуодетую девушку, позволяющую ему подобные вольности. Но не ему судить этих двоих. Нравится — пускай дерзают.

— Нисколько. — Отмахивается блондин, пожимая плечами. — Если я захочу, то смогу трахнуть любую из девок внизу. Как там твоя Люси? Все еще сходит с ума после ссоры и не идет на контакт?

— Она не моя. — Резче, чем следовало кидает Фуллбастер, и словно в извинение добавляет. — И нет, мы помирились. Выходные провели все вместе провели, как в старые добрые времена. Я даже не осознавал, как скучал по этим двоим, пока мы не снова собрались у Люси. Оказывается, она поссорилась с отцом и съехала из фамильного особняка. Теперь живет в квартире напротив. Не ожидал такого поворота событий, но это очень удобно.

— А что произошло с отцом? — Из тени доносится спокойный баритон Ричарда. Похоже опять курил кальян в гордом одиночестве. Макбета, обычно составлявшего ему компанию, не было.

— Вроде как тот снова попытался ее замуж выдать. Ох, уж эти аристократические замашки. Мне никогда этого не понять. Сильвер даже и не подумал бы впутывать меня в подобное. Слава богам. — Вздыхает Грей, принимая из рук Сорано бутылку виски, которую те передавали по кругу.

— Странная она все же, эта твоя Люси. — Красноволосый закуривает обычную сигарету и выдыхает в лицо девушке клубы серого дыма. Фуллбастер только глаза закатывает. Он уже устал поправлять их. Пусть думают, что хотят. Парень отпивает из горла и затягивается. Больше не хочется ни о чем думать, хочется расслабиться, выбросив все из головы.

***

Входная дверь тихо хлопает, закрываясь за девушкой. Цокая высокими каблуками по паркету, она поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж и входит в гостиную, где, как и всегда, царит полумрак, ставший уже привычным. Брюнетка устало падает в кресло возле занавешенного окна. На нее устремляется несколько любопытных взглядов. Удивительно, что они все еще не доверяют ей после почти полугода совместной работы. Хотя это издержки профессии.  
Недоверие к людям намертво въелось в подкорку всех собравшихся. Девушка раздраженно хмыкает, но тем не менее отвечает на молчаливый вопрос. Радостно сообщая:

— Все сделала. Она теперь ненавидит Фернандеса, потому что тот изменил ей. Титания никогда не простит его. Это не в ее привычках.

— Прекрасно. — Лениво тянет блондин из темного угла. — Теперь остается только наблюдать. И затем, если все идет, как надо, нужно уже переходить к следующей фазе плана.

— Мы и так слишком тянем, потому что боимся оступиться. — Шипит красноволосый с дивана, на котором разлегся.

— Второго шанса не будет, милый. Поэтому важно делать все максимально осторожно. — Мурлычет пепельная блондинка, что лежит на нем в весьма непристойной позе, край и без того короткого белого платья задрался, обнажая кружево белья.

— Если мы ошибемся, то уже ничего не будет, дура. — Кидает ей блондин. Дверь открывается, принося в комнату немного света.

— Только что говорил с ним. — В помещение входит высокий парень. В руках у него мобильный телефон. На лице выражение крайнего сосредоточения, пальцы неосознанно сильно сжимают смартфон. Очевидно, он только что закончил важный разговор. — Передал последние новости. Нам велели пока затаиться и выжидать. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить промах. О, Орланд, ты уже вернулась? Как прошло? Понравилось с Джераром? — Спрашивает брюнет, умело скрывая за насмешкой ревность, так неожиданно всколыхнувшуюся в груди. Все же эта роковая женщина покорила его.

— Слишком ванильно. Он такой нежный. Отвратительно. — Фыркает она, заставляя пришедшего выдохнуть с облегчением. Пусть он и позволил ей переспать с этим типом ради дела, это совершенно не значило, что ему нравится делить свою женщину с кем бы то ни было. Резче, чем следовало, брюнет дергает ее на себя, заставляя подняться с кресла, а после усаживая себе на колени. Теперь руки сжимают ее бедра, а сама девушка прижата к его груди. — Такое, разве, что Скарлет и понравится.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава о прошлом ребят, но здесь все равно раскрываются не все тайны. Надо же хоть как-то пытаться сохранить интригу, верно? 
> 
> Да, в этой части очень много внимания уделено отношениям Эльзы и Джерара.
> 
> И последнее - на всякий случай - между отрывками проходит разное количество времени.

В заброшенном, покосившемся от времени, доме на самой окраине города на втором этаже были люди. Мужчина с беспокойством выглядывал в окно, то и дело морщась от криков своей спутницы. Женщина лежала на пыльном матрасе и часто-часто дышала. У нее уже отошли воды, и она должна была вот-вот родить.

— Ирен, ради бога, потише! — Раздраженно шипит шатен. — Такими темпами нас обнаружат еще быстрее, чем я предполагаю.

— Иди ты к черту, — огрызается аловолосая и снова кричит. — Сам во всем виноват.

— Да оба хороши. — Хмыкает тот и все-таки подходит к жене. — Тужься, уже головка показалась. — Сообщает он, усаживаясь у нее в ногах.

Когда же через полчаса в руках у него оказывается крошечный сверток с младенцем, он облегченно вздыхает. Время пока есть. До сумерек еще несколько часов, а после им нужно убраться отсюда.

— Унеси его. Ребенку небезопасно оставаться с нами. Да и он будет тормозить нас. В нашем бизнесе… — Белсерион устало откидывается на матрас, алые волосы прилипли к лицу. Ослабевшими руками женщина убирает их назад и прикрывает глаза. При их профессии младенец — недопустимая роскошь, балласт, слабость. Называйте, как хотите, но факт оставался фактом. Мужчина кивает, берет на руки ребенка, заворачивает в теплое покрывало и молча выходит из комнаты, а затем из дома и скрывается в неизвестном направлении. Она даже не знает пол ребенка. Но так легче. Если бы увидела, то не смогла бы отпустить.

Следующим утром на пороге детского дома в нескольких кварталах от того места работницы находят маленькую девочку, завернутую в старое одеяло.

***

В тот детский дом на окраине города мало кто приходил. Да и детей там было немного. Но несмотря на свою скромность, едва ли не бедность, им удавалось содержать шестерых подростков, семь детей дошкольного возраста и маленькую девочку, родившуюся несколько дней назад. Скарлет попала в хорошие руки, пусть это и не были руки родителей. О ней заботились, кормили, одевали, пеленали и играли. Работницам было искренне жаль малышку, которая едва не окоченела ночью на их пороге.

Эльза была невероятно умным ребенком, это они поняли сразу. Девочка почти не плакала, тихонько лежала в люльке, наспех сколоченной из досок мужем одной из сотрудниц, и взирала на мир своими карими глазами с огромным любопытством.

Когда в летний солнечный день в обшарпанную дверь с неработающим звонком постучали, никто не ожидал того, что произойдет дальше. Молодая пара, на вид им было лет тридцать или около того, в начищенной до блеска обуви, идеально выглаженных рубашках и строгих костюмах, уверенно прошла прямиком к директору, сообщив, что хотели бы забрать ребенка. Младенца. Их тут же проводили к кроватке, где спала Скарлет.

— Какая хорошенькая! Ты посмотри, милый. — Темноволосая женщина склонилась над девочкой, рассматривая ее. Строгость и отрешенность тут же пропали с ее лица, сменяясь заинтересованностью и весельем. — Такие умные глаза. Как будто все понимает. — Она тянет руки к ребенку и проводит по волосам.

— Ты права, — мужчина тоже наклонился и внимательно всмотрелся в карие глаза. — Такая молчаливая.

— Она такая с самого раннего детства. Эльзочка почти никогда не кричит и не плачет. — Вставляет другая женщина, работница детдома, растившая малышку с самого ее появления тут.

— Мы забираем ее. — Улыбаясь, сообщает мужчина. Маленькая Эльза радостно улыбается новым родителям.

***

Маленькая светловолосая девочка бежала, не разбирая дороги. Главное, как можно дальше от всех этих людей. Она совершенно не хотела никого видеть. Уже осточертели бесконечные «мисс Люси, держите спину прямо», «мисс Люси, приличным девочкам негоже разгуливать в таком виде», «мисс Люси, этот мальчик не самая подходящая для вас компания».

Размазывая слезы по лицу, она опускается прямо на землю под раскидистым деревом, столетний ствол которого так удачно скрывал ее от всех любопытных взоров. Хартфелия утыкается лбом в колени и тихо, так чтобы не услышали не дай бог, плачет. Все очень сильно изменилось после смерти матери. Отец превратился в чужого человека, дом, их уютный особняк, стал пустым. Будто там никто и не живет. А саму маленькую девочку никто не замечал. Слуги сновали туда-сюда, следя только за тем, чтобы она не мешала господину да посещала занятия.

— Вот ты где. — Рядом с ней садится брюнет, спиной прислоняясь к дереву, а ноги вытягивая вперед. Он с беспокойством смотрит на подругу. — Расскажешь?

— Я ненавижу это место, Грей. — Тихо шепчет блондинка. — И всех этих людей. И Джуда. — Ее тон. Фуллбастер никогда не слышал, чтобы девочка говорила так. И она только что…

— Джуда? — Переспрашивает мальчик, не до конца уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

— Да. Я слышала все, что он сказал тому человеку… Стояла за дверью, соединяющей кабинет с библиотекой, а они так громко кричали. — Карие глаза были полны такого черт-возьми-не-детсткого отчаянья, что по спине Грея пробежал холодок. Уж слишком хорошо он на собственном опыте знал, что сейчас должно твориться в их доме.

— Эй, Люси, послушай меня. — Брюнет встряхнул девочку за плечи, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза и сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит. — Никто в этом мире не решает за тебя. Только ты можешь распоряжаться своей жизнью. Да, пока ты зависишь от Джуда в юридическом и материальном плане, но через несколько лет и это изменится. Ты сможешь уехать куда захочешь, делать то, что нравится с тем, кого любишь.

— Спасибо, Грей. — Хартфелия слабо улыбается, обнимая мальчика. Фуллбастер слишком взрослые вещи говорит для их возраста, но оно и понятно. Ему пришлось сильно повзрослеть после всего, что произошло. Положив голову на плечо друга, блондинка тихо-тихо произносит. — Только с тобой.

Фуллбастер прижимает вздрагивающее тело к себе, слыша такие важные слова. Их дружба, начавшаяся так нелепо, теперь является самым важным в жизни детей. Ни один из них уже не может представить себя без другого. Он никогда не сможет ее оставить — свою маленькую подругу, которую нужно защищать от этого жестокого мира. И больше Грей не позволит ей плакать. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

***

Отзвенел звонок, сообщая о том, что начался обеденный перерыв. Эльза медленно собрала свои книги и тетрадки, осторожно убрав их в рюкзак. Из кабинета математики она вышла самая последняя — остальные ребята в больших шумных компаниях отправились в столовую. Девочка пошла в противоположном направлении. В такой погожий день грех не провести немного времени на солнышке.

Задний двор школы был достаточно большим, чтобы устроиться в отдалении от галдевших старшеклассников и побыть в одиночестве. Усевшись на скамейку, она вытащила из рюкзака собранный с собой ланч. Мать сделала ей сандвичи. Только она собралась надкусить один из них, как…

— Эй, ты! Это наше место. Исчезни отсюда. — У Скарлет из рук вырывают завтрак и бросают в ближайшую урну. Саму девочку спихивают со скамейки и она, больно ударившись, падает на землю. Ей не привыкать. В каждой новой школе все повторялось из раза в раз. Эльза зажмуривается, ожидая удара.

— Отстаньте от нее! Что она вам сделала, Сейра?! — Аловолосая открывает глаза и видит брюнета, схватившего за руку обидчицу. От удивления, она только и может, что переводить взгляд с мальчика на местных задир.

— Ты в порядке? — Рядом присаживается блондинка и улыбается ей. — Давай помогу. — Люси протягивает ей руку, помогая подняться, после чего приобнимает за плечи. — Только троньте ее еще раз. — Гневно сверкнув глазами, говорит она.

— Вас спасло только то, что вы девочки. Я женщин не бью. И обижать тех, кто не может дать сдачи — подло. — С отвращением произносит Фуллбастер, отбрасывая руку брюнетки, словно та была заразная.

Они отходят достаточно далеко и садятся на скамейку возле спортзала. Тут никого нет, кроме нескольких старшеклассников, решивших погонять в перерыве мяч. Их веселые голоса раздаются чуть приглушенно из-за достаточно большого расстояния. Скарлет все еще молчит, не зная, что и сказать.

— Почему вы помогли мне? — Наконец спрашивает она, во все глаза смотря на странную парочку перед ней.

— А разве не нужно было? — Удивленно вскидывает брови мальчик.

— Просто вы совсем меня не знаете… — Тихо произносит Эльза, опустив глаза. Подол форменной юбки именно сейчас кажется таким интересным.

— Ну и что? Это дело поправимое. Меня Люси зовут, а это Грей. — Лучезарно улыбается блондинка, и аловолосая сразу расслабляется. — Давай с нами дружить?

— Правда? — Девочка в неверии качает головой. Друзья уверенно кивают. — Меня Эльзой зовут. Рада с вами познакомиться. — Робко улыбается она.

***

Скарлет часто думала о том, что слишком слаба, и друзьям вечно приходится защищать ее, но выхода девочка никак не находила, пока однажды веселый парень, раздававший брошюрки возле их любимого кафе-мороженого не предложил ей пеструю бумажку, предлагающую именно то, к чему аловолосая так долго стремилась. Возможность стать сильнее, дать отпор.

Она задумчиво смотрела на листовку в своих руках, стоя возле двухэтажного здания из красного кирпича. Стоит ли туда идти? Тринадцатилетняя Эльза снова с сомнением смотрит на яркую брошюрку. Потом качает головой — иначе она не сможет защитить своих друзей. И уверенно толкает дверь, на которой написано «Клуб единоборств».

Там ее принимают с распростертыми объятиями. Аловолосая легко вливается в новый коллектив, схватывает на лету новые приемы и техники и уже через три года становится чемпионом страны в нескольких видах боевых искусств. Уж теперь-то никто не тронет ее близких. В этом Титания была уверена.

***

Сентябрь только начался, поэтому погода пока продолжала радовать теплом. До начала занятий еще около часа, поэтому в здании почти никого нет. Да и она бы спала в своей кровати, если бы не обязанности. Раз директор сказал, значит надо прийти пораньше. Они все обговорили, и теперь у Скарлет было немного свободного времени, которое она в кои-то веки решила посвятить отдыху, а не зубрежке. Невольно накатывает ностальгия. То же самое солнце согревало землю своим теплом в день, когда ее жизнь резко изменилась. В тот день, когда у нее появились друзья. Сколько уже прошло? Пять лет будет в этом году. Словно целая вечность. Но она и не против провести ее с ними.

— Эй, Эльза, как дела? — Хартфелия окликает ее на пороге школы. Эльза сидит на широких перилах и, зажмурившись, подставляет лицо солнцу. Форменный пиджак и сумка валяются на ступеньках.

— Привет, Люси. — Улыбается девушка, переводя взгляд на подругу. — Все замечательно. По секрету расскажу тебе новость. Мне, как старосте, сказал директор. У нас новенький. — Заговорщически шепчет она.

— Да ладно? А кто он? Откуда? — Засыпает вопросами блондинка, а Скарлет смеется.

— Зовут Джерар Фернандес, переехал в наш город на прошлой неделе. Говорят, он трудный ученик. Сегодня первый день. Посмотрим, как впишется в коллектив. — Морщится Титания. Ведь вся морока ляжет на ее плечи.

— О чем это вы? — Спрашивает Грей, перепрыгивая через перила и устраиваясь рядом с девушками.

— У нас новенький, но это пока секрет. — Шепчет Люси.

— Видел его на парковке. — Хмыкает брюнет. — Мрачный тип.

— Ты ведь Эльза? — Раздается за их спинами, и все трое оборачиваются.

Перед ними стоит высокий парень с синими волосами и татуировкой на правом глазу. И аловолосая не может не заметить, что он весьма симпатичный.

— Я. — Улыбается она. — Это мои друзья. Люси и Грей. — Названные также приветливо улыбаются, хитро переглядываясь между собой. Кажется, их подруге этот новичок пришелся по душе.

— Очень приятно. Джерар. — Он пожимает руку всем троим.

— Сейчас мы тебе все расскажем! — Восклицает Хартфелия и начинает рассказывать с самого сотворения мира. Фернандес садится рядом с Греем и внимательно слушает все, что ему говорят.

***

Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Похоже, что сегодня новолуние. Она снова наступила в лужу. Замшевые сапоги уже промокли насквозь. Да еще и ветер сильный. Поздняя осень, как никак. Хартфелия сильнее кутается в легкое пальто — первое, что подвернулось под руку, когда она пулей вылетала из дома, торопясь к подруге, которая толком не объяснила, что произошло, но слезно молила приехать. На подъездной дорожке блондинка сталкивается с обеспокоенным парнем. На Фуллбастере надета только толстовка да легкая кожаная куртка. Похоже, он тоже торопился. Очевидно, что Титания и ему позвонить успела. Друзья переглядываются, быстро шагая к входной двери. Блондинка нажимает на звонок. Слышится топот, какие-то проклятия, а после перед ними предстает растрепанная и растерянная подруга.

— Мы переспали! — С такими словами заплаканная Эльза встречает Люси и Грея в три часа ночи.

— Вы с Джераром? И что в этом плохого? Встречаетесь уже вечность. — Пожимает плечами блондинка. Она быстро скидывает верхнюю одежду, проходя в спальню подруги, забираясь в кресло и подтягивая под себя ноги.

— Два года, если быть точными. Все к этому уже давно шло. — Хмыкает Фуллбастер, заваливаясь на кровать. Никто не удосужился включить настольную лампу, поэтому в комнате темно также, как и на улице. Парень может разглядеть только очертания подруг.

— Вы не понимаете! Он… Да мы… Я… — Безуспешно пытаясь подобрать слова, Скарлет мечется по комнате взад-вперед так быстро, что у друзей начинает рябить в глазах.

— Эльзи, он не сказал, что любит, так ведь? — Проницательная Люси почти сразу догадалась в чем дело. Титания замирает посреди хаоса, творившегося в обычно безукоризненно чистой комнате, и кивает. Хартфелия видит, как ее плечи подозрительно начинают подрагивать.

— После всего, что было, он просто оделся и ушел. Не произнес ни слова, только кому-то позвонил. — Тщательно сдерживаемые слезы все-таки покатились по щекам.

— Мне кажется, он просто не знает, как выразить все, что чувствует. — Замечает брюнет, протягивая подруге большую коробку пломбира с кусочками ванили и ложку. Он успел сходить на кухню и вернуться, пока Эльза пыталась побороть подступающую истерику. Теперь юноша включал небольшой телевизор, висевший напротив кровати. Слабый свет экрана позволил лучше рассмотреть происходящее. — И мы здесь именно для того, чтобы все вам, двум оболтусам, разъяснить.

Люси кивает в подтверждение слов парня и кидается в него коробкой с диском. Грей хохочет, читая название, и задает вопрос:

— Ты специально выбирала?

— Не знаю, что за диск. Схватила первое, что под руку подвернулось. — Он поворачивает коробку, чтобы девушки прочли название. «Мой первый раз». Ну, что за ирония судьбы?! Теперь смеются все трое.

— Я так рада, что вы здесь. — Эльза крепко обнимает ребят. В их присутствии все волнение отступает на второй план, а фильм оказывается действительно неплохим, даром, что мелодрама.

***

Сколько бы она не пыталась делать вид, что все в полном порядке, это было совершенно не так. Ее идеальная маска уже не выдерживала давления, начиная трескаться. Через образовавшиеся трещины на свет входило все, что Эльза так упорно держала в себе. Страх накрывал все больше, на пару с непониманием и злостью на парня. И терпение просто лопнуло, спустя месяц всех этих недомолвок.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит. — Уверенно произносит Скарлет, захлопывая дверь кабинета и гневно глядя на Фернандеса, застывшего каменным изваянием возле окна. Титания специально задержалась после занятий, желая с ним поговорить.

— Ничего не происходит. — Хмыкает он.

— Не лги мне! Ты отдалился от нас, все время в странных синяках и царапинах ходишь. В чем дело? — Она подошла к парню вплотную.

— Это не твое дело, не влезай в это. — Холодно бросает тот.

— Ты не доверяешь мне, так? После всего, что между нами было, ты все еще думаешь, что я недостойна твоего доверия?! — Не-смей-реветь-мысль проскальзывает в голове, не позволяя вновь показать слабость перед ним. Не сегодня. — Ты никогда не говоришь мне о своих чувствах, Джерар! — Звук пощечины оглушает обоих.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — Устало и безразлично спрашивает синеволосый.

— Да пошел ты к черту! Катись в ад! — Девушка пулей вылетает из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Я люблю тебя, Эльза. — Тихо говорит Фернандес в пустоту.

***

Аловолосая лежит на кровати в наушниках, слушая новый альбом любимой группы. «Слишком депрессивный», думает она, тяжело вздыхая. Через музыку пробивается какой-то непонятный шум. Скарлет подскакивает на ноги, выключая музыку. Кто-то бросает камни ей в окно, явно пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Что? — Шипит она в темноту, открыв створку и высунувшись наружу.

— Я готов рассказать тебе правду. — Джерар стоит прямо под ее окном и выглядит очень измотанным. Титания хватает кофту и выпрыгивает из окна. — Давай только не здесь. — Парень умоляюще смотрит на нее.

— Ты можешь зайти, родители в отъезде до среды. — Ухмыляется Эльза, видя, как вытягивается лицо Фернандеса. Молодые люди заходят в дом и устраиваются на кухне. — Внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что до переезда в ваш город, я вел достаточно темный образ жизни. Одно время я работал на ребят, угоняющих дорогие тачки и перепродающих их на черном рынке. Естественно, это более, чем незаконно. Я разорвал все связи, когда познакомился с вами, решив, что начну с чистого листа. Не знаю, как эти уроды смогли выйти на меня. В общем, они много чего узнали о моей нынешней жизни и угрожали сдать копам, если я не соглашусь им помочь в одном деле. Я сказал, что мне все равно. Тогда они нашли новый способ повлиять на меня. Ты, Эльза. Они угрожали тебе. Я просто не мог поступить по-другому. Пришлось разорвать все связи с вами, самыми дорогими для меня людьми.

— Ты защищал нас? — В неверии спрашивает Скарлет, не замечая слез, что катятся по лицу.

— Я люблю тебя, Эльза. — Джерар придвигается ближе и наклоняется к девушке, большими пальцами стирая слезинки с ее щек.

— Я тебя тоже. — Она первая сокращает расстояние и целует его.

***

Рваная одежда давным-давно сожжена на заднем дворе в мангале, душ она приняла раза четыре, измучив тело мочалкой и мылом. Голова была невероятно тяжелая, все было словно в тумане. Кажется, прошло уже три? Четыре дня? Карие глаза безучастно смотрели на происходящее за окном. Люси сидела на подоконнике, завернувшись в теплое одеяло — ее била крупная дрожь — и уже несколько часов наблюдала за тем, как Грей уговаривает служанок пустить его в дом. Те, надо отдать им должное, не сдавали позиций, упорно игнорируя брюнета, как Хартфелия их и просила. Телефон снова зазвонил, но блондинка проигнорировала очередной вызов. Не хотелось ни видеть, ни слышать совершенно никого. По лицу снова заструились слезы, которых девушка даже не заметила, метнувшись в ванную, чтобы снова принять душ — чувство грязи никак не покидало ее.

Кожа покраснела от столь сильного и долгого давления мочалки, но это ни капли не помогло. Люси заплетает густые светлые волосы в тугую косу, надевает безразмерную толстовку и спортивные штаны, трет друг о друга ледяные пальцы рук и спешит в комнату — снова под одеяло и на подоконник. Она смотрит в пустоту, думая о чем-то своем, совершенно переставая замечать мир вокруг.

Как и следовало ожидать, в понедельник на нее набросились с расспросами друзья, но к этому времени Хартфелия уже научилась удерживать на лице маску «со мной все хорошо, просто приболела» достаточно долго, чтобы окружающие повелись на это. Ребята ей не поверили, но с вопросами больше не лезли.

Люси правда думала, что справится сама, но осознала, что это вовсе не так, когда пришло понимание, что она не спала уже почти четверо суток, боясь снова погрузиться в кошмар, преследовавший девушку каждую ночь. Ее буквально вырубало на каждом шагу — тяжелые веки так и норовили опуститься. Золотистые волосы стали блеклыми, синяки под глазами не убирались никакой косметикой, потухший отсутствующий взгляд ясно говорил о том, что блондинка где-то далеко в своих мыслях.

— Люси, что происходит?! Может все же расскажешь? Ты же знаешь, что я всегда помогу тебе. — Грей поймал ее за локоть, когда та едва не упала с лестницы, прикрыв на мгновение так-сильно-зудящие глаза. Она посмотрела на него, словно впервые осознала, что брюнет идет рядом с ней и что-то говорит. Парень выглядел сильно обеспокоенным. В черных глазах явственно читалась тревога за нее. — Ты можешь мне рассказать, чтобы это не было. — Мягко произносит Фуллбастер и пытается обнять подругу, но та отшатывается, как от огня, вызывая тем самым еще больше вопросов.

— Приходи сегодня после занятий. — Хрипит девушка и уносится в неизвестном направлении.

Дома ее встречает недовольный Джуд. Он громко и долго отчитывает дочь за неподобающий внешний вид, плохую успеваемость и много еще за что, даже не догадываясь, что подталкивает блондинку к самому краю, на котором та и так балансирует долгое время. Уже два месяца прошло с тех пор, как все изменилось. Так, как было, уже никогда не будет. Это простое заключение так неожиданно вспыхивает в сознании девушки, что кареглазая даже жмурится. Вот уж чего она точно не хочет — такой жизни.

Дослушав тираду отца, завершившуюся тем, что Люси теперь под домашним арестом на целый месяц, Хартфелия поднимается к себе в комнату, бросает вещи на кресло, в котором так любила сидеть Эльза, когда приходила сюда, и уверенно идет в ванную.

— Где-то под раковиной… Я точно помню… — Бормочет, перекапывая многочисленные флакончики, тюбики и коробочки, аккуратно составленные на полочках. Лезвие сверкает серебром металла в ее руках. На секунду блеск кажется даже зловещим, а после приходит спокойствие. Это ее решение, которое никто не сможет изменить. Она не хочет жить поломанной куклой, постоянно оглядывающейся по сторонам, в поисках угрозы.

Резкое движение — алая кровь стекает по руке, быстро покидая такое ненавистное теперь тело. «Даже не больно», — удивленно думает блондинка, глядя на пока еще небольшую лужу крови возле себя. Через пару минут в голове начинает шуметь, а картинка перед глазами бледнеет. Девушка ложится (или падает?) на пол, безучастно глядя на белый потолок. Свет лампы кажется не таким ярким, как должен бы быть. Веки тяжелеют, мышцы наливаются свинцом — если бы и захотела, пошевелиться бы не смогла. Слабая, почти болезненная улыбка появляется на губах.

Оглушительно громко кто-то стучится в дверь и, похоже, зовет ее. Через несколько секунд она распахивается, и на пороге стоит перепуганный Фуллбастер. Взгляд черных глаз пробегается по помещению, и парень белеет в точности, как сама блондинка на полу.

— ЛЮСИ! — Кричит он, падая рядом с ней, принимается тормошить за плечи. — Ты чего удумала, глупая?! Нет такой проблемы, которую нельзя было бы решить, слышишь меня? — Хартфелия пытается что-то ответить, но язык совершенно не слушается. — Ты только не умирай!

В голосе отчетливо слышатся слезы. Ледяные пальцы пережимают сосуд, останавливая кровотечение. Алая кровь ярко контрастирует с белой, как мел, кожей девушки, и с белым кафелем на полу комнаты. От этого картина кажется донельзя сюрреалистичной. Перед глазами у Люси темнеет, и она проваливается в спасительную тьму.

Когда Хартфелия открывает глаза, то успевает сто раз пожалеть, что сделала это (открыла их). На нее тут же налетают с вопросами врачи, что-то измеряют, записывают, тыкают и так до бесконечности. Когда они наконец уходят, появляются Грей и Эльза с Джераром. Аловолосая только плачет, судя по красным глазам, не первый час, прижимаясь к Фернандесу, а Фуллбастер орет на блондинку так, что слышит вся больница. Она только безразлично отворачивается к окну. Плевать на то, что брюнет там городит. Это ничего не изменит. Люси снова заперта в этом грязном, поломанном теле, и ей не сбежать. Теперь уж точно. Безумно хочется плакать, но слез почему-то нет.

***

Хартфелия сидит в большом мягком кресле и безучастно смотрит на женщину перед собой. В кабинете слышится только тиканье часов, да за окном изредка проезжает автомобиль.

— Люси, ты приходишь сюда дважды в неделю, но я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не расскажешь мне о случившемся, понимаешь? — Психолог наклоняется чуть ближе, заглядывая девушке в глаза.

— Это не моя воля. Я не хочу здесь находиться. И мне не нужна ваша помощь. — Огрызается блондинка, сильнее натягивая на ладони рукава свитера. Здесь чертовски холодно.

— Но раз уж ты тут оказалась, может поговорим? — Тяжело вздыхает врач. Такие трудные пациенты вовсе не редкость, но их сложнее всего «вернуть», а эта милая девчушка уж точно не заслужила того, что с ней произошло.

— Вы хотите знать, что произошло? — Зло шипит кареглазая. — Да какая вам разница? Вы мне вообще никто и… — Их прерывает резко открывшаяся дверь.

— Ох, извините. Я думал, вы уже закончили. Я подожду снаружи. — Брюнет делает несколько шагов назад, собираясь закрыть дверь обратно, но возглас Хартфелии ему не позволяет.

— Нет-нет, мы уже закончили. Проходите. — Она срывается с места, исчезая из поля зрения в мгновение ока.

В следующий свой визит к психологу Люси долго плачет, сидя все в том же кресле и рассказывая, как на духу, обо всем произошедшем. Женщина печально качает головой, делает какие-то пометки в блокноте и прописывает блондинке таблетки, которые должны помочь в борьбе с депрессией.

В коридоре Хартфелия вновь сталкивается с высоким красноглазым брюнетом. Он представляется Джейсоном и приглашает девушку на кофе, который они покупают в ближайшей кофейне за углом. Парень оказывается приятным собеседником, и они обмениваются контактами. Эти встречи с совершенно незнакомым человеком, так похожим на нее саму, становятся приятной отдушиной от опостылевшей жизни, ровно до тех пор, пока тот не перестал отвечать на звонки. А Люси и не стала навязываться.

Она даже не может точно сказать, когда именно лечение начало помогать, но жизнь точно возвращалась в привычное русло, приобретая все новые и новые цвета. Серого и черного становилось меньше с каждым днем. Навязчивые мысли о смерти и своей никчемности посещали блондинистую голову все реже. Шрам на запястье совсем исчез, забрав последнее напоминание о том дне. Сон нормализовался, кошмары отступили, позволяя дышать свободнее. Теперь друзья раз в неделю собирались у кого-нибудь дома и смотрели фильмы, как и до всего этого безумия Эльза таскала ее по магазинам, рассказывая самые свежие школьные сплетни, Грей готовил вкусности, откармливая похудевшую до критического веса подругу, а Джерар приносил новые книги, которые потом с неподдельным интересом с ней обсуждал. Люси благодарила небеса за таких невероятных друзей. Узнав всю правду, они не отвернулись от нее, а поддерживали всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами. Кажется, именно это и называется семьей.

***

— НЕ-МО-ГУ! — Хартфелия швыряет сборник по экономике в стену, рычит и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Это последний экзамен. — Грей устало поднимает голову от своей книги. Под глазами залегли тени, сам парень выглядел очень помятым.

— Я тоже больше не могу. — У Скарлет сдают нервы, и она ломает карандаш, что держит в руке. Чертов тест никак не хотел решаться больше, чем на девяносто баллов.

— Тогда, — хмыкает блондинка, — я знаю, чем нам следует заняться. Мы отправляемся на вечеринку!

— Почему бы и нет, — пожимает плечами Эльза. — Ты знаешь куда?

— Конечно. — Слышала, как какие-то девки в коридоре трепались про вечеринку у Нацу Драгнила.

— У нас нет приглашения. — Качает головой Фернандес, который лежит на полу и смотрит в потолок.

— Поверь, нас точно пропустят. Я ведь знакома с Нацу. — Усмехается Люси.

— Ты лучшая! — Радостно пищит Титания, капаясь в шкафу самой блондинки в поисках приличного наряда.

Через полчаса такси тормозит возле огромного особняка, находящегося в двадцати километрах от города. Из машины вываливаются четверо ребят. За время пути они уже успели осушить бутылку мартини, что сейчас летит в урну, разбиваясь с характерным звуком.

— Драгнил! — Вопит Хартфелия, заметив розоволосого парня в нескольких шагах от них.

— Люси? Да быть не может! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — Он прижимает блондинку к себе, удерживая в объятиях чуть дольше положенного.

— Да вот, услышали, что у тебя вечеринка, решили заглянуть. — Лучезарная улыбка появляется на губах девушки. Она представляет друзей. — Это Грей, Эльза и Джерар.

— Рад знакомству. — Нацу улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, притягивая знакомую к себе за талию. — Пойдемте, провожу вас.

Последним, что смогли запомнить ребята, был огромный бассейн, мимо которого они прошли вслед за хозяином дома, и то, что он, в сущности, неплохой парень. Дальше был полный мрак. Наутро они поклялись больше никогда в жизни так не напиваться.

***

Дневная жара уже спала, уступая место вечерней прохладе. Над морем разгорался алый закат.

— Вы верите в это? Мы закончили школу! — Кричит Люси, с разбегу прыгая в воду прямо в вечернем платье.

— Сумасшедшая! — Смеется Грей, но сам прыгает следом.

Эльза и Джерар только качают головами. Сегодня в их жизни закончилась очередная глава. Они получили аттестаты — окончили школу с отличием.

— Идем! — Аловолосая хватает Фернандеса за руку и тянет в воду за собой.

Все четверо сбежали с официального приема, организованного специально для выпускников, прихватив пару бутылок коньяка. Там было слишком скучно. Не сговариваясь, решили ехать на пляж. Накупавшись, они всю ночь танцуют босиком, разводят костер, разговаривают о будущем. Каждый из них чувствует себя на своем месте, знает, что есть те, кому они не безразличны. Не это ли счастье? Пожалуй, именно в тот вечер они впервые ощутили себя безгранично свободными и счастливыми.

Люси улыбается Грею, танцуя какой-то восточный танец. Парень завороженно глядит на подругу, затем подрывается и загадочный ритуал они совершают уже вдвоем. Скарлет бредет по теплому песку, загребая его ногами, смотрит на такие далекие звезды. Почему они так нравятся Хартфелии? Ей кажется, что они холодные и очень одинокие. Эльза обнимает себя за плечи и возвращается к костру, где слышится смех друзей. Джерар уже веселит всех очередной байкой.

***

— Милая, нам нужно с тобой поговорить. — Мать окликает девушку, стоит ей захлопнуть входную дверь. Скарлет кивает и проходит на кухню.

— Прежде всего, ты должна понять, что для нас это не меняет ровным счетом ничего. Мы любим тебя. — Отец сидит за столом и внимательно смотрит на нее.

— О чем вы? — Эльза напрягается, потому что не может понять, что родители скажут дальше.

— Понимаешь, родная, мы тебя удочерили. — Тихо говорит женщина и берет за руку аловолосую. — Тебе было три года. Мы забрали тебя из приюта. Работница рассказала, что нашла тебя на пороге их заведения.

— Я… Я… Мне нужно подумать. — Скарлет в шоке пятится назад и выбегает из дома. Есть только одно место, куда она может пойти. — Люси… — Рыдает она в трубку.

***

  
— Готовы? — Спрашивает Фуллбастер, держа толстый конверт с печатью «Хвоста Феи» и смотрит на друзей, держащих ровно такие же письма. Те кивают. — Тогда насчет три.

И они открывают конверты, решающие их судьбу.

«Рады вам сообщить, что вы зачислены…» бросается в глаза Эльзе и она счастливо улыбается. Через несколько секунд слышится радостный визг Люси и победный клич Грея. Девушка смотрит на Фернандеса — тот тоже облегченно улыбается. Они сделали это. Они поступили.

***

  
— Чего тебе, Орланд? Ты же знаешь, что не сможешь заставить меня порвать с Эльзой. — Джерар мрачно смотрит на девушку, появившуюся в дверях.

— Ты переспишь со мной. — Усмехается брюнетка, обнажая ровные белые зубы.

— Ты головой ударилась? С какой это радости? — Фыркает парень. Минерва что-то вытаскивает из сумки и кидает ему.

В толстой папке, что с глухим стуком упала на стол Фернандеса, лежали все сведения о настоящих родителях Эльзы Скарлет. Ирен и Ранг Белсерион. Лучшие в своем деле наемные убийцы. Дальше шел бесконечный список их жертв. У этих людей было несметное количество врагов. Двое безумцев решили пойти против организации, в которой работали, но не учли, что просто так их не отпустят. Именно поэтому они были в бегах уже много-много лет. Синеволосый бегло просматривает бумаги, холодея внутри. На последней странице значилось: дочь — Эльза Скарлет.

— Если я сделаю это, бумаги исчезнут? — В голосе слышна сталь.

— Я знала, что ты примешь верное решение. — Широко улыбается девушка. — Разумеется. Это единственный экземпляр.


	4. Chapter 4

— Что ты предлагаешь делать с этим? — Хмурится Грей, глядя на папку, выслушав весь рассказ подруги.

— Надо ей рассказать. — Вздыхает та, задумчиво глядя в пустую чашку из-под кофе.

— И добить ее этим? Вспомни, как она перенесла новость про удочерение. — Фуллбастер мрачнеет еще больше.

— Но, Джерар прав! Не знать об этом может быть опасно для нее. Тем более, что чем дольше мы будем молчать, тем сложнее будет найти нужный момент для того, чтобы рассказать. Как будто не знаешь, как это бывает.

— Поговорим с ней завтра, — кивает парень, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Мне пора, есть дела. — Треплет девушку по волосам и выходит из квартиры.

Люси убирает со стола посуду и принимается за задания, которые дали в университете. Работа отнимает достаточно много времени, поэтому приходится использовать любую возможность позаниматься, зачастую даже в ущерб сну.

Девушка настолько погружается в процесс, что не слышит, как приходит Эльза, только мельком замечает подругу, когда та заходит на кухню налить стакан воды. Отрывает голову от многочисленных диаграмм и столбцов цифр только когда слышит дверной звонок.

— Стинг? — Удивленно спрашивает она, открывая дверь и видя за ней блондина.

— Не ожидала, да? — Парень смущенно улыбается. — Попросил у Грея твой адрес.

— Не стой в дверях, проходи, — наконец находится Люси и отступает в сторону, пропуская Эвклифа внутрь. — Ты что-то хотел?

— А, да. Я хотел предложить тебе прогуляться. — Он мнется в прихожей, чувствуя себя немного неловко, качается с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы.

— С удовольствием! — Улыбается Люси. — Я сейчас, подожди минутку. — Блондинка исчезает в спальне, неплотно закрывая за собой дверь.

— Не знал, что вы с ним соседи. — Продолжает разговор Стинг, с интересом разглядывая фотографии и картины на стенах в коридоре.

— Это случайно вышло. В тот вечер я вообще не собиралась приходить на вечеринку. Хотела заставить кошмарного соседа убавить звук у музыки.

Кричит Хартфелия из комнаты, пока парень изучает снимок, на котором изображена блондинка и еще четверо человек. Весь первый план занимал высокий мускулистый блондин, на плечо которого опиралась сама девушка, которую придерживал за талию зеленоволосый парень в белой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Оставшиеся два персонажа этой миниатюры очевидно были слишком заняты своей шуточной разборкой, чтобы заметить, что их снимают. Все они почему-то были в какой-то грязи, но это совершенно не мешало улыбаться так солнечно, словно они исполнили свою заветную мечту. Эвклиф усмехнулся. Должно быть, это самая сумасбродная компания, которую только можно себе представить.

— Просто вы слишком похожи. — Беззлобно усмехается гость, не теряя нити разговора.

— В этом ничего удивительного, мы ведь дружим с пеленок. — Люси снова выходит в коридор, на этот раз в темных джинсах и футболке. — Что рассматриваешь? — Замечает его изучающий взгляд. Блондинка переводит глаза на фотографию и улыбается, очевидно припоминая тот день. — Ах, это была веселая поездка. Машина Бикса сломалась прямо посреди лесной дороги, где совершенно не было связи. Я думала, что Эвер его убьет, ведь перед поездкой он заверял ее, что надежнее транспорта она не найдет. Мы даже ставки сделали на то, как быстро Эва сотрет несчастного в порошок. — Негромко смеется она.

— И как же вы выбрались? — Поднимает брови Эвклиф.

— Лакс починил автомобиль, что-то замотав там скотчем, и мы смогли доехать до места назначения. — Юноша только головой качает. Эта компания точно никогда не скучает, с такими-то приключениями на пятые точки. Они выходят из дома, и девушка оборачивается к нему с блеском в глазах. — Куда пойдем?

— А куда ты хочешь, принцесса? — Улыбается ей в ответ.

Задумавшись на мгновение, девушка принимает решение, зашагав в сторону реки. Молодые люди идут не спеша, гуляя вдоль набережной. Стинг покупает им кофе и задает сотню и еще один вопрос о ней. Хартфелия искренне смеется, отвечая на каждый из них и задает свои. Ощущение того, что она разговаривает со старым другом никак не покидает ее — настолько хорошо Стинг чувствует малейшее изменение в ее настроении. Словно бы он читает ее мысли. «Не дай бог», — проскакивает мысль, заставляя рассмеяться, когда в голове возникает вытянутое от изумления лицо собеседника. Ему уж точно не стоит знать, о чем она думает.

То, что выйти из дома в одной футболке — без кофты — было опрометчивым решением, девушка понимает слишком поздно, но парень оказался настоящим джентльменом. Он накинул ей на плечи свою куртку, когда заметил, как блондинка зябко обнимает себя за плечи, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. Это не сильно-то помогло. Поэтому Стинг утягивает ее в теплые объятия, усмехаясь куда-то в светлую макушку, щекоча своим дыханием. Обниматься так на втором свидании, а в том, что это было именно оно, никто из двоих не сомневался, не было в правилах Хартфелии, но почему-то безумно не хотелось скидывать тяжелую руку, прижимающую ее к мужской груди, со своих плеч. Блондинка только сильнее прижимается к юноше, ощущая древесный аромат его одеколона.

Говорить теперь почему-то не хотелось, поэтому возвращается пара в молчании, вдыхая воздух, в котором чувствуется приближение шторма. Люси улыбается своим мыслям, а Эвклиф рассматривает ее. Всегда такая уверенная в себе, холодная, не позволяющая хотя бы одну лишнюю эмоцию, девушка оказывается совершенно не такой при более близком знакомстве. Это заставляет блондина желать узнать какая же она на самом деле. Они прощаются на пороге квартиры. Стинг наклоняется и легко касается ее губ своими.

— До скорого, принцесса. — Улыбается он и уходит.

Люси открывает дверь трясущимися руками и счастливо улыбается, оказываясь в полумраке коридора. В квартире тишина, слышится мерное дыхание Скарлет из гостиной. На несколько секунд вспышка зарницы освещает квартиру неверным дрожащим светом, раздается оглушительный раскат грома. Блондинка скидывает кеды, проходя вглубь. Заходит в спальню, распахивает настежь огромное окно, вдыхая свежий воздух, слушает, как дождь барабанит по крышам. И счастливо улыбается.

***

Она просыпается в семь утра от противного звона будильника, который отправляется в полет до ближайшей стены. Кажется, придется покупать новый. Сама девушка утыкается лицом в подушку и что-то невнятно стонет. После чего все же поднимается с постели и плетется в душ, откуда выбирается только полчаса спустя, но уже в трезвом уме и здравой памяти.

Эльза сидит на кухне и что-то читает в телефоне. На столе перед аловолосой стоит огромная тарелка с блинчиками.

— Грей заходил, принес тебе завтрак. — Скарлет отрывается от смартфона, смотрит на Люси и хмурится. — Сказал, что нам нужно поговорить.

— Очень мило с его стороны.

Фуллбастер часто готовил для подруги, прекрасно зная, что у нее просто нет на это времени с ее вечной работой и учебой. Будь ее воля, питалась бы фастфудом, но брюнет упорно продолжал готовить для нее кулинарные шедевры, начиная от мяса по-французски, заканчивая чем-то изумительным, что он принес с неделю назад, но она даже название выговорить не смогла. И Хартфелия не могла не признать, что такая забота была ей очень приятна.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем он хотел поговорить?

Титания продолжает сверлить ее взглядом, но от ответа на вопрос, ее спасает хлопок входной двери. Грей уже видимо осознал свою оплошность и пришел спасать блондинку. Увидев его в дверном проеме, девушка тяжело вздыхает и опирается руками на столешницу позади себя. Похоже, что на учебу они сегодня все-таки опоздают.

— Знаю. Садись, Эльза. У нас для тебя плохие новости. Ну, или хорошие, это как посмотреть. — Хмурится Люси. — Вчера я говорила с Джераром.

— И он рассказал очень…. интересные вещи. — Произносит парень и смотрит на блондинку, безмолвно прося о помощи. Он никогда не был хорош в таких беседах. Хартфилия вздыхает, понимая, что все придется говорить самой.

— Джерар рассказал о твоих настоящих родителях. И о том, что Орланд шантажировала его этой информацией. И именно поэтому он трахался с ней. — Быстро говорит она, словно пластырь от раны отрывает.

— О родителях? — Хмурится Титания. — Но, я не понимаю, меня же нашли на пороге… Никто не видел человека, который принес меня.

— Я не знаю, как она узнала, но это все, что там написано, — кивает головой на папку, — чистая правда. Хочешь посмотреть документы? — Тихо спрашивает девушка.

Грей молчаливой статуей стоит рядом, но ей этого достаточно в качестве поддержки. Скарлет кивает, и парень протягивает ей те самые бумаги, которые они вчера несколько часов штудировали. С каждым прочитанным словом Эльза мрачнеет все больше и больше. Прочитав все до последней страницы, аловолосая встает и нетвердым шагом идет к двери.

— Спасибо, что рассказали, правда. — Голос предательски дрожит, она держит себя в руках из последних сил. В последнее время девушка что-то совсем расклеилась. — Вы же знаете, как это важно для меня. Я пойду, мне нужно подумать. — Выходит из квартиры, едва слышно закрывая за собой дверь.

Ее телефон остался лежать на столе. Заметив это, друзья только качают головами. Скарлет уже не маленькая девочка, сможет за себя постоять в случае чего. Хартфелия трет переносицу и морщится от головной боли. Грей слегка приобнимает блондинку за плечи, безмолвно выражая поддержку. Они стоят так несколько секунд, после чего девушка отстраняется.

— Поехали. Мы и так уже безбожно опоздали. Давай сходим хотя бы на пару профессора Лахара, потому как, если сейчас заявимся к Джиемме, он от нас живого места не оставит. — Их передергивает при воспоминании о нелюбимом преподавателе. Люси хватает сумку с вещами и ключи от машины. Грей кивает, пребывая где-то в своих мыслях и следует за ней.

По пути они решают заехать в кофейню. Все равно у них в запасе минут двадцать. Хартфелия заказывает сладкий мокко — яркий признак того, что она не в настроении. Фуллбастер ограничивается обычным фильтр-кофе, который не спеша пьет, сидя на пассажирском сидении, пока блондинка едет по до боли знакомой дороге.

Приезжают как раз вовремя. На лестнице их замечает Джувия и виснет на парне, как… Люси даже не смогла подобрать сравнение и лишь ускорилась, отнюдь не желая смотреть на это. Девушка вызывала у нее необъяснимое раздражение всякий раз, как попадалась на глаза. Ну неужели не ясно, что она не интересует Грея? Могла бы давно найти себе парня.

На пороге кабинета кто-то резко дергает ее за руку, оттаскивая в сторону и отвлекая от не самых приятных размышлений. Перед Хартфелией стоит улыбающийся Эвклиф.

— Привет, принцесса. Рад тебя видеть. — Он целует ее в щеку, после чего берет за руку, и они уже вместе заходят в учебную комнату. — Позанимаемся в библиотеке после пар? У нас скоро зачет. — Предлагает он, обезоруживающе улыбаясь.

— Конечно.

Девушка кивает и выдавливает улыбку. Вроде получилось убедительно. Она садится на свое место, раскладывая книги, когда из какой-то тетрадки выпадает лист бумаги. Парень наклоняется за ним и с интересом его рассматривает. Странная реакция блондина заставляет на секунду испугаться, что там что-то ужасное, но это всего лишь карандашный рисунок.

— Очень красиво.

Он что, смутился? — думает Люси, видя, как Стинг немного покраснел. Едва заметный румянец покрыл его шею.

— Ничего особенного, так, просто набросок. Можешь оставить себе, если хочешь.

Хмыкает, забирая лист обратно и надписывая сбоку: Стингу Эвклифу от ЛХ. И возвращает портрет ему. Она нарисовала это несколько дней назад, на какой-то из очередных скучных лекций, наблюдая за задумчивым блондином, на которого невероятно красиво падали солнечные лучи из открытого окна, возле которого тот сидел. Девушка тогда сунула лист в первую попавшуюся тетрадь с окончанием пары и совершенно забыла.

— Что я пропустил? — Грей садится слева от Хартфелии, тяжело вздыхая. — Красивый рисунок. — Отчего-то немного зло произносит он, замечая вещь у Эвклифа в руках.

— Наконец-то отвязался от Локсар? — В точности копируя его интонации спрашивает последний и собственнически обнимает девушку за талию, совершенно игнорируя изумленный взгляд брюнета.

— Да, передал ее в руки заботливой Лис. Уж она-то сможет удержать ее какое-то время на приличном расстоянии от меня. — Отмахивается Фуллбастер и внимательно осматривает помещение.

— Она не приходила. Да я и не думаю, что появится. — Верно истолковав взгляд друга говорит Люси. Эвклиф уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, о чем идет речь, когда в кабинет заходит профессор, спасая друзей от необходимости отвечать.

***

Большой черный джип быстро ехал по пустынной трассе, уверенно приближаясь к месту назначения. В машине царила тишина. Все шестеро были поглощены своими делами. Брюнет, занимавший водительское кресло, с силой вцепился в руль и не отрывал злобного взгляда от дороги. Временами было слышно, как тот скрипел зубами от злости.

Девушка, сидевшая рядом с ним, отвернулась к окну, наблюдая за пролетавшим мимо пейзажем — густой лес как нельзя хуже для этого подходил, но поворачиваться совершенно не хотелось. Черноволосая упрямо поджала губы, не замечая, как на ладонях, в которые она впивалась длинными ногтями, выступила кровь. Пусть этот ревнивый идиот думает, что его душе угодно, но сейчас самое главное не провалить операцию, а в таком состоянии он подставит их всех на раз-два.

Это понимали и четверо, разместившиеся на заднем сидении. У окна, за пассажирским креслом расположилась пепельная блондинка, что-то быстро печатавшая в телефоне. На ее коленях спал красноволосый парень, устав бороться с дурнотой — он на дух не переносил такие длительные поездки на транспорте. Оставшиеся двое — блондин и рыжеволосый внимательно вчитывались в документы, присланные им не далее, как несколько часов назад.

Прежде, чем заключать договор с новым клиентом надлежало удостовериться в том, что их не надуют, как это бывало в былые времена. Гнетущее молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым, и брюнетка собралась было что-то сказать, как автомобиль остановился.

— Приехали. — Бросил водитель, и вышел на улицу, с силой захлопнув дверцу.

В руках моментально оказалась пачка сигарет. Пока он курил, остальные успели оборудовать пространство для работы, несмотря на отвратительную погоду — на улице шел проливной дождь. Сквозь чернильную тьму невозможно рассмотреть даже свою вытянутую руку, но это никогда их не останавливало.

Они устроились прямо на невысоком обрыве, продуваемом ветрами со всех сторон. Чуть ниже — достаточно оживленный и, от этого только более опасный, участок трассы. Прошло уже около двух с половиной часов, а нужная им машина, так и не появилась.

Брюнет совершенно не предполагал, что будет такая отвратительная погода, иначе запланировал бы сегодняшнее мероприятие на другой день. У них был люфт в несколько дней, но в этот раз все почему-то шло совершенно не по плану, заставляя задуматься над тем, что стоит все же сворачиваться, и просто попробовать завтра или послезавтра.

Руку осторожно сжимает чужая — ледяные тонкие пальцы переплетаются с его, даря уверенность в том, что все должно получиться. У них по-другому не бывает. Он осматривает собравшихся. Из-за капюшонов и дождь лица рассмотреть не удается, но даже по тому, как недовольно они вздыхают и раз в несколько минут переступают с ноги на ногу, пытаясь не окоченеть окончательно, парень делает вывод, что общему терпению скоро придет конец.

Лежащая на земле фигура недовольно фыркает и поднимается ноги. Из-под капюшона выглядывают пепельно-белые волосы. Девушка недовольно кривит губы и разминает затекшие конечности. Потом жестом просит подать ей небольшой термос. Делает несколько больших глотков и морщится.

— Скоро должен появиться. Система заработала. — Нарушая многочасовое молчание говорит одна из теней.

Вновь фыркнув, блондинка принимает исходное положение и проверяет винтовку. Она — первоклассный снайпер.  
Из-за крутого поворота показывается вереница из четырех машин. Сзади слышатся проклятия. И девушка прекрасно понимает почему. Черных внедорожников было два.

— Левый. — Рявкают ей в ухо, и она наводит прицел. Несколько отточенных движений, машину заносит на мокром асфальте, слышится визг колес и звук удара. Автомобиль вылетел за заграждение.

— Чисто сработано. — Ее дергают вверх, помогая подняться на ноги. — А теперь уходим отсюда. Вон, уже толпа собирается. Кто-то наверняка вызвал копов.  
И правда, возле места аварии уже собралась небольшая группа людей, охавших и ахавших.

***

Профессор отпускает их на целых полчаса раньше. Едва услышав об этом, большая часть студентов подрывается с места и практически бегом покидает аудиторию. Гомон веселых голосов эхом отдается в пустом коридоре. Преподаватель ушел следом за учениками, оставляя в кабинете только Хартфелию, которая не спеша складывала книги в сумку, погрузившись в свои мысли, и совершенно не замечая застывшего в дверях парня. Она что-то напевает себе под нос, поправляя прическу и задвигая за собой стул.

— Ох, ты напугал меня, Стинг. — Вздрагивает, едва не столкнувшись с блондином у выхода. — Ты чего еще не ушел?

— Мы же хотели пойти позаниматься. — Эвклиф привлекает кареглазую к себе, закидывая руку на плечо. Люси только беззлобно фыркает на это действие, но выбраться не спешит.

— Тогда вперед. — Яркая улыбка появляется на ее лице, когда блондинка устремляется вперед, вновь напевая себе под нос. Только в этот раз парень смог разобрать слова.

— Нет, принцесса. Это ты, словно фейерверк*. — Улыбается он, наблюдая за Хартфелией, уже выбежавшей под дождь, но продолжающей веселиться, как ребенок. Блондин прибавляет ходу, раскрывая большой красный зонт над их головами.

Тяжелая дверь подается и открывается, противно скрипя, пропуская парочку внутрь. В огромном помещении почти никого нет. Только несколько человек за столами в глубине зала низко склонились над пыльными потрепанными книгами. Тишину, царившую здесь нарушал только шелест страниц, да покашливание пожилой женщины, сидящей за столом возле входа. Люси и Стинг уверенным шагом направляются к стойке библиотекаря, чтобы попросить требуемую литературу. Парень идет чуть впереди и не сильно тянет Хартфелию за собой. Оба чуть смущенно улыбаются друг другу.

— Чем могу вам помочь молодые люди? — Приветливо спрашивает работница, осматривая посетителей.

— Нам нужны вот эти книги. — Блондинка протягивает женщине небольшой лист бумаги, на котором аккуратным почерком были вписаны названия фолиантов.

— А, понимаю. — Улыбнулась та. — Экзамен скоро, да? — Вопрос был скорее риторический, потому что, не дожидаясь ответа, она исчезла среди множества стеллажей.

— Ты даже выписала необходимые книги. Люси, ты просто сокровище. — Девушку вовлекают в теплые объятия. Отчего-то та очень смущается. Румянец выступает на острых скулах алыми пятнами, заставляя уткнуться носом в чужое плечо.

— Держи, золотце. Занимайся на здоровье. — Вернувшаяся библиотекарь заставляет их разомкнуть объятия. Хартфелия благодарит ее, Эвклиф забирает внушительную стопку учебников (со стороны пожилой дамы послышалось ободрительное хмыканье), и парочка уходит к одному из дальних столов возле окна.

Люси снимает пальто, аккуратно кладет его на один из стульев, садится, выкладывая из сумки несколько толстых тетрадей и пишущие принадлежности. Рядом устроился блондин.

— Давай прогоним список вопросов, а дальше посмотрим за что стоит хвататься в первую очередь? — Предложила девушка, раскрывая исписанный блокнот на самой последней странице. Стинг кивает и они вчитываются в перечень вопросов, из которых будут составлены экзаменационные билеты.

Телефон пищит, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Хартфелия поднимает голову от книги, удивленно оглядываясь и устало трет глаза. За окном уже темно, а кроме них в зале никого не осталось. Кажется, она задремала, пока читала.

_«Занята?»_

Люси не успевает набрать ответ, как приходит второе: _«Нужна твоя компания»._  
 _«Ничего срочного. Что-то произошло?»_ — Быстро печатает девушка, после чего блокирует телефон. Осматривает стол, за которым они со Стингом занимались последние несколько часов. Парень уже достаточно давно спал, положив под голову толстенный конспект, одолженный у блондинки для подготовки к зачету. Она не спеша собирает сумку.

 _«Все расскажу на месте. Синий Пегас.»_ — Читает Люси.

— Эй, Стинг. — Шепчет девушка, наклонившись к его уху. Парень только хмурится, отказываясь просыпаться. Хмыкнув, решает применить запрещенный прием: легко целует его в губы. Голубые глаза резко распахиваются, а руки тянут девушку на себя. Та, со смешком, отстраняется. — Уже поздно. Мне пора.

— Я провожу. — Все еще немного сонный, блондин медленно складывает свои книги, пока Хартфелия относит на место всю литературу, которую они использовали. Эвклиф провожает Люси до машины и целует. Сначала легко, но после углубляет поцелуй. Руки спускаются ниже талии девушки, прижимая к себе. Она тихо стонет, но все же находит силы отстраниться и сесть в автомобиль.

— До завтра. — Улыбается она, выезжает с парковки. Стоя на светофоре, набирает смс.

_«Еду»._

Дреяр обнаружился за тем же столиком, где они сидели все вместе. Мужчина был явно не в духе. Перед ним стоял стакан с виски, а это значило, что дело точно плохо.

— Рассказывай. — Хартфелия опускается напротив него, и жестом руки просит принести ей тоже, что и ее собеседнику. Лаксус поднимает на нее усталый взгляд и хмурится еще больше.

— Дед в больнице. Похоже, что он уже не выкарабкается.

— Подожди, что? Как Макаров оказался в больнице? — Сонливость сняло, как рукой. Происходящее было из ряда вон выходящим. — И почему ты здесь, а не там?

— Мне позвонили, когда я закрывал офис. Сказали, что дед попал в аварию. Естественно, я сразу поехал туда, но меня не пустили. Он на операции. — Залпом допивает содержимое стакана и наливает новый.

— А что говорит полиция? — Девушка нервно теребила край салфетки, которую сжимала в руках. Пусть мастер Макаров и был директором фирмы, где она и Лаксус работали, он относился ко всем сотрудникам, как к детям. Неудивительно, что все любили его.

— Они темнят. У них есть версия, что авария была подстроена. На колесе обнаружили дырки от пуль. Но кому это понадобилось и зачем? — Блондин устало запускает руку в волосы, еще сильнее их растрепывая.

— Так. — Вздыхает Люси, собираясь с мыслями. — Одного я тебя в таком состоянии точно не оставлю. И здесь нам точно нечего делать. Поехали. — Она поднимается и жестом заставляет друга сделать тоже самое. — Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, где ты проспишься. Утром поедем в больницу. И это не обсуждается.

На улице моросит дождь, заставляя пару поежиться от неприятных ощущений. Благо, такси приехало быстро. Хартфелия с трудом грузит почти в хлам пьяного Дреяра на заднее сидение и залезает следом, только сейчас понимая, что не знает адреса. Но не успевает она повернуться к своему спутнику, как слышит его хрипловатый голос, который что-то тихо быстро говорит водителю. Машина трогается с места, а блондинка наконец замечает, что мужчина забрал с собой из бара бутылку, и качает головой. Отворачивается к окну, наблюдая за пейзажем.

Дождь вновь усиливается, барабаня в стекло, мешая обзору, смазывая картину. Автомобилей на дороге почти не было, огни редких встречных машин отражаясь на мокром асфальте, причудливо переливались. Только-только начавшие желтеть деревья качались на сильном ветру.

Такси тормозит возле современной высотки. Хартфелия выходит на улицу, и ее пробирает дрожь. Через секунду девушка слышит скрип колес, а рядом с ней возникает Дреяр, покачивающийся от количества выпитого. Что-то невнятно бурчит себе под нос и, ухватив блондинку под локоть, тянет в нужном направлении.

Квартира оказывается на удивление просторной и очень светлой. Лаксус стягивает ботинки, как попало, там же бросает куртку, после чего проходит, очевидно в кухню. Люси же вздыхает с облегчением, снимая свои ботильоны.

Черт, каблуки были настоящим орудием пыток, но за столько лет она уже привыкла. Большая часть ее обуви была на шпильке. Витая мыслями где-то далеко, вешает светло-бежевое пальто на вешалку, после чего, секунду подумав, поднимает куртку друга и также вешает. И наконец проходит вслед за блондином.

Он сидит за барной стойкой, что является продолжением кухонного стола, и снова пьет. Хартфелия оглядывает помещение, отмечая, что кухня, отделанная в серых тонах, очень стильная и современная. От созерцания помещения ее отвлекает тихая ругань Дреяра, который умудрился разбить стакан и пока собирал осколки — порезался.

— Сядь. Я сама все уберу. — Тяжело вздыхает девушка. Сил не осталось даже на злость. Глаза вновь начинали слипаться от усталости. Тут-то она искренне благодарит дизайнера за то, что пол здесь был темный. Все осколки были отлично видны, что значительно облегчало работу. Стекло летит в мусорное ведро с характерным звуком, а Люси спрашивает — Где аптечка?

— В ванной, под раковиной. — Невнятно бурчит мужчина.

— Давай сюда свою руку. Надо обработать. — Слыша стальные нотки в голосе Хартфелии, тот без пререканий протягивает конечность. Достаточно глубокий порез тянется поперек ладони. Благо, стекло не попало в рану. Девушка аккуратно смывает кровь, промывает перекисью и заклеивает пластырем. Слегка улыбается, глядя в мутные голубые глаза. — Так-то лучше. А вот это я забираю.

Резким движением убирает со стола бутылку с алкоголем, ставя ту в бар. Потом подходит к кофемашине и машинально начинает готовить ароматный напиток. Кружка оказывается у Лаксуса перед носом уже через пару минут.

— Пей, это поможет протрезветь. Пока ты не выкинул что-нибудь еще. Я в няньки не нанималась. — Блондинка устало трет переносицу. Голова уже трещит, а яркий свет вызывает резь в глазах. Сказываются несколько суток без сна.

— Прости, что тебе приходится всем этим заниматься. Я просто не знал, кому еще могу позвонить. Ты мой единственный настоящий друг, за исключением ребят, но им сейчас точно не до меня. Тем более, что они в другом часовом поясе. — Дреяр задумчивым взглядом буравит девушку.

— Все в порядке, правда. Друзья нужны именно для того, чтобы помогать в подобных ситуациях. — Слабая улыбка озаряет ее лицо. — Допивай и ложись. Завтра много дел. — Хартфелия уже собирается обуваться, как ее останавливает мужчина, появившийся в дверях кухни.

— Уже поздно, куда ты поедешь? Оставайся здесь. — Секунду она хмурится, а после понимает, что сил не осталось вовсе, и сдается, ставя обувь на место.

— Спасибо. Я и правда чертовски вымоталась. — Люси стягивает с волос резинку, собиравшую их в строгий пучок, и стонет от наслаждения, запуская пальцы в волосы и ероша их. Локоны золотым водопадом рассыпаются по плечам. Расстегивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке, завязывая ее на талии узлом и закатывая рукава. Она редко кому позволяла видеть себя такой.

— Не буду тебе предлагать делить постель. — Усмехается Лаксус. Все же он остается собой в любом состоянии. — В гостиной есть диван. Можешь спать там.

Она кивает, после чего Дреяр поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж, где, судя по всему, располагалась спальня.

— Вот, держи. — Скидывает ей сверху стопку вещей. — Не в этом же ты спать собралась? — Ехидно интересуется он, видя ее недоуменное лицо. Хартфелия краснеет и что-то злобно бормочет ему в спину, после чего удаляется в ванну.

Боже, какое наслаждение принять горячий душ после такого дня — думает блондинка, вытирая мокрые волосы предоставленным полотенцем. На ней надета футболка мужчины, которая была на несколько размеров больше, чем нужно, поэтому доходила до середины бедра. Чувствуя себя вполне комфортно в таком виде, Люси отправляется на поиски гостиной, где, к ее сильному удивлению, обнаруживается практически заснувший Лаксус.

— Я думала, что ты давно спишь. — Тихо говорит она, присаживаясь на край разложенного дивана.

— Не могу заснуть. Каждый раз, как закрываю глаза, вижу деда. — Также тихо отвечают ей.

— Иди сюда. — Хартфелия забирается под одеяло и хлопает по месту рядом с собой. — Будем говорить до тех пор, пока не заснем. Эльзе это всегда помогает.

Диван рядом с ней прогибается под весом мужчины. Он ложится на спину и смотрит в потолок. Не знает, что сказать. Видя, насколько друг растерян и уязвим, Люси решается. Блондинка начинает говорить о своем прошлом. То, что Дреяр так отчаянно пытался у нее выведать с самого их знакомства, а она не хотела рассказывать. Также глядя в потолок, произносит фразу, отрезающую путь к отступлению.

— Хартфелия — фамилия моей матери. — Удивленно поднятые брови служат сигналом к тому, что стоит продолжать. — Она не так известна, как отцовская. А я никогда не хотела этой принадлежности к высшему обществу. Люси Сердоболия, дочь миллиардера Джуда Сердоболия. — Кривит губы, произнося имя отца. — За меня все решали с самого раннего детства. Только мама интересовалась моим мнением и тем, чего я на самом деле хочу. Джуду же всегда было плевать на меня. Его вообще всегда волновали только лишь деньги да выгода от очередной сделки. — Люси ненадолго замолкает, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы продолжить, но ее опережает Лаксус.

— Почему ты зовешь отца только по имени? — Он повернул голову к ней и выжидающе посмотрел в карие глаза.

— Знаешь, моя мать была единственной, кого он по-настоящему любил. Делал все, чтобы она была счастлива. Джуду было плевать по чьим головам он пройдет ради этого. После ее смерти он слишком… — Люси запнулась, не зная, как лучше объяснить, чтобы Дреяр понял. — Он слишком горевал, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо кроме работы и себя самого. Так, империя достигла невероятных размеров, а я стала лишь средством достижения цели — огромного состояния Сердоболиев. Да и Джуд никогда не хотел дочь. Я — главное разочарование в его жизни. Такого человека никак не назовешь, кроме как по имени.

— Ты не можешь быть разочарованием. Прекрасный друг, золотая медалистка, учишься в самом престижном университете страны, незаменимый сотрудник. — Искренне восклицает блондин, вызывая улыбку и тихий смех подруги.

— Он с тобой не согласен. Всего, что есть в моей жизни, я добивалась самостоятельно. Идеальная учеба в школе, поступление в Хвост Феи, работа в «Thunderstorms design». У меня никогда не было друзей. Всем им были нужны лишь деньги моей семьи, но никак ни я. Только Фуллбастер общался со мной потому, что ему была интересна именно я. Я всегда была одна, пока не познакомилась с Греем, потом к нам присоединилась Эльза. Без них я бы не добилась и сотой доли всего этого.

— Ты так о них говоришь… — Задумчиво тянет Лаксус, уже почти уснув. — Словно они твоя семья.

— Так и есть. Они больше, чем моя семья. Эльза и Грей моя душа. Как и вы с ребятами. — Мягкая улыбка трогает губы Хартфелии.

— Знаешь, я еще в баре понял, почему вы дружите столько лет. Мне даже показалось, что нить, связывающую ваши сердца, можно даже увидеть. Тебе очень повезло найти таких друзей. — Мужчина хотел сказать что-то еще, но сон настиг его раньше. Люси закрывает глаза, думая о том, что завтра будет очень непростой день, а спать ей осталось всего несколько часов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Люси поёт Firework Кэти Пэрри, которая собственно и является ее музыкальной темой (можете послушать очень классный кавер Nightcore)


	5. Chapter 5

Звонок телефона будит ее за полчаса до будильника. Хартфелия быстро нажимает на экране зеленую кнопку, принимая вызов. В трубке раздается резкий голос Бикслоу.

— Хартс, мы не можем дозвониться до Лаксуса. Что у вас там происходит?

— Вы новости вообще видели? — Раздраженно спрашивает она, выбираясь из-под одеяла и быстро выходя из комнаты, чтобы хотя бы Дреяр смог доспать оставшиеся полчаса. Хоть новостные ленты кареглазая еще не смотрела, могла себе представить, что там творится.

— Нет. Мы здесь немного оторваны от реальности, знаешь ли. — В том же тоне отвечает Фрид. Очевидно, она на громкой связи. Затем слышится обеспокоенный голос Эвергрин. — Так что случилось?

— Макаров вчера попал в аварию. Всю ночь шла операция. Врачи до сих пор не знают, выживет ли он. — Говорит блондинка, глядя в окно. На другом конце провода повисло тяжелое, почти осязаемое, молчание.

— Мы вылетаем первым же рейсом. — Наконец слышится голос Фрида, но как будто издалека. Видимо они уже начали сборы. — Как Лакс?

— Плохо. — Честно отвечает Люси, на этот, в сущности глупый, вопрос. — Вчера напился в баре почти до беспамятства. Пришлось немного поработать нянькой.

— Хорошо, что ты есть. Без тебя мы никуда. — В голосе Эвер слышится искренняя благодарность.

— А как же иначе. — Криво ухмыляется блондинка. — Скоро увидимся. Все подробности скину в смс. — И вешает трубку. После чего отправляется в душ, пребывая глубоко в своих мыслях.

Бикслоу, Фрид и Эвергрин были единственными друзьями Дреяра кроме нее, и точно также работали в «Thunderstorms design». Эта четверка знала друг друга еще со школьных времен. Придя работать в фирму мастера Макарова два года назад, Люси познакомилась с Эвой, которая отвечала за набор новых кадров.

Девушки сразу понравились друг другу, и собеседование прошло в непринужденной беседе о выставке современного художника, на которой обе уже побывали.

Именно русоволосой Хартфелия поначалу жаловалась на все выходки Лаксуса. Тот изводил ее всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, пытаясь заставить уйти из корпорации. Но блондинка стойко держалась, не поддаваясь на его провокации, чем вскоре заслужила уважение и искренний интерес со стороны Дреяра.

Рассудительный Фрид работал в отделе финансов, и с ним Люси познакомилась по чистой случайности, когда подруга попросила отнести какие-то бумаги в бухгалтерию. Молодой человек по неосторожности разлил свой утренний кофе на документы и новую блузку Хартфелии, споткнувшись о порог в лифте, после чего еще долго извинялся и пригласил выпить кофе. В качестве компенсации за моральный ущерб, разумеется. К взаимному удивлению, у них оказалось множество тем для разговора, а поход в кофейню возле бизнес-центра каждый понедельник стал традицией.

В один из таких понедельников Джастин притащил с собой панковатого вида парня с синими волосами. Первым, что он сказал, увидев Люси, было:

— Тебя на болельщиц потянуло, Фрид? — Наглая ухмылка играла на губах молодого человека. От такого хамства у кареглазой пропал дар речи.

— Ну не на странных же панков, в самом деле. — Парировала она, наконец придя в себя. Фрид расхохотался, увидев вытянувшееся в изумлении лицо Бикслоу.

Редкий человек решался ответить колкостью на его колкость. Похоже, Джастин был прав, и девушка действительно была не промах.

— Я Бикслоу. Приятно познакомиться. — Впрочем он быстро оправился и, широко улыбнувшись, протянул ей руку.

— Люси. — Ухмыльнувшись, пожала ладонь.

— Так чем она, говоришь, занимается у нас? — Синеволосый садится рядом с Джастином, напротив блондинки.

— Я дизайнер. — Отвечает она, отпивая кофе из чашки и хмурясь. Кто варил эту дрянь?

— Тогда ты должна знать Дреяра. — Задумавшись, тянет новый знакомый, пока его друг что-то печатает в телефоне.

— Еще бы ей не знать. — Отвечает за нее чей-то голос сзади. — Позволите? — Эвергрин приземляется возле девушки.

— Эта мечта электрика из меня все соки выпила. — Язвительно бросает блондинка, а трое собеседников хохочут.

— Он так проверяет тебя. И ты, очевидно, справилась. — Улыбается ей зеленоволосый, глядя куда-то за спину девушки.

— О чем ты? И, подождите, вы что, все знакомы? — Переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ну конечно. Мы дружим еще со школы. И Лаксус предводитель нашей безумной шайки.

— Пожалуй, меня в жизни так не удивляли. — Бормочет она, но тут же замолкает. К ним движется упомянутый блондин. Хватает стул у соседнего стола и садится в торце. — Беру слова назад. Только что удивили еще сильнее.

Все четверо смеются, а Люси уже не знает удивляться ей или смеяться. Дреяр, улыбаясь, произносит:

— Добро пожаловать, Хартфелия. Ты прошла проверку.

Та лишь фыркает и улыбается в ответ.

Прохладная вода прогоняет оставшуюся сонливость и заряжает энергией. Выходит из ванной она уже бодрая и готовая к действиям. К тому моменту, как сонный и помятый Лаксус выползает из комнаты, Люси успевает выпить кофе и приготовить для мужчины завтрак.

— Я вернусь через час. — Говорит она вместо приветствия. — Мне нужно заехать домой переодеться и взять вещи.

— Кто звонил? — Вопрос настигает ее уже на выходе из кухни.

— Бикс. Они не могли до тебя дозвониться, поэтому подняли меня ни свет ни заря. — Беззлобно ворчит Хартфелия, обуваясь и застегивая большие черные пуговицы на пальто.

— Я позвоню им, как только найду телефон. И спасибо за завтрак.

— Лакс? — Она окликает его, уже стоя на пороге. Тот вопросительно смотрит на нее. — Почему именно я? — Люси не раз задавалась вопросом, почему именно к ней он тогда начал прикапываться, ведь в их компании были сотни сотрудников.

— Ты мне понравилась, — пожимает плечами Дреяр, сразу поняв, о чем спрашивает подруга. — Показалась хорошим человеком.

Блондинка улыбается, обнимает его на прощание и выскальзывает за дверь, напомнив, что вернется через час.

Оставшись один, Лаксус медленно идет обратно в кухню. Без особого энтузиазма съедает приготовленное, после чего складывает посуду в посудомойку, отмечая, что Люси, похоже, только кофе выпила. Вот же балда. Так недолго и слечь с каким-нибудь серьезным заболеванием. Успокаивало только то, что Грей-то уж точно не позволит ей голодать.

Мужчина допивает почти остывший кофе, признавая, что Хартфелия просто бог в приготовлении этого напитка. Интересно, она училась где-то?

В гостиной, где они спали, настоящий кавардак. Журнальный столик, который обычно стоит в центре комнаты, сейчас сдвинут к стене. Несколько кресел также покинули свои законные места, дабы можно было разложить диван.

Хотя какой был смысл? — думает Дреяр. — Все равно ведь вместе спали.

Он складывает постельные принадлежности, приводя комнату в прежнее состояние. Подушка блондинки все еще немного пахнет карамелью. Когда он вообще последний раз ночевал в одной кровати с женщиной?

Остановившись посреди гостиной, блондин думает о том, что с тех пор, как Кана ушла от него к этому раздражающему Баккусу, у него никого не было. Эта мысль поначалу пугает его, но в следующую минуту мужчина приходит к выводу, что он, похоже, все-таки повзрослел, как и предрекал дед.

К тридцати годам великий и ужасный похититель женских сердец Лаксус Дреяр наконец задумался о создании семьи, да только вот подходящей кандидатуры на роль верной спутницы все никак не находилось, что сильно печалило.

Все эти насквозь фальшивые и размалеванные пигалицы, вечно крутящиеся вокруг него, теперь только отвращение вызывали, хотя в былые времена, года два-три назад, он проводил каждую ночь в компании таких девушек.

Потом в его жизни появилась единственная и неповторимая Кана Альберона, дочь одного из членов совета директоров. Просто вошла в его кабинет своей летящей походкой одним солнечным днем. Шатенка искала Гилдартса, чтобы обговорить с ним планы на предстоящий семейный ужин, а растерявшиеся сотрудники не нашли ничего лучше, чем отправить девушку к Лаксусу, чтобы тот сам разбирался с неожиданной посетительницей.

Блондин как сейчас помнит момент их первой встречи: он, с похмелья, отсиживающийся в собственном кабинете, с синяками под глазами и полным ужасом на голове, отрывает покрасневшие глаза от бумаг, в содержание которых пытался вникнуть уже с полчаса, и видит застывшую в дверях Кану, в легком летнем сарафане.

Длинные темно-каштановые волосы, фиолетовые глаза и широкая улыбка. Она смотрит на него всего секунду и разражается смехом.

Обычно люди за такое получали от него по самое не могу, но в тот раз Дреяр просто улыбнулся, понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция. Альберона же роется в сумочке и кидает на стол блистер с таблетками.

— Они лучше всего помогают от похмелья. — Девушка продолжает улыбаться и заговорщически подмигивает ему. Пожалуй, по прошествии такого количества времени, мужчина мог с уверенностью сказать, что шатенка была единственной, кого он любил.

Лаксус взъерошивает рукой волосы, горько ухмыляясь. Да, дед во многом был прав. Теперь он все больше и больше понимает пожилого человека. И почему разорвал все связи со своим сыном, почему сам растил внука, почему с такой теплотой и добротой относился ко всем своим сотрудникам в компании.

Опомнившись, блондин трясет головой, прогоняя невеселые мысли. Ему собираться надо, а он тут сопли распустил. Больше не позволяя себе задуматься о чем-то конкретном, Дреяр заканчивает уборку и направляется в душ, чтобы через полчаса стоять у подъезда в ожидании Хартфелии.

***

Помещение разрезал истошный крик боли и страха. Несчастная женщина, которая чем-то не угодила его заказчику в ужасе отползла к стене, пытаясь найти хоть-какое-нибудь спасение от надвигающегося на нее брюнета. Миднайт только оскалился. Он любил, когда жертвы кричали.

В несколько шагов парень сокращает расстояние между ними, вздергивая на ноги, словно куклу, красивую шатенку, лет двадцати пяти. Она смотрит на него, глазами полными ужаса и слез. Так смотрит кролик на удава. Рука привычным жестом сжимает горло. Брюнет чувствует, как под пальцами бьется пульс. Частый-частый, свидетельствующий о том, что женщина была до смерти перепугана.

Нож отливает сталью в неверном свете холодной луны, когда Миднайт подносит его к горлу шатенки и одним движением заставляет ее замолчать навсегда. Горячая алая кровь хлынула на руки, забрызгивая одежду и лицо.

Он еще не закончил. Заказчик четко объяснил, что требуется сделать, поэтому парень ухмыляется и принимается за дело. Натянул веревку, перекинув ту через потолочную балку, подвесил тело за руки у стены. Теперь казалось, что девушку распяли. Еще несколько точных движений ножа перерезают вены на запястьях.

Кровь по рукам стекает вниз, капая на пол. Брюнет макает пальцы в алую жидкость и принимается вырисовывать ровные аккуратные печатные буквы над русой головой.

_Добро пожаловать домой._

Да, наниматель знал толк в жутких зрелищах. Теперь все. Незаметной тенью Миднайт выскальзывает в окно, закрывая его за собой. Спрыгивает с карниза на землю и исчезает в ночи.

Вернувшись домой, он не утруждает себя разговорами, сразу поднимаясь к себе. Хватает чистые вещи и отправляется в ванную, где безразлично наблюдает за тем, как алая от крови вода утекает в водосток. Когда же она снова становится прозрачной, быстро моет волосы и выключает душ. Его еще ждет много бумажной работы по их основному делу.

Дверь в комнату бесшумно приоткрылась, пропуская внутрь незваного гостя. Девушка неуверенно застыла в дверях, точно не зная, что должна сказать или сделать. Для нее все это было в новинку. Минерва никого никогда прежде не любила, и уж тем более не признавала своих ошибок. Но долгий разговор с пепельноволосой подругой помог многое расставить по местам, понять мотивы такого поведения парня и свои промахи. Что ж, раз она накосячила, ей и делать первый шаг. Брюнетка ведь знала, на что шла, когда ответила на чувства этого жуткого — во всех смыслах — человека. Да она и сама была ничуть не лучше. Именно поэтому они идеально подходили друг другу.

— Мак, поговорим? — Осторожно спрашивает Орланд, закрывая дверь и делая еще несколько шагов вглубь помещения. Брюнет оторвался от своих бумаг всего на секунду, а потом вновь уставился в текст.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, уходи. Я занят. — Холодно бросает он и выдыхает в воздух сизый сигаретный дым.

— Зато мне есть, что сказать тебе. — С нажимом произносит Орланд. Как и говорила Сорано, Макбет занял оборонительную позицию, закрываясь от нее.

— Я сказал тебе, кажется, что занят. Что здесь не ясно?! — В красных глазах плещется гнев, но голос остается таким же ледяным.

— Это не займет много твоего времени. — Уверенно говорит девушка. — Я всего лишь хотела тебе сказать, что была не права. Мне не стоило действовать так, как я это сделала. Следовало сначала подумать о том, что будешь чувствовать ты. Прости.

Она четко выговаривает каждое слово, надеясь, что он услышит то, что брюнетка хочет до него донести. Когда же произносит последнее слово, разворачивается и идет к двери.

Уже возле самого порога ее хватают за руку, резко разворачивая и заглядывая в глаза. Макбет смотрит долго, внимательно, словно бы что-то ищет. И по всей видимости, находит, потому что кивает каким-то своим мыслям и прижимает ее к себе, утыкаясь носом в темные волосы.

— Это ты прости. Я слишком погорячился. Ты все сделала правильно с точки зрения дела, но… — Он замолкает, пытаясь сформулировать то, что собирается сказать.

— Для тебя это в новинку. — Заканчивает за него Минерва. Тот удивленно кивает, выпуская ее из объятий, и возвращается к своим бумагам, давая понять, что на этом разговор закончен.

Но она не торопится уходить. Тонкие — но чертовски сильные — руки ложатся на мужские плечи, разминая их. Наклонившись к самому уху парня, Орланд шепчет:

— Может я могу помочь тебе с этими бумажками, а после мы немного побудем вдвоем? — Макбет дергается, затем резко оборачивается и усаживает ее себе на колени.

— Ты безусловно можешь мне помочь. — Губы оставляют нежный поцелуй на тонкой изящной шее, мешая сосредоточиться на документах. Минерва слабо улыбается, размышляя о том, как в таком жестоком и мрачном человеке, у которого руки по локоть в крови, может находиться столько нежности. — Он завтра вызвал нас, но я не думаю, что тебе стоит идти. Лучше отдохни и подумай над тем, как нам действовать дальше. — Отстраненно произносит брюнет, вчитываясь в тест очередного рапорта слежки за объектом. Она кивает, делая какие-то пометки ручкой на одном из листов.

— Кажется, все прошло хорошо. — Объявляет Сорано, вернувшись в гостиную. — По крайней мере криков и драки я не слышала.

— Вот и замечательно. Не все же ему ходить мрачным евнухом. — Саркастично бросает Эрик, не отрываясь от приставки, в которую играл вместе с Савьером. Из угла, где обустроился Ричард с книгой, слышится смешок.

Блондинка только глаза закатывает. Кажется, здесь только она переживала за отношения этих двоих — совершенно ничего не смыслящих в любви — идиотов. Пусть сама понимала не сильно больше, но была готова помочь парочке в любом случае, ведь они — семья. Такая неправильная. Семья жестоких наемных убийц, которым нечего терять в этой жизни.

По крайней мере, так было раньше. — Думает Сорано, с нежностью глядя на Эрика.

***

Дверь хлопнула, и Эльза, сидевшая, как на иголках резко подскочила, бросившись в коридор.

— А, это ты, Грей. — Раздосадовано тянет она, едва увидев темную макушку друга.

— Ты кого-то еще ждешь? — Поднимает брови брюнет.

— Люси еще не приехала. Я начинаю беспокоиться. Отправила несколько сообщений, но она так и не ответила.

Лицо Фуллбастера резко меняется. Он проходит в кухню, на ходу набирая смс для Хартфелии, и достает турку из шкафчика над раковиной несмотря на то, что время уже приближалось к десяти часам.

— Ты разговаривала со Стингом? — Спрашивает парень, насыпая две ложки с горкой и заливая их холодной водой.

— Нет, с чего бы мне это делать? — Удивляется Скарлет, прислоняясь плечом к косяку. Сидеть больше не было никаких сил.

— Они должны были заниматься в библиотеке. — Поясняет Грей, кидая на аловолосую оценивающий взгляд, после чего видимо приходит к какому-то выводу и кивает самому себе. — Ты сама-то где была?

— Гуляла. Мне нужно было переварить все это. Даже не заметила, как дошла до заброшенного причала. Просидела там до тех пор, пока темнеть не начало и я окончательно не замерзла.

Парень хмурится, но больше ничего не говорит. Переливает ароматный напиток в чашки, одну из которых протягивает собеседнице. Наливает в свою молоко, садится за стол и только после этого вытаскивает телефон и набирает Эвклифа.

Он отвечает после третьего гудка, весьма фамильярно приветствуя брюнета. На заднем фоне слышится музыка и чьи-то крики. Стинг что-то невнятно бормочет, потом слышатся шаги и все стихает — он ушел в другую комнату.

Подавив раздражение, Фуллбастер задает интересующий их вопрос, но ответ получает ожидаемый — блондин попрощался с Люси около двух часов назад, после чего ничего от нее не слышал. Быстро попрощавшись, вешает трубку и с силой сжимает переносицу. Что же за день такой сегодня?

— Он не видел ее, верно? — Тянет Эльза, с силой сжимая в руках кружку и глядя в окно, за которым было темно. Грей качает головой, снова печатая сообщение подруге. Потом пробует позвонить, но трубку никто не берет.

— Когда вернется, я убью ее. — Холодно говорит брюнет, но в голосе отчетливо слышится беспокойство за девушку.

Когда она вот так в прошлый раз пропала, это ничем хорошим не закончилось. Оба вспоминают неподвижную, бледную Люси с перебинтованными запястьями на больничной кровати и вздрагивают.

— Пойдем что ли в гостиную. Включим какой-нибудь фильм. Иначе так и с ума сойти недолго. — Предлагает Скарлет, все также безразлично глядя на собственное отражение в стекле.

Они поднимаются, оба погруженные в свои мысли, механически моют кружки и идут в комнату, где запускают какой-то боевик, за сюжетом которого особо не следят. Аловолосая быстро забывается тревожным сном, положив голову на руки и свернувшись калачиком.

Грей укрывает ее одеялом и убавляет звук у телевизора, после чего еще раз пробует позвонить Хартфелии, но так и не дождавшись ответа вновь отправляет сообщение, просто надеясь, что с ней все в порядке.

Он просыпается от того, что левая рука занемела. В комнате темно, хоть глаз выколи. Часы под телевизором показывают половину шестого утра. Фуллбастер протирает глаза и садится, разминая затекшую конечность. Проверяет телефон — сообщений нет, а это значило, что подруга так и объявилась.

На всякий случай заглядывает в комнату — вдруг она вернулась и спит, но там никого нет, как и предполагалось. Брюнет в раздражении передергивает плечами и уходит в свою квартиру. У него есть еще около двух часов прежде, чем нужно будет вставать на учебу.

***

Люси добирается до Синего Пегаса за десять минут. Садится в машину и облегченно вздыхает. Все же блондинка не любит такси. Куда приятнее сидеть за рулем самой, нежели доверять это неизвестному типу.

Путь до дома не занимает много времени, в салоне негромко играет один из альбомов любимой группы, печка создает комфортную температуру. Ужасно не хочется покидать автомобиль, но у нее остается сорок минут, когда она паркуется возле дома и бежит в сторону лифтов.

Как и следовало ожидать, в квартире никого нет. Время достаточно позднее, ребята должны были уйти на учебу. Блондинка начинает раздеваться прямо от входа, скидывая вчерашнюю одежду. На пол летит пиджак, за ним топ, а после — джинсы. В ванну она заходит в одном белье. Наспех принимает душ, моет голову. Проносится метеором по квартире, одновременно одеваясь и кидая в сумку множество различных вещей. Времени на макияж не остается, и девушка просто красит глаза тушью. Помада летит в сумку, завершая список вещей, необходимых ей.

Дреяр удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда черный «Вольво» Хартфелии, минута в минуту, к назначенному времени тормозит возле него. Блондин открывает дверь и садится на пассажирское место.

Выглядит он значительно лучше, чем накануне вечером. Всю дорогу они молчат. Люси барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт мелодии, тихо играющей из приемника. Мужчина, откинув голову назад, закрыл глаза и, кажется, спал.

Больница встречает их привычной суетой. Врачи и медсестры, бегающие по своим делам, совершенно не обращали внимания на парочку блондинов, неуверенно застывших в дверях. Хартфелия медлит какие-то доли секунды, после чего уверенными шагами направляется к лифтам, ухватив Лаксуса за локоть и, таким образом, отрезая ему путь к отступлению.

В коридоре, где была операционная, никого не было. Он вообще казался каким-то нереальным. Слишком белый и тихий. Только ярко-красная надпись «Идет операция» — _все ещё идёт_ — кровавым пятном выделялась из общей картины.

Разжав, наконец, пальцы, блондинка выпускает из рук пальто своего спутника и присаживается на один из стульев, что стоят вдоль стен. Дреяр, который просто не в силах усидеть на месте, шагает взад-вперед по одному и тому же маршруту: от двойных дверей операционной до кофейного автомата и обратно. Мерное тиканье часов сводит с ума, и Люси достает телефон.

«Разряжен» — Раздраженно думает она, перекапывая все содержимое сумки в поисках зарядки. Та, по закону подлости, обнаруживается на самом дне.

Экран загорается белым светом, стоит блондинке включиться в питание. На экране блокировки тьма сообщений и пропущенных. Пять от Грея, столько же от Эльзы и еще три от Стинга. Хмыкнув, девушка сначала решает прочитать смс.

Самое первое сообщение принадлежит Эвергрин. Русоволосая сообщала, что они вылетели и должны сесть в аэропорту Магнолии через пять часов, а Лакс им так и не перезвонил.

Хартфелия быстро строчит в ответ, чтобы они сначала заехали домой, а потом уже тащили свои задницы в больницу. Все равно от нескольких часов ничего не изменится. Затем Люси открывает диалог с Греем.

 _«Люси, ты где?»_ — доставлено вчера вечером. Странно, что она не видела.

 _«Я беспокоюсь. Говорил со Стингом. Он сказал, что вы попрощались у библиотеки несколько часов назад и ты поехала домой»_ — Пришло еще через пару часов после первого.

 _«Хартфелия, мать твою! Где ты? Мы знаем, что ты не ночевала дома»_ — Уже утреннее смс, в котором явно ощущается беспокойство ее непутевую задницу. Вздохнув, печатает короткий ответ.

_«Телефон сел, извини. Вчера была с Лаксом. Напился в драбадан, пришлось везти домой.»_

Сообщение от Скарлет она открыть уже не успевает. Двери распахиваются и навстречу молодым людям выходит врач. Хирургичка испачкана кровью, на лице отчетливо виден отпечаток усталости, за которым сложно рассмотреть что-то еще.

— Мы буквально с того света его вернули. — Произносит он, а плечи Лаксуса наконец немного расслабляются. — Сердце останавливалось три раза. У него множество переломов, пришлось удалить селезенку и часть печени. Также, я не могу сказать сможет ли мистер Дреяр ходить, но жить он будет точно. — Слабо улыбается мужчине. — Ваш дед настоящий боец. В его-то возрасте, и такие травмы… Я даже удивился, что он дотянул до больницы. Но теперь опасность миновала. Сейчас он отдыхает, можете навестить его через пару часов.

— Спасибо вам. — Искренне говорит Дреяр и пожимает мужчине руку, после чего тот уходит в неизвестном направлении. Блондин падает на стул рядом с Люси, облегченно выдыхая.

— Кофе? — Спрашивает девушка, не поворачивая головы.

— Пожалуй. — Соглашается он. — Здесь внизу есть кафетерий. Может там и пожевать что-нибудь приличное можно найти.

Они спускаются на первый этаж и в молчании следуют за указателем, на котором большими буквами написано «Кафе». Хартфелия занимает столик возле окна, пока мужчина покупает кофе и какие-то сандвичи. Громкая трель телефона выводит ее из задумчивости, и она смотрит на экран. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался.

— Да, Грей. — Отвечает она, поднося трубку к уху, и слишком поздно понимает, что это был весьма опрометчивый поступок.

— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать, Люси? — Громко вопят ей в ухо. — «Да, Грей» и больше ничего?

— Прекрати орать. — Вздохнув, говорит Люси.

— Где ты? И что вообще происходит? — На заднем плане слышится какой-то шум. Видимо Эвклиф со Скарлет пытаются услышать их разговор.

— Я в больнице. — Отвечает Хартфелия, наблюдая за блондином, который ставит поднос на стол и садится напротив нее.

— В БОЛЬНИЦЕ? — Рявкают в трубку, заставляя поморщиться и отодвинуть руку от уха. — КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, ХАРТФЕЛИЯ?!

— Спокойно. — Все тем же ровным голосом, говорит девушка. — Мы с лампочкой навещаем Макарова.

— Подожди. Я совсем запутался. — Уже спокойно говорит Фуллбастер. Этот ее холодный тон отрезвлял лучше ведра ледяной воды.

— Так бы сразу. Но нет же, надо обязательно сначала наорать. — Хмыкает блондинка, замечая ухмылку, скользнувшую по губам Дреяра. — Мне вчера написал Лакс, сказал, что нужна помощь. Я нашла его пьяным в хлам в баре, где он рассказал, что мастер попал в аварию и сейчас в больнице. Мы поехали домой к нему. Поскольку было поздно, я заночевала у него, а утром мы поехали сюда. Еще вопросы?

— Я рад, что ты в порядке. — Холодность тона свидетельствует о том, что парень все еще сильно зол. — Остальное потом обсудим. — Отвечает брюнет, явно не желая, чтобы кто-то слышал остальную часть разговора.

— Как скажешь. — Хмыкает Хартфелия и вешает трубку. После чего тянет на себе стакан с кофе и греет об него замерзшие руки. — Что?

— Этот твой тон. — Ухмыляется собеседник. — Оказывается, ты так не только со мной разговариваешь. — Люси лишь смеется в ответ, чувствуя облегчение.

— Ты так и не перезвонил ребятам. — Говорит блондинка, специально используя те же интонации. Лаксус успевает выдохнуть что-то очень похожее на «Вот ты ж черт, я так и не нашел телефон», когда за его спиной раздается топот трех пар ног и возле их стола возникают Эвер, Фрид и Бикслоу. Вместе со своими чемоданами.

И Хартфелия вынуждена признать, что удивленное лицо мужчины стоило того.

— Откуда вы здесь? — Спрашивает он, пока Бикс самым наглым образом утаскивает от соседнего стола три стула.

— Если бы хоть раз ответил на звонок, знал бы. — Ворчит русоволосая, отпивая из стана Люси добрую половину кофе. Вторую допивает Фрид, выхватив стаканчик из рук подруги. Блондинка только улыбается. Все же она по ним сильно соскучилась за четыре месяца командировки.

— На то мы и друзья, чтобы падать тебе, как снег на голову. — Выдает Бикслоу, утаскивая сандвич с тарелки, стоящей перед подругой. Лаксус улыбается, а четверо его собеседников смеются в голос, заставляя немногочисленных посетителей кафетерия с осуждением покоситься на шумную компанию.

— Я тоже по вам скучал. — Произносит Дреяр, вглядываясь в такие знакомые лица, которые он так давно не видел. Немного помятые, но вполне здоровые. И этого было достаточно, чтобы быть за них спокойным. Обо всем остальном мужчина обязательно расспросит их после.

— Мне звонил Конбольт. Сказал, что сегодня он подменит тебя, но завтра ты должен быть на работе. Теперь все важные решения принимать придется тебе. — Шатенка обеспокоенно вглядывается в серо-голубые глаза друга. — И мы тебе поможем, можешь не сомневаться.

Девушка говорит что-то еще, но Люси отвлекается на пришедшее сообщение. Всего несколько предложений заставляют что-то екнуть в груди, где зарождается чувство вины за то, что пропала вот так без предупреждения: _«Я просто надеюсь, что ты в порядке, принцесса. Позвони, как сможешь.»_

***

Трое людей сидели в роскошной приемной перед большими белыми дверьми, из-за которых раздавались крики. Похоже, кто-то умудрился сильно напортачить, если он так кричит. Блондин косится на своих спутников, смотря поверх темных очков.

Девушка с пепельными волосами до поясницы сидит справа от него, недовольно поджимает пухлые губы и что-то быстро печатает в телефоне неприятно клацая длинными алыми ногтями по стеклу смартфона. Он хмыкает. Все же то, что она одна из двух девушек в их сборище отбросов общества, иногда сильно раздражает его. Будь они обе парнями, было бы куда проще.

Слева от него дергается и резко открывает глаза брюнет. Опять, похоже, всю ночь работал. Ему уже столько раз говорили, что ночные заказы до добра не доведут, но парень упорно игнорировал все предупреждения друзей, считая, что он сам себе король и никто ему не указ. Разумеется, он прав. Это было негласным правилом их компании. Никто никому не имел права указывать. Они вместе, но каждый сам по себе.

Дверь резко распахивается, и в приемную влетает запыхавшийся красноволосый парень.

— Ты снова опоздал. — Скучающе произносит их пепельноволосая спутница и вновь недовольно кривит губы, накрашенные алой помадой.

— Уж извини, нужно было удостовериться в том, что мы чисто сработали. — Хмыкает пришедший, усаживаясь на стул и перетягивая девушку к себе на колени. — Да и к тому же, я, судя по всему, не последний.

— Все верно. Мы, как всегда, ждем нашего хакера. — Усмехается брюнет.

— Он поднимается по лестнице. — Отвечает первый, сжимая тонкую талию в своих руках.

— Всегда поражался твоему слуху. — Качает головой блондин. Дверь снова открывается. На пороге стоит рыжеволосый парень и хмуро оглядывает собравшихся. Очевидно, он один знает зачем их сегодня вызвали.

— Судя по вашим довольным лицам, вы ничего не знаете, так ведь? — Спрашивает он, останавливаясь в центре комнаты. Его друзья лишь недоуменно качают головами. — Мы облажались вчера. По-крупному. — Глаза всех четверых в изумлении расширяются.

— Ты чем обкурился? — Грубо спрашивает блондинка, но в ответ он только качает головой.

— Если бы. Машина была не та. Мы чуть не убили Макарова Дреяра.

На небольшой журнальный столик из темного дерева летит газета. На первой странице огромными черными буквами красуется: « **ПОКУШЕНИЕ НА ГЛАВУ «THUNDERSTORMS DESIGN» ЗЛОЙ УМЫСЕЛ ИЛИ ЧУДОВИЩНАЯ ОШИБКА?** ».

Ниже крупная фотография с места происшествия, такого знакомого им. По спинам всех пятерых пробегает противный холодок.

Белые двери распахиваются, приглашая их пройти в кабинет своего нанимателя.


	6. Chapter 6

Пятеро людей неспешно заходят в кабинет. Двое из них усаживаются на предоставленные стулья, трое остальных встают за спинками, как телохранители. Мужчина, стоящий возле окна, прожигает их гневным взглядом алых глаз несколько секунд, после чего устало трет переносицу — снова разболелась голова. Еще бы, весь день подчиненные будто специально делают все слишком медленно, слишком неправильно и вообще все слишком. Брюнет выжидательно смотрит на пришедших. Те переглядываются, словно бы о чем-то договариваясь между собой.

— Понимаете…. — Слово берет рыжеволосый, как самый умелый дипломат из всей шайки, но его останавливают взмахом руки.

— Кретины. — Устрашающе спокойно говорит он. У пришедших мурашки по спине пробегают от этого тона. — Как можно было перепутать автомобили? — Кричит мужчина, ударяя ладонью по столу. — У вас что, глаз нет? Вам нужно было всего-то избавиться от такой незначительной мелочи, как главный заместитель этого придурка! Неужели это было так трудно?!

— Там было два абсолютно идентичных автомобиля. — Голос девушки едва заметно дрожит, но она хорошо маскирует свой страх. Если бы она не сидела, то он был готов поставить что угодно на то, что у нее тряслись бы колени.

— Я одного в толк не возьму, — притворно-задумчиво тянет хозяин кабинета. — Как вы могли не убедиться в том, что он умер?

— Мы все видели, как машина вылетела за ограждение и полетела в пропасть. — Замечает рыжий. — И были уверенны, что после такого падения никто не выживет.

— Макаров Дреяр — это вам не все. Я давно его знаю, хотя к моим делам старикан не имеет почти никакого отношения. Идиоты. Повезло, что вас не раскрыли. — Качает головой брюнет. — Чтобы больше таких промахов никогда не было. Я не даю вторых шансов, но вы слишком хороши в своем деле, чтобы убивать вас из-за такой оплошности. Тем более, что всю работу придется начинать сначала, а у меня нет на это времени. План должен быть приведен в действие до лета. — Пятерку пробирает дрожь от того, насколько безразлично это было сказано. — Продолжайте следить за ней. Я хочу знать все. С кем она дружит, с кем спит, где живет. — Они кивают.

— Мы приступили к следующей части плана. Внедряемся в жизнь ее друзей. Грей пока не сильно нам доверяет, но под небольшим давлением делает все, что мы скажем. — Докладывает блондин.

— Что насчет Орланд? Она освоилась в вашем гадюшнике?

— Она сумела рассорить подругу **С.** с парнем. Вообще, стерва оказалась достаточно способной. Мозги работают, как надо. — Другой брюнет, глава Шестерых Просящих берет слово, предпочитая умолчать о том, какие отношения связывают его с упомянутой особой. Минерва ни в коем случае не должна пострадать при выполнении этого задания. Именно поэтому Миднайт запретил ей идти с ними. Он слишком хорошо знал, что может сделать этот ужасный человек в приступе ярости.

— Прекрасно. Продолжайте работу.

Молодые люди снова кивают, поднимаются со своих мест и покидают кабинет. Мужчина падает в огромное черное кожаное кресло и несколько раз оборачивается вокруг своей оси.

Устрашающий оскал появляется на его лице. Скоро единственная наследница огромной корпорации, дочь его заклятого врага будет мертва, а он получит компанию ее отца и станет властелином мира. Но пока что ему предстоит поход на очередной званый вечер. Какая удача, что его устраивает этот надоедливый человек.

***

Фуллбастер раздраженно захлопывает дверь в собственную квартиру и впивается руками в волосы, безуспешно пытаясь подавить гнев на подругу. Вот же дура! Так сложно было позвонить или написать сообщение, что с ней все в полном порядке? Они здесь с Эльзой с ума сходили, а у нее просто разрядился телефон. Да пошла она!

Грей выпивает несколько стаканов воды и восстанавливает ясность ума. Сейчас точно не время думать об этом. У него еще куча дел сегодня. Вздохнув, он косится на часы и тихо матерится — уже опаздывает. Брюнет пулей вылетает в коридор, хватая шлем и куртку. Ребята из него фарш сделают, если и этот старт пройдет без него. Парень заводит байк и срывается с места. Благо, до трассы ехать не больше десяти минут.

— Где тебя черти носят, Фуллбастер? Опаздываешь! — Едва завидев его, Савьер машет ему рукой, призывая поторапливаться.

— Извини, Люси задержала. — Грей лишь закатывает глаза. Блондинка знатно помотала ему нервы за последние два дня.

— Стартуешь сегодня? — Макбет хлопает его по плечу, возникая из неоткуда. Парень кивает головой в сторону, где припарковал байк. — Тогда поспеши. Осталось пять минут.

Чертыхнувшись, брюнет быстрым шагом покидает собеседников и идет к мотоциклу, не замечая хитрых взглядов Савьера и Макбета. Он не очень хотел участвовать в сегодняшней заварушке, но парню срочно требовалось выпустить пар. А что поможет лучше гонки? Грей подходит к старту и надевает шлем.

— Пупсик, я начала волноваться, что не увижу тебя сегодня.

Сорано прыгает ему на спину, больно вцепляясь длинными ногтями в плечи. Фуллбастер шипит и стряхивает с себя девушку. На ней была юбка, больше всего напоминающая набедренную повязку и короткий топ, совершенно не скрывающий прелести блондинки.

Он кривится — слишком вульгарно. Особенно в сочетании с черными лаковыми туфлями на шпильке. Но она и должна так выглядеть, разве нет? — статус открывающей гонок обязывает.

— Не нервируй парня, Сорано. — Шипящий голос Эрика раздается откуда-то слева, но Грею уже все равно. Он закрыл глаза, настраиваясь на старт. — У тебя две минуты. Главный приз тебе понравится.

Красноволосый хлопает брюнета по плечу, в точности, как Макбет и уходит в сторону импровизированных зрительских трибун. Блондинка же отходит к почти стершейся белой линии, обозначающей старт, и поднимает флаги. Все вокруг замирает в ожидании. Руки девушки летят вниз. В следующую секунду мотоцикл срывается с места, унося Фуллбастера на трассу.

Скорость настолько высокая, что пейзаж смазывается в одно сплошное черно-зеленое пятно, но ему все равно. Маршрут парень заучил уже давно. На особо крутом повороте Грей сбрасывает скорость, все же не желая пока расставаться с жизнью. Его опережают несколько человек, явно не сильно заботящиеся о собственном существовании.

Выругавшись, брюнет выходит из виража в последний момент, едва не положив транспортное средство на асфальт, и добавляет газу, слыша, как взывает мотор его собственного мотоцикла. Соперники цветными точками пролетают мимо и через пару секунд перед ним снова пустая дорога, освещаемая только фарой. В отдалении виднеются финишные флаги. Еще прибавляет скорости. В моторе что-то щелкает и трещит.

Так не должно быть. Блять, кто проверял байк перед стартом? — Паническая мысль проносится в голове Грея в тот момент, когда колеса пересекают финишную черту. Он резко сбрасывает скорость, едва не врезаясь в бетонные блоки, установленные здесь вместо ограды.

— Неплохо, Отмороженный. — Рядом с ним останавливается черный мотоцикл. Ему протягивает руку Орга Нанагир. Салатовые волосы находятся в полном беспорядке из-за шлема, который тот только что снял.

— То же могу и тебе сказать. — Усмехается брюнет, пожимая предложенную ладонь. — Отметим?

— Это было круто, чувак! — Савьер пробивается сквозь галдящую толпу к гонщикам, за ним попятам следуют Ричард и Макбет. Все трое ехидно улыбаются.

— Нас уже ждут в Меркурии. Весь клуб сегодня ночью в нашем распоряжении. — Брови взлетают вверх, выражая немое удивление.

— Главный приз. — Поясняет соперник, заметив недоумение парня.

В клубе было слишком много народу. И очень душно. В их VIP-комнате было так накурено, что дышать было совершенно нечем. Табачный дым пропитал одежду и волосы, гадкой дымкой оседал в горле, не давая нормально вздохнуть. Грей прислушался к тому, что говорили друзья. Кажется, обсуждали очередной заезд.

— Какая трасса? — Нанагир выпучил глаза, уставившись на Сорано, развалившуюся на коленях Эрика.

— Ущелье смерти. — Повторяет она, усмехаясь. — Что, струсил?

— Еще чего! — Восклицает он, буквально раздевая взглядом девушку. Та лишь хмыкает, ближе прижимаясь к красноволосому, и оставляет на его шее, чуть выше линии футболки, засос. Эрик довольно скалится.

— А ты, Грей? — Шесть пар глаз вопросительно уставились на него. Нужно что-то ответить. Нельзя же признаваться в том, что совершенно не слушал их бессмысленную трескотню последние сорок минут. Мысли мечутся в голове, не позволяя ухватиться за какую-то конкретную.

— Я пас. Мне еще шкура дорога, знаете ли. Тем более, что мотоцикл придется отправить в ремонт. — Фуллбастер досадливо морщится. — Пойду прогуляюсь. — Он поднимается с места и не спешно идет в сторону двери.

За пределами комнаты еще хуже. Музыка разрывает барабанные перепонки, а пьяные люди окружают плотной толпой. Внезапно он замечает знакомую розовую макушку и усиленно начинает работать локтями, прокладывая путь к знакомому.

— Драгнил. — Хлопает по плечу, заставляя парня обернуться. Взгляд Нацу затуманен алкоголем, но через пару секунд в нем мелькает узнавание, и он радостно улыбается.

— Грей! — Его затягивают в медвежьи объятия.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — На ухо кричит Фуллбастер. Розоволосый машет в сторону выхода и вопросительно наклоняет голову. Грей кивает, и они уже вместе прокладывают путь к двери.

Свежий воздух приятно освежает, принося облегчение. Прохладный ветер пробирается под рубашку, заставляя пожалеть, что не прихватил кофту. Все же уже далеко не лето на дворе.

— Так как ты здесь оказался? — Брюнет присаживается на бордюр возле парковки. — Это закрытая вечеринка вообще-то.

— Мой друг хорошо знает управляющего. — Нацу улыбается а-ля «тридцать два не предел» и взъерошивает волосы, приводя их в еще больший хаос.

— Все ясно. — Грей качает головой. — В этом мире можно купить что угодно.

— А тебя-то как сюда занесло? — Драгнил вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигает и закуривает, предлагая собеседнику. Тот снова качает головой, отказываясь. Значит, парень не был на сами гонках, иначе бы точно знал, почему брюнет здесь. Вот и прекрасно. Иначе он бы обязательно рассказал Люси, а она бы устроила настоящий скандал.

— Друзья притащили. — Наконец отвечает он, после затянувшегося молчания. Дверь резко распахивается, с грохотом ударяясь об стену. К ним приближается парень с пепельно-серыми волосами.

— Ты куда пропал, Саламандр? — Пришедший приобнимает розоволосого за плечи, только сейчас замечая, что он не один, и весело улыбается.

— Леон Бастия. — Представляется он, растягивая гласные. На нем футболка и драные джинсы. Как только не замерз?

— Грей. — Хмыкает в ответ брюнет, внимательно осматривая парня. — Что ты сделал со своими волосами? — Вопрос вылетает совершенно неожиданно, вызывая смех Леона.

— Сначала осветлил пергидролем, а потом покрасил. — Отвечает Бастия, усаживаясь рядом с Фуллбастером. — Дай закурить. — Нацу молча протягивает ему пачку. А Грей внезапно понимает, что больше совершенно не хочет здесь находиться. Хочется побыть в одиночестве и подумать.

— Рад был познакомиться. — Поднимается на ноги и идет в сторону своего байка, спиной чувствуя заинтересованный взгляд двух пар глаз.

Квартира встречает его холодом и тишиной. Тяжело вздыхая, скидывает вещи в углу, совершенно не заботясь о том, что завтра утром проклянет самого же себя, когда не надет их на привычном месте. Так и не включив освещение, плетется в спальню и падает на не расстеленную постель, безучастно глядя в потолок. В голове целый ураган мыслей. И, как всегда, парадом правит несносная блондинка — его лучшая подруга — Люси Хартфелия.

***

Горячий пар, клубясь над керамическими бортиками ванны, поднимался вверх, создавая мутную пелену. Запрокинув голову на край ванны, Люси всматривалась в смазанные очертания потолка, прокручивая в голове события последних дней. Девушка чертовски вымоталась, но была очень рада, что Макаров все же пришел в себя. Об этом ей сообщил Дреяр, позвонив пару часов назад. Теперь именно он будет временным управляющим компанией, а это значит, что всем им — Эве, Фриду, Бикслоу и ей самой придется выполнять множество новых обязанностей и терпеть раздраженного, еще больше обычного, Лаксуса. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, блондинка резко сползает в воду с головой. Выныривает только тогда, когда легкие начинает жечь от нехватки кислорода. В дверь настойчиво постучали. Видимо уже не первый раз.

— Люси, у тебя все в порядке?

Закатив глаза, девушка устало вздохнула и поднялась на ноги, перешагивая через бортик и оставляя мокрые следы на холодном кафельном полу. Хартфелия заворачивается в махровое полотенце и подходит к зеркалу. Проводит рукой по гладкой поверхности, стирая конденсат. Боже, она ужасно выглядит. Синяки под глазами не скроет никакой консилер. Неудивительно, что Эльза беспокоится. Неделя выдалась крайне тяжелая. Слава Фейри, впереди два дня выходных. Люси натягивает теплую пижаму и выходит из ванной.

— Выбрали фильм? — Спрашивает она, падая на диван рядом с подругой. Эвергрин, так неожиданно приглашенная блондинкой на небольшую вечеринку в пижамах также сидит на диване, увлеченно что-то печатая в телефоне.

— Ага. — Та заговорщически улыбается и показывает коробку. «Mamma Mia». — Раз сегодня мы женской компанией, то почему бы и нет.

— И то верно. — Смеется Люси.

Они с Титанией до безумия любили мюзиклы, а Фуллбастер ненавидел их всем сердцем, поэтому посмотреть что-то подобное девушкам удавалось крайне редко. К тому же этот фильм всегда поднимал обеим настроение, а это сейчас было жизненно необходимо. Эвер же ничего против не имела. После длительной командировки просто хотелось расслабиться с подругами.

— Я испекла пирог. — Скарлет машет рукой в сторону журнального столика.

— С клубникой? — Хартфелия по-доброму усмехается, зная слабость подруги к этой ягоде.

— Ну разумеется. — Отвечает аловолосая, протягивая чашку с горячим какао кареглазой. В ответ получает благодарную улыбку.

Русоволосая удивленно смотрит на девушек, когда они в два голоса поют вступительную тему мюзикла, в сотый раз наблюдая за непутевой девушкой, что пригласила на свою свадьбу троих возможных отцов. В какой-то момент Эльза выключает звук, и они с Люси сами начинают озвучивать диалоги персонажей. Эвергрин не замечает тот момент, когда она подключается к ним и говорит вместо Тани.

«Это до чертиков весело» — думает она. — «Все же женская дружба не похожа ни на какую другую».

Они допевают Ватерлоо где-то во втором часу ночи и, смеясь, падают на расстеленный диван. Люси снова чувствует себя шестнадцатилетней девочкой, оставшейся на ночевку у подруги в первый раз. Строгие правила Джуда никогда ей не позволяли делать то, что она хотела. Эльза тоже улыбается так, словно с ее плеч сняли весь груз проблем взрослой жизни. Русоволосая блаженно прикрывает глаза — в голове приятная пустота. Наконец-то удалось выгнать оттуда назойливого синеволосого парня.

Говорить совершенно не хочется, так спокойно на душе у них в первый раз за долгое время. Комнату освещает только экран телевизора, на котором застыл последний кадр фильма. Первой нарушает молчание Титания, повернувшись на бок, лицом к Хартфелии.

— Единственное, за что я благодарна судьбе в этой чертовой жизни, так это за тебя и Грея. — Люси просто придвигается ближе и крепко обнимает девушку. — Это скорее всего прозвучит малодушно, но я не могу забыть Джерара. Не могу отпустить. Мы так давно вместе, что я практически распланировала будущую свадьбу.

— Ты? И свадьбу? — Тихо смеется блондинка. — Тогда все правда очень серьезно.  
— Теперь, когда я знаю мотивы его поступка, мне сложно ненавидеть его также сильно, но он сделал так больно. Я никогда не смогу забыть это гадкое чувство вот здесь. — Она кладет руку на сердце.

— Его мотивы никак не меняют совершенной подлости, пусть он и хотел защитить тебя. Может ты просто с ним поговоришь? Вам стоит расставить все точки над и. — Осторожно говорит Эва, боясь, что лезет не в свое дело.

— Ты так права. Да и квартиру мне пора искать. Не могу же я вечно стеснять Люси. — Эльза улыбается уголками губ.

— Давай завтра поищем варианты? — Зевая, предлагает блондинка. Ответа она уже не слышит. Скарлет уснула. Усмехнувшись, Люси накрывает подругу одеялом, желает русоволосой спокойной ночи и идет в комнату.

***

Следующим утром Хартфелия обнаруживает на своей кухне Фуллбастера, а на столе — омлет с беконом и помидорами. Парень же в нерешительности застыл перед кофемашиной, не зная, какая из множества кнопок должна включать страшный аппарат. Честное слово, ей иногда кажется, что они живут здесь все втроем. Люси улыбается своим мыслям и говорит:

— Доброе утро.

Грей оборачивается, сканируя девушку взглядом внимательных черных глаз.

— Доброе. — Наконец кивает он. После чего добавляет. — Плохо выглядишь.

— Можно подумать, я без тебя об этом не знаю. — Бурчит блондинка, легким толчком бедра заставляя друга подвинуться и освободить ей место, чтобы сварить бодрящий напиток. От задуманного ее отвлекает хлопок входной двери. Через секунду перед ними оказывается Эвклиф. — Вы ходите сюда, как к себе домой. — Ворчит кареглазая, тем не менее тепло улыбаясь.

— Мне надо переговорить с Греем. А встреча с тобой — приятный бонус. — Стинг сгребает девушку в объятия и целует.

— Кхм. — Раздается за их спинами, и парень отстраняется, отпуская Хартфелию. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — сияет Люси. — Эльза, Эва. Кофе? — Спрашивает она всех собравшихся и получает четыре утвердительных кивка.

— Если Отмороженного, — русоволосая указывает ложкой на Грея. — Я знаю, тот вот кто ты, не имею ни малейшего представления. — Щурит глаза.

— Ох, точно. — Спохватился блондин. — Стинг, любовь всей жизни этой прекрасной дамы. — И склонился в шутовском поклоне, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от «прекрасной дамы».

— Эвергрин. — Усмехается девушка. Больше никто ничего не говорит, и Люси наконец принимается за свой завтрак.

— Эльза, я уже успела поискать утром несколько вариантов. — Хартфелия сжимает в руках горячую чашку и смотрит на аловолосую.

— Тогда можем пробежаться по адресам прямо сейчас, а потом по магазинам. Эва, присоединишься? — Спрашивает Скарлет, удивляя обеих, но шатенка быстро кивает.

— С удовольствием. Давно не ходила на шоппинг в женской компании. Приходилось брать с собой Бикса и выслушивать вечное: «Эва, ну сколько еще? Эва, зачем тебе пять одинаковых платьев? Эва, зачем тебе зимняя куртка, сейчас же лето?» — Она так похоже передразнивает друга, что Люси смеется до слез.

Их прерывает телефон блондинки. На экране сообщение от Драгнила:  
 _«Если нет планов на вечер, собирай своих, и приезжайте. Будет нечто»_

— Если у вас нет планов на вечер, то теперь они появились. — Сверкнув глазами, заявляет Хартфелия.

***

Дверь распахивается, с силой ударяясь о стену. Странно, что штукатурка не посыпалась.

Мрачнее тучи, пятерка входит в дом, ровно также громко захлопнув входную дверь. На лицах читается ярость вперемешку со страхом. Пожалуй, это поганое чувство посетило их впервые, с того момента, как они стали Шестью Просящими. Уж он-то точно знал, как заставить трястись все поджилки до единой.

— Что произошло?

Минерва появляется в коридоре, разглядывая пришедших. Не произнеся ни слова, Сорано и Эрик быстро поднимаются по лестнице, против обыкновения просто держась за руки. И это выглядело почему-то даже более интимно, чем их обычные вольности. Ричард только качает головой, удаляясь в сторону кухни. Через секунду слышится звук включенной кофемашины.

Оставшиеся в коридоре Макбет и Савьер вкратце обрисовывают сложившуюся ситуацию, после чего все трое следуют за рыжеволосым, намереваясь перекусить и приняться за работу. У них много дел, а теперь придется удвоить, если не утроить, внимательность. Еще хоть одна малейшая промашка, и все они будут покоиться в земле или на дне какой-нибудь реки. И это если повезет.

Едва за ними закрывается дверь комнаты пепельноволосой, Эрику словно крышу сносит. В черных глазах мелькает безумие вперемешку с отчаяньем. Девушку стискивают в стальных объятиях, так, что становится трудно дышать. Несколько минут никто из них не двигается. Затем Сорано осторожно запускает тонкие пальцы в непослушные красные пряди, начиная легонько их перебирать. Хватка на ее талии моментально ослабевает. В полном молчании парень берет ее за руку и ведет к кровати, ложится и прижимает к себе блондинку.

— Ты в порядке? — Тихо спрашивает она.

— Нет. Разумеется, я зол, что все так получилось, но… — Качает головой красноволосый. — Я даже не знаю… — Он замокает, пытаясь сформулировать то, что собирается сказать. Вздыхает, а после продолжает — Не знаю, чего больше испугался: за свою жизнь, или того, что тебе будет больно.

Девушка только нежно проводит ладонью по щеке. Сложно поверить, что именно этими руками она убила не одну сотню людей. Эти пальцы безжалостно нажимают на курок любимой винтовки практически каждый день, решая кому жить, а кому умереть. Будто бы они боги, которых не существует. Ведь если бы были, то не позволили бы произойти тому, что с ними было в прошлом.

— Это так странно. — Выдыхает Эрик, наслаждаясь легкими касаниями и закрывая глаза. Так легче было сосредоточиться, чтобы договорить. А сказать было важно. — Я никогда не думал, что смогу беспокоиться о ком-то кроме себя. Да и в первую нашу встречу никак не мог предположить, что все обернется таким образом. Ведь все, что было важно раньше — выжить любой ценой, и в одиночестве это сделать куда легче. И вступить в вашу банду я согласился только для того, чтобы Мак меня не убил прямо там. Или поручил бы это тебе.

— И я бы сделала это, даже не раздумывая. — Пожимает плечами пепельноволосая. — Макбет и Савьер дали мне шанс начать все сначала. Я просто не смогла бы их предать. Если бы не они, я бы, наверное, до сих пор танцевала бы в том клубе и продавала свое тело за гроши. — Обоих передергивает от такой перспективы. А потом Сорано произносит то, что вертелось в голове с тех пор, как она увидела газету сегодня утром. — Это моя вина, Эрик. Я выстрелила не в тот автомобиль. Именно из-за меня мы вляпались в это дерьмо.

Парень резко садится и хорошенько встряхивает девушку за плечи. В ее глазах стоят слезы, готовые вот-вот побежать вниз по щекам.

— Не говори так. Это полная чушь. Просто стечение обстоятельств. Мы не могли знать, что так выйдет. И все будет нормально. Выбирались и не из таких переплетов. А сейчас пойдем, нас уже ждут. Пора браться за дело.

Слабая улыбка мелькает на алых губах, когда блондинка поднимается и идет к двери. По лестнице они спускаются все также держась за руки. Их друзья обнаруживаются в кухне. На огромном обеденном столе творится настоящий хаос — он весь завален картами, бумагами, фотографиями и тому подобными вещами. Минерва вручает им в руки по кружке с бодрящим напитком ровно в тот момент, когда Макбет откуда-то из чулана выволакивает огромную доску.

— Ну что, начнем с самого начала. — Уверенно заявляет брюнет, осматривая собравшихся. — Что мы знаем?

— Будущую жертву зовут Люси Сердоболия, хотя не так давно сменила фамилию на Хартфелия, благодаря чему и смогла на некоторое время уйти в тень. — Пока Ричард говорит, парень прикрепляет в центр доски ту самую фотографию из газеты. — Она учится в Хвосте Феи вместе со своими лучшими друзьями — Эльзой Скарлет и Греем Фуллбастером. Также, с недавнего времени встречается с одним из однокурсников — Стингом Эвклифом. — Все вышеперечисленные также появляются на поле действия.

— Университет посещает два дня в неделю. Остальные три проводит на работе в «Thunderstorm design». Опять же, вместе с друзьями, один из которых внук главы фирмы — Лаксус Дреяр. Остальные же, что-то вроде его свиты — Эвергрин, Бикслоу и Фрид. — Тихо произносит Сорано, все еще не отошедшая от разговора в комнате.

— Замечательно. — Ловкими движениями Макбет вместе с Минервой соединяют все шахматные фигуры разноцветными маркерами, обозначающими связи между ними. — Так, теперь про ее папашу. Что там Фуллбастер затирал нам об этом?

— Девица съехала из фамильного особняка, поссорившись с отцом из-за очередной попытки выдать ее замуж. Живет напротив Грея. — Савьер внимательно разглядывает фото блондинки.

— И не забывайте про Фернандеса. Пускай, пока он вне игры, я боюсь, что это не на долго. — Добавляет Орланд, отпивая из кружки и морщась: забыла положить сахар. Все шестеро замолчали, внимательно глядя на открывшуюся перед ними картину.

— А теперь вопрос дня: кто будет второй жертвой? — Разрезает тишину шипящий голос Эрика.

***

После краткого пояснения их планов на эту ночь девушки, выпроводив за дверь Грея и Стинга, у которых были какие-то тайные неотложные дела, быстро собираются и отправляются смотреть жилье для Скарлет. Первые несколько вариантов отметаются сразу, так как один из них оказался крохотной комнатушкой в самом опасном районе города, а из второй квартиры они вылетели пулей, стоило им заметить огромного рыжего таракана, неспешно ползшего по столу. Кажется, их визг слышали все жильцы этого дома.

Оставшиеся адреса неподалеку отсюда было решено сразу вычеркнуть из списка, ибо улучшения условий там точно не предвиделось. Следующие квартиры находились совсем недалеко от центра города, и естественно, стоили на несколько порядков дороже, зато там точно не было никаких насекомых и шумных соседей.

Подруг покорил третий и последний в списке адрес — небольшая двухкомнатная квартира с видом на небольшой парк. Окнами она выходила на южную сторону, поэтому даже зимой будет много света, на что обратила их внимание хозяйка. Титания не стала сразу подписывать договор, сказав, что ей нужно еще раз все обдумать и взвесить, но попросила придержать на пару дней помещение.

Вполне довольные результатом, Эльза, Эвергрин и Люси отправляются в торговый центр, намереваясь перекусить и прошвырнуться по магазинам. Перешучиваясь, они добрались до главного входа в огромный комплекс, когда Харфелия вдруг застыла, как вкопанная, расширившимися глазами уставившись куда-то вправо от аловолосой. Та непонимающе нахмурилась и оглянулась. С безотчетным ужасом ее подруга взирала на черный Escalade, припаркованный недалеко от них, и нескольких людей в черных костюмах. Те уже направлялись к застывшей троице.

— Мисс Сердоболия, как хорошо, что вы пришли так быстро. — Говорит один из непонятных типов, и кареглазая морщится от того, что он использовал отцовскую фамилию.

— Что вам нужно? — Резко спрашивает Скарлет, заслоняя подругу собой. Едва они заговорили, сразу стало понятно кто их прислал.

— Нам было приказано доставить молодую леди в особняк. — Отрапортовал другой человек в черном.

— Она никуда… — Шатенку прерывает прикосновение дрожащей руки к ее плечу. Хартфелия качает головой.

— Я поеду с вами. — Кивает она, натягивая на лицо привычную маску. У нее нет права дать слабину сейчас. Охранники одобрительно кивают, давая понять, что, если бы девушка не согласилась пойти с ними по своей воле — увели бы силой. — Увидимся позже. Я напишу. За меня не беспокойтесь. Это все Джуд.

Последнее, что говорит блондинка прежде, чем заднюю дверь автомобиля захлопывают и тот срывается с места буквально через секунду, унося ее прочь от подруг. До фамильного особняка они добираются за рекордные десять минут. Люси только успевает ответить на сообщение от Дреяра, в котором сообщает, что оставила нужные ему бумаги на столе в своем кабинете, и мельком глянуть в окно.

Ненавистный дом ни капельки не изменился. Все те же огромные ворота, красный кирпич, три этажа и два крыла. Это место нагоняло смертельную тоску. Словно золотая клетка. Джип бесшумно останавливается около главного входа. Один из телохранителей, тот, что сидел на пассажирском месте, выходит из машины, открывая дверь для дочери своего нанимателя. Та кривит губы, но все же покидает салон.

— Ваш отец уже ждет вас, мисс Сердоболия. — Безразлично говорит он, тенью следуя за блондинкой.

— Да не зовите вы меня этой фамилией! — Взрывается кареглазая, на что спутник только безразлично плечами пожимает. Ему-то уж точно все равно, как ее называть.

Хартфелия торопится. Хочет побыстрее разобраться со всем этим и свалить, как можно дальше, поэтому быстрым шагом, звонко цокая каблуками мраморному полу длинного коридора спешит в сторону кабинета Джуда. Вот и двойные двери, ведущие в обитель этого человека. Коротко стучит и входит.

— Ты хотел меня видеть. — Бросает она прямо с порога. Мужчина отрывает голову от документов и смотрит на пришедшую несколько секунд.

— Сегодня вечером важный ужин, приведи себя в порядок к пяти часам. — Холодно сообщает он.

— Ты просто невозможен! Мне кажется, я ясно дала тебе понять, чтобы ты не втягивал меня в свой бизнес, отец. И я не останусь, у меня были планы на этот вечер. — Гнев поднялся откуда-то из глубины души. Этот человек, называющий себя ее отцом, еще смеет ей указывать, как ей жить и что делать! Да никогда в этой жизни!

— Нет, ты останешься. — Злая усмешка пробегает по его тонким губам, когда тот кидает дочери какие-то бумаги. Люси холодеет. Она так и знала, что верить Минерве нельзя.

— Шантажируешь меня безопасностью моих друзей? Это низко даже для тебя. — Злость буквально бурлит под кожей, но кареглазая понимает, что придется остаться. Защита Эльзы — ее приоритет.

— Вот и славно. Иди собирайся. — Сердоболий прекрасно знал, что одержал победу. Друзья — единственная слабость его непутевой дочери.

Скрежеща зубами от собственного бессилия Хартфелия покидает кабинет, направляясь в свою бывшую комнату и громко хлопает дверью, выпуская пар. На кровати лежит коробка с платьем. Естественно, Джуд знал, что блондинка согласится. Тяжело вздохнув, плетется в ванную, где быстро принимает душ и возвращается обратно. На часах уже половина пятого.

Наскоро сушит волосы, собирая их в замысловатую прическу, которую держал серебряный гребень, инкрустированный изумрудами и сапфирами. Наносит едва заметный макияж, подчеркивающий глаза, и облачается в длинное коктейльное платье черного цвета. Откровенный вырез на груди и разрез до середины бедра. Как раз в ее стиле. Люси бросает взгляд на часы, показывающие ровно пять. Хватает телефон и небольшой клатч, куда переложила все вещи из кармана куртки. Выключатель щелкает, погружая помещение во тьму, а девушка спешит вниз, туда, откуда доносится гомон множества голосов.

Как и ожидалось, это было донельзя скучно. Нанятый оркестр негромко наигрывал что-то из классики, официанты сновали по залу, разнося закуски и напитки. Люси стояла возле огромного окна с бокалом вина в руках и безразлично рассматривала гостей, коих было очень уж много.

Со всех сторон слышались разговоры о бизнесе, транспортных магистралях и собственно, самих товарах. Девушка только глаза закатывает. Вот и зачем она здесь нужна? Стоит, как неудачная мраморная статуя — постная мина и черная аура раздражения.

— Позвольте узнать, чем опечалена столь прекрасная леди? — Перед блондинкой возник высокий брюнет, облаченный в классический черный костюм.

— Это не ваше дело. — Резко отвечает Хартфелия, не имея никакого желания разговаривать с кем-либо из напыщенных пижонов, что Джуд называл своими партнерами.

— Как грубо с вашей стороны. Похоже, ваш отец не сильно-то считался с вашим мнением, когда заставил прийти сюда. — Проницательно подмечает незнакомец, едва заметно улыбается и делает глоток виски и стакана, который держал в руках.

— Это верно подмечено. Мои планы на этот вечер уж точно были лучше, чем торчать на этом глупом банкете. — Фыркает кареглазая, немного расслабляясь. Кажется, этот человек вполне неплохой собеседник.

— Могу понять. В былые времена, когда мой отец еще был жив, он тоже заставлял меня посещать подобные мероприятия, а я сбегал с них при первой возможности. — Брюнет заговорщически подмигивает ей.

— Вы предлагаете мне уйти отсюда? — Люси бросает быстрый взгляд на часы. Уже семь почти. Если она сейчас поторопится, то через час сможет быть у Драгнила. В задумчивости закусывает губу. Не очень-то хорошо будет уйти вот так, по-английски, но, с другой стороны, девушка ведь не обещала Джуду, что будет здесь от начала и до самого завершения.

— Похоже, мне удалось вас уговорить. — Негромко смеется собеседник.

— Да, — кивает блондинка, отставляя так и не тронутое вино на ближайшую ровную поверхность. — Спасибо за беседу. И до свидания. — Кареглазая мгновенно исчезает в пестрой толпе.

Только забрав вещи из комнаты и выйдя через парадные двери на улицу, Хартфелия понимает, что не знает, как отсюда выбираться. Ее ведь привезли на служебной машине. Решение приходит достаточно быстро. Порывшись в сумке, извлекает телефон и набирает номер. Трубку поднимают после второго гудка, будто бы только и ждали ее звонка.

— Люси, ты где? Мы беспокоимся за тебя. — Спрашивает Эвклиф, не утруждая себя приветствиями. Видимо, Эльза уже успела рассказать им о том, что произошло днем.

— Можешь забрать меня? — Просит она. — Я отвечу на все вопросы, если они еще останутся, только позже, хорошо?

Они обмениваются еще несколькими фразами, в ходе которых Стинг обещает, что будет у нее через двадцать минут и отвезет девушку туда, куда та захочет. Затем молодые люди коротко прощаются и завершают звонок.

Сжав аппарат в руках, блондинка опускается на ступеньки, тяжело вздохнув. Эти незапланированные визиты в родной дом всегда чертовски выматывали. Люси прикрывает глаза, облокачиваясь спиной на одну из колонн. На улице так хорошо после душного зала. В чернильной темноте не раздается ни звука, что приятно успокаивает и словно бы подзаряжает растраченные силы. Кареглазая поднимается на ноги, едва увидев свет фар вдалеке, и к тому моменту, как автомобиль блондина тормозит перед помпезными коваными воротами, она уже ждет его.

— Вот это да. — Впечатлено тянет парень, и не совсем ясно, что он имел в виду — масштабы и роскошь особняка или внешний вид своей избранницы, но той совершенно не хочется выяснять это. Стоит машине тронуться с места, как Хартфелия расслабляется и поворачивает голову к Стингу.

— Спасибо, что приехал. — Мягко произносит девушка. Глядя теперь на дорогу через лобовое стекло.

— Для тебя, принцесса, все, что угодно, ты же знаешь. — Его рука сжимает чужую, такую холодную. Нахмурившись, Эвклиф включает печку на максимум. — Что это вообще было? Часто твой отец такие… фокусы проворачивает?

— На самом деле не особо. Раз или два в пару месяцев, когда Джуду зачем-то очень нужно, чтобы я присутствовала на очередном важном сборище старых пердунов. — Ее ответ вызывает смех блондина. Сама же кареглазая только приподнимает уголки губ. — Грею больше повезло с этим. Сильвер никогда к нему с этим не лез, после того раза, когда он сказал, что не хочет продолжать семейное дело. Джуд же никак в толк не возьмет, похоже. Или не понимает слова «нет». — Немного печально добавляет она.

— А Фуллбастер тоже жил где-то недалеко, так выходит? — Внезапно заинтересовавшись, спрашивает парень.

— Ага. В нескольких домах от нашего. Мы проезжали его. Такой высокий, серый, с готическими башенками. — Просто отвечает Люси, припоминая былые деньки. Стинг только головой качает, усмехнувшись.

— Куда мы едем?

— Домой. Мне нужно переодеться, если мы все еще собираемся появиться у Нацу. — Отвечает блондинка, вынимая из волос гребень, камни на котором сверкали в неверном свете приборной панели, и с отвращением убирая его в сумку.

— Буду знать, что не стоит дарить тебе украшения. — Бормочет парень себе под нос, чем вызывает только негромкий смех спутницы, пустившейся в длинные объяснения, которые тот зачарованно слушал. Казалось, что обычный человек просто не может быть настолько разносторонним.

В голове никак не укладывалось, что его Люси и Люси, что сейчас сидела справа от него — один и тот же человек. Эта неприступная роковая красавица с выражением полного безразличия на лице никак не могла быть той же девушкой, что в их первую встречу забралась на крышу и распила с ним на пару бутылку конька. И все же, это было так. Эвклиф качает головой, в очередной раз думая, что Хартфелия — самая невероятная женщина, которую он когда-либо встречал.

— Поднимешься? — Ее вопрос вырывает из раздумий. Оказывается, они уже приехали и остановились. Блондин кивает, глушит двигатель, и они вместе идут к подъезду.

— Что-то не так? Ты так смотришь на меня. — Обеспокоенно спрашивает кареглазая, замечая его взгляд, пока пара поднималась на лифте на нужный этаж.

— Все в порядке. Ты очень красивая. — А что парень мог еще сказать? Что она больше похожа на лесную нимфу, сошедшую со страниц книги? Или что, будь его воля, никуда бы в таком виде не выпустил?

От необходимости что-либо говорить Люси спасают открывшиеся двери лифта, и через несколько секунд пара уже находится в квартире. Блондинка спешит в комнату, где вытаскивает из шкафа платье, после чего уносится в ванну, а Стинг падает на кровать, пытаясь подавить желание пойти следом.

Вместо этого он проверяет телефон. Грей пишет, что они ждут их на парковке клуба через полчаса, о чем Эвклиф сообщает девушке, стоит ей показаться в спальне. Та кивает, принимаясь вновь собирать волосы в замысловатую прическу, открывавшую вид на такую тонкую шею.


	7. Chapter 7

Дверь перед ними распахнулась, пропуская в это царство порока и вседозволенности — именно такими всегда и были вечеринки Нацу Драгнила. Друзья застыли на пороге. Огромное помещение клуба сейчас вовсе не казалось таковым — столько набилось народу.

Кто-то толкает Хартфелию плечом, и она отмирает. Хватает Эвклифа за руку и тянет в самую гущу толпы на танцпол, тут же начиная двигаться в такт музыке. Уже через секунду Люси чувствует сильные руки парня на своей талии и прижимается ближе.

В свете синих прожекторов лицо Стинга кажется немного пугающим, но это ничуть не мешает блондинке притянуть его за ворот футболки для поцелуя. Тихий стон девушки тонет в окружающем шуме. Она разворачивается к парню спиной, закидывая руки ему на плечи и задевая своими бедрами его. В ответ получает легкий шлепок по ягодице, после чего довольно ухмыляется, отстраняется от блондина и идет в сторону бара.

Почему-то захотелось напиться, хотя в прошлый раз на вечеринке Нацу это закончилось вовсе не тем, чем стоило бы гордиться. Но ведь с ней Грей и Эльза. И Стинг не отходит от нее ни на шаг, так что все должно обойтись. Вовсе не хотелось снова проснуться в одной постели с Драгнилом, когда состоишь в отношениях с другим. Благо розоволосому хватало такта делать вид, что он не помнит ту ночь. Или же он правда не помнил…

— Текилу.

Она с размаху садится на барный стул. Короткое платье небесно-голубого цвета задирается еще выше, обнажая кружево чулок. Бармен кивает и моментально ставит перед девушкой стопку с алкоголем. Залпом выпивает и жестом просит повторить заказ.

— Люси! — Ее хлопают по спине так, что она едва не падает со стула. — Рад тебя видеть! — Целует в щеку, обдавая запахом дорогого алкоголя и сигарет.

— И тебе не хворать, Нацу. — Улыбается девушка. — По какому поводу сбор?

— Просто скучно стало. Решил развеяться. — Хмыкает он. — Эй, бармен, тащи лучший абсент. И стаканы. — Кричит Драгнил.

Справа от Хартфелии кто-то садится, и блондинка оборачивается, чтобы узнать кто решил к ним присоединиться. В голове начинает шуметь от пятой стопки текилы, а взгляд немного расфокусирован. Стинг собственнически прижимает ее к себе, проводя руками по бедрам, давая понять Нацу, что ему ничего не светит. Тот лишь закатывает глаза, мол, больно надо, усмехается и просит третий стакан.

— А потом он берет и реально делает, представляешь?! — Громко хохочет розоволосый. Эвклиф вторит ему. Их смех заполняет все пространство небольшой VIP-комнаты, в которую они перебрались после получаса сидения возле бара.

Голова Люси лежит на коленях Стинг, и она стеклянным взглядом наблюдает за тем, как парень курит кальян, выдыхая в воздух густой пар. Рядом с ними сидит полуголый Грей, который успел проиграть в карты Эльзе. Он внимательно слушает спор Скарлет с каким-то незнакомым блондинке парнем. Леоном, кажется. Когда она последний раз прислушивалась, эта троица обсуждала какую-то технику восточных единоборств.

Кареглазая поднимает свинцовую руку, забирает у Эвклифа шланг от кальяна и делает затяжку. В голове приятно пусто. Мысли невероятно простые, а невесомые поглаживания блондина разжигают внутри пожар. И если девушка не хочет, чтобы это переросло во что-то большее, то следует пойти проветриться, подышать прохладным воздухом. Да, именно так она и поступит. Сейчас.

  
Буквально через секунду. Соберется и пойдет. Только надо собрать себя в кучу.

Внезапно Люси поднимается на ноги, что-то бормочет, и выходит из комнаты. Ноги несут ее в сторону уборной, но кто-то хватает ее за запястье, заставляя развернуться. Ну, конечно, он пошел за ней. Доли секунд блондинка смотрит в его синие-синие, сейчас потемневшие от желания глаза, после чего решительно шагает навстречу и целует, толкая назад, прижимая тем самым к стене.

Стинг теряется от такого напора, но быстро приходит в себя, подхватывая блондинку под ягодицы, меняясь с девушкой местами. И, теперь уже с силой вдавливая в стену ее, начинает покусывать шею, оставляя красные метки. Руки парня прошлись по бедрам, забираясь под платье. Люси стонет, находит его губы своими и вовлекает в очередной головокружительный поцелуй. Блондин что-то невнятно бормочет и сильнее прижимается бедрами к ней.

Плохо гнущимися пальцами девушка начинает расстегивать его рубашку, но внезапно он отстраняется, ловя на себе непонимающий взгляд карих глаз. Усмехается, ставя кареглазую на ноги, и тянет дальше по коридору. Открывает какую-то дверь. В комнате значительно тише и очень темно. Это единственное, что успевает понять Хартфелия прежде, чем ее вжимают в закрывшуюся дверь и шепчут, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо:

— Не в коридоре же трахать тебя. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел тебя такой кроме меня.

Его руки в этот момент исследуют такое желанное тело, поглаживая и сжимая в разных местах. Девушка в ответ только громко стонет и кусает Стинга за нижнюю губу. Он несдержанно рычит и быстрым движением расстегивает платье, оставляя Люси в одних трусиках. Отрывается от шеи блондинки и довольно осматривает ее тело. Хитрая улыбка пробегает по губам, когда она опускает руку вниз и через грубую ткань джинсов сжимает член парня. Тот собирается сказать что-то ехидное, но вместо слов стонет, попутно срывая с нее последний элемент одежды. Люси ловко расправляется с ремнем и застежкой на джинсах. Отстраняет ее руки, сжимая их своей ладонью над головой, и сам снимает белье. После чего Стинг подхватывает ее под бедра и резко входит, втягивая девушку в новый, агрессивный поцелуй, заявляя свои права на нее. Она кричит от удовольствия и царапает ногтями его спину, оставляя глубокие красные полосы, когда парень начинает толкаться сильнее и резче. Блондин толкается последний раз, и выходит из девушки, тяжело дыша. Утыкается лбом ей в плечо, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. После чего подхватывает Люси под колени и переносит на большую кровать. Он накрывает их одеялом, притягивает девушку к себе и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Первое, что видит Хартфелия, открыв утром глаза, незнакомый серый потолок. Слегка повернув голову, рассматривает небольшую комнату. Безликие кремовые обои и серый палас на полу подсказывают ей, что она в одной из гостевых комнат клуба. Тяжелая горячая рука, лежащая на ее талии, дает смутные представления о том, как закончился вчерашний вечер. Обернувшись, Люси с облегчением видит спящего Стинга.

Потом на душе становится мерзко. Девушка вспоминает. То, о чем предпочла бы забыть. Всего на несколько мгновений, но вчера она была уверена, что перед ней Грей. Именно он говорил ей все те пошлые вещи, его руки так гладили ее тело.

Осознание этой мысли до чертиков пугает ее. Что это было? Неужели она что-то чувствует к лучшему другу? Что-то большее, чем простая дружба? Резко мотает головой, отказываясь даже думать об этом. Нет, никогда. Это просто полный бред. Ни один из них не способен на такие чувства. Слишком уж давно они знают друг друга. А еще она чувствует вину перед Стингом за то, что…

Что представляла на его месте другого. Так ведь не должно быть!

Блондинка осторожно снимает с себя руку Эвклифа и быстро собирает свои вещи. Пулей вылетает из комнаты и садится в такси. Только тогда позволяет себе посмотреть на время. Шестой час. Получается, она спала не больше пары часов. Пребывая в своих не самых приятных мыслях, Люси не замечает, что машина останавливается. Дергается от грубого оклика водителя, поспешно отдает ему деньги и спешит домой.

Эльзы в квартире нет, это Хартфелия понимает сразу, по абсолютной тишине. Вздыхает с облегчением. Сейчас ей меньше всего хочется видеть кого-либо из друзей. Под горячими струями воды становится намного лучше. Люси удается задвинуть в самый дальний уголок сознания свои мрачные мысли. Оценивающе рассматривая себя в огромное зеркало в спальне, она принимает неожиданное решение.

Роется в шкафу, извлекая на свет божий легинсы и широкую футболку. Хватает с тумбочки наушники, шнурует на ногах кроссовки и бежит. Негромкая музыка приятно расслабляет, позволяет контролировать темп бега и дыхание. Сама размеренность тренировки приносит облегчение. В такую рань людей очень мало, все, кто попадался на пути блондинки или тоже тренировались, или выгуливали домашних питомцев.

В квартиру она возвращается только через несколько часов, заметно посвежевшая и в хорошем настроении, ровно до тех пор, пока не включает телефон и видит несколько пропущенных от Стинга и целый ворох сообщений. Люси устало падает на кровать, совершенно не понимая, что она чувствует по поводу всего произошедшего.

***

— Люси, подъем! — Кричит Скарлет, заходя в комнату. Блондинка тут же подскакивает и испуганно оглядывается.

— И тебе доброго утра, злюка. — Хмыкает она.

— Уже одиннадцать. Давай, вставай. Мне нужна твоя помощь с переездом. — Эльза залезает на кровать и за руку тянет кареглазую на себя, заставляя ту принять сидячее положение. Это отрезвляет подругу, остатки сна наконец покидают ее. Она поднимается и плетется в ванную.

— Что вчера произошло? — Спрашивает Титания, глядя на пришедшее сообщение от Эвклифа и отмечая их количество. — Мы даже не заметили, как ты пропала.

— Давай не будем об этом, ладно? — Невнятно говорит блондинка из-за зубной пасты во рту. — Ты выбрала квартиру?

— Да, ту, которая с видом на сквер. — Улыбнувшись, отвечает аловолосая, глядя, как уже накрашенная Хартфелия выбирает одежду. Стремясь скрыть следы прошедшей ночи, она выбирает клетчатую рубашку, которую подвязывает под грудью, и черные джинсы с высокой посадкой.

Им хватает всего двух поездок, чтобы перевезти все вещи Скарлет в ее новое пристанище. Во время поездки девушки весело подпевают хитам, которые крутят по радио. Они смеются над очередной историей Эвер, которая присоединилась к ним, желая помочь в оформлении квартиры, занося последние коробки и закрывая за собой дверь. Разбирать вещи они заканчивают только ближе к вечеру.

— Кто тебе пишет целый день? — Обеспокоенно спрашивает Эва, наблюдая, как блондинка в очередной раз за день читает сообщение и откидывает телефон куда-то в сторону.

— Стинг. — Мрачно отвечает она.

— Вы поссорились? — Эльза выглянула из кухни, уловив интересную тему для разговора. — Вчера ведь что-то произошло между вами, верно?

— Нет, все в порядке. — Люси берет стопку книг и с удвоенным вниманием принимается их расставлять на полке.

— Я не знаю, что случилось, но игнорирование проблемы, точно не лучший способ ее решить. — Мягко замечает русоволосая, глядя на напряженную спину подруги.

— Что я могу ему сказать, если сама не знаю, что чувствую? — Немного истерично произносит Люси, выпуская книги из рук. Те с грохотом валятся на пол.

— Все наладится, я уверена. Просто поговори с ним, скажи все, как есть. — Подруга обнимает ее за плечи и идет помогать Скарлет. А девушка думает, что говорить «все, как есть» не стоит совершенно точно.

Люси прощается с Эльзой в девять часов и едет домой, все еще пребывая в растрепанных чувствах, и вздрагивая каждый раз, когда звонит телефон.

***

  
Стук в дверь ничуть не насторожил Скарлет. Она открывает, будучи полностью уверенной, что это вернулся кто-то из подруг. Но на пороге стоит Джерар.

Первая мысль — хлопнуть дверью перед его носом, но это слишком не в ее стиле. Аловолосая собирается с мыслями, заковывая душу и сердце в доспех. На лице — маска, в глазах ничего кроме безразличия и усталости. Она больше не позволит причинить себе боль.

— Чего тебе? — Холодно, словно у незнакомца, спрашивает Титания. — И как ты узнал мой адрес?

— Хотел поговорить. Пустишь? — Спрашивает он, глядя на девушку, что застыла в проходе словно статуя.

— Проходи. — Она отходит, скрываясь во тьме коридора. Фернандес делает несколько широких шагов и уверенно переступает порог. Из кухни слышится невнятное бормотание и парень, улыбнувшись, идет именно туда. Как только Скарлет замечает его в дверном проеме, резко говорит. — Слушаю тебя.

— Я скучаю по тебе. — Мягко произносит Джерар, окидывая аловолосую внимательным взглядом.

— Не имеешь права. Ты сам все испортил. — От того, каким тоном это было сказано, парня передергивает, и он не сразу замечает, что девушка стоит к нему спиной. Не желает показывать свои настоящие эмоции.

— Знаю, но я… — Его обрывает звук бьющегося стекла. Чашка, которую Титания держала в руках разлетелась в дребезги, когда она сжала кулаки.

— Что «ты»? Не хотел? Сделал это для меня? Хотел защитить? — Голос у нее странно высокий, а спина слишком напряжена. Фернандес дергается, желая обнять ее и успокоить, но понимает, что если сделает это сейчас, то будет только хуже. — Ты мог просто рассказать мне. Мы бы придумали выход, но ты, как всегда, решил погеройствовать за моей спиной! Кретин! — Эльза поворачивается. В него летит бокал, который до этого стоял возле раковины, и с дребезгом разбивается о стену позади. — Ненавижу тебя! Ты даже не представляешь, как больно ненавидеть того, кого любишь. — В глазах девушки стоят слезы.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Замечает он и делает несколько шагов, по направлению к ней.

— Это ничего не меняет. — Качает головой Скарлет, отступая ровно на столько, на сколько Фернандес приблизился. — Уходи, Джерар.

— Никуда я не уйду.

Он молниеносно сокращает расстояние, и, не позволяя Эльзе опомниться, притягивает в объятия. Титания бьет по его груди, пытаясь отстраниться, но Фернандес не пускает. Через несколько минут аловолосая обмякает в сильных руках и просто плачет. Никто из них не знает, сколько проходит времени прежде, чем девушка произносит:

— Прости, я намочила твою рубашку. — Джерар только негромко смеется, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы.

— Это были худшие две недели в моей жизни. — Пальцами осторожно поднимает подбородок Скарлет, намереваясь поцеловать, но она мотает головой.

— Нет, Джерар. Я не могу. И не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь снова позволить тебе… — Эльза не заканчивает предложение, высвобождаясь из его захвата, и отходит от синеволосого.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не отпущу тебя? — Парень опускается на стул и внимательно смотрит на Титанию, которая собирает осколки посуды. Услышав его вопрос, она дергается и кивает.

— Что мы будем делать? — Спрашивает очень тихо, едва на уровне слышимости.

— Начнем с самого начала. — Слабая улыбка пробегает по губам Фернандеса, когда он опускается рядом с ней, и протягивая руку, произносит. — Ты ведь Эльза?

Секунду в ее взгляде отражается искреннее недоумение, после чего она отвечает, протягивая ладонь.

— Я.

— Очень приятно. Джерар. — Он пожимает предложенную руку.

***

Группа из четырех человек медленно двигалась по одной из пустынных улиц на самой окраине города. Это место было известно в весьма определенных кругах общества, поэтому брюнет все время озирался по сторонам, опасаясь столкновения с местными бандами.

— Прекрати сей час же. — Шикает на него Макбет. — Ты так только лишнее внимание привлекаешь.

Грей тут же перестает крутить головой и устремляет взгляд вперед. Они проходят еще несколько кварталов, после чего сворачивают в проулок и останавливаются. Из темноты выступают две фигуры, бесшумно скользящие навстречу пришедшим.

— Два ящика. И половина прибыли ваша. — Без предисловий говорит одна из фигур.

— Когда нужно доставить? — Голос Эрика непривычно холодный и резкий.

— К утру среды они должны быть на границе. Где именно вы знаете. — Слышится в ответ.

— Где товар? — Вместо ответа из темноты им выпинывают два деревянных ящика.

— Я надеюсь, проблем не будет?

— Все будет сделано в лучшем виде. — Заверяет Макбет. — Бери и пошли. — Кидает он Фуллбастеру, подхватывая одну из двух коробок.

Парень только пожимает плечами, поднимает загадочный груз и следует за друзьями, не произнося ни слова. Если сначала он и не понял, почему Савьер попросил сходить именно его вместо Сорано, то теперь стало понятно. Девушке, даже такой, как она, здесь явно не место. В молчании они преодолевают путь до границы города, где был припаркован внедорожник Ричарда.

— Почему так долго? — Интересуется рыжеволосый, едва завидев друзей.

— Сам бы попробовал донести такую тяжесть. — Кидает ему брюнет. — Что там?

— Волшебный порошок, если хочешь. — Усмехнувшись, отвечает блондин, а Грей в ужасе выпускает из рук ящик, что с глухим стуком падает на сырую лесную почву.

— Наркотики? Да вы с ума сошли! Это же противозаконно! — Яростно шипит он.

— А что ты хотел? Легкие деньги — грязные деньги. Зато прибыль неплохая. — Пожав плечами, отвечает Макбет, так словно речь идет о какой-нибудь само собой разумеющейся вещи.

— Я в этом не участвую! — Фуллбастер разворачивается, намереваясь уйти, но сильная рука, сдавившая плечо, не дает этого сделать.

— Ты будешь делать то, что мы тебе скажем, придурок. У нас достаточно компромата на тебя с уличных гонок, которые тоже, к слову, запрещены законом. — Холодно произносит блондин.

— Делайте, что хотите. — Брюнет зло стряхивает его руку и уходит, больше не проронив ни слова.

— Мы же не позволим ему этого, да? — Спрашивает Ричард, закончив погрузку и усаживаясь за руль.

— Само собой, он ответит за это. — Кривит губы Макбет. — Эрик, свяжись со Стирателями. Скажи, нужны их услуги.

***

Заходя в офис в понедельник с утра, Люси совершенно не представляла, чего ей ожидать теперь часть обязанностей Дреяра перешла к ней в то время, как он временно занял руководящую должность. Проходя мимо поста охранника, приветливо улыбается ему, заходит в лифт. Двери уже начинают закрываться, как слышится голос:

— Придержите лифт! — Хартфелия ударяет по кнопке, двери снова открываются и в кабину залетает Эва — растрепанная и раскрасневшаяся.

— Эвер! Что произошло? — Блондинка удивленно смотрит на подругу, но потом что-то вспоминает, хитро прищуривается и спрашивает — Уж не Бикс ли виноват в твоем состоянии?

— Как ты узнала? — Удивленно спрашивает русоволосая, а после замечает свое отражение в зеркале и смеется. — Действительно.

— Где ты его потеряла? — Делая многозначительный взгляд спрашивает Люси, и, к своему удивлению, видит, как русоволосая слегка покраснела.

— Оставила самого разбираться с… кхм… насущными проблемами. — Замявшись, отвечает она, но заметив, что теперь уже блондинка покраснела, как рак, смеется. Лифт звякает, сообщая, что они прибыли на нужный этаж.

— Я очень хочу узнать что-то же все-таки произошло между вами в Альваресе. — Надувшись, произносит девушка.

— Пойдем, все расскажу.

Эвергрин хватает подругу под руку и утаскивает в сторону своего кабинета, попутно начиная рассказывать о том, что ее парень — восьмое чудо света и никак не мог нормально признаться ей в чувствах по-человечески. Она как раз добирается до второй попытки, когда звонок телефона заставляет обеих посмотреть в сторону аппарата.

Едва увидев звонящего, Хартфелия отворачивается и возвращается к своим записям. Шатенка только хмурит брови в ответ на действия девушки, предполагая кто же ей звонит. Через несколько минут аппарат замолкает, после чего вновь начинает трезвонить. Блондинка недовольно хватает смартфон, явно собираясь отправить его в полет до ближайшей стены, но передумывает.

— Привет, Фрид. — Отвечает она, после чего несколько секунд молчит, слушая собеседника. — Хорошо, сейчас буду. Эва, — уже к собеседнице обращается кареглазая. — Фрид и Бикс ждут нас в кафе. Шатенка кивает, и продолжая свой рассказ, покидает кабинет вслед за подругой. До кофейни они добирались ровно пять минут.

— Ребята. — Приветствует их Люси, аккуратно усаживаясь на свободный стул.

— Почему так долго, Хартс? — Едва завидев девушку, спрашивает Бикслоу, а потом замечает Эвергрин, следующую за подругой. — А, ну, теперь мне все ясно — Он только смеется в ответ на хмурый взгляд девушки.

— Кофе будешь? — Заботливый Джастин двигает к ней кружку с ароматным напитком и датскую слойку.

— Спасибо. — Кивает блондинка, тут же набрасываясь на выпечку. С утра кусок в горло не лез из-за бессонной ночи.

— Ты неважно выглядишь. — Серьезно замечает синеволосый, пристально глядя на нее. — Все хорошо?

Люси уже собирается все им рассказать и о Стинге, и о Грее, и о том, что просто устала, но очередное пришедшее сообщение резко заставляет передумать.

— Да, просто не выспалась. — Отмахивается девушка, но по недоверчивым взглядам друзей, понимает, что ей никто не поверил.

— Если захочешь поговорить, знаешь, где нас искать. — Проницательно замечает зеленоволосый.

— Как прошла поездка? Мы же толком и не поговорили после вашего возвращения. — Резко меняет тему Хартфелия.

— Мы неплохо отдохнули в этой глуши, знаешь. — Усмехается Бикслоу. Эвер бьет его в плечо, а Фрид краснеет.

— Я чего-то не знаю? — Поднимает брови блондинка, искусстно исполняя роль — подруга попросила никому не говорить, что уже все ей выложила.

— Эти двое не умеют делать две вещи, — смеется Джастин. — Закрывать двери и скрываться. Я раскусил вас на третий же день.

— Поздравляю! — Взвизгивает Люси, обнимая шатенку. — Я так рада. Все ждала, когда же до вас дойдет.

— Но это не все интересное. — Бикс открывает галерею в телефоне и начинает показывать фотографии, рассказывая обо всем, что они увидели в Альваресе.

***

  
— Как твой день? — Блондинка хлопает Дреяра по плечу, нахально заходя прямо в кабинет «страшного» начальника и полностью игнорируя секретаршу. Усталый взгляд служит лучшим ответом на этот вопрос.

— Честно тебе ответить? — Щурится мужчина. Получает в ответ кивок и говорит. — Дерьмово. Дед оставил мне вагон и маленькую тележку неразобранных бумаг. Уже в глазах рябит от них.

— Пойдем. — Неожиданно произносит девушка. — Давай-давай. Поднимай свою директорскую задницу, и поехали, я не шучу.

— Как ты сказала? Директорская задница? — Ухмыляется Лаксус. — Когда старик вернется, буду ему так говорить. И все же, куда мы идем?

— Туда, где нужно выключить телефон. — Загадочно отвечает Люси, когда пара покидает офисное здание.

Кареглазая уверенно проходит мимо автомобиля, в направлении пешеходных торговых улиц, где всегда так много людей. Дреяр недовольно молчит, но продолжает следовать за подругой.

Они проходят всего несколько кварталов прежде, чем останавливаются возле небольшого здания посреди центральной улицы города. Блондин недоуменно хмурит брови, но девушка роется в сумке, после чего уверенным жестом поворачивает ключи в замке, пропуская его в темное помещение.

— Где мы? — Его голос эхом разносится в пустом помещении.

— Это то, к чему я стремилась всю свою жизнь. — Хартфелия зажигает свет и Лаксус с удивлением осматривается.

— Расскажешь подробнее? — Заинтересованно спрашивает он, глядя на «голые» бетонные стены и пол, целую кучу рулонов обоев, сваленных в углу и примерно столько же банок краски самых разных оттенков.

Девушка кивает и принимается воодушевленно говорить, размахивая руками, уже представляя, что будет на том или ином месте. Ей так давно хотелось с кем-то поделиться этой небольшой тайной, что теперь, видя, каким неподдельным интересом загорелись глаза мужчины, Люси понимает, что выбрала правильно. На губах, покрытых матовой бежевой помадой, играет счастливая улыбка, когда она замолкает, чтобы отдышаться. Дреяр же, улучив момент, заваливает ее всевозможными вопросами.

Они проводят в загадочном здании несколько часов, что-то прикидывая, планируя, рисуя какие-то планы и просто дурачась. Настроение обоих уверенно ползет за отметку «сносно», позволяя искренне улыбаться и на некоторое время забыть обо всех проблемах. Маленький тайный мирок Хартфелии принял еще одного человека с распростертыми объятиями. Теперь мужчина ничуть не хуже подруги представлял, как это место будет выглядеть в будущем.

— Завтра ты мне будешь нужна. Я знаю, что у тебя учеба, но все же. — Он внимательно смотрит на девушку, шагавшую справа от него, пока пара возвращалась обратно к офису.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. — Кивает Люси, снимая автомобиль с сигнализации и проворно залезая внутрь.

— Спасибо. И подготовь все документы для завтрашней встречи. — Ехидно улыбается блондин.

— До завтра. — Хмыкает блондинка и выезжает со стоянки.

Весь недолгий путь до дома она напевает под нос застрявшую в голове песню и барабанит по рулю. Впервые за несколько дней она не думает о Грее, которого в последнее время подозрительно много в ее мыслях, Стинге и всей этой запутанной-черт-ее-возьми ситуации.

Пустота квартиры расслабляет еще больше, и, пританцовывая, Хартфелия заваривает чай, намереваясь посмотреть документы, которые просил Дреяр. Но сначала решает принять душ. Воздух быстро становится тяжелым, горячие струи с силой бьют по плечам, аромат любимого шампуня заставляет улыбнуться. Намыливая волосы, блондинка размышляет о том, что стоит надеть завтра на встречу. Смыв пену, она еще какое-то время просто стоит под водой, а потом резко выключает ее. Хватает с вешалки большое махровое полотенце, плотно оборачиваясь в него. Открывает дверь и босыми ногами шлепает в комнату, оставляя после себя мокрые следы.

Люси вскрикивает от неожиданности. На ее постели сидит никто иной, как Стинг, мрачно сверлящий ее взглядом.

— Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось. — Нечитаемым тоном произносит он. Блондин напряжен, о чем ясно говорят его неестественно прямые плечи и больше обычного взъерошенные волосы. В синих глазах плещется беспокойство пополам со злобой.

— Все хорошо, просто была занята. — Девушке становится неуютно, и она сильнее кутается в полотенце, пытаясь оттянуть его как можно ниже.

— Люси, в чем дело? Почему ты игнорируешь меня? Я что-то сделал не так? — Он поднимается и делает несколько шагов в ее сторону. — Мне пришлось вломиться к тебе домой, чтобы поговорить, потому что ты ни разу за два дня не удосужилась ответить на звонок или хотя бы на сообщение!

— Нет, ты здесь не при чем. — Качает головой, отступая, но очень скоро натыкаясь спиной на шкаф. — Это все я… — Замолкает, так и не закончив фразу. Повисает короткое молчание.

— Тогда что не так? — Эвклиф подходит все ближе. — Не молчи, скажи мне! — Он с силой бьет ладонью прямо над ее головой, заставляя блондинку вздрогнуть. Когда она так ничего и не говорит, переводит взгляд на лицо девушки, только сейчас осознавая, что Люси стоит перед ним в одном полотенце.

Дальше он действует инстинктивно. Слишком свежи воспоминания двухдневной давности, тепло ее тела под его ладонями, как она стонала и извивалась… Ему было чертовски мало того раза.

Наклоняется, нетерпеливо целуя. Хартфелия упирается ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но он только хватает ее запястья одной своей рукой и поднимает их над головой блондинки в уже привычном жесте. Полотенце, которое она придерживала, падает к ногам, оставляя ее совершенно обнаженной. Свободной рукой Стинг сжимает грудь девушки, получая в ответ тихий стон. Губы парня перемещаются на шею, оставляя новые отметины, вместо почти заживших.

— В этот раз мы все сделаем правильно. — Шепчет он в поцелуй, поднимая ее на руки.

Люси даже не заметила этого. Она осознала, что находится на кровати, только когда блондин бросил ее на простыни, нависая сверху, вводя в нее два пальца. Тянется к его брюкам, спуская их вниз, желая скорее ощутить его в себе, но он вновь не позволяет ей, легонько ударяя по рукам. Та обиженно сопит, но тут же забывает обо всем, стоит его губам обхватить затвердевший сосок.

— Такая красивая. — Жарко шепчет парень ей на ухо, задевая мочку уха губами. Потом поцелуями спускается вниз, к ключицам, проходя по ложбинке между грудей, по плоскому животу и еще ниже.

Девушка буквально плавится от этих прикосновений и что-то шепчет пересохшими губами. Руки, освобожденные от цепкой хватки, уже давным-давно запутались в светлых непослушных прядях, слегка оттягивая их, и тем самым даря наслаждение. Вскоре блондинка отрывается от него и осматривает недовольным взглядом.

— Непорядок. — Выдыхает она и поясняет в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Ты все еще одет.

Стинг негромко смеется, но помогает девушке избавить себя от одежды и наконец входит в нее, двигаясь мучительно медленно.

— Быстрее. — Хрипит Люси, на что в ответ получает усмешку, но просьбу он все же выполняет.

Она громко стонет, закидывая ноги ему на талию и скрещивая их. Пересохшими губами целует волевой подбородок, заставляя табун мурашек пробежаться по спине парня, потом переходит на губы, вовлекая его в небольшое сражение из которого победителем выходит Эвклиф, который вдавливает ее в матрас и, делая несколько резких движений, замирает.

— Больше не игнорируй меня, поняла? — Тихо говорит он, скатываясь с девушки. Хартфелия кивает, закрывая глаза. Через пару минут слышится мерное дыхание заснувшего парня. Люси машинально поднимается и снова плетется в душ.

Случившееся только еще больше все запутало. В голове ворох мыслей, но совершенно не хочется сейчас анализировать все это. Собрав уже высохшие волосы в высокую шишку, включает воду, забираясь под горячие струи. Что ж, до утра времени много. Она как раз успеет разобраться с документами, потому что думать о произошедшем ей совершенно не хочется.

***  
  
Брюнет скучающе наблюдал за прибывающими гостями. Он умудрился приехать на банкет одним из первых. Чертова пунктуальность, с детства вбитая ему в голову. Зал медленно заполнялся, но все эти люди совершенно его не интересовали.

Ему был нужен только один человек, который как раз появился в дверях, отдавая свое пальто кому-то из нанятой на вечер обслуги. Спина прямая, как будто он проглотил палку, черный костюм сидел на нем безукоризненно, волосы лежали идеально. Мужчину аж передергивает от отвращения.

— Добрый вечер, Джуд. — Произносит он, приближаясь к блондину.

— Драгнил*. Какая неожиданная встреча. — Язвительно замечает Сердоболий, сверля черными глазами конкурента.

— Не скажу, что рад вас видеть. — Не остается в долгу брюнет. — Все еще не хотите продать мне ваши активы?

— Никогда в жизни. — Шипит ему в лицо Джуд. — Они перейдут моей дочери, а ты можешь забыть о них навсегда.

— Вы так уверены в том, что ваша дочь сможет заниматься делами компании? — В заданном вопросе скрыт самый очевидный подтекст и Сердоболий бледнеет.

— Что ты сделал с Люси?

Зереф в ответ только ухмыляется. Что ж, его очередь делать ход в их запутанной шахматной партии, где вместо фигур — самые обычные люди.

Это было именно тем, что брюнет так любил. Играть чужими жизнями, чувствуя свою власть над ними и их жалкими жизнями.

Он — Бог.

Он может все, что душе угодно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Зереф и Нацу, несмотря на одинаковые фамилии, не родственники


	8. Chapter 8

К тому моменту, как Стинг просыпается, Люси уже полностью собрана и готова выбегать из дома, чтобы приехать в офис пораньше и поговорить с Дреяром о некоторых аспектах, которые не устраивали ее в договоре с новыми клиентами. Досконально изученные бумаги уже были сложены ровной стопкой и убраны в папку, что надежно покоилась в безразмерной сумке.

Пытаясь одновременно причесаться и выбрать рубашку, девушка носилась из ванной в комнату и обратно в одном лифчике. Внимательно наблюдавшего за ней Эвклифа она заметила, только увидев в зеркале немного насмешливый взгляд синих глаз.

— Ты вообще ложилась? — Хриплым после сна голосом спрашивает он.

— Подремала пару часов за столом. — Отмахивается она, пытаясь собрать волосы в пучок уже в третий раз и раздраженно передергивая плечами, когда снова не выходит. — Не до этого было, Лакс просил кое-что посмотреть.

— Я думал, ты сегодня в университете.

Блондин с упоением потягивается, совершенно не собираясь торопиться. Лежать в кровати и наблюдать за Хартфелией было слишком приятно. Эта девушка покорила его с первых минут знакомства. Искра огня, упавшая во тьму, но не потухшая в ней, а только ярче разгоревшаяся, вот, как бы он описал ее. Как только Фуллбастер и Дреяр могут не замечать такое сокровище прямо у них под носом?

— Меня повысили — значит, времени на работу будет уходить в разы больше, а с учебой я разберусь. — Быстро целует его в щеку, красит губы ярко-алой помадой и в следующее мгновение уже обувается в коридоре.

— Я зайду за тобой вечером? Хочу отвести тебя в одно потрясающее место. — Стинг наконец принимает сидячее положение.

— Конечно. Когда будешь уходить, занеси ключ Грею, ладно? — И не дожидаясь ответа, Люси выбегает из квартиры, закрывая за собой дверь. Эвклиф падает лицом в подушку, вдыхая приятный запах шампуня девушки, и негромко смеется.  
Снова чертов Грей.

Даже не предъявляя на блондинку прав, он уже отбирает ее. Грей всегда на первом месте. Фуллбастер сделал то, сделал это, раз Грей звонит, надо обязательно ответить, и совершенно не важно, чем они занимались до этого. Он всегда рядом с Люси, осознает она это или нет.

И похоже, что бой за главенствующее место в сердце блондинки Стинг проиграл, так и не начав.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, в такую рань в здании, где располагается их фирма, никого нет. Даже охранник сонно позевывал на своем посту. Хартфелия уверенной походкой заходит в лифт и нажимает кнопку этажа, где расположен новый кабинет ее друга. Она ничуть не сомневалась, что найдет Лаксуса именно там.

В приемной, возле кабинета, тоже никого нет, и девушка без зазрения совести кидает свое пальто на стол. Мужчина обнаружился именно там, где и она и предполагала — спал, положив голову на стол. Блондинка только качает головой и отправляется до ближайшего аппарата — покупать непутевому другу кофе.  
Едва уловив аромат бодрящего напитка, Дреяр сонно потирает глаза и садится, разминая затекшие конечности.

— Дурак ты. Почему домой не поехал? — Хмыкает Люси, усаживаясь напротив него.

— Дел было много, решил ненадолго заехать вчера после кафе, и похоже, заснул. — Он практически залпом выпивает обжигающе-горячий кофе, надеясь, что это заставит его тело двигаться быстрее. — Который час?

— Половина восьмого. Встреча назначена на десять. Я хотела обговорить с тобой некоторые детали договора до начала совещания. — Кладет перед мужчиной несколько бумаг, на которых что-то отмечено и подписано красным маркером. Тот внимательно вчитывается в написанное, временами хмурясь.

— А у тебя голова варит, Хартс. — В ответ на удивленное лицо подруги, поясняет — Неплохие предложения. Это более выгодно для нас, но может совершенно не устроить Голдмайна. Он скользкий тип. И если у нас не получится провернуть это, то все может обернуться полной катастрофой и отменой сделки.

— Риск — дело благородное. — Хихикает девушка, разряжая обстановку и заставляя Лаксуса улыбнуться. — Ну, Бикс так всегда говорит.

— Нашла кого слушать. — Вздыхает Дреяр, улыбаясь. — У него язык — сущее помело. Он же безостановочно говорит. Временами хуже, чем Эва. Иди давай, юный экономист, у тебя же наверняка накопилось невыполненных проектов. — Журит блондинку мужчина.

— Все-то ты знаешь. — Вздыхает она, поднимаясь. — Увидимся в десять.

***

— Джерар? — Синеволосый отлепляется от стены университета и подходит к Скарлет, застывшей в нескольких шагах от него. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Тебя жду. Прогуляемся? — Обезоруживающе улыбается Фернандес.

— Конечно. — Все еще немного сбитая с толку, Эльза заторможенно кивает. — Куда пойдем? — Девушка трет руки друг об друга в надежде немного согреть закоченевшие пальцы. Все же температура с каждым днем опускалась все ниже, предвещая ранний приход зимы.

Они обсуждают последний роман любимого автора Титании, который оба уже успели прочитать несмотря на то, что книга вышла всего несколько дней назад. Аловолосая искренне восхищается силой духа главной героини и тем, какое решение она приняла в последней главе. На это Джерар отвечает, что, по его мнению, девушка поступила очень глупо, разрушив все, что так долго сама строила. Скарлет, с озорным блеском в глазах, принимается доказывать, что «ничего не глупо, а очень самоотверженно». Парень только смеется, качая головой и поднимает руки в жесте сдаюсь.

— Хочешь кофе? — Он вопросительно смотрит на свою спутницу, когда замечает впереди любимую кофейню девушки.

— Какой-нибудь сладкий, — улыбнувшись отвечает Эльза.

— Лучше, карамельный. — Продолжают они хором. За столько лет Фернандес настолько хорошо узнал ее, что мог без труда сказать, о чем в данный момент она думает лишь по тому, как девушка поправляет волосы, и конечно же знал, какой она любит кофе.

— Сейчас принесу. — Джерар галантно склоняется в поклоне и уходит, оставляя Титанию сидеть на скамейке и наблюдать за спешащими куда-то прохожими. — Держи.

Он возвращается очень быстро, протягивая ей высокий стакан. Эльза делает небольшой глоток, чувствуя распространяющееся по телу тепло, и тихо благодарит синеволосого. Пара неспешным шагом доходит до пристани, выглядящей сегодня как-то тоскливо из-за низких серых облаков и разбушевавшейся водной стихии.

Стремительно начинает темнеть, но никто из них не торопиться уходить. Опираясь на перила, Эльза и Джерар обсуждают последние университетские сплетни, когда их прерывает громкая трель телефона.

— Люси? — Секунда молчания. — Ты в порядке? — Снова молчит, слушая блондинку. — Конечно, сейчас приеду.

— Что-то случилось? — Обеспокоенно хмурит брови Фернандес.

— Люси везет Грея в больницу. И, опережая твой вопрос, она не знает, что произошло.

— Съездить с тобой? — Предлагает он, зная, что в такие моменты Скарлет нужна поддержка, но та в ответ лишь качает головой. — Давай, хотя бы подвезу тебя. — На это она соглашается, ибо прекрасно понимает, что сама будет добираться до больницы не меньше часа.

***

Сегодня он слишком задержался в библиотеке. Ушел с головой в работу и не заметил, как время пролетело. Размышляя над этим, Фуллбастер быстрым шагом идет через темный проулок, натягивая воротник куртки все выше, в надежде защититься от холодного ветра.

Яркий свет фонарей оживленной улицы уже виден, когда перед ним вырастает массивная фигура, преграждая путь. Судя по шагам за спиной, отступать ему тоже некуда. Все еще надеясь, что ему показалось и это просто паранойя разыгралась, Грей продолжает идти вперед. Его останавливает грубый удар в живот, от которого воздух покидает легкие, а его самого складывает пополам.  
Сзади по голове бьют чем-то тяжелым, в глазах мутнеет, и брюнет чувствует, как по шее стекает что-то липкое и теплое. Тяжелый удар в челюсть — последнее, что он запоминает, прежде чем отключиться и упасть в спасительную темноту. Бугаи продолжают избивать его, словно не замечают, что жертва потеряла сознание. Они останавливаются, только услышав окрик.

— Хватит. — Резко останавливает их голос, раздавшийся откуда-то сверху. На одной из пожарных лестниц сидел мужчина и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. — Вот ваши деньги. — Кидает каждому по увесистому конверту. — Шестеро Просящих всегда держат свое слово.

Двое кивают, скрываясь с места происшествия. Эрик же, убедившись, что Грей дышит, выходит из переулка на шумную улицу и сливается с толпой. Надо сообщить остальным, что Стиратели отлично сыграли свою роль. Никто не уходит от них безнаказанным.

***

Если бы Хартфелия не стояла в коридоре, устало снимая верхнюю одежду в тот самый момент, когда раздался слабый, едва слышный, стук в дверь, то она бы ни за что не услышала его.

— Показалось? — Спрашивает она сама у себя, но тем не менее открывает дверь и как раз успевает подхватить парня, который покачнулся и потерял равновесие. Он бы непременно встретился с полом, если бы она не поймала его. — Грей? Что произошло?

Фуллбастер молчит, и Люси решает сначала посадить его на диван, а потом уже начинать допрос с пристрастием, но едва она отнимает руки от его спины, как замечает, что они в крови. Не на шутку встревожившись, осматривает брюнета внимательным взглядом, отмечая, что он весь в грязи, ссадинах, крови и синяках.

— Грей! Во что ты опять ввязался? Дружки твои постарались? — Гневно спрашивает блондинка.

— Они здесь не при чем. — Хрипит брюнет, навалившись на подругу всем весом, будучи совершенно не в состоянии стоять на ногах самостоятельно.

— Так я и поверила. — Вздыхает она, снова обуваясь, хватая ключи от машины и документы и набирая номер Эльзы. — Поехали, тебе надо в больницу. Эльза? Мне нужна твоя помощь. Приезжай в больницу, там все объясню. — На заднем фоне слышится голос Джерара, но сейчас не тот момент, чтобы спрашивать об этом Скарлет. — Со мной все в порядке, это Грей.

— Сегодня пусть переночует здесь, а завтра можете его забирать. — Женщина сурово смотрит на пострадавшего и выходит из палаты.

Едва за врачом закрывается дверь, Люси бьет Фуллбастера в незабинтованное плечо, на что тот болезненно морщится, но это никак не остужает пыл девушки.

— Идиот! Ты хоть представляешь, как испугал меня? — Отвешивает подзатыльник под смешки Эльзы. — Приперся в полумертвом состоянии ко мне на порог. Тьфу! — Она рассерженно топает ногой. Когда брюнет открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, его прерывают взмахом руки. — Даже слышать ничего не хочу. Я слишком зла сейчас. Завтра поговорим.

Хартфелия уходит, подхватив под руку Скарлет и гневно захлопнув дверь. За напускной злостью Люси очень умело скрывала страх. Когда она увидела кровь на своих руках, сердце будто бы пропустило несколько ударов, отказывая хозяйке в нормальной работе.

Всепоглощающий страх потерять Грея, самого близкого для нее человека, заполнил все ее сознание и отпустил только когда врач сказал, что внутренние органы не задеты и ему ничего не угрожает.

Она буквально чувствовала, как паника, навалившаяся так неожиданно, медленно покидает ее, сменяясь истощением. В коридоре блондинка устало падает в кресло и внимательно смотрит на Скарлет и спрашивает:

— Ну и что происходит? Почему ты с Джераром?

— Долго рассказывать. Давай в другой раз. Нам нужно отдохнуть. — Улыбается Титания, получая утвердительный кивок подруги.

— Это был чертовски длинный день. Вернее два дня, если учесть, что я не спала. Я чертовски хочу домой. — Вздыхает Люси, вызывая изумленный взгляд аловолосой. В молчании они выходят из больницы, коротко прощаются на парковке, условившись завтра переговорить.

Со всеми рабочими делами и свалившимся, как снег на голову, Фуллбастером, девушка совершенно забывает о том, что Эвклиф обещал ей свидание. Вспоминает об этом только тогда, когда видит его возле своей двери.

— Почему ты вся в крови? — Восклицает Стинг, едва завидев ее. В синих глазах плещется беспокойство. Он несколько секунд сканирует ее взглядом, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. Девушка натягивает улыбку.

— Грея в больницу возила. Сейчас я переоденусь, и пойдем, хорошо? — Блондин кивает, немного грустно улыбаясь. Вот опять эта Ледышка обламывает ему всю малину. Что ж он будет делать-то?

Люси проходит в комнату, скинув в прихожей только обувь, быстро, не давая себе возможности передумать, снимает испачканную одежду и надевает простую безразмерную футболку, толстовку и джинсы. Волосы завязывает в хвост. Сил на большее просто нет. Глядя в огромное зеркало, поправляет макияж, пытаясь не так фальшиво растягивать губы в улыбке.

— Я готова. — Объявляет она, возвращаясь в коридор, где ее ждал парень. — Куда пойдем?

— Все-то тебе знать надо, хитрюга. — Стинг легонько щелкает ее по носу. — Ничего тебе не скажу.

— Противный. Ненавижу сюрпризы. — Театрально обижается кареглазая, но уже через секунду смеется, увидев изумленное ты-сейчас-серьезно лицо парня. — Я шучу.

— Ах, вот ты как. Тогда держись! — Заражаясь веселым настроением Люси, он подхватывает ее на руки и выбегает из квартиры.

Хартфелия не могла не признать, что сюрприз стоил того, чтобы его подождать. Стинг усадил ее в автомобиль и повез в совершенно неизвестном направлении, все больше удаляясь от города, пока не остановился в какой-то глуши, где даже фонарей не было.

Потом долго вел за руку через лес, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока девушка перейдет через очередное поваленное дерево или небольшой ручеек, до тех пор, пока молодые люди не выбрались на небольшую лесную поляну. Теперь они лежат на огромном покрывале, завернувшись в несколько теплых одеял и смотрят на звезды.

Люси водит пальцем в воздухе, что-то рассказывая, но Эвклиф не особо вслушивается в слова, просто наслаждаясь таким успокаивающим звучанием голоса блондинки. Парень крепче прижимает девушку к себе, зарываясь носом в ее волосы. Сейчас она здесь с ним. И никакой чертов Фуллбастер у него этого не отнимет.

***

— Я хочу знать все, до последней мелочи! — Восклицает Люси, когда Скарлет падает на стул рядом с ней в университетском кафетерии. — И я взяла тебе тортик. — Двигает к подруге тарелку с лакомством. — Стоять! — Рявкает блондинка, едва заметив Джерара, спешно проходившего мимо их стола. Тот замер и обернулся. Кареглазая, довольная собой, зловеще улыбнулась. Если она чего-то хотела, то всегда этого добивалась. А сейчас она жаждала узнать, что происходит между этими двумя. — Ну-ка садись.

— Все очень сложно… — Начала Титания, когда пойманный Фернандес уселся напротив девушек.

— Это я вчера слышала. — Хмыкает блондинка. — Давай подробнее.

— В день переезда я пришел к ней поговорить, — спасает ситуацию синеволосый. — Решил расставить все точки над и.

— Я накричала на него, едва не разбила об его голову бокал. — Усмехаясь, продолжает Эльза. — Потом разрыдалась. Ну, как будто у меня бывает по-другому. — Видя скептическое выражение лица подруги, добавляет она.

— А потом мы решили начать все с начала. — Коротко закончил парень.

— Этот засранец чертовски меня перепугал! Представляешь, сидим, собираем осколки, и вдруг он спрашивает: «Ты ведь Эльза?». У меня сердце в пятки ушло! — Негодует аловолосая, а Джерар только смеется, видя возмущенное лицо девушки.

— Это же твоя первая фраза, сказанная этой ненормальной, так? — Вспоминает Люси то далекое солнечное утро на крыльце школы, и тоже улыбается.

— Именно. — Кивает синеволосый, а после неожиданно спрашивает. — Как Грей?

— Сегодня заберу этого обормота домой. Ишь чего удумал. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я его увидела! — Раздраженно ворчит блондинка, а Эльза с Джераром понимающе переглядываются. — И ведь не говорит, что произошло. Вот не надо на меня так смотреть! — Она быстро поднимается с места и, пробормотав что-то про декана, быстрее ветра исчезает из поля их зрения.

— Как скоро они поймут? — Вздыхает Титания, глядя в след подруге. Фернандес только качает головой и осторожно берет аловолосую за руку.

***

Когда он стал замечать за собой эти странности? Грей даже мог точно сказать день, час и минуту, когда понял, что Люси ему не только лучший друг. То, как она ухаживала за ним после того, как привезла из больницы было невероятно приятным, но причиняло сильную боль, потому что блондинка делала это всего лишь, как его друг. Хартфелия никогда не улыбалась ему так, как улыбается Эвклифу.

Чертов блондин просто невероятно бесил. Стоило ему оказаться возле девушки, он заполнял собой все пространство вокруг нее, не давая ей даже шанса избавиться от его общества. Но она, по всей видимости, не очень-то и хотела, если судить по ярко-красным засосам, тщательно замазанным тональным кремом и скрытым шейным платком или воротником рубашки.

Это бесило до ломоты в костях.

Все его мысли занимала Люси, которой он был просто — ни черта не просто — другом. Так быть не должно. Он не должен думать в таком ключе о ней, но девушка упорно не желала уходить из его головы. И это чертовски пугало Грея.

Пора было что-то делать с этим.

Тогда Фуллбастер решается на отчаянный шаг и звонит Леону, приглашая парня выпить. Бастия заинтересовал его еще с первой встречи в Меркурии. Было в нем что-то дикое, неподвластное никому и ничему. Внутри него словно бушевал торнадо, поглощая всех, кто осмелится подойти поближе. И брюнет тоже пропал.

Он оказывается очень интересным собеседником. Блондин приехал в Магнолию из Браго, что находится к Северу от Фиора вслед за женщиной, которую любил, но которая не любила его. Ул вскоре вышла замуж за какого-то моряка, разбив сердце Леона, и укатила с мужем в далекое плавание. Он же, как и мечтал, поступил на факультет журналистики, но по профессии почти не работал, начав писать книги.

Леон нравился ему. Между ними существовало какое-то необъяснимое притяжение. И именно он первый бросается в омут, утягивая парня следом за собой.

Бастия говорит лениво, растягивая слова, но Грею это даже нравится. Особенно то, как протяжно тот стонет его имя во время их близости. Ему нравится запускать пальцы в жесткие волосы блондина, когда тот лежит у него на груди, восстанавливая дыхание.

Но между ними нет ничего, кроме жарких совместных ночей. Фуллбастер не обещал ему руку и сердце. Да и Леон никогда не строил иллюзий на этот счет. Он был реалистом.

Однако все равно было чертовски больно, когда брюнет, забываясь, кричал чужое имя. Первый раз это произошло, когда их недоотношения продолжались уже несколько месяцев, и пьяный в стельку Грей появился у него на пороге и страстно целовал, называя женским — и так чертовски хорошо знакомым — именем.

Тот раз Леон, в отличие от брюнета, помнит в мельчайших деталях. Это был самый лучший их секс. Он так и не решился рассказать Фуллбастеру о том, как тот назвал его. С тех пор иногда он был для него вовсе не тем, кем являлся на самом деле.

Однажды блондинка, с таким ненавистным Бастии именем, даже застает их в квартире Фуллбастера. У нее явно что-то случилось, потому что она прибежала вся в слезах, но едва заметив его, вылетела оттуда, как ошпаренная, забыв закрыть дверь. Грей, сидящий на коленях Леона и страстно целующий его шею, не замечает девушку, занявшую его сердце. Блондин только довольно хмыкает, вовлекая парня в новый поцелуй.

Свою ошибку Грей осознает в тот момент, когда Хартфелия закатывает ему скандал из-за засосов, которые Бастия, повинуясь собственническому порыву, оставил на его шее несколько дней назад. У него нет шарфов и рубашек, чтобы скрывать эти метки, о чем он спешит сообщить блондинке.

В итоге они разругались в пух и прах. В пылу ссоры был упомянут так раздражающий его Эвклиф, Джувия и прошлое Люси. Чем только он думал, когда произносил все это? Знал же, насколько для нее болезненна тема изнасилования. И все равно бросил оскорбительное «шлюха», «подстилка» и «сама виновата».

Брюнет уже никогда не сможет забыть искаженное болью и злобой лицо подруги, швырнувшей в него фотографией, стоящей на тумбочке в коридоре, где молодые люди, собственно, и ругались.

А потом ледяным тоном произнесенное: «Убирайся. Знать тебя не желаю. Ненавижу тебя!». И Грей уходит, громко хлопая дверью, уже жалея о сказанном. Люси же обхватывает себя руками, съезжая по стене на пол, и плачет.

 _Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!_ — Бьется в голове вместе с пульсом. Только вот она знает, что это не-совсем-правда. Как бы не злилась на Грея, все равно не сможет заставить себя не думать о нем. Слишком уж много места он занимал в мыслях. И не только?

Звонок телефона прерывает страдания блондинки. Она поднимает трубку, с интересом слушая все, что ей говорят по ту сторону провода.

***

— Ты ведь поссорился с ней, да? — Тихо спрашивает Леон, когда они в очередной раз лежат в кровати и тяжело дышат. Сегодня Фуллбастер был особенно резок. В его движениях не было ни капли нежности. Только всепоглощающая злость.

— О чем ты? — Брюнет сразу мрачнеет.

— Уже вторую неделю ты сам не свой. Дело в Люси, верно? — Проницательности Бастии не занимать.

— Откуда ты все знаешь? — Грей не смог подавить тяжелый вздох.

— Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сопоставить твое настроение и исчезновение Хартфелии. Ты любишь ее, признай это.

— Нет, это не так. — Быстро отвечает он. Резко. Чтобы не дать себе задуматься над этим. Ведь в любом случае ничего хорошего это не принесет.

— Тогда бы ты не называл меня ее именем. — Шепчет Леон, смотря в потолок. Фуллбастер пораженно замирает в его руках. Ему ведь это послышалось?

— О чем ты? — Напряжение звенит в голосе.

— Когда ты набираешься и приходишь ко мне — те ночи, которые ты чаще всего не помнишь, — ты зовешь Люси, Грей. Я не говорил, ждал, когда же до тебя дойдет, но ты слишком упертый, чтобы признать свои чувства к этой девчонке. Так что действовать придется мне. — Привычно растягивая слова говорит блондин, все также не глядя на парня. — Завтра утром я уеду из Магнолии навсегда.

— Но почему?! — Вскрикивает он, резко садясь на постели.

— Потому что я тоже человек, и мне больно. Я не смогу удержать тебя, когда ты все же наконец соизволишь увидеть правду, которую так упорно игнорируешь. Да и не со мной твое счастье. — Горько ухмыляется Бастия. — Поэтому, я должен тебя отпустить.

— Только не сегодня. — Твердо отвечает Грей. — Раз это наша последняя ночь… — Договорить ему не дают губы Леона, принявшиеся терзать его собственные.

***

— Люсьена, ты должна немедленно вернуться в поместье. — Без приветствий произносит Джуд, едва блондинка снимает трубку.

— С чего бы это? Я никому и ничего не должна. — В тон ему отвечает она.

— Пришло время тебе перестать заниматься глупостями, и понять наконец, что твое сумасбродство крайне осложняет жизнь всем окружающим. Тебе двадцать четыре. Пора бы уже задуматься о будущем. Тебе предстоит встать во главе компании через несколько лет. К этому моменту ты должна выйти замуж и родить ребенка. Без семьи тебя никто не будет воспринимать в серьез. Так, маленькая девочка, решившая поиграть в игры для взрослых. — Всю эту длинную тираду Сердоболий выдал на одном дыхании. Как и всегда своим надменно-высокомерным тоном. С детства вызывавшем у девушки жгучее желание сделать ровно обратное. На зло.

— Ты, кажется, забыл, почему я ушла из дома. Я тогда тебе сказала, что мне не нужны ни твои деньги, ни распланированное за меня будущее. — Резко отвечает Люси, ловя на себе ободряющий взгляд Дреяра.

Он слышал весь разговор с самого начала, так как Джуд позвонил во время готовки, блондинка включила громкую связь. В конце концов, ее отношения с этим человеком не секрет ни для кого из друзей.

— Глупая девчонка! Ты совершенно не слушаешь меня! — Он вышел из себя. Предсказуемо. Как всегда. Сейчас начнет угрожать. И точно. — Думаешь, я не смогу прикрыть вшивую конторку, где ты, так сказать, работаешь? И мне уж точно не составит труда заставить ректора отчислить тебя из университета!

— Это ты не слышишь меня. Я все тебе уже сказала. До свидания, отец.  
Хартфелия вешает трубку и глубоко вдыхает, борясь с подступающей яростью. Как же она его ненавидела! Его и эту аристократическую жизнь!

— Ты хорошо держалась, — Лаксус осторожно разжимает ее пальцы и забирает нож. Она и не заметила, как сильно сжимала его в ладони. Аж костяшки побелели. — Если честно, до сих пор я был уверен, что ты преувеличиваешь на его счет. — Рассерженно косясь в сторону телефона замечает он, а Люси накрывает волна истерического смеха, да такая, что она до чертиков пугает мужчину. А когда наконец успокаивается, доделывает обед. За едой они говорят на отвлеченные темы, после — разбирают некоторые документы, взятые с собой из офиса.

В восемь часов Хартфелия ссылается на незаконченный учебный проект и покидает уютную квартиру друга. На полпути к дому ей в голову приходит гениальная мысль, и, развернувшись, девушка едет совершенно в другом направлении.

Дверь распахивается почти моментально, и на пороге появляется удивленный Нацу. Едва поняв, кто перед ним стоит, парень широко улыбается, приветствует блондинку и крепко обнимает.

— Какими судьбами? — Громко спрашивает он, внимательно осматривая бар, пока Люси снимала пальто в прихожей.

— Просто решила заскочить. Давно не виделись. — Она пожимает плечами, садясь на высокий стул.  
— Ром, текила, мартини или коктейль тебе сделать? — Повернувшись к ней, спрашивает Драгнил. Задумавшись на мгновение, блондинка просит обычной воды. Пить совершенно не хотелось. Да и полупустая бутылка виски на столе и стакан рядом непрозрачно намекали на то, чем занимался парень до ее прихода.

— Где твои? — Оглядывая пустой первый этаж спрашивает Хартфелия.

— Отец с новой женой укатил куда-то на острова. И это к лучшему. Терпеть не могу эту стерву. Возомнила о себе невесть что, хотя сама едва ли старше меня. — Нацу ставит перед девушкой высокий стакан, запотевший из-за низкой температуры воды.

— Твой хотя бы женить тебя не пытается. — Вздыхает девушка, а Драгнил понимающе хмыкает.

— Снова Джуд звонил?

— Да. Нес околесицу про свадьбу, детей и долг перед обществом. — Глядя на раздраженную Хартфелию розоволосый хохочет. Только с ним Люси могла поговорить обо всей ситуации с Джудом на чистоту. Из всех ее друзей только Нацу действительно понимал какого это — родиться в такой семье. Пусть он и не был таким близким другом, как Эльза, Лаксус или Грей, но… Это ведь ничего не меняло? Ему девушка доверяла, не ожидая никаких подлостей.

— Неужели так достало? — Драгнил опивает прямо из горла бутылки.

— Почему же до него не дойдет, как до Игнила? Вот он сразу все понял, после того нашего спектакля.

Оба смеются, вспоминая историю своего знакомства. Их отцы являются партнерами по бизнесу, поэтому обоим часто приходилось часами ждать родителей в окружении противных секретарш, пока те были на совещании. После одного такого собрания Джуд вышел из кабинета вместе с каким-то длинноволосым мужчиной и пареньком. Шестнадцатилетней Хартфилии он был представлен, как Нацу Драгнил, ее будущий муж. Такой же, как и сотня до него. Но на удивление обоих, они сумели найти общий язык и очень скоро разработали гениальный план по избавлению от ненавистной участи.

— Как он тогда сказал: «Я понял-понял, больше не буду сватать тебя. Сам справишься. А Люси поможет тебе»?

— «А Люси подскажет, где надо». — Исправил Нацу, вытирая заслезившиеся от смеха глаза.

Взгляд невольно останавливается на чуть приоткрытых губах девушки, как всегда накрашенных алой помадой. Повисает короткое молчание. А глаза против воли опускаются ниже, задерживаясь на откровенном вырезе платья.

Да что с ним такое? Неужели все-таки успел опьянеть? Или на него так действовало ее присутствие? Каждый раз, когда Хартфелия оказывалась рядом, хотелось… Чего только ему не хотелось в такие моменты, учитывая, что они обычно встречались на шумных вечеринках.

Следующим своим действиям Драгнил не отдает отчета. Он так давно хотел вновь ощутить вкус ее губ, услышать, как она стонет под ним, а ее грудь так красиво смотрелась в вырезе этого чертова платья, подчеркивающего все достоинства блондинки. Разве не преступление — выглядеть так сексуально?

Черта-с-два Нацу забудет их ночь. Хоть Хартфелия и была абсолютно уверена, что розоволосый ничего не помнит, это было не так. Парень грубо сминает губы девушки своими, настойчиво пробиваясь языком в ее рот, совершенно не обращая внимания на протестующее мычание Люси. Перемещается на шею, оставляя яркие красные метки на нежной коже.

Руки грубо сжимают грудь сквозь платье, с силой дергая вырез в разные стороны, разрывая ткань и открывая прекрасный вид на лифчик девушки, который тоже рвется под натиском его рук. Он кусает затвердевший сосок, всасывает его, играясь, и слышит болезненный вскрик блондинки, которая отталкивает его, пытаясь заставить прекратить. Потом ладони спускаются ниже, задирая длинную юбку, сдвигая в сторону белье. Розоволосый морщится от крика Хартфелии.

— Не сопротивляйся, Люси. Тебе будет хорошо, я обещаю. — Хрипит Драгнил, с силой раздвигая коленом ее ноги и вставляя в нее один палец.

— Не надо, Нацу! Отпусти, я не хочу! — Рыдает Люси, отбиваясь от него руками. Но где уж ей. Парень в несколько раз сильнее ее. Он резко хватает ее руки и заламывает назад, добавляя второй палец.

— Тц, сухая. — Раздраженно констатирует Нацу. — Неужели совсем не хочешь меня? Ты же помнишь ту ночь, Люси? Ты так стонала, просила еще… — Тянет розоволосый, прижимаясь к девушке.

Все заканчивается так же резко, как и началось. На какую-то долю секунды парень теряет бдительность, что дает шанс. Сбежать. Избавиться от этого кошмара. И Хартфелия сильно бьет его коленом промеж ног. Вскакивает и вылетает из дома, как ошпаренная, на ходу вытирая слезы. То, что она доехала до квартиры, не попав в аварию — самое настоящее чудо. Слезы затуманили взор, не давая нормально рассмотреть происходящее на дороге, оставляя только размытые силуэты пешеходом и встречных автомобилей. Осознание произошедшего давило тяжким грузом на сердце, а мозг, словно бы издеваясь, подкидывал яркие картинки из прошлого.

Темный кабинет, запертая дверь, нависающий над ней мужчина, сильнее ее в несколько десятков раз — паника накатывает на нее волной.

Дышать становится трудно.

Ноги сами несут ее в безопасное место, к тому, кто всегда защитит, поддержит и никогда не оставит.

К Грею.

Дверь в квартиру друга не заперта, но сейчас это не кажется ей странным. Через секунду Люси в удивлении распахивает глаза, не веря в то, что видит. Грей — ее Грей — сидит на коленях какого-то парня и страстно целует его.

В голову бьет осознание. Да с такой силой, что заставляет пошатнуться. Она здесь лишняя. Никому не нужная.

Зарыдав еще горше, Хартфелия пулей вылетает из квартиры, бегом спускается по лестнице и бежит в неизвестном направлении. Просто бежит.

Лишь бы не там. Не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать.

Вскоре она запинается о собственную ногу и падает, разрывая платье еще сильнее и раздирая в кровь ладони и колени. Как ни странно, это немного отрезвляет. Подвернутая стопа начинает противно ныть, стоит на нее наступить. Люси садится на бордюр и набирает номер человека, который видел ее и в ситуациях похуже, удивленно отмечая, что несмотря на падение телефон не разбился. И все еще не разрядился.

Машина Эльзы останавливается прямо возле нее всего через какие-то жалкие пятнадцать минут, которые блондинка провела, глядя в пустоту и немного покачиваясь влево и вправо, обняв себя руками.

— Люси, милая, что произошло?

Скарлет с силой трясет ее за плечи. На ней надета рубашка и какие-то разношенные спортивные штаны — собиралась впопыхах. Когда Хартфелия ничего не отвечает, аловолосая подхватывает ее под локоть, поднимая.

— Так, поехали. Сейчас примешь душ, успокоишься и все расскажешь.  
Явно обеспокоенная Титания ведет автомобиль намного резче, чем обычно. За всю дорогу блондинка так и не произносит ни слова.

Люси безмерно благодарна Эльзе за то, что не повезла ее домой. Она бы просто не смогла сейчас вернуться туда. Квартира Титании же встречает теплом и уютом. Скарлет стягивает с подруги испачканное пальто и сапоги. Ее глаза в ужасе расширяются, а в голове появляются догадки о том, что произошло, когда она видит порванное платье блондинки.

Ничего не говоря заталкивает Хартфелию в ванную, а сама идет на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Задумавшись, Эльза не слышит, как закипает чайник, и как щелкает замок ванной. На пороге появляется девушка, завернутая в длинный пушистый халат. Прихрамывая, она садится на один из стульев за круглым столом. Подруга молчит, терпеливо ожидая, когда Люси сама заговорит. Едва слышно, она произносит всего несколько несвязных фраз, но все становится ясно.

— Звонил Джуд. Нацу хотел… — По телу пробегает дрожь отвращения. — Запаниковала, вспомнила его. Домой. Парень у Грея.

— Он ничего не успел сделать? — Эльза бережно берет ее за руку, на которой уже начинают проступать синяки от крепкой хватки Драгнила. Девушка качает головой. — Сейчас ты в сильном шоке. Тебе нужно поспать. — Карие глаза испуганно расширяются. Нет. Она не будет спать. Она знает, что тогда снова встретится с призраками прошлого. — Тогда хотя бы просто отдохнуть, Люси.

На это соглашается, позволяя Скарлет отвести себя на разложенный диван, уложить на прохладные простыни и накрыть одеялом. Как бы блондинка не сопротивлялась, сон все равно настигает ее, затягивая в свои сети.

С этого момента вся ее жизнь летит к чертям собачьим. Старые кошмары вернулись с новой силой, не позволяя девушке высыпаться. Нацу заваливает ее сообщениями и звонками, пытаясь извиниться, но Хартфелия игнорирует его.

Тогда он начинает присылать ей цветы и различные подарки, которые один за одним летят в мусорное ведро. Разве, что украшения блондинка относит обратно в салон, требуя вернуть отправителю. Как же он не поймет, что своими действиями только продлевает весь этот ад? Легче было бы забыть-забыть-забыть. Не думать. Не вспоминать просто. Только вот каждый такой «подарок» вновь и вновь выдергивает в тот день. А те воспоминания влекут за собой еще более давние — уже, казалось бы, покрывшиеся толстым слоем пыли — и еще более мрачные.

Стинг, сначала недоумевавший, почему Люси начала шугаться близости с ним, вскоре начал требовать от нее внятных объяснений.

Но что она могла ответить?

Прости, меня попытался изнасиловать мой друг?

Прости, но из-за этого, у меня снова начались кошмары о событиях почти пятилетней давности?

Прости, я не могу — не могу — не могу переносить чьи-либо прикосновения?

Правда была слишком грязной, чтобы вот так озвучивать ее.

Молчание в ответ на любые вопросы по этой теме вызывали у Эвклифа безмерное раздражение, но тут на помощь пришли Эльза с Джераром, что-то втолковав блондину. На несколько недель он оставил эту тему. Когда же он хотел снова начать заваливать Хартфелию вопросами, необходимость в этом отпала — Люси сама пришла к нему и рассказала о произошедшем, упустив только имя преступника. Обоих.

Естественно, парень тут же попытался узнать кто это был. Но быстро осознал, что поддержать Люси намного важнее, чем набить какому-то ублюдку рожу — такой разбитой-уничтоженной выглядела блондинка.

Это была новая ступень в их отношениях. Пусть болезненная, мрачная, тяжелая, но она была. Люси смогла довериться ему. Открыла правду, такую грязную и неприглядную для нее. И получила в ответ только тепло и поддержку. То, в чем так отчаянно нуждалась.

Зато отношения с Греем резко испортились. Брюнет совершенно не мог находиться в обществе Стинга. Если эти двое были в одном помещении дольше пяти минут, то обязательно начиналась драка, а так как Эвклиф почти все время крутился где-то возле своей девушки, то и общество Фуллбастера стало нечастым для них.

В ту ночь, когда Люси увидела в его квартире Леона, она осознала простую вещь — Грей ей далеко не безразличен. Но она ему не интересна. Просто друг. Это било в самое сердце, открывая толком не затянувшуюся рану. Если он так любит этого парня, то и пожалуйста. Мешать она не станет.

Но они теперь даже поговорить не могли нормально. Когда это было в последний раз? Кажется, еще до того, как брюнет попал в больницу. Хартфелия терпела до последнего, душа в себе все эти эмоции, но последней каплей в чаше терпения, стали слова парня о том, что она не должна вести себя так распущенно и позволять Стингу слишком много.

Этот разговор состоялся через несколько недель после происшествия. Буквально через несколько дней после того, как Эвклиф узнал всю правду о происходящем. К тому моменту блондинка больше напоминала зомби, чем живого человека. Кошмары совершенно не давали ей спать. Она безумно устала просыпаться ночами от собственного крика и подолгу лежать без сна после.

Фуллбастер пришел за какой-то мелочью вроде забытых у подруги наушников, спросил, что в последнее время с ней творится. Совсем, как раньше.

Обеспокоенный взгляд казался искренним, а голос встревоженным.

Люси ответила невпопад, явно не желая об этом говорить, а после у нее зазвонил телефон. Едва взглянув на экран, брюнет, как с цепи сорвался, увидев там ненавистное имя. Начал нести какую-то околесицу про распущенность, засосы и что-то в этом роде, связанное со Стингом.

Только вот Хартфелии было, что ему ответить на это. Она так долго держалась. Тут же вспомнилась Джувия, его дружки-преступники, а потом блондинка перешла на Леона. Следующая реплика Грея заставила девушка пораженно замолчать, неверяще глядя в злые глаза друга.

Как он мог это сказать? Как. Он. Мог? Ведь знает же, насколько ей было плохо.  
Сам едва ли не за шкирку потащил к психологу, когда нашел всю в крови в ванной. А теперь говорит ей, что это она сама виновата в произошедшем?

Люси сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладонях, по которым потекли небольшие струйки крови. В глазах полыхает ярость. Девушка даже не осознает, что схватила с тумбочки их фотографию, до тех пор, пока она не попадает точно в голову Фуллбастера, после чего падает на пол, разбиваясь на множество мелких кусочков.

— Убирайся. — Убийственно холодно говорит Хартфелия. Так, будто в ней больше не осталось ничего живого. — Я больше не желаю тебя знать. Ненавижу тебя!  
Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд он просто стоит, не двигаясь. Затем разворачивается и…

Уходит.

Грей просто уходит.

Больше не проронив ни слова и громко хлопнув дверью.

Люси медленно съезжает по стене на пол — прямо на осколки. Горячие слезы бегут по лицу, но она не замечает их, поглощенная изменениями внутри. Девушка буквально чувствует, как из сердца вырезают кусок, вставляя на его место непрочную заплатку, а после сковывают душу ледяными цепями. Ее бьет крупная дрожь.

Громкий звонок телефона заставляет вздрогнуть.

— Эва? — Не своим голосом отвечает блондинка, молясь, чтобы подруга не стала сейчас задавать вопросов. И ее молитвы услышаны. Слышится какая-то возня.

— Мастера выписали! — Радостно кричит в трубку Бикслоу. Затем снова шуршание и раздраженный голос Эвергрин. — Отдай сюда, дурак! — После чего она обращается уже к девушке. — Люси, я зачем звоню. В честь выписки Макарова мы решили устроить себе небольшой отпуск и на недельку куда-нибудь смотаться. Ты как, поедешь с нами?

— С удовольствием!

Слабая улыбка появляется на искусанных губах Хартфелии. Хоть одна хорошая новость за последнее время.


	9. Chapter 9

— Куда вы едете? — Спрашивает Эльза, внимательно оглядывая собранные подругой вещи, что аккуратными стопочками лежат в чемодане. Сама же Хартфелия внимательно осматривает шкаф, проверяя не забыла ли что-нибудь важное.

— В какой-то небольшой городок, я даже названия не запомнила. Эва говорит, там шикарные пейзажи и рядом много достопримечательностей. — Убедившись в том, что положила все, блондинка закрывает багаж и смотрит на часы. Самолет всего через несколько часов. — Если что-то случится, звони Эвер.

— Да-да, я помню. Может все же расскажешь, что такого тебе сказал Грей, что ты до сих пор с ним не разговариваешь? — Осторожно интересуется Титания. В ответ получает только покачивание головой и отсутствующий взгляд карих глаз. — Ну, как хочешь. И будь осторожна. — Провожает девушку до такси и крепко обнимает на прощание.

— Люси! Я начала волноваться. Думала, что ты не придешь. — Радостно верещит Эвергрин, едва девушка садится в кресло рядом с Дреяром и напротив русоволосой.

— Я прошла регистрацию онлайн. Так проще, чем толпиться в огромных очередях. — Пожимает плечами Хартфелия, снимая толстовку.

— Что это? — Лаксус внезапно хватает ее за руку, указывая на почти заживший синяк слегка коричневого цвета в форме пальцев Драгнила.

— Не бери в голову. Ударилась. — Люси резко вырывает руку. — Я собираюсь вздремнуть, вы не возражаете?

Девушка достает из сумки наушники и подключает к телефону. Насчет сна она, конечно, приукрасила, но посидеть с закрытыми глазами вполне может. В уши ударяет резкое звучание электрогитары, заставляя слегка улыбнуться и откинуться на спинку кресла. Вдруг кто-то вытаскивает наушник из ее уха.

— Не против? — Вопросительно изгибает бровь блондин. Хартфелия же пожимает плечами, мол, если хочешь, и снова закрывает глаза.

***

Соглашаясь поехать, Люси не учла одного. Ребята не стали снимать номера в гостинице, а предпочли арендовать небольшой домик. Чтобы жить всем вместе. И спать под одной крышей. Когда она об этом узнала, отказываться было уже поздно. Да и как бы она это объяснила?

Так что это было неминуемо. Девушка с неконтролируемым ужасом ждала часа, когда все отправятся спать. Ведь знала, что последует за этим. До последнего Хартфелия оставалась внизу. Перемыла всю посуду после ужина, несмотря на наличие техники, способной сделать это вместо нее, сыграла несколько партий в карты с Эвой и Фридом, почитала какую-то книгу, не сильно вникая в сюжет.

Часы, висящие на стене в гостиной, негромко оповестили о том, что уже полночь. И выразительный взгляд подруги свидетельствовал о том, что пока Люси будет сидеть здесь, она, Эвергрин, не сдвинется с места.

Пришлось подниматься в комнату. Перед тем, как положить руку, на ручку двери желает шатенке спокойной ночи с почти нечитаемой горькой иронией в голосе. С выражением глубокого траура на лице заходит в свою комнату и падает на кровать, растянувшись в форме звездочки.

Снова. Это происходило каждую ночь. Из раза в раз ее мучитель приходил к ней во сне и истязал душу. Она помнит каждую морщинку на его лице, во что он был одет, какой одеколон использовал, как и с какой интонацией произносил те слова, нависая над ней.

От него несло перегаром за километр, как же она сразу не почувствовала? Мужчина толкает девушку на стол. Она больно ударяется косточками о край, и болезненно вскрикивает. Кажется, это завело его еще больше.

— Повеселимся, крошка? Ты ведь поможешь мне расслабиться? — Ее руки заводят за голову, крепко прижимая к деревянной поверхности, вторая рука тянется ко рту, в попытке его закрыть, но она успевает закричать раньше. Отчаянно громко, так чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и спас ее, забрал отсюда.

Она распахивает глаза и тяжело дышит. Щеки снова мокрые от слез. Вдруг дверь резко распахивается и на пороге появляются четыре силуэта.

— Люси, что случилось? — Подлетает к ней Эвергрин.

— Почему ты кричала? — Джастин неуверенно застыл в дверях, не решаясь зайти в чужую комнату.

— Здесь кто-то был? — Бикслоу внимательно осматривает каждый угол в поисках нарушителя спокойствия. Если бы его было так просто обнаружить. Только Дреяр молчит, хмуро глядя на нее исподлобья и скрестив руки на груди.

— Все хорошо. Извините, что напугала. Кошмар приснился. — Наконец хрипло отвечает Люси. Четверка недоверчиво переглядывается. Это что же должно было присниться, чтобы _так_ кричать? — Вы идите, ложитесь. Я пойду водички попью.

— Если что, зови. — Русоволосая нежно обнимает ее, выходя вслед за друзьями.  
На трясущихся ногах Хартфелия поднимается с постели и нетвердой походкой плетется вниз по лестнице на первый этаж. Руки тоже не слушаются — воду налить никак не получается. В раздражении, она с силой ставит глупую посуду на столешницу и вздыхает. Чьи-то руки уверенно наливают воду и протягивают девушке стакан.

— Я хочу услышать всю историю с самого начала. — Железным тоном произносит Лаксус, не оставляя сомнений в том, что рассказать все-таки придется.

— Нет. Это только мои демоны. И мне с ними бороться. — Упрямо качает головой Люси, предпринимая попытку отвертеться от этого разговора. Одно дело Стинг. И совсем другое — Лаксус. Рассказать ему обо всем… Ну нет.

— Черт, Хартфелия! — Он бьет ладонью по столу. — Я не спрашиваю тебя хочешь ты говорить об этом или нет. У тебя нет вариантов.

— Только не здесь. — Наконец сдается блондинка. Дреяр кивает и на несколько секунд исчезает из поля зрения. Возвращается уже с несколькими теплыми пледами и жестом просит следовать за ним.

Босыми ногами Люси идет по влажной от росы траве, задумчиво глядя на начавшее сереть небо. В воздухе висит густой туман. Они приходят на небольшой заброшенный причал, с которого летом хорошо прыть в реку. Блондин протягивает уже немного продрогшей девушке покрывало, заворачивается в свое и садится прямо на землю. Та следует его примеру, собираясь с мыслями.

— Это не самая приятная история. — Хмыкает девушка.

— Я уже догадался. — Отзывается он.

— Мне так стыдно за все, что произошло. Ты даже не представляешь… — На секунду замолкает, а потом начинает снова. Почему-то говорить, не глядя на мужчину значительно проще. Люси устремляет взгляд на противоположный берег, едва видневшийся в белой дымке. — Это случилось, когда я училась в старших классах.

Она говорит долго, рассказывая абсолютно все, временами срываясь на плач. Рассказывает о том, что ее изнасиловал учитель, о чувстве использованности и несмываемой грязи на теле, о том, что ей было так плохо, что попыталась покончить с собой.

Как Грей едва сам не убил ее, найдя в луже собственной крови на полу в ванной комнате.

Как проходила многомесячное лечение от затяжной депрессии, которое помогло и кошмары закончились, а жизнь стала более или менее напоминать прежнюю.  
А потом, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, рассказывает о том, что чуть не сделал Драгнил.

Когда она замолкает, воцаряется молчание. Люси безумно боится повернуться и увидеть в голубых глазах презрение или вновь услышать, что она сама во всем виновата. Этого она просто не перенесет. Но не происходит ни того, ни другого. Сильные руки обнимают ее со спины, прижимая к накачанной груди. Через несколько бесконечно долгих минут, Лаксус все же начинает говорить. Тихо и уверенно, так, чтобы блондинка точно поняла.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата. Просто хороший человек, с которым случились невероятно отвратительные вещи. То, что ты продолжаешь улыбаться после всего случившегося заслуживает только уважения, но никак не отвращения или презрения. Ты справилась с этим однажды. Победила. Перешагнула страх и пошла дальше. И ты точно не должна проходить через это в одиночку снова. Я думаю, тебе стоит рассказать обо всем Грею, когда мы вернемся. Иначе вы никогда не помиритесь.

— Спасибо. — Очень тихо отвечает Хартфелия, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. Больше они не говорят ни слова, наблюдая за тем, как где-то за пределами их видимости встает солнце, окрашивая небо в разные цвета.

Утром все возвращается в привычное русло. Блондинка готовит завтрак для всей компании, который они шумно поглощают в течение целого часа, после чего отправляются исследовать развалины старого замка, расположенного в нескольких километрах от домика, в котором они поселились.

— Удивительно, что до сих пор об этом месте почти никто не знает, — потрясенно говорит Эвергрин, осторожно поднимаясь по почти разрушенной парадной лестнице. От толстых каменных стен веет былым величием и силой.

«Должно быть здесь жил кто-то невероятно могущественный», — думает девушка, стоя в посреди некогда бального зала.

Делает несколько шагов по пустынному помещению. Гулкое эхо гуляет по комнате. Она прекрасно могла представить, как это место выглядело в то время. Лучи заходящего солнца освещали всех собравшихся через высокие двустворчатые окна, окрашивая во все оттенки алого.

Вот там, на небольшой возвышенности, располагались музыканты, негромко наигрывая что-то из классики, скорее всего Шопена. По узорчатому паркету стучат сотни каблуков, хозяева которых кружат в танце…

— Люси, ты чего застыла? — Картина перед глазами резко осыпается миллионом осколков к ногам. Напротив нее стоит Фрид и машет рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Задумалась о том, как здесь раньше было красиво. — Блондинка с тоской обводит глазами обветшавшее здание. Джастин понимающе кивает. — А какие здесь давали балы, представляешь? — Спрашивает она, внезапно хватая парня за руки и вовлекая в шутливый танец, смеется.

— Эй, я тоже хочу! — Воскликнула Эва, вместе с Бикслоу появившаяся из проема в стене. Тот склоняется в шутливом поклоне, и они присоединяются к друзьям.  
Все шло хорошо ровно до того момента, как зеленоволосый наступает на подол длинной юбки Люси, и они теряют равновесие, сбивая с ног и Эву, которая от неожиданности только сильнее вцепилась в руку Бикса. В итоге все четверо оказываются в одной куче.

В таком положении их застает Дреяр, услышавший грохот и решивший узнать в чем дело. Заметив друзей, он сгибается пополам от смеха.

— Вы бы видели свои лица! — Все еще посмеиваясь, он помогает незадачливым танцорам подняться.

— Сам-то где был? — Бурчит Фрид, отряхивая джинсы.

— Нашел винный погреб. Я не думаю, что это кому-то принадлежит, поэтому вот. — Лаксус демонстрирует им пыльную бутылку, которая ни у кого из четверых доверия не вызвала. — Откроем, когда будет что отметить.

— Например? — Скептически спрашивает Хартфелия, подняв брови.

— Ну, например, когда ты пригласишь нас на открытие своего…. — Прежде, чем мужчина успевает договорить, блондинка закрывает его рот рукой, отвешивая подзатыльник. Со стороны ребят слышатся тихие смешки. — Ладно, я понял, что ты не хочешь, чтобы они знали про кафе. — Люси бьет ладонью по лбу уже себя, а Бикслоу откровенно веселится.

— Что за кафе? — Любопытству русоволосой никогда не было предела, а подлетает к девушке и трясет ее за плечи.

— Эвер, ты сейчас из нее дух вытрясешь, а не ответы. — Дреяр мягко отстраняет шатенку, получая в ответ благодарный взгляд карих глаз.

— Это моя мечта. Я собираюсь открыть небольшое кафе-библиотеку. — Тихо произносит блондинка.

— Хартс, а ты не так проста, как кажется! Какие еще тайны ты скрываешь под этими блондинистыми волосами? — Синеволосый удивленно смотрит на девушку.

— Я бы хотел услышать поподробнее о твоем проекте. Может мы сможем тебе чем-нибудь помочь. — Предлагает Фрид, а Люси неожиданно для себя соглашается, предлагая вернуться к этому разговору позже.

И они возвращаются к теме кафе вечером, удобно устроившись в большой гостиной вокруг журнального столика, на котором стоит ноутбук девушки со всеми планами и проектами относительно ее задумки.

Все четверо слушают ее очень внимательно, а после вносят несколько предложений, которые должны уменьшить затраты на ремонт здания. Хартфелия впервые за долгое время чувствует, что жизнь начинает налаживаться, а она не одна в этом холодном мире.

Есть те, кто готов помочь ей, поддержать и шагать в ногу в светлое будущее, построенное их же руками. Друзья засыпают далеко за полночь, прямо на ковре в гостиной. Утром Люси открывает глаза и понимает, что за ночь не увидела ни одного кошмара. Она снова победила его — свое прошлое.

Возвращается из поездки она заметно посвежевшей и похорошевшей — здоровый сон и отсутствие стресса делают свое дело. За неделю, проведенную в дали от привычной жизни, Хартфелия успевает очень о многом подумать. Разговоры с Эвой и Лаксусом на невероятно личные темы помогают продолжать бороться с кошмарами.

Они подолгу могли сидеть за закрытой дверью и тихо о чем-то шептаться. Девушке такие беседы давались невероятно тяжело, но зато на утро она просыпалась отдохнувшей. В такие моменты Люси была как никогда благодарна судьбе за этих людей.

***

— Люси! Хорошо выглядишь! — Эльза утянула подругу в стальные объятия, едва завидев в аэропорту.

— Мне так много о чем надо тебе рассказать! — Пищит куда-то в пальто Скарлет блондинка.

— Тогда я объявляю общий сбор. — Уверенно заявляет Титания и быстро что-то начинает печать в телефоне. — Вы тоже приходите. Я хочу послушать, как прошла поездка. — Обращается она к ребятам, стоящим возле ленты получения багажа.

  
Квартира встречает ее тишиной и чистотой. Босые стопы приятно холодит ламинат, когда девушка, разувшись, идет в комнату. На зеркале висит записка. Едва завидев знакомый аккуратный почерк Грея, девушка сминает небольшую бумажку в руке.

Не станет она читать его послания. Если так хочет поговорить, то пусть скажет все лично, если он конечно не все помои на нее вылил в прошлый раз. Несмотря на слова друзей о том, что им нужно помириться — ведь как же, они же лучшие друзья — Люси не испытывала никакого желания разговаривать с Фуллбастером. Да, возможно, те слова были сказаны в пылу ссоры, но это ничего не меняет. Для нее-то уж точно.

Выкинув записку в мусорный бак, а мысли о брюнете подальше из головы, девушка с наслаждением принимает ванну и падает на кровать с книгой. Нечасто она могла позволить себе вот так побездельничать. Новый роман увлекает ее настолько, что, когда Хартфелия поднимается с постели попить воды и заодно смотрит на часы, блондинка охает от ужаса.

До прихода друзей осталось всего-то полчаса. Галопом проносится по квартире, приводя себя в приличный вид. Надевает свободное платье-сарафан, убирает волосы. Затем заправляет кровать и открывает окно, запуская в комнату морозный воздух и звуки с улицы. Несколько минут она просто стоит, вслушиваясь в бурлящую за окном жизнь — слышится детский смех, обрывки телефонных разговоров, шум транспорта — представляя, как сама также вечно куда-то торопится, порой упуская из виду самое важное, как и большинство людей.

Как и обещали, они приходят ровно в восемь, громко шутя и споря о чем-то прямо возле ее двери. Широко улыбаясь, Люси открывает дверь.

Ее тут же сгребают в объятия и целуют. Такие знакомые руки запутываются в волосах, в нос ударяет древесный запах его одеколона. Стинг. Услышав тихие смешки и покашливание со стороны друзей, Хартфелия отстраняется от парня, но не спешит вырваться из кольца рук, разворачивается и смотрит на пришедших.

Бикс и Фрид, никогда до этого не бывавшие у нее дома, с интересом осматриваются, Эвер и Эльза, судя по выражению лиц, уже успели придумать какой-то коварный план и сейчас его обсуждали.

К своему удивлению, видит Джерара, о чем-то переговаривающегося с Дреяром. Только теперь блондинка замечает Грея, держащего за руку Джувию. Эта парочка стоит позади всех и, если синеволосая явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, то Фуллбастер взирает на все с выражением некоторого превосходства и невероятной скуки на лице.

Кто вообще их пригласил?

Она посылает Эльзе гневный взгляд. Хотя, впрочем, она должна была понимать, что подруга выкинет что-нибудь подобное. Девушка вновь растягивает губы в улыбке и приглашает всех пройти в комнату.

Шумная компания располагается в гостиной на полу. Они сидят в большом кругу и играют в покер. Вылетев одной из первых, Люси внимательно наблюдает за игрой Стинга, в карты которого смотрит, опершись на его плечо. Блондинка в очередной раз думает о том, что ей с ним комфортно, но она не испытывает к нему никаких романтических чувств.

Подавив вздох, снова глядит на имеющиеся карты и тихо шепчет ему на ухо несколько неплохих решений. С каждым ходом игра становится все напряженнее. Остались только самые знатоки. Титания с каменным выражением лица осматривает соперников, явно что-то выискивая на их лицах.

Дреяр с выражением бесконечной скуки на лице смотрит в ответ. Эта битва в гляделки продолжается около минуты прежде, чем они одновременно фыркают и отводят взгляд. Люси не удерживается от смешка.

Грей, на котором с удобством расположилась Локсар, явно нервничает — карты у него не ахти. Бикслоу с Эвергрин что-то обсуждают, растянувшись на диване. До девушки временами долетают обрывки беседы. Что-то про родителей русоволосой и их недовольство.

Когда Эвклиф выбывает из игры, оставляя один на один смертельный дуэт из Эльзы и Лаксуса, Люси кивком головы предлагает пойти поговорить.

Зачем тянуть?

Тот соглашается и поднимается на ноги, протягивая блондинке руку. Увлеченные своими делами, друзья не замечают их исчезновения. В коридоре Хартфелия хватает куртку и ключи, после чего уверенными шагами идет в сторону лестницы на крышу — ей нестерпимо захотелось взглянуть на звезды. Девушка вдыхает холодный воздух и смотрит в высокое небо. Из-за городского освещения, небесных светил почти не видно.

— Я думаю, что знаю, о чем ты хочешь поговорить. — Мягко произносит Стинг, усаживаясь рядом с ней. В руках привычным жестом вертит зажигалку. Он всегда много курит, когда нервничает. Люси переводит на него удивленный взгляд. — Я же не дурак. Вижу, как ты смотришь на него, говоришь о нем.

— Это вовсе не… — Запнувшись, она качает головой и все-таки произносит. — Это ничего не значит. Я для него всего лишь друг. Да и то, теперь я и в этом не уверенна.

— Это значит намного больше, чем ты думаешь. Такая любовь встречается раз на миллион, принцесса. — Ласковое прозвище заставляет блондинку улыбнуться.

— Говоришь так, будто знаешь не понаслышке. — Щелкает зажигалка, в нос бьет запах сигарет. Эвклиф только отрицательно мотает головой. — Я всегда считала, что настоящая любовь не должна приносить только боль, но похоже, что как раз-таки наоборот.

— Вы слишком упрямы, чтобы признать свои чувства — поэтому и больно. Думаешь, он без веской причины так изменился? Стал избегать тебя? А сколько раз я становился причиной ссор?

Блондин замолкает, продолжая неторопливо курить и давая ей возможность переварить услышанное. В глазах Люси явственно читается удивление. Неужели она настолько погрузилась в собственные переживания, что совершенно не заметила внутренних терзаний друга?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он просто ревнует? — Спустя несколько минут спрашивает Хартфелия.

— Именно. Но сам он осознал это не так давно. Думаю, здесь не обошлось без помощи того парня, Леона. — Усмехается Стинг и тушит сигарету.

— Это все равно ничего не меняет. То, что Грей сказал… Я не думаю, что смогу так быстро простить его. Ему плевать на меня. Вон, притащил с собой Локсар, хотя знает, что я не переношу ее. — Вздыхает она, обнимая руку парня своими и придвигаясь ближе.

— Раны, нанесенные близкими, всегда самые болезненные. — Тихо замечает парень. — Просто нужно чуть больше времени.

— Это конец для нас? — Вопрос повисает между ними, оказывая почти осязаемое давление.

— Так будет правильно. Я ведь не могу влюбить тебя в себя насильно. — Усмехается Эвклиф. — Но я бы не хотел потерять тебя и как друга после того, как мы спустимся отсюда. — В синих — сейчас почти черных — глазах плещется беспокойство.

— Не потеряешь, поверь.

Люси доверчиво прижимается щекой к плечу Стинга. С души словно камень свалился. Она так боялась этого разговора, а все вышло так, как она и представить не могла. Они сидят в молчании еще несколько минут, пока пальцы девушки не перестают слушаться от холода.

— Пойдем, принцесса. Ты совсем замерзла.

Когда молодые люди возвращаются в квартиру, то застают друзей за просмотром какого-то черно-белого фильма.

«Интересно, кто его выбрал» — мелькает мысль у блондинки прежде, чем собравшиеся переводят на них любопытные взгляды. Эльза открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ее опережает холодный голос, раздавшийся откуда-то из угла комнаты.

— Что, неужели уже устали трахаться? Как же так?

Грубый вопрос в сочетании с ледяным тоном, заставляют Люси задохнуться от подобной наглости, но неожиданная помощь приходит от Джерара.

— Даже если это и так, то тебя это касаться не должно. Это только их дело. — В точности повторив тон брюнета, отвечает Фернандес.

— Больно надо. Пойдем, Джувия. Мне надоел этот фарс.

В повисшем тяжелом молчании парочка поднимается, и не сказав ни слова, выходит, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Да пошел ты! — Запоздало кричит Хартфелия, гневно сверкая глазами. Рука Эвклифа тянет ее вниз, заставляя опуститься на мягкий ковер, а взглядом он так и говорит: «Он ревнует, я же говорил».

После ухода Фуллбастера атмосфера быстро становится прежней и Люси искренне наслаждается просмотром фильма в прекрасной компании, смеется до слез, слушая шутки Бикслоу и тихо умиляется, наблюдая за Эльзой и Джераром.

Расходятся они только ближе к утру. Хотя, расходятся, сильно сказано. На диване остаются спать Эвер и Бикс, Фрид тоже заснул прямо в кресле и отказывался просыпаться, как бы друзья его не будили. В итоге решили оставить эту троицу в покое, а остальные разъехались по домам. Люси засыпает, едва ее голова касается прохладной подушки.

***

Над огромным столом склонились семеро человек и увлеченно что-то обсуждали, то и дело тыкая во что-то, занимавшее всю поверхность стола.

— Что именно Фуллбастер тебе сказал, можешь повторить? — В очередной раз просит Макбет, испепеляя взглядом блондина.

— «Мы поссорились, после чего она укатила куда-то со своими дружками с работы. Я не знаю, где они, Эльза молчит, как партизан. Да мне в принципе все равно, лишь бы не убилась там». — Скороговоркой говорит Савьер.

— В итоге, мы знаем, что она была в Альваресе, почти на самой границе, в какой-то глуши с Дреяром и его друзьями, как их… Эвергрин, Бикслоу и Фрид, кажется. Там они провели неделю, за которую никто из них не связывался с Магнолией.

— Да, верно. Еще я узнал, что у блондинки что-то произошло с Драгнилом. Слышал разговор Скарлет и Фернандеса — они снова сошлись, кстати — похоже, он домогался до нее. Это вызвало у нее какой-то откат в прошлое. Что-то похожее уже однажды произошло. — Ричард рассматривает фотографию рыдающей Люси, сидящей прямо на бордюре.

— Это можно использовать при выполнении последнего пункта нашего плана. — Задумчиво тянет Сорано, опершись на стол и вчитываясь в какие-то бумаги.  
— Нужно торопиться, хорошо бы покончить с этим до наступления весны. Мы и так уже сильно затянули. — Хмурится Макбет.

— Если бы они с Фуллбастером перестали ругаться, дело бы шло значительно быстрее, но они в последнее время только и делают, что грызутся. Достали.

— Верно замечено, Минерва. Ты как всегда зришь в корень проблемы. Если так продолжится, нам понадобится новый информатор. Как насчет Стинга Эвклифа? Кажется, этот парень постепенно заменяет Грея собой. — Спокойно произносит Зереф, разглядывая огромный ватман с множеством записей, фотографий, линий и стрелочек — все, что они знали о будущей жертве. — Да, и Джуд звонил ей несколько недель, просил вернуться в особняк, но они снова поругались.

— Это только нам на руку. Чем яростнее Сердоболия отвергает заботу своего папаши, тем она беззащитнее. — Ричард делает пометки возле имени отца девушки.

— К завтрашнему утру я жду от вас четкого плана действий. А сейчас мне пора на встречу с очередным клиентом. — Холодно улыбается Драгнил, покидая штаб Шестерых Просящих.

— Нужно будет подкараулить ее, когда она будет возвращаться из своей кофейни. Туда блондиночка всегда ходит одна. Единожды, правда, приводила Дреяра, но больше никто не знает об этом месте, так что там искать не станут. — Едва за брюнетом захлопывается дверь, говорит Эрик, до этого молчавший. И раздраженно добавляет: — Это наш единственный реальный шанс. Потому что, похоже, что она никогда не остается одна.

— Повезем ее в заброшенную деревеньку возле бывшей станции. Там вокруг один лес. И нет сети. Даже если ей удастся сбежать от нас, она просто отсрочит свою смерть, сделав ее более мучительной.

На карте появляется карандашная пунктирная линия от места будущего похищения до точки, куда они поедут.

— Может просто бросим ее в лесу в таком случае? Зачем марать руки? — Блондинка внимательно осматривает свой маникюр выискивая изъяны.

— А ты жестокая. — Хмыкает красноволосый, обнимая девушку со спины. — Неужели хочешь отдать ее на растерзание диким зверям? Или думаешь, она замерзнет раньше?

— Как бы там не было, Люси Сердоболия все равно умрет. А каким способом, она решит сама. — Злорадная усмешка появляется на губах Савьера.

— Ты что-то придумал, верно? — Заинтересованно косятся на него собравшиеся.

— Нам поможет Фуллбастер. — Отвечает блондин. Остальные пятеро удивленно на него посмотрели, приготовившись слушать.

***

За навалившимися делами Хартфелия совершенно не замечает бега времени. В понедельник утром она застывает напротив календаря, совершенно не веря, что Рождество на следующей неделе. Она так замоталась со сдачей экзаменов, работой и своим проектом, что даже не подумала о том, чтобы купить подарки для друзей или хотя бы поинтересоваться их планами на праздники.

Это осознание выбивает ее из колеи на целый день, поэтому когда Эльза в третий раз зовет ее, спрашивая, что ей взять, только качает головой, говоря, что ничего не нужно.

Они находятся в одном из кафе, располагающемся в торговом центре, по которому подруги гуляют уже несколько часов в поисках идеального подарка для Фернандеса. Столько лет это не вызывало у Эльзы ни малейших затруднений, а сейчас не могла ничего придумать. Парадокс, да и только.

— Что с тобой сегодня такое? — Озабоченно спрашивает Титания, внимательно осматривая подругу. — Ты какая-то рассеянная.

— Я только сегодня осознала, что на следующей неделе Рождество. А еще, что я не купила подарки. И не узнала, ваши планы на выходные дни. — Расстроенно бурчит Люси, машинально помешивая все-таки купленный подругой кофе.

— Мы же говорили об этом, забыла? — И увидев изумленное лицо блондинки, поясняет. — У нас с Эвой возникла идея. Поскольку мы все достаточно неплохо сдружились, то можно было бы отметить всем вместе. Лаксус даже сказал, что можно собраться в его загородном доме.

— Когда это было?

Как она могла пропустить этот разговор? Опять витала в облаках? В последнее время это происходит слишком часто.

— Около недели назад, я думаю. Мы тогда на каток ходили, помнишь? — Да, каток-то она помнила, а вот диалог абсолютно нет. Но следующая фраза аловолосой все проясняет. — Ты тогда была слишком занята испепелением взглядом Грея. Он тоже там был с Локсар. Когда вы уже наконец поговорите? Оба же мучаетесь.

— Он что-то не особо страдает. — Упрямо заявляет Люси, на что Скарлет только вздыхает и принимается поглощать свой любимый клубничный тортик. Она резко меняет тему. — Я собираюсь съездить к отцу. Все-таки праздник семейный. Надо его поздравить.

— Уверенна, что хочешь этого? — Хартфелия только кивает. — Тогда нам пора по магазинам. Ты ведь сказала, что еще не выбрала подарки. — Радостно хлопает в ладоши Титания.

В магазине они проводят еще четыре часа, занимаясь выбором подарков. Блондинка клянется, что больше никогда не позовет с собой Эльзу для этой цели, когда абсолютно без сил вваливается в квартиру и падает на кровать даже не раздеваясь.

***

Утром двадцать пятого декабря Люси просыпается в прекрасном настроении, которое еще сильнее улучшается, стоит ей выглянуть в окно и увидеть, что все покрыто толстым слоем снега. Напевая рождественские гимны, она готовит завтрак, приводит себя в порядок.

Потом долго стоит перед распахнутым шкафом, размышляя над тем, чтобы надеть. Ей нужно выглядеть на все сто перед друзьями, но, если девушка в таком виде появится у Джуда, он явно не оценит.

В итоге она облачается в строгое платье кремового цвета, длиной чуть ниже колена. С собой блондинка аккуратно упаковывает вещи, в которые переоденется позже. Надев теплое пальто, Люси красит губы бежевой помадой и внимательно осматривает свое отражение. Кивает каким-то своим мыслям и покидает квартиру.

Семейный особняк встречает ее чопорностью и холодностью. Как и всегда. Ничего в этом ужасном месте не меняется. Едва блондинка перешагивает порог родительского дома, спина выпрямляется еще больше, если это возможно, выражение лица каменеет, превращаясь в привычную маску.

Служанка сообщает ей, что мистер Сердоболий сейчас очень занят, и просил его не беспокоить, но все же указывает направление. Хартфелия неслышно ступает ковру, уверенной походкой направляясь в единственное место, где он может быть. Джуда она находит в кабинете. Занят какими-то бумагами.

— Отец, можно войти? — Тихий стук в дверь, и вопрос повисают в тишине. Слышится какое-то шуршание и раздраженное бормотание.

— Войдите. — Наконец холодно отвечают ей. Люси открывает дверь и замирает на пороге на несколько секунд, но после уверенно идет вперед.

— С Рождеством. — Джуд сидит за огромным столом, окопавшись в документах и даже головы не поднимает, когда она входит, но на голос реагирует, резко подскакивая с места.

— Люсьена. Ты, наконец, решила прекратить все эти глупости? — Игнорируя слова дочери, спрашивает он.

— Я приехала поздравить тебя с Рождеством, отец. Это все же семейный праздник. — Отвечает, тяжело вздохнув. Нет никакого желания с ним ругаться в такой прекрасный праздник. — Это тебе. — Ставит перед ним на стол небольшой подарок, запакованный в красную бумагу с зеленым бантом.

— Что за глупости. Раз ты вернулась, то изволь следовать заведенным порядкам. В этом доме не тратят время на такие пустяки. — Сердоболий с раздражением отставляет сверток в сторону и смотрит в упор на блондинку.

— То есть, по-твоему, семья — это глупости? Что же тогда важно? — Скрещивает руки под грудью, интуитивно защищаясь.

— Единственное, что важно, это власть. И ты, как никто, должна это понимать. — Черные глаза сверкают, не оставляя сомнения в искренности высказывания, и это убивает последнюю надежду наладить отношения с этим человеком.

— Знаешь, отец, — Люси выделяет последнее слово голосом, — это только ты так считаешь. И раз, мы с тобой не семья, то и возвращаться сюда когда-либо еще, мне нет нужды. Давай, — взмахивает рукой в сторону его стола, — погрязни в этих бездушных бумагах и договорах. Только когда ты поймешь свою ошибку, будет слишком поздно. Я ухожу отсюда с чистым сердцем, сделав все, чтобы мы попытались быть семьей, но ты не захотел. А теперь я отправляюсь к своей настоящей семье. Они не считают, что я просто занимаю чужое место, любят меня, поддерживают. Счастливо оставаться.

Разворачивается на каблуках и походкой от бедра идет к двери, у которой на секунду замирает, машет рукой в прощальном жесте и тихо добавляет: «Счастливого Рождества». После этого медленно бредет по таким знакомым с детства коридорам. В свою комнату заглядывает на несколько минут, забирая последние оставшиеся там вещи и фотоальбом.

Библиотека встречает ее тишиной. Ей нужен самый дальний стеллаж, где хранятся книги матери. Их она здесь не оставит — единственное, что осталось после ее смерти кроме нескольких фотографий да пары украшений. Неожиданно на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Люси прислоняется спиной к полкам и тяжело дышит, пытаясь не разрыдаться.

Почему все так вышло? Почему Джуд стал таким? Да, смерть Лейлы была серьезным ударом для них обоих, но почему же она, на тот момент шестилетняя девочка, справилась с утратой, а он не смог?

Девушка осторожно проводит рукой под глазами, стараясь спасти остатки макияжа. Наклонившись, складывает книги в коробку и выходит из комнаты, тихо прикрыв дверь. На душе остался неприятный горький осадок.

Дом же Дреяра встречает ее яркими украшениями, которые видно за несколько десятков метров. На подъездной дорожке уже стоят автомобили самого Лаксуса и Джерара, приехавшего вместе с Эльзой.

Стоит ей войти в дверь, как Титания утаскивает ее на второй этаж, якобы, чтобы переодеться, но на самом деле аловолосая хочет расспросить о визите в поместье. В ответ на все вопросы Люси только качает головой, а выражение ее лица является более, чем красноречивым ответом, поэтому девушка меняет тему.

— Давай, показывай свой таинственный наряд! — Она едва ли не прыгает от нетерпения. Усмехнувшись, блондинка расстегивает белый чехол из плотной материи, являя свету потрясающее платье нежного лавандового цвета достаточно простого покроя. Эльза пищит от восторга и тут же заставляет Люси его надеть. — Самая настоящая красавица! Принцесса! — Последнее восклицание заставляет обеих вспомнить Эвклифа, который тоже должен был сегодня появиться. Даже несмотря на то, что они с Люси больше не были парой, между ними не было никакой недосказанности или неприязни. Временами даже казалось, что Стинг стал ей ближе, чем Грей.

Еще немного поболтав в комнате, предоставленной блондинке на время пребывания в доме, они спускаются вниз и застают невероятно странную картину. Лаксус, Джерар и приехавший пару минут назад Фрид что-то увлеченно рассматривали в выключенной духовке.

— Что здесь творится? — Голос Хартфелии за спинами молодых людей заставляет их подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и захлопнуть злополучную технику.

— Мы нашли тайник Макарова. — Пожимает плечами Джастин с таким видом, словно это самое обычное дело.

— Он прячет свои журнальчики в духовке? — Брови Эльзы и Люси сами собой поднимаются в изумлении. Их выражение лица настолько похожи, что это вызывает смех парней. — Кажется, они успели выпить запрятанный мной пунш. — Качает головой аловолосая.

Девушкам удается выпроводить все еще посмеивающихся мужчин за порог и приступить к приготовлению праздничного стола. Когда к ним присоединяется Эвер, Хартфелия уже засовывает в духовку индейку, приготовленную по семейному рецепту, а Титания методично нарезает овощи для салата. Русоволосая помогает Люси с тестом для ягодного пирога, ожидающего своей очереди в духовой шкаф, а потом они садятся за стол с большими кружками какао и болтают ни о чем.

Когда божественные ароматы, распространяющиеся с кухни, достигают мужской половины их дружной компании, которая была сослана в гостиную, те, как заправские шпионы проникают в помещение, то и дело пытаясь утащить что-нибудь съестное, за что им периодически прилетает веником.

— Бикс! — Вскрикивает Эва, заметив, как тот склонился над огромной миской с печеньем и подозрительно чем-то хрустел. — Ах, ты…

Договорить ей не позволяет сам парень, подхвативший ее на руки и закруживший. Маневр удался, и девушка, забыв о том, что собиралась накричать на синеволосого, визжит, инстинктивно хватаясь за его шею руками, боясь упасть. Эльза смеется, наблюдая за ними, а Люси печально улыбается, в тайне немного завидуя их счастливым отношениям. Когда же в дверном проеме появляются лица Джерара и Стинга, с такими жалобными лицами, даже блондинка не удерживается от смешка.

— Все будет готово буквально через двадцать минут. — Хитро прищурившись, говорит она. — И, раз вы пришли, то собирайте на стол. — Оценив ход подруги, Скарлет подмигивает ей.

После ужина вся компания перебирается в гостиную, поближе к разожженному камину. Большой мешок с подарками стоит возле дивана. Эльза предложила весьма оригинальный способ раздать их.

Правда Хартфелии это больше напоминало небольшое детективное расследование, чем вручение подарков, но блондинка вовсе не возражала. Было даже интересно. Идея аловолосой базировалась на том, что упаковка у всех была совершенно разная. Все коробки и свертки выкладывались на пол, после чего каждому зачитывался отрывок, из «Рождественской истории» Диккенса, где был зашифрован цвет бумаги. Этот подарок надлежало передать человеку, сидящему через одного от тебя слева.

Сначала все немного путались, но не могли не признать, что это было очень интересно и заставляло пораскинуть мозгами. Люси смеялась от души, когда Стинг, психанув, просто начал называть все цвета подряд, но нужный так и не назвал.

Фрид, верный своим принципам, долго вырисовывал на бумаге какую-то схему, но Скарлет не была бы собой, если бы все это действо поддавалось логике. В дверь позвонили в тот момент, когда Джерар, тянулся за подарком, который передаст Бикслоу.

— Я открою. — Улыбнулась блондинка, поднимаясь на ноги.

На пороге стоял Грей, весь в снегу, с красным от холода носом и закоченевшими руками. Она настолько сильно удивилась, что вопрос вырвался прежде, чем девушка успела подумать.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Давай поговорим? — Вопросом на вопрос отвечает брюнет. Люси кивает, шире открывая дверь, но Фуллбастер качает головой. — Пойдем, прогуляемся.  
Блондинка надевает пальто и выходит на крыльцо, тихонько закрыв дверь. Грей, задумавшись о чем-то, молчит, шагая по улице рядом с ней. Люси поднимает взгляд в небо, смотря на падающие снежинки, когда парень наконец останавливается.

— Люси. — Зовет он ее, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Она внимательно вглядывается в его лицо. Как же давно они не разговаривали? В черных глазах друга девушка видит боль, сожаление и что-то еще, чему не может дать определение. Брюнет от чего-то нервничает, запуская руку в волосы, стряхивая тем самым с них снег, а после произносит — Прости меня.

— За что? — Отстраненно спрашивает Хартфелия, больше не глядя на него, желая узнать за что же именно он извиняется.

— Я не думаю того, что сказал тогда. Я не считаю тебя шлюхой, не думаю, что ты виновата в том, что тебя изнасиловали. Да черт, в таком вообще нельзя быть виноватым. И за Джувию прости. Я наговорил тебе столько ужасных вещей за последнее время, вел себя, как последний ублюдок.

— Ты и есть ублюдок. — Холодно произносит Люси. — Знаешь, мне было очень больно слышать все это от тебя, Грей, человека, который должен меня поддерживать. — Она упорно сверлит взглядом забор за его спиной, а брюнет опускает голову, понимая, что подруга права, как никогда.

— Я просто запутался. И Леон… — Он осекся, вспомнив о блондине.

— Что Леон? Он не заставлял тебя так поступать. Даже наоборот, пытался заставить помириться. — В ответ на изумленный взгляд, поясняет. — Стинг пару раз с ним пересекался в редакции, где работает его девушка. А ты… Я даже не знаю, как ты мог обвинить меня в том, что я шлюха, когда Драгнил едва не изнасиловал меня. — Черные глаза в неверии расширяются. — Те следы, что ты принял за неосторожность Стинга, оставил вовсе не он.

— Что сделал Драгнил? — Резко переспрашивает Фуллбастер. — Почему ничего не сказала?

— Я хотела. Пришла к тебе, в тот вечер, когда все случилось, но ты был слишком занят Леоном. А потом тебе было не до этого. Ведь если бы ты хоть на секунду прекратил винить меня во всех смертных грехах, то понял бы. Тебя не было рядом, когда ты был мне нужен больше всего. Но был Стинг. И Эльза с Джераром. Даже Лаксус с ребятами. Все, кроме тебя, Грей.

Едва сдерживая слезы, Люси поднимает голову и снова смотрит в небо. Нет, она не будет снова плакать. Не сейчас. Не из-за него.

Тут все резко встало на свои места. Странное поведение Люси, ее усталый, осунувшийся вид, избегание любых прикосновений и те следы. Он же помнил то, как это было в первый раз, почему же не заметил в этот? Осознание всего произошедшего бьет под дых так сильно, что он задыхается и едва не падает на колени.

— Я и правда самый распоследний ублюдок. — Тихо говорит брюнет, внимательно рассматривая девушку перед собой. Сегодня Хартфелия была невероятно красива. Забранные наверх волосы, легкий макияж и красивое платье, в котором она открыла ему дверь. — Как ты… — Начинает Фуллбастер, но ответ следует раньше, чем парень заканчивает предложение.

— Лакс мне очень помог. И ребята. Если бы не они, я бы, наверное, сейчас в психиатрической лечебнице лежала. — Сказано будничным тоном, словно они тут погоду обсуждают. — Я уже не злюсь на тебя. Мне просто очень больно.

— Я понял. Счастливого Рождества.

Ее слова — словно приговор. Грей разворачивается, собираясь уйти — снова какого-то черта уйти — но его хватают за руку.

— Ты снова все не так понял. — Мягкая улыбка появляется на губах блондинки. — Время забыть о прошлом. Пора строить будущее. Пойдем.

Протягивает ему ладонь, предлагая присоединиться к их компании. Широко улыбнувшись в ответ, Фуллбастер принимает руку. Они медленно бредут в обратную сторону.

— Ты сюда пешком пришел? — Вопрос неожиданно всплывает в голове Люси.

— Ага. — Усмехается парень. — Я бросил Джувию, сказав, что не могу быть с ней и ушел. Даже не знал, куда иду, пока ноги сами не принесли меня в этот городок.  
\- Здесь же пешком несколько часов идти! — Обеспокоенно произносит блондинка, заметив, что на друге достаточно тонкая куртка. — Ты же, наверное, чертовски замерз.

— Всего-то три часа. — Пожимает плечами тот, а девушка только глаза закатывает. Едва они входят в дом, как из гостиной слышатся шаги и голос Титании.

— Люси, ты?

— Кто же еще. — Улыбается она, уже видя тень подруги, приближающейся из-за угла. — Но я не одна. Привела заблудшего путника.

— О чем ты? — Не понимающе спрашивает аловолосая, но едва заметив парня, радостно вскрикивает и бросается его обнимать. — Грей!

Он только немного смущенно улыбается, когда девушки тянут его за собой в гостиную, где натыкается на семь враждебных взглядов, сканирующих его. Он набирает побольше воздуха, и быстро прежде, чем они что-либо скажут, выпаливает.

— Я был не прав. Вел себя, как последний идиот.

В ответ получает широкую улыбку Люси, похлопывание по плечу от Фернандеса и крепкие рукопожатия от остальных парней. Эвер приветливо улыбается ему, как очень давно делала это на кухне блондинки. Еще до того, как все это началось. Стинг двигается, освобождая для него место в кругу. На плечи замерзшего Грея накидывают теплый плед, а в руки дают стакан с пуншем. Наблюдая за смеющейся Хартфелией, сидящей прямо напротив него, он чувствует, что находится там, где и должен. Он дома.

***

Утром Люси страшно открыть глаза. Она до чертиков боится, что вчерашнее ей просто приснилось. Но нет, это реальность. Рядом с ней, на противоположном краю кровати спит Грей. Девушка так по нему скучала. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, блондинка потягивается, выползает из-под теплого одеяла и плетется в душ.

На кухне уже хозяйничает Фрид, также, как и она, не любивший подолгу бездельничать в постели. Зеленоволосый приветливо улыбается ей и предлагает кофе и яичницу с беконом и помидорами. Люси соглашается, плюхаясь на один из стульев за огромным столом.

— Как Грей? — Спрашивает Джастин, садясь напротив подруги.

— Спит. Ты представляешь, он вчера пришел сюда пешком из города. — Отпивая кофе маленькими глоточками, произносит блондинка.

— Пешком?! — В голосе слышно явное изумление. Вилка едва не выпадает из рук.

— Я отреагировала примерно так же, когда услышала. — Усмехнулась она.

— Я очень рад, что вы помирились. Доброе утро. — Фрид смотрит куда-то за спину девушки. Через секунду перед ними появляются потрепанные Эва и Бикс.

— Похоже, ночка-то была жаркая. — Не удержавшись, подколола Хартфелия, вызывая смех парней и гневное шипение подруги.

— Растешь, Люси. Пять баллов тебе. — Бикслоу дает ей «пять», все еще продолжая смеяться.

Вскоре подтягиваются все остальные, и Дреяр выдвигает предложение прогуляться до озера, которое находится недалеко от домика. Идею поддерживают все, моментально начиная собираться, только Люси продолжает сидеть в кресле, подогнув под себя ноги и грея ладони о чашку с кофе.

Она наблюдает за своей семьей, размышляя о том, как же ей повезло. Все они невероятно разные, но это ни капли не мешает им прекрасно уживаться вместе. На сердце у блондинки невероятно легко, все волнение и горечь куда-то испарились, оставляя вместо себя странное состояние анабиоза, когда не хочется делать совершенно ничего. Пожалуй, Люси с уверенностью может сказать, что это лучшее Рождество, что у нее было с момента смерти матери.


	10. Chapter 10

Праздники закончились слишком быстро, по мнению Люси, заставляя снова окунуться в ежедневную рутину в виде учебы и работы. Во вторник утром Фуллбастер привычно заходит в квартиру подруги, держа в руках тарелку с завтраком для нее, но вместо возни и беготни его встречает тишина.

Девушка обнаруживается в кухне. Она сидит на стуле и смотрит в пустоту, явно о чем-то задумавшись. Брюнет несколько раз окликает подругу, но та не отзывается. Тогда он осторожно трясет ее за плечо. Люси резко оборачивается.

— Что-то случилось? — Вопросительно изгибает брови, смотря на нее.

— Я старая! — Неожиданно верещит Хартфелия, вызывая у Грея неудержимую волну хохота. На глазах выступают слезы, а живот начинает болеть от смеха. — Что?!

— Ну, ты загнула! Старая она! Дура ты, а не старая. — Отвешивает легкий подзатыльник девушке. Люси обиженно засопела, но тут же передумала дуться, услышав следующее предложение. — Я тебе блины принес.

— Ты просто не понимаешь! Через две недели мне исполнится двадцать пять. Какой кошмар! Я старуха! — Продолжает девушка, откусывая от принесенного завтрака. — Ошень фкуфно. — С набитым ртом добавляет она, вызывая улыбку на лице брюнета.

— Эльза уже запланировала что-то грандиозное. Так что даже не думай отказываться! — Предостерегает Грей, усаживаясь рядом с подругой. Блондинка обреченно стонет, роняя голову на стол. — Давай, поторапливайся. Если помнишь, у нас сегодня очень напряженный день.

Хартфелия кивает, взгляд тут же приобретает серьезность, и Фуллбастер уже успевает пожалеть о том, что завел разговор про университет. Девушка в молчании доедает и уносится в комнату, выбегая оттуда через пять минут, уже причесанная, накрашенная и одетая.

— Готов? — Брюнет поднимается со стула, подхватывая вещи, и кивает.

Со вчерашнего вечера на улице валил густой снег, так что к утру все дороги замело, но никто не торопился их чистить. Вследствие этого были дикие пробки. Люси, тихо матерясь себе под нос и нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю, уже сто раз пожалела, что они не пошли пешком.

Время поджимало, а опаздывать было ни в коем случае нельзя. Где-то после двадцати минут стояния в мертвой пробке, Грей вытащил карточки, по которым готовился к экзамену, и начал гонять по ним подругу. Это позволяло сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то и не поддаваться панике.

Запыхавшиеся, красные от бега, друзья забежали в кабинет за десять секунд до начала. Проверяющие одарили их неприязненным взглядом, но бланки все же выдали.

Они успели каким-то чудом, бросив автомобиль в нескольких кварталах от Хвоста Феи и пробежав остаток пути на своих двоих.

Все еще пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, Люси глубоко вздыхает, и переводит взгляд на свой билет. Черт, как же она ненавидела эту дисциплину. И преподавателя. Мужчина средних лет, ухлестывающий за любой юбкой и вечно отпускающий пошлые шуточки. Благо, сегодня он не принимал.

Она бы с чистой совестью ушла, но ей позарез был нужен его курс для того, чтобы в будущем вести свое дело грамотно и не прибегать к помощи посторонних. Поэтому Люси просто обязана была сдать на сто баллов, никак не меньше. Снова вздыхает и читает первый вопрос.

«Это не сложно, только вчера вечером читала.» — Ухмыляется блондинка, начиная аккуратным почерком строчить ответ.

Когда экзаменатор громко попросила всех отложить ручки, девушка удивленно вскидывает голову и смотрит на время — два часа пролетают совершенно незаметно. Выполнив требование, она быстро перечитывает написанное, после чего складывает листы в аккуратную стопочку.

Хартфелия точно знала, что наберет максимальный балл. Ответы на все вопросы были настолько развернутые, что сомнений в том, что она все знает идеально, ни у кого быть не должно. Поворачивается и смотрит на друзей. Грей показывает ей поднятый вверх большой палец, а Эльза улыбается и кивает, мол, все отлично. Теперь осталось пережить несколько пар, и они могут быть свободны. Закидывая сумку на плечо, блондинка выходит в коридор, вслед за друзьями.

С самого детства у Люси была одна страсть. Она любила рисовать. Все свободное время посвящала живописи, пробуя разные стили и направления, пока не пришла к тому, что хочет рисовать оформление для жилых помещений, иными словами, быть дизайнером. С ее связями не было никаких проблем устроиться в престижную фирму и зарабатывать большие деньги на своем увлечении, но Хартфелия не была бы собой, если бы пошла таким простым, скучным путем. Она ни за что не хотела быть офисной серой мышкой.

Девушка металась от одного к другому, к третьему, пока однажды ей не приснилось просто потрясающее место. Это было столько лет назад, но образы перед глазами стояли настолько четкие, как будто то было вчера. Проснувшись утром, Люси первым делом схватила карандаш и блокнот, начав зарисовывать, запавшее в душу кафе. Теперь она знала, чем хочет заниматься. У нее появилась цель, к которой блондинка будет упорно идти.

Четкий план был составлен и выверен до мелочей. Казалось, он учитывал все возможные погрешности и альтернативные варианты развития событий. И высшее образование в сфере экономики и юриспруденции было одним из пунктов в ее гениальном плане. Так ее никто не сможет обвести вокруг пальца, да и в случае чего без работы она не останется — специалисты в этой области всегда востребованы. Она не планировала так долго оставаться работать в компании мастера Макарова, но ей так полюбилось это место, что Хартфелия уже просто не могла оттуда уйти.

О том, что она хочет открыть свое кафе-библиотеку не знал до недавнего времени никто. Теперь же в планы были посвящены Дреяр и его друзья. Надо сказать, что девушка ничуть не жалела о том, что они все узнали. Ребята смогли дать ей действительно полезные советы и оказать поддержку. Теперь Люси задумывалась о том, что стоит рассказать все и Грею с Эльзой. Они очень сильно обидятся, если узнают, что единственные ничего не знали. Только, пожалуй, стоит это сделать после Дня Рождения, когда все немного устаканится. Да и отношения с Фуллбастером наконец наладились. Не хотелось бы все испортить. Погрузившись в свои мысли, девушка наблюдает за препирающимися друзьями. Похоже, опять что-то не поделили.

Выходит из университета Хартфелия только в пять часов вечера в гордом одиночестве. На улице уже успевает стемнеть и снова похолодать. Проклиная утренние пробки и снегоочистительную технику, блондинка медленно бредет по улицам в сторону машины мимо ярких витрин магазинов. Неожиданно кто-то сильно задевает ее плечом, и девушка едва не падает.

— Простите, — раздается вежливое, без тени сожаления, извинение, а затем человек удивленно восклицает, — Люси?!

Она оборачивается. Перед ней стоит никто иной, как Нацу Драгнил собственной персоной. Резко становится тяжело дышать, ноги сами собой делают несколько шагов назад.

— Постой! Пожалуйста! — В его голосе слышится чуть ли не мольба. — Удели мне всего минуту! Я ничего тебе не сделаю. — Очень тихо добавляет он, поднимая руки так, чтобы Люси увидела их. Блондинка останавливается в нескольких метрах от него, не решаясь подойти ближе и внимательно смотрит в зеленые глаза.

— Люси, мне правда очень жаль! Я не знаю, что на меня нашло тогда. Я никогда бы не сделал тебе больно. — Она видит, что розоволосый искренне сожалеет о содеянном и это подкупает. Почему-то хочется верить, что он говорит правду. — Давай я угощу тебя кофе? — Осторожно предлагает парень. Хартфелия кивает и они заходят в соседнюю кофейню, устраиваясь в самом центре зала — у всех на виду. Так безопаснее, думает блондинка.

Первые несколько минут между ними чувствуется напряжение, висит тяжелое молчание, а потом Люси решает, что история с Нацу — единственное, что теперь ее связывает с призраками прошлого и надо с ней покончить. Невозможно всю жизнь оглядываться назад, боясь неизвестно чего.

Она первая нарушает молчание, говоря Драгнилу все, что думает. После — предлагает заключить мир. Розоволосый поддерживает ее, и они сидят в том кафе еще несколько часов, болтая на отвлеченные темы, наводя шаткие мосты разрушенной дружбы. С плеч вновь будто гора падает. Становится куда легче дышать, улыбаться получается более открыто и искренне.

***

Телефоны всех троих оповещают своих владельцев о пришедшем сообщении, когда Эльза, Люси и Грей сидят на огромном диване последнего и смотрят очередной ужастик. Трель телефона заставляет Хартфелию, сидящую посередине подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, что вызывает смех друзей. Блондинка тянется к устройству и читает смс вслух: _«Не планируйте ничего на выходные. Отец передал мне права на управление своей компанией. Будем отмечать.»_

— Это от Драгнила. — Заканчивает она.

— Ты же не собираешься туда пойти? — Вопрос Фуллбастера был скорее риторический, но девушка качает головой, сообщая, что вообще-то собиралась. — Но…

— Мы все выяснили. Я же не могу вечно жить с оглядкой на былое. — Пожимает плечами Люси. — Если вы пойдете со мной, то мне будет спокойнее.

Друзья с недоверием косятся на нее, но соглашаются пойти вместе. Отпускать ее туда одну точно никто не собирался.

— Не потому ли он хотел с тобой помириться, что владельцу многомиллионной корпорации недозволительно быть замешанным в подобном деле? — Бормочет Грей себе под нос, а блондинка предпочитает сделать вид, что не услышала, удобнее устраиваясь на его плече.

Фильм оказывается не самым интересным. К тому же никто из них особенно не любил вестерны, просто выбрали его в качестве компромисса. Поэтому очень скоро друзья переключаются на болтовню.

Эльза рассказывает про последнее свидание с Джераром. Фернандес отвез ее в автокинотеатр. Романтично и самое то для такой холодной погоды. Хартфелия незаметно улыбается, радуясь за них. Скарлет, как никто другой, заслуживала быть счастливой. И если синеволосый делал ее такой, то она вовсе не против. Они снова проходят конфетно-букетный период, что очень нравилось обоим, судя по всему.

Фуллбастер закидывает руку на плечо блондинки, притягивая ближе в свои объятия и Люси утыкается носом куда-то ему в плечо, вдыхая такой родной аромат мороза и цитрусов. Она подарила ему этот одеколон на шестнадцатый День Рождения и с тех пор парень пользуется только им. Вдруг девушка замечает на шее брюнета свежий шрам. Он все еще был красный, с немного припухшими краями.

— Что случилось? Откуда шрам? — Спрашивает блондинка, испепеляя Грея взглядом, позаимствованным у Дреяра. Действовало всегда безотказно. И этот случай не стал исключением.

— Неудачно упал с байка. Улетел в кювет, ветка пропорола кожу. — Хмуро отвечает друг, надеясь, что дальнейших вопросов не последует. И похоже, все настолько явно читается на его лице, что больше никто не задает вопросов на эту тему. Только вот девушка в его руках больше не была такой расслабленной.

Титании быстро удается перевести тему в более безопасное русло, рассказывая что-то о своей новой стажировке, на которую устроилась несколько дней назад. Люси засыпает подругу вопросами, желая узнать все: нравится ли ей коллектив, комфортное ли рабочее место, не слишком ли ее заваливают мелкой работой. Они болтают обо всем на свете до поздней ночи, засыпая втроем на большом разложенном диване, как это бывало раньше.

***

— Я рад, что вы пришли!

Перед ними возникает никто иной, как хозяин этой масштабной вечеринки — Нацу Драгнил. В ответ на приветствие Хартфелия улыбается, Эльза сдержанно кивает, а Грей и вовсе готов дырку в нем просверлить своим гневным взглядом, за что получает ощутимый толчок под ребра от блондинки, после которого надевает маску пофигизма и отстраненности. Вокруг мелькает множество знакомых лиц. Однокурсники, старые школьные друзья и просто завсегдатаи тусовок розоволосого.

Люси сидит на диване, с одной стороны от нее Грей, с другой — Нацу. Оба уже сильно подвыпившие, напряженные и излучают негативную ауру. Она чувствует себя крайне неуютно между этими двумя. В их компании еще несколько человек — Эльза, Джерар, приехавший чуть позже них, незнакомый парень с салатовыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны и жуткого вида брюнет с длинными волосами и пирсингом по всему лицу.

Все они курят кальян, передавая его по кругу и играют в карты на желание. Люси даже не успевает понять, как это происходит, но она проигрывает. И ухмылка зеленоволосого очень ей не нравится. Становится жутко. Она и рада бы уйти, но словно приросла к дивану. Молчание затягивается, а непонятная паника продолжает нарастать. Парень думает слишком долго. Когда же он наконец открывает рот, его слова звучат, как приговор.

— Ты очень возбуждающе смотришься между этими двумя. — Пошлая ухмылочка скользит по его губам. — Они так напряжены. Думаю, тебе следует помочь им расслабиться, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Начни с поцелуя, блондиночка.

Грей напряженно дергается, готовый в любой момент прекратить происходящее, но Люси только тянется к бутылке водки, что стоит на столе, делая оттуда несколько больших глотков. Съеживается от противного вкуса, зато в голову ударяет почти моментально. То, что нужно для смелости.

Слегка дрожащими от волнения руками притягивает к себе Драгнила, легко целуя того в губы. Он пораженно выдыхает, но не пытается углубить поцелуй, не желая испугать девушку. Та, прикусив его нижнюю губу, отстраняется, поворачиваясь к Грею. Бешено бьющееся сердце никак не желает успокаиваться. Закрыв глаза, Хартфелия невесомо касается теплых губ своими. Брюнет, в отличие от Нацу, тянет ее на себя, углубляя поцелуй. Довольный свист зеленоволосого заставляет девушку отпрыгнуть от парня.

— Может вам комнату снять? — Гогочет он, а Грей и Нацу резко вскакивают на ноги, явно желая дать по роже наглецу.

И если Фуллбастера блондинка успевает остановить, повиснув на нем всем своим весом, то розоволосый бьет Нанагира точно в челюсть. Начинается драка, и преимущество явно не на стороне Драгнила.

— Грей! Останови их! — Пищит Люси ему в ухо. Тот без лишних слов стряхивает парня с заводилы и, схватив несопротивляющуюся девушку за руку, волочет обоих в первую попавшуюся комнату. Надо обработать раны этого дурня, а сам он не справится.

Дверь за ними захлопывается, отрезая внешний шум. Нацу мешком валится на кровать, Люси включает небольшую лампу на тумбе, а Грей приносит из ванной аптечку, опускаясь в одно из кресел у стены. Вздохнув, Хартфелия наливает на вату немного перекиси и протирает разбитую губу. Драгнил шипит.

— Сам виноват. — Устало говорит девушка. — Нечего было в драку лезть. Он же намеренно вас весь вечер провоцировал.

Тонкие пальцы уверенными движениями стерли кровь с брови, заклеивая ее пластырем. Блондинка находится слишком близко. Карие глаза с заботой вглядываются в зеленые напротив. Все же он большой ребенок. Это никогда не изменится.

— Люси, можно я тебя поцелую? — Едва слышно выдыхает ей в губы Нацу, вызывая слабую улыбку своим вопросом. Она сама наклоняется к нему.  
Увлеченные поцелуем, они совершенно забывают о Грее, который все еще находится в комнате вместе с ними. Брюнет наблюдает за тем, как девушка, в которую он влюблен, целует другого. Это одновременно причиняет боль и невероятно возбуждает, порождая в душе гремучую смесь чувств. Он уже собирается уйти, когда Драгнил, отстраняется от блондинки и хрипло говорит:

— Грей.

— Что? — Непонимающе хмурится Люси, но оборачивается вслед за розоволосым, замечая Фуллбастера.

Она предпочла бы не искать оправдание своим дальнейшим действиям, — потому что вовсе не хочет думать о том, что ей безумно понравилось чувствовать его губы на своих собственных и его руку, прижимающую еще ближе к нему — девушка поднимается с кровати и медленно подходит к другу, перекидывая свою ногу через его, садясь на парня верхом, и вовлекает в поцелуй, совершенно не похожий на тот, что был несколько минут назад, там, на виду у всех.

  
Грей стонет, стискивая руками тонкую талию, и подается бедрами вверх, прижимая к себе. Хартфелия совершенно не успевает уловить тот момент, когда позади нее возникает Драгнил, покрывая жаркими поцелуями шею. Брюнет шепчет на ухо какую-то возбуждающую чушь, а его руки медленно расстегивают пуговицы на шелковой рубашке. Девушка плавится под их умелыми руками, отпуская в полет остатки здравого смысла, кричавшего, что этого делать не стоит.

Безусловно не стоит, но невероятно хочется.

Хочется чувствовать разгоряченного Грея, прижимающегося к ней, словно бы хочет стать с ней одним человеком. Хочется ощущать его прикосновения. Кожа к коже. И совершенно точно не хочется думать о том, что все это значит. И она поддается желанию.

Утро встречает головной болью и сильным жаром, охватившим тело. С трудом разлепив глаза, Люси видит перед собой розовую макушку Нацу, на которого во сне закинула руку, но тогда это значит, что на ее талии рука… Грея.

  
Часы сообщают о том, что уже полдень. Мысленно матерясь, Хартфелия выползает из кровати, собирая свои вещи. Драгнил проснулся, услышав какое-то копошение в комнате. Приподнявшись на локтях, видит девушку, уже застегивающую рубашку. Заметив, что он проснулся, машет головой в сторону выхода, предлагая пойти поговорить. Он кивает, натягивает джинсы и выходит следом за ней.

— Опять собралась сбежать? — Хмыкает парень, засовывая руки в карманы, затем спрашивает, в точности, как Скарлет. — Долго вы еще бегать будете друг от друга?

— Все слишком сложно. — Стонет Люси. — А теперь стало только хуже. Если он не вспомнит, когда проснется, прошу тебя, не говори ничего. — Умоляюще произносит она.

— Ладно. Но долго так продолжаться не может. Рано или поздно вам придется поговорить, ты же понимаешь. — Внезапно Драгнил широко улыбается. — Он хороший парень, я рад за вас.

— Спасибо. — На глаза наворачиваются слезы, которые она стирает незаметным движением. — Я поеду.

Нацу чмокает ее в щеку на прощание, после чего сажает подругу в такси. На улице солнечно и морозно. Солнце красиво бликует на снегу. На небе ни облачка. Быстро юркнув на заднее сиденье, Хартфелия называет адрес своего будущего кафе, по дороге размышляя о том, что в последнее время стала слишком уж часто убегать от проблем. Не ожидая подвоха, открывает дверь, заходя в помещение.

Сзади по голове бьют чем-то тяжелым, и Люси проваливается в темноту.

— Она вообще жива? Ты уверен, что не убил ее? — Высокий женский голос противно бьет по ушам, заставляя голову раскалываться еще сильнее.

Вокруг очень холодно, почти также, как на улице. Это она может сказать с абсолютной уверенностью. А еще руки сильно затекли и болели. Видимо, ее связали. Похоже, очередное похищение.

— Да нет, смотри. Вон, она в себя пришла. — За волосы резко дергают наверх, заставляя зажмуриться от яркого света, лившегося из больших окон. Девушке удается мельком рассмотреть довольно просторную комнату в каком-то старом деревянном доме прежде, чем взгляд утыкается в потолок.

Какого черта вообще происходит? Кто эти люди? И что им…

— Люси Сердоболия. Какая честь.

Голос раздался откуда-то из-за спины, не давая возможности увидеть его обладателя, но почему-то показался смутно знакомым. Только вот интонации… От них по спине побежали мурашки. Ничего хорошего ждать точно не следует, учитывая упоминание отцовской фамилии.

Хорошо, если им просто нужны деньги. Но что-то упорно подсказывало, что это не так. И все куда серьезнее, чем в прошлые разы.

Глаза слезятся, мешая рассмотреть собравшихся вокруг нее людей. Только по очертаниям было ясно, что их шестеро. И один неизвестный где-то за спиной, вне поля зрения.

— Что вам нужно? Деньги?

Устало спрашивает девушка. В ушах все еще немного звенит от удара.

Ответом становится хриплый ледяной смех. От которого по телу пробегает дрожь.

— Почему вы с отцом всегда все сводите именно к деньгам?

Тяжелые шаги эхом отдаются в помещении. Старые стекла подрагивают в оконных рамах.

Зереф обходит стул, на котором сидит связанная блондинка и наклоняется почти вплотную к ее лицу.

Карие глаза удивленно расширяются.

— Ты! Ублюдок ты чертов! Я же сказала держаться от меня подальше! — Выплевывает Люси, предпринимая очередную безуспешную попытку развязать руки.

— А ты ничуть не изменилась. Все так же думаешь, что дело в тебе. — Насмешливо тянет Драгнил, облокачиваясь на подоконник. — Так вот, Люси, мир не вращается вокруг тебя. Ты была просто необходимым пунктом плана. Пешкой в моей игре.

— Какой еще игре? Ты точно больной! — Ярость бурлит под кожей, пытаясь вырваться наружу, но девушка сдерживает ее, понимая, что будет только хуже.

— Видишь ли, мне нужен бизнес твоего отца, который он, в свою очередь, украл у моего. Просто заказав убийство. И единственный путь к цели — твоя жизнь.

Лениво пожимает плечами, будто о погоде говорит.

А Хартфелии кажется, что из легких выкачали весь воздух. Почему-то только теперь до нее в полной мере доходит происходящее — она одна, в окружении шести профессиональных убийц и психопата, который желает ее смерти.

Совершенно безоружная.

И никто не придет на помощь.

— Ты не торопись так. Прямо сейчас я не буду тебя убивать. Это совершенно не весело. — Поджимает губы брюнет. — Сначала мы поболтаем.

Хватает еще один стул, стоящий в углу комнаты, разворачивает его, и садится напротив, облокачиваясь локтями о спинку.

— Например, о Грее.

Грей. Сердце предательски замирает, а кровь стынет в жилах. Только не он. Нет.

— Ты так защищаешь его, хотя не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, кто такой твой лучший друг. Или теперь уже любовник?

Уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но поняла, что совершенно не знает, что именно. Заметив ее замешательство, Зереф довольно кивает и говорит:

— Миднайт, принеси мне ноутбук.

Парень, скрывавшийся где-то в тени, бесшумно выскальзывает из помещения и возвращается только через пару минут, протягивая брюнету то, что тот просил.  
Он несколько минут что-то ищет, но потом вместо того, чтобы повернуть экран к девушке, как она предполагала, наоборот — отставляет в сторону.

Внимательно смотрит в карие глаза.

— Грей впутался в незаконные дела по самые уши. Если об этом станет известно, его посадят. Очень надолго.

Секунда. Люси просто не может поверить в услышанное. Такого просто не может быть. Ни за что. Только не Грей.

Вторая. Отрицательно мотает головой, отказываясь верить. Принимать <i>такую</i> правду.

Третья. Резко вскидывает голову, упрямо глядя в алые глаза. — докажи.

— Ты лжешь. Он бы никогда так не поступил.

— Я знал, что ты не поверишь. Поэтому попросил моих ребят собрать доказательства. — Как-то уж слишком спокойно произносит парень.

Драгнил разворачивает к ней ноутбук, наблюдая, как что-то в Люси с треском ломается.

***

— Люси, нам надо поговорить!

С такими словами Фуллбастер влетел в квартиру подруги, ожидая, что застанет ее ранним утром именно здесь. Но в помещении царила тишина.

Люси не было дома.

Грей проходит в спальню, еще раз убеждаясь в том, что здесь никого нет.

Что ж, похоже, Хартфелия решила поиграть с ним в прятки. Переспала по пьяни и теперь жалеет. Вот и бегает.

Только его такой расклад не устраивал совершенно. Пора было расставить все точки над и. Поговорить. Выяснить, что между ними происходит, потому что это хрупкое равновесие — буквально балансирование на острие ножа — больше не могло продолжаться.

Парень присел на край кровати. Огляделся и пришел к выводу, что сегодня девушка сюда даже не заходила.

Куда, в таком случае, она могла направиться?

Пальцы сами по себе набирают знакомый номер. Два гудка и недовольный голос на другом конце провода ясно дают понять, что:

— Мы не знаем, где Хартфелия, Грей. И какого черта ты звонишь моей девушке в такую рань?

Раздраженный Фернандес всегда был хуже смерти. Чертыхнувшись про себя, брюнет быстро извиняется и нажимает «отбой».

Если вариант с Эльзой отпадал, то оставался еще…

— Люси с тобой?

— И тебе доброе утро, Отмороженный. — Хмыкают в трубку. — Нет, я не видел ее несколько дней, но вчера разговаривал по телефону. А что случилось, что она понадобилась тебе в такую рань?

— Мне нужно с ней поговорить. А трубку эта дуреха, как на зло не берет.

— Вы что, переспали наконец? — Грей аж поперхнулся, услышав вопрос.

— Так ты все же говорил с Люси?

— Значит, да? — Лаксус, находившийся на другом конце провода, откровенно веселился. На заднем плане послышались какие-то комментарии насчет проигранного спора и денег. Они что, спорили на то, переспит ли в итоге Хартфелия с ним? — И нет, я не говорил с ней. Просто в прошлый раз Хартс также бегала от Эвклифа.

Он негромко рассмеялся и повесил трубку. Вот же… Фуллбастер тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что совершенно не представляет, где искать подругу. Стоило бы еще, пожалуй, позвонить Стингу, но вряд ли Люси была у него.

***

Люси как раз перебрасывала ногу через высокий забор соседского участка, мысленно ругаясь на платье, в которое ее утром одели, когда услышала громкий всхлип. С высоты нескольких метров девочка оглядывает просто огромный газон Фуллбастеров, но никого не замечает. Пожимает плечами и ловко спрыгивает вниз.

Побег снова удался. Отсюда можно незаметно проскользнуть на главную улицу, а уже оттуда — куда глаза глядят.

Хартфелия делает несколько шагов, а потом резко останавливается. В нескольких метрах от нее сидит мальчик — ее ровесник, скорее всего — и ревет, упорно пытаясь стереть слезы. Светлые брови взлетают наверх, выражая крайнюю степень удивления.

— Ты почему ревешь? Мальчикам не полагается плакать. Тогда их будут слабыми считать. Так папа говорит. — Вздернув подбородок спрашивает Люси.

— Отвали. Хочу и плачу. — Буркнул брюнет, отворачиваясь.

— Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Может быть расскажешь, что случилось? — Девочка опускается на землю прямо перед ним, заглядывая в черные глаза.

Затаившаяся в них боль и страх заставляют вздрогнуть и немного отшатнуться. Мальчик молчит несколько секунд прежде, чем тихо-тихо произнести.

— Мама умерла. Она долго болела, а сегодня ночью…

— Мне ужасно жаль. — Большие карие глаза наполняются слезами, а тоненькие ручки неожиданно обнимают этого странного брюнета.

— Тебе и правда жаль. — Удивленно замечает он, невольно дергаясь от прикосновения.

— А разве может быть иначе?

Что-то в этой девочке, перемазанной в земле с царапиной на щеке, заставляет отрываться ей. Доверять. Говорить то, что никому раньше бы не сказал.

— Все эти люди, пришедшие сегодня, бесконечно повторяли, что им жаль. Но это не так. Им плевать на маму. И на меня. Это просто правила приличия. Общество диктует им, что нужно сказать и сделать. Это так…

— Фальшиво. — Договаривают они вместе.

— Я знаю о чем ты. У нас дома очень много таких людей. Они приходят к отцу по работе. Улыбаются и шутят, хотя ненавидят друг друга.

— Ты так и не представилась.

— Я Люси. Сердоболия. Живу в соседнем доме.

— Это я уже понял, когда ты перелезала через наш забор. — Брюнет слабо улыбнулся. — Я Грей Фуллбастер. — Куда бежала? — В ответ на приподнятые брови, поясняет. — Ты явно не от хорошей жизни полезла через забор вместо того, чтобы идти через главный вход.

— У папы снова званый вечер. Я терпеть их не могу. — Поморщилась девочка. — Мне сказали сидеть в комнате, но это так скучно.

— И ты решила пойти гулять. — Кивает Грей.

— А пойдем со мной?

Люси ярко улыбается, вскакивает на ноги и протягивает ему руку, предлагая нечто невероятно ценное — свою дружбу.

***

Хартфелия смотрела на то, как ее лучший друг, человек, которому она бесконечно доверяла и любила…

Занимался транспортировкой наркотиков.

Участвовал в незаконных гонках.

Воровал документы из охраняемых офисов.

Чего только не было на видео, которые одно за одним включал Зереф. Мозг просто отказывался воспринимать полученную информацию. Это же не может быть правдой? Кто-нибудь, ущипните ее, да побольнее.

И больнее сделали. Только совсем иным способом.

— Помнишь, как Макаров Дреяр попал в больницу после страшной аварии? — Негромкий голос того брюнета, что принес ноутбук, заставил вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на него. Кажется, Драгнил назвал его Миднайтом.

— Это мы устроили. Только целью был не он. Просто так вышло. Но Фуллбастер тоже приложил к этому руку. Он помогал нам составлять план.

Пепельноволосая блондинка почти что пропела эти слова, язвительно кривя губы.

— И еще. Специально для тебя, дорогая.

Ангел наклонилась и что-то зашептала на ухо Хартфелии. Та побледнела, но в глазах загорелся огонь дикой ненависти.

— Давайте перейдем к делу. Вы собираетесь меня убить, это очевидно. Так зачем все это?

Лед в обычно теплом и нежном голосе девушки звучал слишком непривычно, и Зереф поморщился.

— Я же сказал, что это скучно. Просто убить тебя я всегда успею. Для этого не требуется больше десяти секунд, поверь мне. — В красных глазах появляется что-то такое, что заставляет девушку вздрогнуть. Последний раз она видела этот взгляд в их последнюю встречу с этим ужасным человеком.

***

Бумаги, ворохом разбросанные вокруг нее, ясно кричали о том, что нужно уносить отсюда ноги. И как можно быстрее. Но как Люси не старалась, сдвинуться не удалось ни на миллиметр. Шоковое состояние давало о себе знать. Человек, которого она долгое время считала близким другом, рассматривала, как потенциального жениха, доверяла все свои тайны, оказался…

Психопатом?

Да. Другие слова просто не находились. Кажется, она вообще забыла, как говорить с тех пор, как вошла в этот жуткий кабинет, стены которого были полностью увешаны фотографиями. Ее фотографиями. Зачастую очень личными.

И то, что все это находилось в доме Зерефа говорило о том, что это он заказал все эти снимки. Хартфелию передергивает от отвращения.

Ладно, если фото еще были… Это можно было как-нибудь объяснить… И Люси бы даже сделала вид, что поверила, но документы, найденные в ящике стола, заставили застыть от ужаса.

И от понимания того, что она круглая дура, если не заметила прямо у себя под носом такую огромную ловушку. Буквально все кричало об этом, как можно было быть такой беспечной?

Зерефу нужна была компания ее отца. Его деньги. Все, что связано с семейным бизнесом, но только не Люси.

Девушка, на которой он собирался женится, которой клялся в любви и верности.

Ступор наконец начинает отступать. Первой появляется злость. Всепоглощающая, дикая, необузданная. Хартфелию почти что подбрасывает на месте. Тонкие белые пальцы с силой мнут бумаги, зажатые в руках. Потом она бросается к ближайшей стене, срывая с нее фотографии и превращая их в ничтожные клочки бумаги.

— А я все ждал, когда же до тебя дойдет.

Ледяной голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставляет замереть на долю секунды, а потом развернуться и кинуться на Драгнила с одним единственным желанием — выцарапать ублюдку глаза. Брюнет лишь усмехается, одним движением, перехватывая обе ее руки.

— Я вообще тебе когда-нибудь нравилась? — Шипит ему в лицо девушка, игнорируя льющиеся по щекам горячие слезы.

— Нет. Ты просто была нужна для доступа к делам компании Джуда. Недалекая блондинка, живущая в своих розовых мечтах, ты просто идеально подходила для осуществления моего плана.

— Ты ничего обо не знаешь!

Люси изворачивается, и сильно пинает мужчину в голень. Тот от неожиданности разжимает руки, выпуская блондинку из захвата. Этого оказывается достаточно, и через секунду она уже стоит в противоположном углу комнаты.

— О, знаю о тебе почти все, милая. — В красных глазах появляется что-то подозрительно похожее на безумие.

— Нет. Ты может быть и знаешь очень многое о моей жизни, но не обо мне. Это совершенно разные понятия. И не зови меня так! Больше не имеешь права!

Хартфелия срывает с пальца помолвочное кольцо и с отвращением отшвыривает в сторону, даже не замечая, что порезала палец и кровь теперь капает на дорогой белый ковер.

— Ты больной ублюдок! Держись от меня подальше!

Она быстрым шагом покидает злополучный кабинет, слыша смех за своей спиной.

***

— Ты больной, Драгнил! Тебе лечиться надо! — Гневно произносит девушка, глядя на оппонента.

— Ты разве не помнишь, где мы с тобой познакомились? — Издевательски тянет брюнет, а потом несколькими движениями рук меняет свою прическу, и произносит более высоким, нежели обычно голосом: — Ох, извините. Я думал, вы уже закончили. Я подожду снаружи.

И тут до Люси доходит, что Зереф все время был где-то рядом. Неуловимо изменяя внешность, скрываясь толпе людей или в тени многочисленных масок, так или иначе он знал все о ее жизни. В любой момент мог навредить ее близким. И даже в доме ее отца. На том банкете. Парик, цветные линзы да приветливое выражение лица сделали из него совершенно другого человека. Как можно было так глупо повестись на это?

Боже, да он был прав — она правда недалекая дура, живущая в своих розовых воздушных замках.

— Ну-ну, не за чем так расстраиваться. Я ведь тебе уже говорил, что все люди без исключения склонны думать, что они в безопасности. Поэтому подобраться к большинству их не составляет никакого труда. И ты просто такая же, как и все. Ничего больше.

Единственное, что интересовало теперь Хартфелию — зачем этим больным нужен был Грей. Они ведь не просто так его втянули во все это дерьмо.

— Верно мыслишь, дорогая. — Ухмыляется брюнет. — Нам же нужно повесить на кого-то твое убийство, верно?

Сердце останавливается, а после — осыпается миллионами осколков к ногам. Они хотят подставить ее лучшего друга. Заставить платить за то, чего он не совершал.

— Ублюдки.

Короткий лающий смех, раздавшийся из-за спины, заставляет вздрогнуть.

— Нас и похуже называли, поверь. Мы как-нибудь это переживем. Тем более, что твой дружок такой придурок. До последнего отрицал свои чувства к тебе. Он хотя бы признался, что любит тебя, а Хартфелия?

Какого черта здесь происходит? Что за чушь несут эти… люди? Грей ведь не может любить ее, не так, как ей этого хочется. Или все же? За последние несколько часов ее мнение о нем настолько поменялось, что Люси теперь даже не могла сказать, не придумала ли она того человека, которого считала другом.

В которого влюбилась.

— Он так и не сказал. — Издевательски тянет тот же голос с шипящими интонациями. — Слабак. Правильно мы его выбрали.

— Так вот, Люси. — Зереф внимательно на нее посмотрел. — Мы предлагаем тебе выбор. И в твоих интересах принять верное решение, детка.

Тонкие губы кривятся в ехидной усмешке.

Этот раунд точно будет за ним. Цель почти достигнута. Что бы не выбрала эта дуреха, исход все равно предрешен.

Шах и мат, Джуд Сердоболий.


	11. Chapter 11

Противный писк приборов отдавался в ушах словно через толстый слой ваты. Во рту ужасно пересохло и дико хотелось пить. Голова трещала так, что казалось, вот-вот лопнет.

Люси попыталась поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки, где просто обязан был стоять стакан с водой. Получилось только пальцем пошевелить. Однако даже это едва уловимое действие было замечено друзьями, день и ночь караулившими подругу.

— Люси!

Эльза первая заметила, что Хартфелия пришла в себя. Девушка скинула ноги с коленей Джерара и резко метнулась к блондинке.

— Пить хочешь? Можешь сказать что-нибудь?

— Не тараторь так. И дай ей воды. — Спокойный голос Фернандеса прозвучал тоже где-то совсем рядом.

Она медленно открыла глаза. И увидела обеспокоенное лицо Скарлет, склонившейся над ней. Подруга выглядела далеко не лучшим образом — алые волосы, утратившие свой обычный блеск, были собраны на затылке в шишку, под глазами залегли темные — почти черные — тени, свидетельствующие о нескольких бессонных ночах. Одета она была в простой теплый свитер и джинсы. Такого Люси не могла припомнить с…

Стоп.

А что она делает в больнице?

И как долго она уже здесь?

Пытаясь найти ответ на свои вопросы на лицах друзей, Хартфелия несколько секунд внимательно их разглядывает, но кроме бесконечной тревоги и усталости не видит там ничего.

— Почему я здесь? И где вы потеряли Фуллбастера? — Наконец спрашивает блондинка. Стакан падает из рук Эльзы, разлетаясь на множество маленьких осколков, а Джерару, как ни пытался, не удается скрыть удивление.

— Ты… ничего не помнишь? — Присев на край постели осторожно спрашивает Титания.

Люси нахмурилась. Она помнила Рождественскую вечеринку, экзамены… А дальше — ничего.

По выражению ее лица оба понимают, что Хартфелия действительно не помнит о том, что произошло.

— Доктор Полюшка говорила, что так может случиться. — Тихо замечает Фернандес, пожимая плечами. — Ты не волнуйся, главное. Память вернется.

Он приподнимает уголки губ, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться, а потом хватает аловолосую за руку, бурча что-то о том, что им давно бы уже следовало позвать врача, чтобы она осмотрела пришедшую в себя девушку.

Дверь за ними закрылась, погружая палату в полную тишину.

Блондинка внимательно осмотрела помещение. Часы, стоящие на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, сообщали, что сейчас была глубокая ночь. Едва ее взгляд переместился на календарь, она непроизвольно охнула. Как конец февраля?

В голове замелькали неясные картинки, заставляя зажмуриться и сжать зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли.

Темная комната, много людей, Грей и Нацу.

Дикий холод и страх. Паника.

Зереф.

Стоило вспомнить это проклятое имя, как паззл уверенно начал собираться по кусочкам.

***

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы Грей пострадал, да, дорогая? — Холодно улыбаясь, он наклонил голову, разглядывая девушку.

— Разумеется не хочу. — Простая констатация факта, заставляет всех в комнате усмехнуться. Именно на это они и рассчитывали.

— Тогда у тебя есть несколько вариантов.

Кобра зашипел откуда-то из-за спины, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Вариант первый: ты пишешь записку, и сама выбираешь, как закончишь свою жалкую жизнь. Тогда все в выигрыше. И я, и Грей.

— Вариант второй, — пропела Сорано. — Ты сопротивляешься, и мы все равно тебя убиваем. А потом вешаем это на твоего дружка.

— И ещё кое-что: если ты попытаешься хоть как-то сбежать или обнаружить свое расположение, то вот _он_ будет мирно спать в сырой земле уже через пару часов.

Под нос девушке суют экран телефона. Она сразу понимает, что это запись камеры наблюдения в реальном времени.

Только не Стинг. Нельзя позволить этим ублюдкам причинить боль еще и ему. Вмешивать сюда человека, который вообще не имел никакого отношения к делам Сердоболиев и до последнего времени — к Люси в частности, вот что было на самом деле грязной игрой. Естественно, что она, поставленная в такие условия, выберет то, что причинит наименьший вред ее друзьям. А это значило, что придется умереть. Злые слезы побежали по щекам, противно стягивая кожу.

— Оставьте его. — Голос тем не менее, оставался твердым. — Это только наше дело, Зереф. Незачем впутывать сюда моих близких.

— Я знал, что мы сможем договориться.

Этот оскал и безумный блеск в глазах не предвещал совершенно ничего хорошего, но Хартфелия упорно вздернула подбородок, глядя прямо в глаза человеку, которого, как ей когда-то казалось, она знала. В душе все еще теплилась слабая надежда на одного человека, который собаку съел на подобных ситуациях. И несмотря на все произошедшее между ними, Люси все равно доверила бы ему свою жизнь. На Нацу Драгнила можно было положиться. Он никогда не подводил.

***

— Люси!

Чьи-то руки резко вернули ее в горизонтальное положение, а затем заставили разжать собственные кулаки. Ногти так сильно впивались в ладони, что пошла кровь, но девушка сейчас этого совершенно не чувствовала.

— Когда мы уходили, она была в полном порядке! — Испуганно прошептала Эльза, прижимаясь в синеволосому.

— Это не ваша вина. Что-то спровоцировало паническую атаку. — Женщина повесила еще один пакет с капельницей и внимательно оглядела палату. Ее лицо исказилось в приступе гнева. — Какой идиот оставил здесь календарь?

Эльза и Джерар заметно вздрогнули. Они и предположить не могли, что такая мелочь может навредить их подруге.

— Ладно, сделанного не воротишь. Второй раз он на нее так не подействует. Люси уже начала вспоминать. Не знаю хорошо это скажется на ней или плохо, но я в любом случае не могу остановить этот процесс или даже замедлить.

— Что нам делать?

В дверях неожиданно появился Фрид. За ним, в коридоре, маячили лица Эвер и Бикслоу.

— Я дала ей успокоительное, поэтому она проспит еще какое-то время. Просто наблюдайте за ее состоянием. Если хоть что-то изменится, тут же сообщите мне.

С этими словами Полюшка гневно обвела взглядом всех собравшихся и покинула палату, закрыв за собой дверь.

Скарлет тут же бессильно рухнула на диван. Джерар устало потер переносицу, пытаясь игнорировать любопытные взгляды пришедшей троицы.

— Может быть мне все же кто-нибудь расскажет, что здесь произошло? — Раздраженно передернув плечами, Эвергрин уселась на стул возле кровати, который обычно занимали Грей или Лаксус.

— Люси пришла в себя.

Мрачно объявил Фернандес, и усмехнулся, заметив, как радостно встрепенулись друзья.

— Только вот пока мы ходили за Полюшкой у нее случилась паническая атака. И эта карга снова вкатила ей успокоительного.

Титания резко поднялась и, сорвав со стены календарь, швырнула его в мусорное ведро. После этого замерла возле окна, что-то выглядывая на почти черном ночном небе.

— А еще она ничего не помнит о случившемся. — Практически шепотом закончил синеволосый, печально глядя на замершую на постели исхудавшую и очень бледную Люси.

— Как это не помнит? Ты хочешь сказать, что она совершенно не помнит о том, что этот псих стрелял в нее, чуть не убил? Шантажировал жизнями Грея и Стинга? Едва не придушил на ее глазах Драгнила? Она ничего из этого не помнит?

Когда Бикслоу был растерян, он всегда злился. Так произошло и сейчас. Многонедельное беспокойство за близкого человека, гнетущая неизвестность и злость на собственную беспомощность наконец нашли выход.

Да, злиться на Эльзу и Джерара было совершенно не за что. Они ни в чем не были виноваты, но как Люси могла забыть весь этот кошмар? Так не должно было произойти.

Парень горько усмехается. _Ничего из этого_ вообще не должно было произойти.

***

В комнате висело тяжелое молчание. Зереф уставился в окно и явно думал о чем-то своем. Миднайт, единственный оставшийся непосредственным свидетелем из Шестерых Просящих, чистил оружие, то и дело поглядывая на отключившуюся Хартфелию. В ушах все еще звенело от ее крика.

Парень поморщился. Надо отдать девчонке должное, голос у нее был громкий. Даже слишком. За последний час, правда, она успела порядком охрипнуть, но это почему-то ее совершенно не остановило.

Наконец, Люси закашляла и медленно открыла глаза. Картинка сильно двоилась и была очень размытой. Кажется, ее снова несколько раз ударили по голове.

Внезапно на первом этаже раздался страшный грохот. Оба мужчины замерли, прислушиваясь. До них долетали едва слышные звуки борьбы. На раздумья ушло несколько секунд. Затем оба рванули к двери. Сейчас важнее было выяснить, что происходит, а Хартфелия и так никуда не денется. Слишком уж хорошо они ее приложили. Да и вряд ли она сможет развязать узлы, завязанные Гонщиком.

Девушка осталась одна. Непростительная ошибка со стороны, казалось бы, способного предсказать такие простые вещи, Зерефа. Блондинка тут же сделала несколько ловких движений, освобождаясь от веревки на запястьях. Ее столько раз похищали ради выкупа, что таким банальным вещам Люси научилась еще в детстве.

Через неплотно закрытую дверь до нее долетали только обрывки происходившего на первом этаже. Зато яростный вопль брюнета был слышен даже здесь.

— Какого дьявола вы здесь устроили?

Взбешенный, он спустился по лестнице перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек сразу. И тут же получил по лицу. Отлетел назад и сбил с ног бежавшего за ним Миднайта.

Моментально вскочив на ноги, осматривается, отмечая, что похоже, нападающий что-то взорвал, потому что находившиеся здесь пятеро наемников были в полной отключке. Потом замечает парня в черной кофте, намеревающегося нанести новый удар. Чужая рука замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от его челюсти.

Они борются еще несколько минут прежде, чем рядом снова что-то негромко взрывается и помещение заволакивает удушливым дымом. Последнее, что чувствует Зереф перед тем, как ненадолго потерять сознание — удар собственной головы о стену заброшенного дома, где было решено завершить выполнение плана.

***

Когда Люси снова приходит в себя в голове уже относительно проясняется, и большая часть воспоминаний вернулась. Она несколько раз моргает, привыкая к освещению.

Только после этого замечает уснувшего Грея в кресле возле ее кровати.

Боже, у нее никогда даже не возникало мысли, что этот парень — ее лучший друг — может быть ей противен. Но это было так. После всего, что рассказал ей Зереф, после всего, что делал Грей…

Хартфелия морщится и мотает головой. Потом пытается приподняться в более удобное положение, что удается не с первого раза. Все же рана была достаточно серьезная, и любое неосторожное движение продолжало причинять боль.

Почувствовав, что девушка проснулась, Фуллбастер протирает глаза и принимает вертикальное положение, внимательно осматривая подругу. Но ничего не говорит.

— Это правда? — Слова наждачкой режут горло, но все же вырываются наружу. Ей нужно знать правду. Пусть и такую грязную.

Виноватое молчание и отведенные глаза служат достаточным ответом. Люси горько усмехается. Она ведь до последнего надеялась, что это был просто умелый монтаж. Или нанятый актер, очень похожий на Фуллбастера.

— Почему… — Отчаянно хочется знать, почему брюнет связался с ними, почему делал все это, почему… Голос с шепота сорвался практически на крик, выдавая искреннее непонимание. — Какого дьявола ты все это делал? Ты идиот, ясно тебе?!

По лицу побежали слезы, тонкие белые пальцы со всей силы вцепились в одеяло. Грей все так же молчал, смотря куда-то в окно.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь! — Неожиданно в парня прилетает подушка. Он резко поворачивается, удивленно глядя на поморщившуюся от боли девушку.

— Мне нечего сказать. — Холодно замечает, небрежным жестом возвращая «снаряд» на кровать. Снова отворачивается. Лишь бы не видеть разочарования в таких любимых карих глазах.

— Мне кажется, что эти убийцы знают о тебе куда больше, чем я.

Едкая горечь в словах заставляет поежиться и передернуть плечами. И только затем осознать смысл сказанного. Ужаснуться тому, что такая мысль только могла прийти ей в голову. Ближе, чем эта девушка на больничной кровати, у него никогда и никого не было. Она ведь знает об этом? Не может не знать. Просто обязана.

— Это не так, Люси! Это никогда не было правдой!

Она только качает головой, отворачиваясь теперь сама. Фуллбастер смотрит на идеально прямую спину и худые плечи, читая в этих жестах куда больше, чем должен бы. Это выходит само собой. Он слишком хорошо ее знает.

Сердце болезненно сжимается. Люси и правда верит в то, что сказала. А еще хочет, чтобы он…

Поток мрачных мыслей прерывает ее немного хриплый голос:

— Когда придумаешь, что сказать, приходи. До тех пор, я не желаю тебя видеть.

Вновь подступившие слезы едва удается сдержать. Из-за этого выходит слишком высоко. Пытаясь совладать с собственной истерикой, Хартфелия не сразу осознает, что осталась одна.

Уткнувшись в подушку, она беззвучно плачет, игнорируя тупую боль в плече. Сердечная боль была намного сильнее.

***

— Люси, боже! Я боялся, что опоздал.

Розоволосый подлетает к девушке, распутывающей последние узлы на ногах, и ужасается ее внешнему виду. Опухшие красные глаза свидетельствуют о том, что она много и долго плакала за прошедшие сутки. Синяки и ссадины на руках и лице налились цветом, и сейчас предстали во всей своей красе.

— Я в норме. Нужно убираться отсюда.

Блондинка хрипит — голос тоже сорван, а запекшаяся кровь на лице ясно говорит о том, что Хартфелию многократно били по голове. И не сильно-то заботились о том, выживет ли она.

Нацу в несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и помогает избавиться от веревок. Потом подает руку, внимательно всматриваясь в карие глаза.

— Я помогу тебе. Ты ведь веришь мне, Люси?

Она слабо улыбается.

— Всегда. Я знала, что ты поймешь. И придешь спасти.

Судорожно втягивает воздух, пытаясь не зареветь снова. Сейчас уж точно не до этого. Перво-наперво нужно валить из этого ужасного места. Поэтому девушка принимает руку розоволосого, который с готовностью помогает ей подняться на ноги.

На молчаливый вопрос о том, пойдут ли они по лестнице — он качает головой в сторону окна. Второй этаж, внизу сугроб. Должно быть не так плохо. И несмотря на все уговоры, Драгнил заставляет Люси прыгнуть первой. Мол, это ее он сюда спасать пришел.

Сил сопротивляться не было совершенно. Да и времени на споры не было. Поджав разбитые губы, блондинка разворачивается к распахнутому настежь окну и прыгает. Короткий полет и действительно мягкое приземление. Когда она открывает зажмуренные от страха глаза — рядом уже стоит Нацу и отряхивает одежду.

Дальше все сливается в сплошное белое пятно и ощущение дикого холода. Как-никак на улице самый разгар зимы. Хартфелия не имеет ни малейшего понятия куда парень ее ведет и зачем, просто молча следует за ним. Тепло его большой ладони, сжимающей ее собственную, почему-то успокаивает.

Она настолько устала, что в голове было совершенно пусто — тело действовало на инстинктах. Только поэтому Люси успевает выставить вперед руки и не пропахать лицом землю, когда парень резко отталкивает ее в сторону.

Спустя секунду доходит почему. В них стреляли. А еще спустя мгновение — слышит голос Зерефа, заставивший съежиться в комок. Он был зол. Чертовски зол.

А в таком состоянии брюнет мог натворить абсолютно все, что угодно. У него напрочь сносило крышу. Оставалась только ярость, затмевающая собой все остальное.

— Люси, беги! — Где-то над ухом заорал Нацу, отталкивая девушку себе за спину, и выхватывая из кармана оружие.

При всем желании она бы не смогла объяснить, что двигало ей в тот момент, но она действительно побежала. Вперед, не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь и падая. Только бы убраться как можно дальше.

Однако убежать далеко не удалось. Сказалось сильное истощение и паника. Через несколько метров Хартфелия подворачивает ногу и в миллионный раз падает.

Кто-то грубо вздергивает ее на ноги и тащит обратно. У горла явственно ощущается холод лезвия ножа. Но стало уже все равно. Похоже ей действительно предначертано умереть сегодня.

— Люси-Люси-Люси. Не хорошо сбегать от тех, кто милостиво предоставил тебе выбор. — Притворно-опечаленно качает головой Зереф, прижимая отбивающегося Нацу к ближайшему дереву за горло.

— Пошел ты к черту! Разве это выбор? Да чтоб ты сам… — Договорить не дает нож, сильнее вдавленный в кожу.

— Ты сама напросилась. Теперь смотри, как твой друг умирает прежде, чем умереть самой.

В алых глазах — чистое безумие. Черты в общем-то миловидного лица, искажаются в каком-то ненормальном восторге, когда пальцы сильнее сдавливают шею Драгнила, перекрывая ему доступ кислорода.

Люси плачет навзрыд, кричит, умоляет, вырывается, наплевав на нож, замечая, что розоволосый с каждым мгновением теряет сознание.

Хартфелия, в своих безумных попытках освободиться, особенно удачно наступает на ногу Миднайту, который и держал ее. Он ослабляет хватку на доли секунд, когда острых локоть прилетает ему прямо в солнечное сплетение, заставляя задохнуться.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы поднять нож и кинуться с ним на брюнета. Естественно, никакого вреда Люси бы причинить ему не смогла, но отвлечь удалось — Нацу с силой отталкивает от себя Зерефа. Тот отступает на несколько шагов, а потом летит вниз в небольшой овраг.

Не теряя ни секунды, розоволосый снова хватает блондинку за руку, и уже собирается что-то сказать, как оглушительно громкий выстрел разрезает короткую тишину зимнего леса.

Девушка удивленно распахивает глаза, прижимает руки к красному пятну, расползающемуся в области сердца. И безвольной куклой падает на белый снег.

***

— Эй, принцесса, ты хоть осознаешь, насколько тебе повезло?

Радостно улыбающийся Эвклиф — первое, что видит Хартфелия. Кажется, она задремала. Слезы в конец утомили ее.

— Стинг… — Стоило осознать, что перед ней действительно живой и невредимый Эвклиф, поток слов было не остановить. — Прости меня пожалуйста! Если бы не я, то ничего бы этого не было. Вечно я подвергаю дорогих мне людей опасности. И я правда пойму, если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень рада, что ты в порядке.

Его ладонь осторожно накрывает ее руки, нервно теребящие несчастное одеяло.

— Если ты дашь мне хоть слово вставить, то узнаешь, что я совершенно не злюсь на тебя. Потому что не за что. Кто мог знать, что они настолько больные? Люси, никто даже предположить не мог такого развития событий.

— Эти психи много месяцев планировали твою смерть.

Голос, раздавшийся от двери, заставил резко повернуться — о чем Люси тут же пожалела из-за боли, отдавшейся по всему телу, — радостно улыбнуться и выдохнуть:

— Нацу! Ты в порядке!

— Меня не так-то просто прикончить. — Он рассмеялся, запустив пятерню в растрепанные волосы. Хартфелию заметно передернуло от этих слов.

— Уже говорила с Греем? — Блондин удобно устроился прямо на постели девушки, сев по-турецки, и взяв у розоволосого стакан с кофе, за которым тот и ходил.

— Если это можно так назвать. Он… — Люси опустила взгляд, внезапно решив, что ее поломанные ногти выглядят невероятно интересно.

— Мы знаем. Я нашел те записи, когда осматривал дом перед приездом полиции. Решил, что незачем им это оставлять. — Буднично пожимает плечами Драгнил, будто ничего особенного на тех видео не было. — И опережая следующий вопрос, я отдал флэшку Фуллбастеру. Только он может решать, как с ней поступить.

Блондинка кивает, а потом переводит тему. Думать об этом пока не хотелось.

— Чем все закончилось? Я ведь отключилась после того, как в меня выстрелил… А кто это был?

Парни переглянулись, не уверенные стоит ли рассказывать. Им вовсе не хотелось спровоцировать еще одну паническую атаку. Потом, придя к молчаливому соглашению, повернулись к Хартфелии.

— Это был Зереф. Он умудрился ухватиться за какой-то корень, и поэтому очень быстро смог выползти из того оврага. А стрелял он всегда прекрасно.

— Только в этот раз промахнулся на несколько миллиметров. — В практически-шепоте Стинга Люси уловила настоящий страх. За нее. Страх потерять близкого человека. Она немного передвинулась и сжала его руку в своей.

***

— Ублюдок! — Взревел Драгнил, в несколько прыжков достигая обидчика. Теперь уже оба полетели с обрыва, попутно отвешивая друг другу неплохие удары.

Снег забивался в рот, попадал за шиворот, противно тая и стекая водой по спине, но все это меркло по сравнению с тем, что Зереф убил ее. Просто взял и застрелил Люси. Ярость и гнев бились где-то в висках, заставляя тело подчиняться только им. Удар за ударом, Нацу с упоением ощущал, как слабеет сопротивление врага, а его лицо медленно превращается в кровавое месиво. Еще несколько минут они боролись, после чего брюнет потерял сознание, рухнув пластом в снег.

Парень медленно перекатился на спину и устало выдохнул. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, пульс бился в висках, мешая нормально слышать. Драгнил несколько раз моргнул, а потом неожиданно заметил, что солнце уже начало садиться, окрашивая высокое зимнее небо в невероятно красивые желто-оранжевые тона. Потом он услышал, что наверху что-то происходит.

Мелькнувшая в голове мысль о том, что там остался еще один больной на голову ублюдок и раненная — он ни за что не поверит, что мертвая — подруга, заставляет похолодеть от ужаса и подорваться с земли. Раздавшийся глухой вскрик только утверждает Нацу в собственных опасениях, заставляя быстрее перебирать ногами.

Когда же он выбирается наверх, то видит Миднайта, снова лежащего без сознания, и Стинга, трясущимися руками зажимающего рану на груди блондинки, который, едва услышав пыхтение Драгнила, вскидывает голову. Потом выдыхает с заметным облегчением. Даже по его виду можно было сказать, что Эвклиф был сильно истощен и не выдержал бы еще одной рукопашной схватки с кем-нибудь из противников.

Нацу падает рядом, с противоположной стороны. Потом не задумываясь рвет свою футболку, так удачно надетую под куртку, и протягивает парню, чтобы плотнее придавить место разрыва артерии. Тот без слов принимает помощь. Его руки в алой крови.

— Звони копам. И вызови скорую. — Хрипло. Так, словно он блондин молчал несколько дней.

Драгнил вытаскивает чудом уцелевший телефон и отходит немного в сторону, набирая номер. Несколько бесконечно долгих гудков и холодный профессиональный голос спрашивает:

— Это девять-один-один, что у вас произошло?

Поток слов полился сам собой — сказывался шок, от всего случившегося. Пусть они с Люси достаточно часто в детстве влипали в передряги с похищением и тому подобными вещами, но никогда — настолько серьезно.

Внезапно обрушивается осознание — они уже взрослые. Никто не придет их спасти. Теперь только сами за себя. И друг за друга. Так уж устроена жизнь. И если он что-нибудь не сделает, то Люси умрет. И они со Стингом тоже.

Драгнил сжимает переносицу, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Потом начинает говорить спокойнее, чем явно упростил работу диспетчеру, которая действительно хотела помочь им. Как только он заканчивает, она сообщает, что уже отправила все данные в полицию, а также вызвала им бригаду скорой помощи. Еще дает несколько полезных указаний по оказанию доврачебной помощи и предлагает «повисеть на линии» до приезда кого-то из спецслужб, но Нацу вежливо благодарит ее и отказывается, завершая звонок. У него еще есть несколько дел, которые нужно успеть сделать до того, как прибудут служители закона.

Он уже собирается отправиться в сторону дома, где держали друзей, но отчаянный вопль Эвклифа не дает. Парень застывает на месте, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Кровь в жилах застыла, в голова странно опустела, оставляя только одну-единственную мысль — сердце Люси перестало биться.

***

— Пока Стинг делал тебе массаж сердца, я быстро обыскал дом. Хотя и был против того, чтобы бросать вас. Пусть и ненадолго. — Нацу нервно сжимал в руках уже опустевший стаканчик от кофе и не смотрел в глаза Хартфелии. Очевидно, винил себя во всем произошедшем.

— И очень хорошо, что ты все же туда пошел. Мы нашли очень много интересного в бумагах, что были у той блондинки в сумке. Я думаю, что Люси захочет на них взглянуть, после того…

Эвклиф тоже чувствовал себя неуютно, поэтому говорил немного резче и быстрее, чем обычно. Однако его прервала неожиданно заговорившая блондинка.

— Нет, не захочу. Сожгите их. Что бы там не было, просто спалите их ко всем чертям. — Она поморщилась и откинулась на подушки, внимательно глядя на друзей. — А что… — Замялась, не зная, как спросить, но кажется, между ними существовала какая-то ментальная связь, потому что ребята поняли ее.

— Их скорее всего ждет пожизненное. Тех психов, что помогали Зерефу называли «Шестеро Просящих». Ты должна была слышать о них. Они очень часто выполняли грязную работу подобного рода. Кстати. То недавнее убийство, про которое писали в газетах… — Нацу запнулся. — Ну, то, где девушку распяли на стене — их работа. Также, как и множество других подобных дел. Приговор им пока не вынесли. Следователи очень хотели поговорить с тобой, но это было невозможно, поэтому дело сильно затянулось. Я думаю, что им уже сообщили, что ты пришла в себя, и скоро эти проныры будут здесь.

Парень усмехнулся. Похоже, что детективы успели основательно надоесть ее друзьям.

— Может быть расскажешь, что связывало тебя с Зерефом?

Вопрос вырывается неожиданно, Эвклиф даже замирает, не до конца уверенный, что на самом деле спросил. Их напряжение настолько очевидно, что девушка негромко смеется. А потом пожимает плечами.

— Почему бы и нет. Раз уж мы делимся тайнами наших мрачных жизней детей влиятельных родителей. Как вы могли уже сами догадаться, всю кашу заварил Джуд…

Саркастические ухмылки на лицах всех троих говорят куда больше слов.

***

Эльза влетела в коридор больницы и замерла, оглядывая всех собравшихся. Усталый и взволнованный Лаксус мерил шагами узкое пространство. Растрепанная и заплаканная Эвергрин прижималась к Бикслоу, который мрачно переглядывался с Фридом, который пытался до кого-то дозвониться. Судя по выражению лиц — без особого успеха. Грей сидел дальше всех от нее — ближе всего к операционной. Прямо на полу, положив голову на согнутые руки. И не двигался. Хотя напряженные плечи свидетельствовали о том, что в душе он переживает самый настоящий конец света.

Джерар осторожно коснулся ее руки, давая понять, что он рядом, если нужно. Скарлет вцепилась в его запястье, как в спасительный круг. Она все еще ничего не понимала, а от этого становилось только хуже.

Звонок Эвергрин разбудил ее посреди ночи. Толком ничего не объяснив, девушка просила приехать в больницу, повторяя, что Люси может умереть. Естественно, Титания подскочила, как ошпаренная, натянула первые попавшиеся вещи, разбудила Фернандеса и полетела в больницу, нарушая все правила дорожного движения.

— Что случилось?

Ее голос, словно нож, разрезал напряженную тишину. Все собравшиеся удивленно повернулись.

— Мы сами не знаем. — Дреяр вцепился пальцами в волосы и сполз по стене в точности, как Фуллбастер. — Мне позвонили, сказали, что Люси Хартфелию доставили в больницу в тяжелом состоянии с пулевым ранением в области сердца, но ни одна живая тварь здесь не хочет объяснить какого черта произошло.

К концу фразы он перешел на крик. Сказывалось нервное напряжение и неизвестность.

— Известно только, что с ней также привезли Драгнила и Эвклифа. Они отделались легкими травмами, но к ним все равно пока не пускают. — Мрачно пробубнил Фрид, раздраженно отшвыривая телефон.

Эльза в растерянности осмотрела друзей. Ясно было только одно — с Люси случилось что-то невероятно ужасное, но никто из них почему-то об этом не знал. И каждый здесь винил себя в случившемся. А еще им срочно нужно было поговорить с Нацу и Стингом. Она помотала головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и не поддаваться панике.

Всю оставшуюся ночь они просидели в том коридоре, поднимая голову на каждый раздавшийся звук, пока Джерар не предложил каждому рассказать историю их знакомства с Хартфелией, пытаясь хоть немного разрядить обстановку. Это подействовало. Было заметно, что мрачные мысли немного отступили, позволяя вдохнуть.

До тех пор, пока не загорелась еще одна лампочка над операционной. И несколько врачей, моментально побросав свои дела, кинулись к операционной.

«Код синий*», уловили они из рации одного из пробегающих мимо них сотрудников.

Тут нервы окончательно сдали у всех. Дреяр психанул и отправился курить. Эва снова разрыдалась. Фрид с Бикслоу помрачнели еще больше, не зная, к кому кидаться — к плачущей подруге или за ушедшим блондином. В итоге Эльза, почти ничего не соображавшая от панического страха за лучшую подругу, с плохо гнущимися ледяными пальцами и пересохшим горлом, растрескавшимся губами просит Джерара принести шатенке воды, отправляет Джастина проследить за Лаксусом, а сама подходит к Грею, который буквально пытался срастись со стеной.

Ему бы в пору кричать и биться в истерике, но он молчит, все больше закапывая чувства в себе. Парень ощутимо вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения к плечу и резко вскидывает голову.

На бледных щеках Скарлет замечает невысохшие дорожки слез.

Она резко подается вперед, стискивая опешившего брюнета в объятиях. Шепчет что-то о том, что все обязательно будет в порядке, что Люси просто не может умереть и еще какую-то успокоительную чушь, совершенно не замечая, что и сама плачет, до тех пор, пока не шмыгает носом.

Кажется, они успели провалиться в тревожную дрему, прямо там, сидя на полу, продолжая обниматься, потому что, когда Эльза вздрагивает из-за резко распахнувшихся дверей, она успевает увидеть каталку, а на ней — бледную, словно смерть, девушку. Потом двери служебного лифта закрылись, скрыв от них подругу.

— Эй, все закончилось. Пока опасность миновала. — Тихо шепчет ей на ухо Джерар, помогая подняться на ноги.

Врачи несколько раз предлагали им всем отправиться домой и вернуться позже, когда к пострадавшей можно будет пускать посетителей, но они наотрез оказались, оставаясь все в том же коридоре.

Буквально через пару часов после того, как Люси увезли в неизвестном направлении, им сообщили о том, что они могут навестить Стинга и Нацу. А это значило, что они наконец-то узнают, какого дьявола произошло.

Распахнув дверь палаты, на которой было указано «Нацу Драгнил», вся компания застала интересную картину: парни что-то тихо обсуждали, то и дело хмурясь, но стоило появиться друзьям — резко замолчали, занимая оборонительную позицию. Это было даже странно. Ранее практически незнакомые, они так сдружились всего за сутки.

Повисла тишина.

— Ну, мы внимательно слушаем.

Титания прислонилась к стене возле двери, а остальные разместились кто где. Жертвы допроса переглянулись, но не произнесли ни слова. Только еще сильнее нахмурились.

— Просто замечательно. Вот вам и ответ.

Горечь в усмешке Бикслоу читалась слишком явно. Он поднялся, намереваясь пойти прогуляться, чтобы унять гнев, но голос Нацу его остановил.

— Это не наша тайна, поэтому мы ничего не можем рассказать.

Драгнил был весь в ссадинах и синяках. На брови красовался шов. Говорил парень тоже с трудом — сломанные ребра мешали нормально дышать.

— Мы же друзья. Нет ничего такого в целом мире, за что мы смогли бы осудить Люси. — Шепот Эльзы отдался болью в сердце каждого, кто находится к комнате.

— Ладно. — Стинг раздраженно откинул со лба челку, открывая вид на свежий шрам. — Что вы хотите знать?

Снова повисла тишина. А действительно, что именно они хотели знать?

— Кто стрелял в Люси?

Джерар первым нашел, что сказать. Остальные перевели взгляд на блондина, молчаливо ожидая, что тот скажет.

— Зереф Драгнил, но я больше, чем уверен, что это вам ни о чем ни скажет. — Он хмыкнул, увидев ожидаемое недоумение на лицах, а потом вздохнул. — Это будет чертовски долгий разговор.

— Какого дьявола вы там забыли? И почему никто из нас ничего не знал? — Эва, забравшаяся с ногами в небольшое кресло, устало потерла красные глаза и надела очки обратно.

— Вот это уже ближе к правде. — Слабо улыбнулся Нацу. — Все началось с того, что Грей не смог найти Люси после того, как она уехала утром с той вечеринки. Сначала я не придал этому особого значения, решил, что она просто бегает от него. Но потом подумал, что все же стоит проверить, что все действительно в порядке. Вы не знаете, но еще с детства у нас была своя система для передачи экстренных сообщений именно на случай похищений и тому подобных вещей. Мы же дети гребаных магнатов. Куда без этого. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, просто скажу, что именно так я узнал, что Люси похитили. И отнюдь не с целью выкупа.

— Этим ублюдкам была нужна ее жизнь. Вернее, компания Джуда Сердоболия. — Стинг перехватил повествование, давая розоволосому передохнуть. — Уж не знаю откуда этот Зереф знал Люси и ее отца, но он точно самый настоящий психопат. И помогали ему такие же больные на голову шестеро. При мне они обращались друг к другу только по кодовым именам. Что-то типа Ангел, Гонщик, Хотей, Кобра и Миднайт. Только девушку они звали Минервой.

Грей буквально почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, стоило услышать знакомые прозвища. Ему стало дурно. Люси ведь столько раз его предупреждала. Просила не общаться с ними, а он продолжал, считая, что она просто ревнует. Он столько им рассказал о ней… Захотелось собственными руками придушить себя.

Это он во всем виноват.

Он подверг Люси опасности.

Титаническим усилием воли Фуллбастер заставил себя прислушаться к тому, что говорил Эвклиф. Кажется, он успел упустить какую-то часть повествования.

— Они приволокли меня в какой-то жуткий старый дом в глухом лесу и заперли в одной из комнат. Сначала все было тихо. Думаю, где-то около трех-четырех часов. Потом я услышал, что привезли еще кого-то. Я вообще их не очень интересовал, как я понял из долетавших разговоров — был чем-то вроде плана В, если девушка не согласится на их условия изначально. Затем они о чем-то с ней разговаривали. Несколько раз слышал, как Люси что-то кричала о том, что не позволит им загубить будущее Грея и тому подобные вещи.

Тут брюнету стало совсем тошно. Он осознал всю свою глупость. Этим людям изначально нужна была Люси. Они и познакомились-то с ним только потому, что Хартфелия — его лучшая подруга. И она пострадала, защищая его.

— В итоге она согласилась на их свинские условия — жизнь и свобода для ее друзей в обмен на компанию Джуда и ее жизнь.

Напряжение в комнате достигло своего апогея. Казалось, что стекла сейчас разлетятся с дребезги. Стинг замолчал. Видимо, свидетелем дальнейших событий был Нацу.

— Сразу сообразив, что к чему, я помчался спасать ее. Когда добрался до дома, обезвредил пятерых на первом этаже. На шум прибежали Зереф и Миднайт. Если коротко — мы выбрались из дома, но далеко убежать не сумели. Они нагнали нас в лесу. Все бы обошлось, если бы Хартфелия успела убежать, но все вышло так, что вместо вас двоих, — розоволосый указал сначала на Грея, потом на блондина, — жертвой стал я. — Неосознанно потер лиловые следы пальцев на шее. — Этот псих практически задушил меня на ее глазах. Уж не знаю, как и откуда, но Люси выхватила нож у Миднайта и кинулась на Зерефа. Естественно, она бы не смогла причинить ему существенного вреда, но вот отвлечь — да. А там дело оставалось за малым, если бы этот сученыш не зацепился за корягу. Он выбрался и выстрелил. А дальше все как-то смазано. Помню только, что Стинг делал Люси массаж сердца, пытаясь заставить его биться.

Обоих от воспоминаний передернуло. Все сидели притихшие. Белее снега, Эльза нетвердым шагом подошла к ним и крепко — насколько позволяли раны — обняла. Сначала одного, потом второго. Они просидели еще какое-то время в тишине, пока кто-то не сказал, что хорошо бы выпить кофе.

— Грей, останься на пару минут.

Тихий голос Драгнила настиг его уже на пороге палаты. Он закрыл дверь и обернулся.

— Это ведь не все? Вы рассказали не все.

Он скрестил руки, уставившись на парней.

— Я нашел это, когда обыскивал дом. Там все, что у них было на тебя. — Драгнил протянул ему маленькую серебристую флэшку.

— Она видела?

— Да. Зереф долго издевался над ней, показывая все это. — Тихо сказал Стинг.

Он был уверен, что крики девушки еще долго будут преследовать его в кошмарах.

— Спасибо. — В простое слово было вложено куда больше, чем обычная благодарность.

— Поговори с ней. Она простит. — Совет вновь настиг его возле выхода.

— Я бы не был так уверен.

Он покинул палату.

***

Многочасовая беседа с детективами настолько утомила ее, что все, чего теперь хотела Люси — просто поспать. Блондинка поудобнее устроилась на кровати и уже закрыла глаза, как открывшаяся дверь заставила тяжело вздохнуть.

В палату заглянула молоденькая медсестра, часто приходившая поболтать, если выдавалась свободная минутка. Но сейчас она держала в руках какой-то конверт и нерешительно мялась на пороге. Хартфелия вопросительно подняла брови.

— Тот молодой человек, брюнет. Мрачный такой, ну, влюбленный в тебя, — девушка хихикнула, и протянула ей конверт. — Попросил передать тебе.

— Спасибо. — Блондинка улыбнулась и приняла вещь.

Стоило двери закрыться, она тут же открыла письмо. Вместе с несколькими листами бумаги, исписанными таким знакомым почерком, ей на ладонь вывалилась флэшка. Плохо понимая, что это все должно означать, Люси принялась читать.

_Ты сказала, чтобы я приходил, когда мне будет, что тебе сказать. И я бы очень много хотел тебе сказать, Люси, правда. Но слишком труслив, чтобы сделать это лично. Да и прилично дел наворотил. Не думаю, что ты хочешь сейчас меня видеть. Надеюсь, что однажды это изменится, и ты сможешь простить меня._

_Начну с того, что я действительно совершал все те ужасные вещи, которые ты видела. Знаю, что это нисколько меня не оправдывает, но зачастую я понятия не имел, что именно происходит. Как с тем ящиком. Мне никто не удосужился рассказать, что в нем. И если поначалу я шел за ними, потому что это было интересно, я ловил кайф от получаемого адреналина, то потом просто не смог выйти из игры — у них было слишком много грязи на меня. Да ты и сама все знаешь._

_Меня до сих пор мучает вопрос, почему же я не заметил, насколько они фальшивые? Как позволил втянуть себя во все это? Чем только думал? На самом деле, давно пора признать, что я идиот._

_И раз уж мы разобрались с тем, что я полный придурок, то следующее, что я ~~хотел бы должен тебе сказать~~ должен был сказать уже миллиард раз — я люблю тебя, Люси Хартфелия. Уже очень давно. И никогда не смогу простить себя за то, что подверг твою жизнь такой опасности. ~~Да ты чуть не умерла, дура!~~_

_В конверте ты найдешь флэшку. Нацу сказал, что только я могу решать, как с ней поступить, но это не так. Ты. Именно ты должна решить, как поступить со всей информацией, что на ней содержится. И если ты отнесешь ее в полицию, то я приму этот выбор._

Люси недоуменно перевернула последний лист, а потом тихо хмыкнула. Как всегда. Оборвал письмо не прощаясь. Девушка сжала в ладони последний осколок прошлого, мешающий двигаться дальше. Она точно знала, как поступит.

* — код синий — часто используется для оповещения персонала о необходимости наиболее неотложной помощи. В данном случае — остановка сердца во время операции потребовала дополнительной помощи врачей, поэтому и был активирован код.


	12. Chapter 12

— Боже, как хорошо оказаться дома! — Хартфелия со вздохом облегчения захлопывает дверь собственной квартиры и тут же направляется в ванну, намереваясь принять душ после больницы.

Эльза понимающе хмыкает, глядя подруге вслед. Что-то в ней неуловимо изменилось после всего произошедшего. Только вот никак не удавалось понять, что именно. Нет, девушка точно была в порядке, но… Титания качает головой и проходит на кухню, где по-хозяйски принимается готовить обед.

Закрывшись в ванной комнате, блондинка стягивает с себя толстовку, чуть морщась от неприятных ощущений в плече, потом останавливается перед зеркалом, внимательно осматривая себя.

Волосы сильно отрасли, но так даже было неплохо, с удивлением отметила она. Может быть пришла пора отказаться от привычной «средней» длины и попробовать что-то новое, но не слишком радикальное?

Затем взгляд останавливается на небольшом красном рубце — шрам, оставшийся после операции. Осторожно прикасается к нему пальцами, обводя контур. В больнице было как-то не до разглядывания этой мелочи. Выстрел звучит так, будто в комнате действительно был кто-то, кто мог бы это сделать, но Хартфелия была здесь одна — все в ее голове.

Резко отдернув руку, шагает в душевую и поворачивает кран с горячей водой, желая наконец почувствовать себя чистой. Тут же становится жарко — пар, поднимающийся от воды, быстро нагревает помещение. Капли барабанят по коже, даря ни с чем несравнимое блаженство. Все негативные мысли тут же покидают голову, оставляя приятную пустоту. Слабо улыбаясь, блондинка тянется к любимому шампуню.

Люси показывается на пороге как раз в тот момент, когда Скарлет выключает плиту и раскладывает еду по тарелкам. Они весело переговариваются об общих университетских знакомых, когда девушка неожиданно что-то вспоминает и подскакивает с насиженного места, бросаясь на поиски нового телефона — старый был безнадежно испорчен Зерефом и его помощниками. Потом возвращается обратно, набирая сообщение.

— Эльза, я хотела бы тебе кое-что показать, но для этого нам придется съездить в одно место. Как ты смотришь на это? — Спрашивает, склонив голову на бок и чуть заметно улыбаясь.

Заинтригованная, аловолосая кивает, с готовностью поднимаясь с места. На что Люси машет руками, говоря, что ей нужно время, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Все еще плохо работающая рука сильно замедляла, мешая нормально выполнять простейшие бытовые действия, поэтому из дома они выдвигаются только через сорок минут.

— Может быть расскажешь, куда меня везешь?

Наблюдая за сосредоточенной Хартфелией, спрашивает Скарлет, но та только загадочно ухмыляется.

— Скоро все узнаете. Потерпи немного.

— То есть там и ребята будут? — Эльза даже не удивилась. Это было так ожидаемо, но от этого не менее странно.

За оставшуюся часть поездки никто из них не произносит ни слова. Блондинка сосредоточенно смотрит за дорогой, а Титания теряется в догадках о пункте назначения. Когда Люси паркуется недалеко от центральной улицы, понятнее не становится, но собравшихся друзей она замечает сразу. На лицах такое же недоумение. Только Дреяр подозрительно довольно ухмыляется, словно знает больше, чем все остальные.

— Люси, что происходит? — Эва подлетает к Хартфелии, стоило ей только увидеть ее.

— Сейчас все объясню. — Заметно нервничая, она забирается на первую из трех каменных ступенек, ведущих к какой-то двери. Ловит ободряющий взгляд Лаксуса, выдыхает и начинает говорить. — Давайте мы зайдем, и я расскажу с самого начала.

Когда вся толпа оказывается в просторном пустом помещении, на стенах которого висят эскизы, на несколько минут они полностью переключают внимание на окружающее пространство.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это… — Удивленно приподняв брови, Фрид поворачивается к подруге. Эти рисунки он уже видел, когда девушка рассказывала им о кафе.

— Да, все верно. Это мое будущее кафе. — Улыбается она, а в воображении вместо голых стен и бетонного пола — уютный зал.

— Стоп-стоп. Только я ничего не понимаю? — Фернандес перевел взгляд с Люси на Фрида, затем на Дреяра, а после на Эвер и Бикса. Эти четверо очевидно знали больше, чем остальные, потому что у Эльзы, Грея, Нацу и Стинга были такие же шокированные лица.

— Какое кафе? Люси, ты точно в порядке? Может быть стоило еще на пару дней остаться в больнице? — Обеспокоенно приложив ладонь ко лбу блондинки, спрашивает Драгнил.

— Все в порядке. И если ты дашь мне сказать, то все станет понятно. Просто после всего случившегося, я не хочу, чтобы у меня были какие-то тайны от самых дорогих мне людей. Я хочу, чтобы это место стало нашим. Ведь без вас я — никто.

Пусть это было сентиментально и до ужаса на нее не похоже, Люси точно знала, что должна говорить и делать теперь. Только после того, как она побывала на пороге смерти, почему-то пришло четкое осознание дальнейших планов. Все, что вызывало сомнения и страх прежде, теперь казалось сущим пустяком. Важны были только они — ее семья. И они должны были об этом знать. Способа лучше, чем полностью обнажить свою душу перед ними, Хартфелия не знала, поэтому действовала так, как подсказывало сердце.

А если это кафе было отражением Люси, то здесь должно быть что-то, что характеризует каждого из них. Потому что друзья — ее сила. Ее жизнь. Ее душа. Без их поддержки она бы не справилась и с сотой долей испытаний, возложенных на ее плечи.

Слова девушки тронули каждого находившегося в помещении. Только теперь все они по-настоящему осознали тот факт, что сумели стать семьей. Никто из них уже не мог представить себя самого без других. И обязаны они этим были Люси. Ее желание жить, нескончаемый оптимизм и упорство сплотили их, позволяя пережить даже самые темные времена.

— Так значит наше место? Что нужно делать? — Улыбаясь своей неповторимой улыбкой спрашивает Эльза, внимательно рассматривая чертежи.

Остальные тоже приходят в движение, подсознательно откликаясь на перемещение Эльзы. Раньше блондинка этого не замечала.

Такая простая истина.

Они так крепко переплели собственные судьбы, что куда бы не пошел один — за ним все остальные. И пусть никакого «навсегда» не существует, это была Люси усвоила уже очень давно. Зато есть «несмотря ни на что». А это куда лучше.

Хартфелия счастливо смеется, утирая непрошенные слезы и пускается в длинные объяснения о том, что это за место и почему оно столь важно для нее, потом переходит к тому, что выкупила это помещение не так давно и еще не успела начать ремонт и очень хочет, чтобы каждый поучаствовал в этом.

***

Она нашла Грея сидящим на ступеньках. Парень наблюдал за прохожими, слишком погруженными в свои собственные проблемы, чтобы замечать что-то вокруг себя. Он был настолько далеко в своих мыслях, что не услышал ее приближения.

Люси тихонько прикрыла дверь, заглушая голоса друзей, зябко закуталась в куртку и нетвердым шагом подошла к брюнету, опускаясь рядом. Тот вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на нее. Им уже давно следовало поговорить, но девушка все откладывала, а Фуллбастер будто специально бегал от нее. Они молчали, не решаясь сказать хоть что-то. Через пару минут Хартфелия тяжело вздохнула, сильнее сжала ладонь в кулак и снова повернулась к собеседнику.

— Ты идиот.

Он печально усмехнулся, но голову так и не повернул, продолжая смотреть за суетой на оживленной улице, и тихо ответил:

— Знаю.

— Я… — Блондинка замялась, а потом раскрыла руку, показывая предмет, который до этого прятала. — Вот.

— Я же сказал, что она теперь твоя. — Грей с отвращением уставился на источник всех его проблем. Ту самую флешку.

Люси, не говоря больше ни слова, положила ее на ступени, потом потянулась куда-то назад и взяла кирпич, которым в теплое время подпирала дверь. Немного отодвинулась…

И со всей силы опустила камень на хрупкий носитель информации.

Еще раз. И еще. До тех пор, пока не остались только мелкие обломки, которые точно не подлежат восстановлению.

Слегка запыхавшаяся, она откинула со лба пряди волос и прямо посмотрела в любимые черные глаза, в которых сквозило неприкрытое изумление.

— Это достаточный для тебя ответ?

— Ты просто удивительная, знаешь? — Вместо ответа Фуллбастер осторожно взял ее ладонь в свои руки, отмечая, что она невероятно холодная. Повинуясь странному порыву, он потянул ее на себя, заставляя придвинуться ближе, и обнял, отдавая часть своего тепла.

— Такая же, как и все. — Фыркнула куда-то ему в шею блондинка. Парень негромко рассмеялся.

— Ни за что не поверю в это. Люси, я…

Его прервал звук падения и негромкие ругательства.

— Да тише ты! Сейчас все испортишь! — Эва на секунду повернулась к Бикслоу, который неудачно повернулся и снес локтем какую-то из многочисленных коробок, с грохотом рухнувшую на пол. — Ну, вот, пожалуйста. Бикс, ты идиот!

— Да заткнитесь вы оба! — Шикнул на них Фрид.

— Что у вас здесь? — Голос Эльзы звучал тише остальных. — О, я тоже хочу посмотреть.

Хартфелия рассмеялась. Это было так в их духе. Можно было даже не сомневаться в том, что они стоят там с самого начала и все слышали и видели. Но почему-то это совершенно не вызывало досады. Наоборот — в груди разливалось давно забытое чувство тепла.

— Так что ты там хотел сказать? — Девушка повернулась к брюнету, вопросительно вскинув брови. Тот замялся, очевидно немного стесняясь говорить столь личные вещи при свидетелях, и покраснел, но все же продолжил.

— … Люблю тебя. И всегда любил. Просто мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать это.

— Не больше, чем мне. — Люси мягко улыбнулась, а потом наклонилась к его лицу, оставляя между ними жалкие миллиметры. — Хочу сделать это, не напившись в стельку. И без третьего лишнего.

Игнорируя радостный писк и негромкие беззлобные смешки за их спинами, Грей сам сократил оставшееся расстояние, осторожно целуя девушку.

***

Хартфелия замерла перед большими двойными деревянными дверьми. Она просто не могла заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Взять себя в руки и войти в этот чертов зал. Столкнуться с прошлым, от которого старательно отгораживалась последние полтора месяца.

Безотчетный страх сковал тело, не давая разуму взять контроль. Люси торчит здесь уже минут пятнадцать. И чувствует себя полной дурой, потому что на нее уже начали странно поглядывать.

— Заждалась?

Чужие пальцы переплетаются с ее собственными, а на виске она ощущает практически невесомый поцелуй.

Грей.

Пришел несмотря ни на что. Чтобы поддержать ее.

Похоже, что он знал куда больше, чем показывал. И о ночных кошмарах с участием Зерефа и трупами всех ее друзей, и о панических атаках, и о том, как она боялась этого дня. Боялась снова увидеть всех их. Ведь до этого дня им не нужно было находиться в одном помещении.

— Спасибо.

Шепчет Люси, резко развернувшись и пряча лицо у него на груди. Пальцы со всей силы стиснули черную ткань пиджака.

— Я никуда не уйду. Даже не надейся от меня избавиться. — В голосе слышна усмешка, однако руки, сжавшие в стальных объятиях, выдавали волнение с головой. — Сегодня все закончится. Ты выйдешь отсюда и больше никогда не вспомнишь обо всем этом.

Хартфелия кивнула и отстранилась. Черты лица тут же закаменели, превращаясь в профессиональную маску. Затем чуть сильнее сжала его руку, уверенно вошла в зал и замерла, заметив друзей.

Они все пришли ее поддержать. Эльза махнула им рукой, показывая, что заняла места. И если Фуллбастер мог присоединиться к остальным, то Люси возле барьера ожидали Нацу и Стинг, как и девушка, выступавшие свидетелями стороны обвинения. Она подошла к ним.

— Готовы покончить с этим?

Все трое переглянулись и заняли свои места, приготовившись. В последнее время для них такие допросы стали обычным делом.

Ощутив на себе этот жадный, полный ненависти взгляд, Люси поежилась, но решительно вскинула голову, встречаясь глазами с Зерефом. Его только что ввели в зал. Он выглядел весьма потрепанным. Заключение оставило на нем свой отпечаток, но брюнет по-прежнему безумно усмехался, глядя на девушку.

Слишком отвлекшись на мысли о психическом здоровье Драгнила, блондинка едва не упустила момент, когда пришел судья.

А дальше все пошло именно так, как и предполагал прокурор. Естественно, что адвокат пытался давить на психическое расстройство своего клиента, но у него это не слишком-то получалось. Потом начали вызывать свидетелей. Первым был Стинг. Он рассказал о том, что слышал, пока сидел в комнате заброшенного дома, естественно умолчав о видео, на которых был Фуллбастер. Люси не особо внимательно слушала, что говорили парни, все ждала, когда придет ее очередь.

— Сторона обвинения вызывает Люси Сердоболию.

Как гром среди ясного неба. Она поморщилась при упоминании отцовской фамилии, но уверенной походкой прошла к месту допроса.

Отвечала девушка очень коротко и резко, от чего абсолютно всем в зале было ясно, что Люси неприятно об этом говорить и вспоминать. Поэтому с ней закончили довольно быстро, поблагодарив за содействие следствию. Кивнув в ответ на эти слова, блондинка прошла на место, где ее руку тут же сжала чужая, а на ухо зашептал родной голос, от которого на душе сразу стало легче:

— Ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой.

Оставшуюся часть заседания Хартфелия благополучно пропустила мимо ушей. Только громкий голос судьи, и удар молотка заставил прислушаться.

— Виновен по всем пунктам и приговаривается к пожизненному заключению.

***

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — Смеясь, в сотый раз спрашивала блондинка.

— Сейчас сама все узнаешь. Я обещал молчать.

Грей осторожно держал Люси за руки и помогал идти вперед. Ее глаза были завязаны, поэтому продвигались они достаточно медленно.

— Это что, песок? Мы на пляже? Грей Фуллбастер, или ты сейчас же расскажешь мне какого черта здесь происходит, или я ухожу!

— Мы уже пришли. — Отпуская ее руки, чтобы снять повязку, мягко заметил парень.

— Я никогда не думал, что ты такая зануда, Хартс.

Смех Бикслоу заставил ее резко повернуть голову, а потом понимающе усмехнуться. Да так, что у всех собравшихся мурашки по спине побежали. Если Люси хотела, она могла быть жуткой.

— Эй, Люси, ты только не злись. — Осторожно начал брюнет, опуская ладони на хрупкие плечи, чувствуя, как они подозрительно подрагивают. — Это была идея Эльзы. Она заставила нас. Если не нравится, мы можем уйти.

Попытавшейся было возразить Скарлет моментально закрыл рот Джерар, кивком головы давая на это свое согласие и обещая сдерживать конец света в виде Титании сколько сможет.

Хартфелия прижала руки к лицу, будто бы стараясь скрыть слезы. Однако не сдержалась и сдавленно рассмеялась.

— Так ты все знала! — Обвиняюще воскликнула Эвер, а потом повернулась к парням. — Признавайтесь, кто испортил сюрприз?!

— Эва, они не причем. Просто вы совершенно не умеете тихо разговаривать. — Блондинка уже в открытую хохотала, согнувшись пополам и держась за живот. — Но и без этого я бы догадалась, что вы что-то планируете, потому что вели себя слишком подозрительно.

— А я вам говорил, что ничего не выйдет и запоздалая вечеринка-сюрприз на давно прошедший День Рождения — это гиблая идея. — Хмыкнул Джастин, пытаясь не рассмеяться вслед за подругой.

— То есть ты знал, что Люси знает и ничего нам не сказал?! — Зеленоволосый тут же получил веером, который девушка держала в руках, по голове. — Как ты мог, Фрид?!

— Да бросьте, нам было правда интересно, как скоро вы поймете, что я раскрыла вашу страшную тайну. — В примиряющем жесте вскинула руки блондинка. — Давайте лучше тащите сюда вино. И разжигайте костер. Будем веселиться!

По-детски хлопнув в ладоши, она уселась на прямо на песок, скрестив ноги. Все еще немного обижаясь на выходку Хартфелии и Джастина, остальные принялись за дело, и очень скоро они сидели в небольшом кругу около огня.

— Навевает воспоминания, не так ли? — Слабо улыбаясь, Фуллбастер перебирал пряди волос девушки, лежащей у него на коленях.

— Немного. — Тихо отвечает она, а потом поднимается. Брюнет, как впрочем, и все остальные, удивленно вскидывает брови. — Вставай. — Делает характерный жест ладонью. — Давай-давай. Не буду же я тебя убивать. — В карих глазах пляшут черти, когда Люси поворачивается к Эльзе и Джерару. — И вы двое тоже. Остальные, только если захотите.

Заинтересованные очередной сумасбродной идеей подруги, вся компания поднимается на ноги.

В следующую секунду она хватает Фуллбастера и Скарлет за руки и тянет за собой. Не успевая среагировать, они не сопротивляются, поэтому вся четверка оказывается в воде, а Хартфелия громко и заразительно смеется.

— Грей, я убью тебя! — Наигранно-устрашающим голосом обещает синеволосый. — Зачем ты только ей напомнил?

— Само-собой вышло! — Отплывая на всякий случай подальше, оправдывается парень. — Я же не думал, что в ее буйную голову придет такая идея.

— Что ты сказал? — Прищурилась Хартфелия, уперев руки в бока.

— Ничего-ничего. Совершенно ничего. — Рассмеялся брюнет, притягивая ее к себе и вовлекая в поцелуй.

Кто-то из оставшихся на берегу засвистел.

***

Люси внимательно перечитывала бумаги, наверное, уже в сотый раз, проверяя, чтобы все было в порядке. Она устало потерла глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться на написанном, но удавалось это плохо.

Вздохнув, отложила листы договора в сторону и посмотрела на парня, сидящего в кресле. Тот уже буквально спал, неудобно свернувшись на мебели, совершенно для этого непредназначенной. Его часть бумаг веером разлетелась вокруг. Хартфелия негромко хмыкает, собирая их в стопку, а потом накрывает друга пледом. Себе же варит кофе. Нужно с этим разобраться.

Чем скорее, тем лучше. Пока Джуд не передумал. Они ведь так долго его уговаривали, привели миллион доводов в пользу их предложения, предоставили все подсчеты. И спустя месяц он согласился с планом.

Однако выдыхать было рано. Предстояло еще много работы. Обхватив высокую белую чашку ладонью, блондинка возвращается за стол. И, удобно подогнув под себя ногу, снова погружаясь в совершенно неинтересное чтиво. Поэтому она даже не замечает присутствие третьего человека.

До тех пор, пока на плечи не ложится еще один теплый плед, а на талии не смыкаются руки. Слабая улыбка пробегает по губам, когда Люси осторожно откидывается назад, спиной облокачиваясь на Фуллбастера. На ее молчаливый вопрос тот отвечает хриплым, сонным голосом:

— Воды вышел попить. Что-то вы долго. Есть какие-то проблемы с документами?

— Нет, все хорошо. Просто нужно все проверить. И перепроверить. Ты же знаешь Джуда. Ему только повод дай, он пойдет на попятную. Он не очень-то хочет расставаться со своим детищем. — В руках Грея так тепло и уютно, что девушка невольно все больше и больше расслабляется, действительно сильно вымотавшись за последнюю неделю.

— Это может подождать пару часов, не так ли? Тебе нужно отдохнуть. — Шепотом. Губами прикасаясь к чувствительному месту на шее, вырывая судорожный выдох.

Хартфелия на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Действительно. Все это может и подождать хотя бы несколько часов. В нерешительности поворачивается к уснувшему Драгнилу. А потом поднимает руки, закидывая их брюнету на шею, тянет его голову к себе, оставляя между губами крошечное расстояние и выдыхает:

— Отнеси меня.

Он негромко смеется, ловко подхватывая Люси под колени и направляясь в сторону спальни. Кажется, она засыпает по дороге, потому что совершенно не помнит, что было дальше.

— Эй, соня, я закончил с бумагами и позвонил твоему отцу. Он ждет нас вечером на деловой ужин.

С такими словами Нацу бесцеремонно врывается в комнату. Плохо понимая, что происходит и где она находится, девушка медленно открывает глаза и осматривается. Переводит взгляд на розоволосого.

О чем он? — Мелькает в голове. — Какой ужин?

— Так, поднять подняли, а разбудить забыли, — беззлобно усмехается парень. — Вечером Джуд должен все подписать. А у тебя осталось три часа на сборы.

Последняя фраза заставляет пулей вылететь из-под одеяла и помчаться в ванную. Все же усталость взяла свое, и Хартфелия проспала почти полдня, поэтому за отведенное время она успевает перемерить почти весь гардероб в поисках подходящего платья, накраситься, соорудить на голове прическу и еще раз просмотреть договор.

В половине шестого Нацу останавливает автомобиль возле парадного входа в семейный особняк Сердоболиев. Их тут же провожают в огромную столовую.

Люси непроизвольно морщится — она никогда не любила этот зал. Он казался слишком вычурным, душным. С большим количеством мелких украшений и всевозможной мебели.

Джуд уже ждал их. Мужчина сидел за столом, в одной руке у него был бокал с виски, в другой — зажженная сигара. Завидев молодых людей, он поднялся с места и пожал протянутую ладонь розоволосого, слегка кивнув дочери.

Это обещал быть очень долгий и тяжелый разговор, к которому по правилам этикета можно было приступить только после еды, поэтому блондинка откровенно скучала.

— Люси, ты уверена, что хочешь этого? Мы можем прекратить все прямо сейчас. — Внимательно вглядываясь в карие глаза подруги.

На лице Драгнила можно отчетливо прочесть беспокойство, и весь вечер он то и дело косился в ее сторону. А когда Сердоболию позвонили, и тот, извинившись, ненадолго покинул собеседников, наконец озвучил крутящиеся в голове мысли.

Она тепло улыбнулась, глядя на него. Потом приподнялась и стиснула в объятиях, пряча лицо где-то в волосах такого необычного цвета и негромко заговорила:

— Я могу доверить ее только тебе. Никто другой не справится с этим лучше, Нацу. Я уверена, что ты будешь поступать так, как считаешь верным и не позволишь пропасть трудам Джуда.

Ответное объятие стало лучшим ответом.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, девушка отстранилась, возвращаясь на свое место. В зал вошел ее отец. Заметно повеселевший.

— Ну, что, я предлагаю не ждать завершения ужина и прямо сейчас уладить все вопросы. Не хочется вас задерживать.

Оба затаили дыхание, слушая Джуда. Сейчас все должно решиться.

— Честно могу сказать, что я больше всего хотел, чтобы моя дочь занималась делами компании, но она выбрала свой собственный путь. Поэтому меня чрезвычайно удивило ее предложение. Однако и порадовало. Это вполне неплохое решение проблемы, поэтому я подпишу предложенный вами договор и с завтрашнего дня компании начнут слияние. Magnolia Industries перейдет под руководство Нацу Драгнила.

Люси радостно засмеялась, снова обнимая розоволосого.

Получилось! Они справились! Еще одна победа их компании.

И теперь она свободна от груза ответственности за дело ее семьи. Оно в очень надежных руках.

***

— Эй, Люси! — Радостно махнул рукой Фрид, останавливаясь всего на мгновение, чтобы поприветствовать подругу. После чего продолжил свой путь с большой доской неизвестного ей назначения.

Хартфелия огляделась и счастливо заулыбалась. Это место все больше начинало походить на мечту. Только во много раз лучше — оно было настоящим. Они работали невероятно быстро. Всего за несколько недель ребятам удалось сделать самые сложные работы по выравниванию стен и пола. Сегодня они только-только должны были начинать отделку, но Лаксус очень просил ее приехать.

Блондинка скинула легкую куртку, оставаясь в футболке и простых темных джинсах, распахнула дверь, подперев ее. Потом подключила телефон к колонке, пуская негромкую музыку.

Со второго этажа тут же показался Дреяр. Он довольно кивнул, узнавая и группу, и альбом, а потом поманил ее за собой. Хитро сощурившись, девушка все же пошла вверх по лестнице.

— Что думаешь?

Джастин отошел к другу, давая ей возможность осмотреть проделанную работу и ожидая вердикта.

Но что она могла сказать?

Что все в точности так, как она представляла?

Что они точно читали ее мысли, потому что откуда им знать, что обои должны быть именно такого оттенка, а не чуть светлее или темнее?

Глаза подозрительно заслезились.

— Хартс, если не нравится, так и скажи. Мы можем…

— Это просто идеально. — Шепчет Люси, стискивая обоих в объятиях. — Вы лучшие!

Смущенные такой открытой реакцией, Лаксус и Фрид на пару мгновений растерялись и только потом обняли блондинку в ответ.

— У меня есть повод ревновать?

Послышалось за их спинами. На последней ступеньке стоял Фуллбастер и с улыбкой смотрел на троицу.

— Дурак. — Беззлобно фыркает Хартфелия. — Лучше бы Джерару помог. Он собирался начать клеить обои внизу через полчаса. Сейчас все собирает.

— Так точно, командир Хартфелия! — Рассмеявшись и шутливо отдав честь, брюнет и не подумал последовать указаниям. Вместо этого он притянул девушку к себе, зарываясь носом в волосы. — Но только, если ты поможешь нам.

Люси согласно кивает, отстраняясь. Потом спускается вниз, что-то ищет в безразмерной сумке, которую привезла с собой и извлекает на свет термос.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? Ты принесла кофе? — Глаза Бикслоу, изучавшего какие-то чертежи предвкушающе вспыхнули.

— Именно так. — Вытащив также и кружки, ответила она. — Сейчас короткий перерыв, а потом снова за работу.

До завершения проекта оставалось совсем ничего.

***

Люси бесшумно повернула в замке ключ, открывая входную дверь и с облегчением входя домой. Как же она устала.

Вскочив ни свет ни заря, девушка целый день провела в кафе на ногах, раздавая последние поручения по расстановке мебели новым сотрудникам. Ребят было четверо, но зато все они были весьма сообразительными, схватывали буквально на лету и горели желанием скорее приступить к работе.

Однако это никак не помешало Хартфелии задержаться в заведении до поздней ночи. Пусть до открытия еще полторы недели, все должно быть в идеальном состоянии.

Девушка быстро принимает душ, смывая пот и пыль улиц, после чего пластом падает на кровать и уже почти провалившись в сон ощущает, как ее притянули к себе за талию сильные руки.

Солнечные лучи противно били в глаза, не давая снова провалиться в сон, хотя так хотелось. А почему шторы не закрыты? Она же всегда это делает прежде, чем лечь в кровать.

— Прости, я забыл вчера. — Хриплым шепотом ей на ухо произносит Грей.

Подняв руку, нежно проводит пальцами между нахмуренных бровей, спускается по щеке к линии челюсти, очерчивает губы, вырывая у парня смешок за секунду до того, как он резко переворачивается, подминая ее под себя.

Наклоняется, опаляя дыханием шею, целует чувствительное место за ухом, пока руки неторопливо скользят по чужому телу.

Тонкие пальчики зарываются в темные волосы, несильно оттягивая их назад, заставляя Фуллбастера негромко простонать и утратить контроль над ситуацией, потому что в следующую секунду уже он лежит на спине, а Люси сидит на его бедрах, ехидно улыбаясь.

Но улыбка тут же пропала, сменяясь выражением томительного ожидания, стоило Грею притянуть ее за ягодицы ближе к себе и податься бедрами вверх. На нем были только тонкие пижамные штаны, позволяющие в полной мере ощутить его желание.

— Ты такая красивая. — В самые губы прежде, чем поцеловать и снова оказаться над ней. — Люблю тебя.

— Гре-е-ей! — Просяще тянет Люси, и он не заставляет ее повторять, стягивая с обоих немногочисленную одежду и прижимая тонкие запястья девушки над ее головой.

~*~

— Это может войти в привычку. — Посмеиваясь, накручивая на палец прядь золотых волос, произносит Фуллбастер.

— Не самый плохой вариант, не считаешь? — Подхватывая расслабленное настроение говорит блондинка, после чего садится, подбирая с пола футболку, в которой ложилась спать. — Я в душ. И даже не думай идти за мной! Иначе мы сегодня точно опоздаем везде, где можно.

С этими словами она захлопнула дверь и не увидела предвкушающего выражения лица парня. Он рывком поднялся и направился следом, точно зная, что дверь Хартфелия не закрыла.

В воздухе уже висел пар. Стекло душевой кабинки запотело, но это никак не мешало рассмотреть великолепные очертания девушки внутри. И присоединиться к ней.

Только почувствовав спиной холодок, Люси сразу поняла, что происходит. Все внутри сжалось в комок в предвкушении, как только чужое дыхание коснулось шеи. Брюнет лбом прижался к хрупкому плечу, опуская ладони на талию и поднимаясь выше, замирая на уровне груди, сжимая соски.

— Так я тебя и послушал. — Даже не видя лица, она знала, что Грей улыбался.

— Ты сам напросился, потом не жалуйся. — Шепчет она. Слова тонут в шуме падающей воды, а блондинка поворачивается и закидывает ногу бедро и толкает к стене. Парень ловко подхватывает ее на руки, резко входя и ловя стон губами.

Кажется, он никогда не устанет наслаждаться этой девушкой, что по какой-то невероятно счастливой случайности находилась в его руках и любила его также сильно, как и он ее.

Когда он наконец выбирается из душа — что происходит только через двадцать минут после того, как Хартфелия оставила его там в гордом одиночестве — на столе его ждет кружка любимого кофе с шапкой из взбитых сливок и корицей. Сама девушка сидела на стуле, закинув ноги на соседний, и что-то читала в телефоне.

— Что-то интересное? — Брюнет уселся напротив, тут же делая глоток напитка.

— По поводу завтрашнего вручения дипломов. Мне даже не верится, что мы закончили университет. Только казалось, что школу закончили, а тут на тебе.

— Зато теперь ты полностью свободна и больше ни от кого не зависишь. Можешь отправиться в любую точку земного шара, если пожелаешь.

Она чуть нахмурилась, как будто припоминая очень давний разговор, а затем ответила точно также, как и много лет назад, сидя под старым дубом:

— Только с тобой. Но куда бы я не уехала, мое сердце навсегда останется здесь. Я не представляю себя без этого города и этих людей. Без тебя.

— Верю. — Просто отвечает он, но между строк блондинка читает такое необходимое «Я тоже».

Идиллию нарушает открывшаяся входная дверь. На пороге стоят Стинг и Джерар. Оба выглядят запыхавшимися и потрепанными.

— Вам лучше поторопиться, голубки. Эльза рвет и мечет. Она не может до вас дозвониться несколько часов. И через, — Фернандес бросает взгляд на часы, — полчаса будет здесь, чтобы разнести все в пух и прах.

Грей первым начинает смеяться, приглашая друзей войти. Люси подхватывает, предлагая им по чашке кофе. Пусть даже Скарлет будет в бешенстве, торопиться не хотелось совершенно. Как будто мироздание сделало ей подарок, ненадолго замедляя бег времени и давая насладиться моментами этой жизни. Ощутить ее всей грудью, впустить в свое сердце.

Смотрит на веселящихся парней и на душе становится невероятно тепло.

Да. Это ее жизнь.

И она ни за что не согласилась бы изменить в ней хоть что-то.

***

— Эй, ты готова?

В дверном проеме ее кабинета показалась голова Дреяра. Он легонько — для проформы — стукнул костяшками по косяку и прошел внутрь, по-хозяйски устраиваясь в клиентском кресле, как делал это всегда. Рабочий день официально уже закончился, поэтому в огромном здании кроме них никого не осталось.

Люси усмехнулась, разминая затекшую шею. Фыркнула, заметив, что нахал снова положил ноги на стол. Нет, он совершенно неисправим. Потом улыбнулась, обводя взглядом знакомое помещение. Но такое непривычно пустое. Все вещи уже были собраны в коробки и перевезены в ее новый офис.

Наконец переводит взгляд на Лаксуса, зеркалит его довольную усмешку и кивает в ответ на заданный вопрос. Готова-то готова, только вот нервничает ужасно.

— Да ладно тебе. Все пройдет на высшем уровне. Эльза с Эвой ни за что не позволят, чтобы хотя бы одна мелочь пошла не так, как запланировано. — Хартфелия понимающе ухмыляется, а мужчина добавляет. — И мы опоздаем, если не поторопимся.

— Я не думала, что будет так тяжело прощаться.

Люси стоит у зеркала, поправляя макияж и разглаживая несуществующие складки на легком летнем платье, поэтому не может видеть выражение лица собеседника, но отчего-то уверена, что тот тоже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ты все еще можешь передумать. Мое предложение в силе. Двери Thunderstorms design всегда открыты для тебя.

— Знаешь же, что этого не случится. Я так долго шла к этому, что теперь ни за что не изменю решения. Просто… — Слегка запнулась, пытаясь точнее объяснить свои чувства. — После всего случившегося в последнее время мне немного страшно…

— Начинать что-то столь глобальное?

Блондинка кивает. Он всегда понимал ее без слов. И в этом была необъяснимая магия их дружбы. Не было нужды говорить, достаточно было просто подумать, чтобы тебя поняли и помогли, если требовалось. Люси не уставала благодарить судьбу за появление в ее жизни этого человека.

— Идем? Ты, кажется, говорил, что мы опаздываем. — Хартфелия остановилась возле двери и обернулась к Дреяру с лукавой улыбкой.

Тот закатил глаза, что-то невнятно пробурчал себе под нос, но в несколько шагов нагнал подругу. Девушка подхватила сумку, повесив ее на сгиб локтя, и на пару секунд замерла на пороге, прощаясь. Потом погасила свет, погружая комнату в сумерки, и покинула кабинет.

Лаксус, что было очень ему несвойственно, рассказывал о какой-то чепухе. Настроение у него было прекрасное. Хартфелия и сама улыбалась, слушая болтовню друга.

Телефон запищал, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Девушка переводит взгляд на экран, и веселая улыбка тут же превращается в невероятно нежную.

— Фуллбастер?

Ему даже было не нужно видеть отправителя, чтобы знать, кто пишет блондинке. Она кивает, но больше ничего не говорит, предпочитая оставить текст сообщения в тайне. Дреяр и не против. Только плечами пожимает.

Пара выходит из здания, обсуждая предстоящее открытие кафе Хартфелии. Нет, их кафе. Все они столько трудились, чтобы создать место, в которое захочется снова и снова возвращаться, покоряющее своей атмосферой. И вот этот день настал. Пришло время наслаждаться проделанной работой. И друзья уже ждали их, чтобы начать празднование.

Солнце уже успело практически полностью скрыться за горизонтом, погружая город в поздние сумерки. Приятный легкий летний ветерок дарил непередаваемое ощущение свободы. Люси и Лексус, перешучиваясь, привычно следуют к его автомобилю.


	13. Спешл

_…пока парень изучает снимок, на котором изображена блондинка и еще четверо человек. Весь первый план занимал высокий мускулистый блондин, на плечо которого опиралась сама девушка, которую придерживал за талию зеленоволосый парень в белой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Оставшиеся два персонажа этой миниатюры очевидно были слишком заняты своей шуточной разборкой, чтобы заметить, что их снимают. Все они почему-то были в какой-то грязи, но это совершенно не мешало улыбаться так солнечно, словно они исполнили свою заветную мечту. Эвклиф усмехнулся. Должно быть, это самая сумасбродная компания, которую только можно себе представить._

_— Просто вы слишком похожи. — Беззлобно усмехается гость, не теряя нити разговора._

_— В этом ничего удивительного, мы ведь дружим с пеленок. — Люси снова выходит в коридор, на этот раз в темных джинсах и футболке. — Что рассматриваешь? — Замечает его изучающий взгляд. Блондинка переводит глаза на фотографию и улыбается, очевидно припоминая тот день. — Ах, это была веселая поездка. Машина Бикса сломалась прямо посреди лесной дороги, где совершенно не было связи. Я думала, что Эвер его убьет, ведь перед поездкой он заверял ее, что надежнее транспорта она не найдет. Мы даже ставки сделали на то, как быстро Эва сотрет несчастного в порошок. — Негромко смеется она._

_— И как же вы выбрались? — Поднимает брови Эвклиф._

_— Лакс починил автомобиль, что-то замотав там скотчем, и мы смогли доехать до места назначения. — Юноша только головой качает. Эта компания точно никогда не скучает, с такими-то приключениями на пятые точки._

— Люси, сколько можно ждать вас?! — Прищурившись от яркого солнца, Бикслоу высматривал подруг, неспешно приближающихся к ним. Кажется, они над чем-то смеялись.

— Не заждались, мальчики? — Издевательски тянет блондинка, как только они добираются до друзей, ждущих возле машины. Они уже успели порядком устать, ожидая их, и вспотеть. Поэтому теперь все трое были мрачнее тучи.

Хартфелия, внимательно осмотрев их, снова рассмеялась, а потом каждому протянула по бутылке холодной воды.

— Так и быть, ты прощена. — Осушив сразу половину хмыкнул Лаксус, открывая перед ней пассажирскую дверь.

— Благодарю великодушно.

Фыркает, устраивая в ногах сумку с вещами и с наслаждением подставляя лицо под кондиционер. Потом прислушивается к спору на улице. Бедная Эвергрин никак не могла смириться с тем, что ей придется всю поездку трястись на заднем сидении в компании парней, так теперь они ей еще и заявили, что сидеть девушка будет посередине, на самом неудобном месте.

Это могло продолжаться бесконечно долго.

— Может уедем, оставив их здесь? — Себе под нос пробормотал Бикслоу, а Люси аж подпрыгнула на месте. В карих глазах заплясали черти.

Нагнувшись к уху синеволосого, она тихо, так, чтобы не было слышно другим, произнесла:

— Сейчас я резко закрываю дверь, а ты даешь газу до того поворота. — Указала пальцем на ближайший перекресток в двухстах метрах от них. Бикслоу негромко рассмеялся и кивнул, зеркаля ее дьявольскую усмешку. — Это научит их не считать ворон.

Потом девушка резко дернула на себя дверь, и с воплем «Давай» они резко сорвались с места, под возмущенные крики Лаксуса, Фрида и Эвергрин, которые моментально прекратив спор, подхватили сумки и бросились вслед за автомобилем.

Когда троица наконец нагнала остановившийся транспорт, шутники уже стонали от смеха и практически сползли с сидений.

Гневно швырнув багаж Дреяру, шатенка залезла в салон и прошипела:

— Думаете это смешно, да? — Ответом ей стал очередной приступ истерического смеха.

— Вам просто нужно увидеть ваши лица, — задыхаясь, вся красная, Люси протянула ей телефон, на который успела заснять офигевшие лица друзей. Теперь Эва тоже рассмеялась.

— Ну и лицо у Фрида! Люси, ты просто обязана распечатать это фото и подарить ему на День Рождения.

— Можем ехать? — Все еще безумно улыбаясь, спросил Бикслоу, как только оставшиеся попутчики присоединились к ним.

— Еще раз такое выкинешь… — Задохнулся от возмущения Джастин.

— Это была моя идея. Просто достало слушать, как вы выясняете отношения, как пожилая семейная пара. — Увидев гневные лица, блондинка поправилась. — Упс, извините, трио.

И дала «пять» синеволосому, снова захохотавшему во весь голос под недовольное цыканье остальных.

— Да ладно вам, мы же прикалываемся. — Миролюбиво произнесла Хартфелия, откидываясь на спинку сидения, пока автомобиль набирал скорость, двигаясь к выеду из города.

В такую рань на дорогах было практически пусто, поэтому они без труда выехали за городскую черту уже через полчаса. Дреяр, вставший ни свет ни заря, как живущий дальше всех от места сбора, первым задремал. Фрид вытащил какую-то толстенную книгу из сумки и погрузился в нее. Русоволосая же придвинулась как можно ближе к пассажирскому креслу Люси и о чем-то с ней негромко переговаривалась, но очень скоро тоже начала клевать носом — сказывалась жара и ранее пробуждение.

— А куда мы, собственно говоря, едем? — Повернувшись к водителю, задала вопрос девушка.

— В одно потрясное место. Мы там были с парнями пару лет назад. То, что нужно для таких «любителей» активного отдыха, как мы. Это, правда, довольно далеко. Доберемся только ближе к вечеру.

Ненадолго оторвавшись от дороги, Бикслоу повернулся, чтобы его было лучше слышно. Говорить громче значило бы разбудить остальных, а ему этого не хотелось.

— Там будет видно звезды! — Хартфелия пришла в восторг от перспективы несколько дней подряд смотреть на ночное небо.

— Думаю, да. Обещали хорошую погоду. — Кивает он, поворачиваясь обратно, а потом неожиданно спрашивая, — Почему тебе так нравится наблюдать за ними? Они же такие одинаковые. И очень далекие.

Люси была готова к тому, ребята тоже не поймут ее любви к небесным телам. Никто, кого она встретила на своем пути, не понимал. И как один твердили примерно одно и тоже, только разными словами. Вот и Бикс туда же.

Грустная улыбка пробежала по губам. Кажется, в своей любви она останется одинока.

— Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто пытаюсь понять. — Заметив ее выражение лица, добавил парень. Хартфелия кивнула, собираясь с мыслями. Если он и правда хочет понять…

— Почему мне нравится за ними наблюдать? Знаешь, ты совершенно прав, говоря, что звезды слишком далекие. Но от этого ведь только интереснее, нет? Что-то, что существует в совершенно другом пространстве, в иных условиях, как минимум заслуживает интереса. Если искать простую аналогию, то я бы сказала, что это как наблюдать за тем, как кто-то снова и снова справляется с испытаниями, сражаясь за право быть, ярко светить этому миру.

Она ненадолго замолчала, тщательнее подбирая слова, совершенно не замечая, что Фрид отложил книгу, Эвергрин подалась чуть вперед, а Лаксус перестал морщится от головной боли. Троица сзади внимательно прислушивалась к ее словам.

— Но они ни в коем случае не одинаковые. Так же, как люди. Ты не найдешь двух совершенно идентичных. Такие же неповторимые. Просто попробуй присмотреться внимательнее. Получается довольно забавный эффект, как будто вглядываешься в толпу людей, где все одеты в серое, и сначала видишь только неясные очертания и размытые движения, но через какое-то время начинаешь различать все яснее и яснее. Но больше всего меня поражает то, сколько всего они видели. Только представь: великие сражения прошлого, то, о чем, мы читаем в книгах, звезды были этому свидетелями. Наблюдали за тем, как совершались самые ужасные предательства и вершилось правосудие, падение могущественных империй древности… В них, должно быть, заключена многовековая мудрость… И каждая из них светит для тебя. Пусть ты и не задумываешься над этим, но это ведь не отменяет того, что так и есть.

— Ведь если звезды зажигают, значит это кому-нибудь нужно? — Негромко отвечает Бикслоу с непривычной серьезностью, а Люси улыбается.

— Кажется, теперь ты понял, да?

— Думаю, что так. — Кивает он, а потом смеется. — Откуда ты свалилась такая умная, на наши головы?

— Как откуда, с луны конечно. — Подхватывает блондинка все с той же робкой улыбкой. — Моя мама любила смотреть на звезды и много мне о них рассказывала.

Это было первое упоминание ее прошлого за все время их знакомства. Если ребята знали друг о друге всю подноготную, то прошлое блондинки было сокрыто за плотной завесой тайны. Она не любила и не хотела говорить об этом.

— А кем была твоя мать? — Негромко спросила Эвергрин, выдавая то, что они слышали весь диалог.

Девушка задумчиво закусила губу. Ответить грубо значило бы ясно дать понять, что они лезут не в свое дело, но в тоже время возвести невидимую, но очень прочную стену между ей и ими. Этого очень не хотелось. Однако сказать правду…

— Ее звали Лейла Хартфелия, и она умерла, когда я была маленькой. Хотя, можно сказать, что в тот момент я потеряла обоих родителей. Джуд слишком сильно погрузился в свою боль, поэтому я была предоставлена заботе нянечек и дворецкого. А еще она была очень красивой. — Люси порылась в сумке, вытаскивая дневник, где под обложкой лежала фотография.

— На тебя похожа. — С легкой улыбкой блондин рассматривал небольшую карточку, где счастливо смеющаяся женщина, точь-в-точь копия его подруги, играла с грудным младенцем.

Кареглазая в ответ только грустно улыбнулась, а потом попросила:

— Давайте о чем-нибудь другом?

— Конечно. — Тут же спохватился Фрид. — Могу рассказать вам об интереснейшей флоре и фауне Аракиташии… — Начал поучительным тоном Джастин.

Раздался дружный стон Бикслоу, Эвер и Лаксуса. Такие лекции «об интереснейшем» чем угодно были лучшим снотворным, которое только могло существовать. Оставалось только гадать, как зеленоволосый умудряется читать книги про эту скучищу.

— А что не так? Я бы хотела послушать. — Непонимающе осмотрев друзей спросила Люси.

— Вот, наконец-то адекватный человек, а не как вы, неучи. — Радостно хлопнул в ладоши парень.

— Сейчас их высадим? — Поинтересовался синеволосый, прерывая друга, уже открывшего рот, чтобы начать длинный и нудный рассказ.

— Разбудите, как они закончат обсуждать эту чушь. — Попросила шатенка, надевая наушники и закрывая глаза.

— Я тебе высажу! — Грозно сверкнула карими глазами в сторону водителя, а потом повернулась в Джастину. — Идиоты. Продолжай пожалуйста.

***

Они уже свернули на лесную дорогу и ехали по ней несколько часов, когда в моторе что-то подозрительно выстрелило, захрипело, а потом из-под капота повалил пар. Это было плохо. Чертовски плохо.

Остановившись посреди дороги, Бикслоу выбрался из машины и полез разбираться. Его лицо, когда он, спустя пару минут заглянул в салон и попросил Лаксуса помочь ему, ясно говорило о том, что вряд ли они поедут дальше в ближайшие несколько часов. О чем им не преминул сообщить блондин, стоило ему узреть фронт работ.

Люси лишь безразлично пожала плечами и тоже вылезла на свежий воздух. Размяться никогда лишним не будет. Тем более время есть.

А вот Эвергрин могла только позавидовать такому спокойствию. Она резко открыла дверь и спрыгнула из огромного джипа на землю, поднимая в воздух песок, перемешанный с пылью. А затем гневно топая, подошла почти вплотную к синеволосому, начавшему было отступать назад, да наткнувшемуся на дерево.

— Ты, кажется, говорил, что это самый надежный транспорт в мире?! — Взвизгнула она так, что у всех собравшихся заложило уши. — Ты сказал, что ничего в таком роде не случится!

— Как думаешь, как быстро она прикончит несчастного? — Тихо спросил Лаксус, наблюдая за друзьями.

— О, Эвер будет делать это медленно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой его страданий. — Пожала плечами Хартфелия. — Ну, я бы на ее месте поступила именно так.

— Надо взять на заметку, что тебя лучше не злить. — Хмыкнул Фрид.

— Да брось. Она похожа на объевшегося хомяка, когда злится. — Расхохотался блондин и потрепал подругу по голове, превращая аккуратную прическу в воронье гнездо, что тут же вывело последнюю из себя.

— Дреяр! Я столько времени потратила на то, чтобы прилично выглядеть!

— Я же сказал. Ты посмотри, ну разве не похожа? — Пуще прежнего развеселился мужчина, а Джастин присоединился к нему, наблюдая за негодующей подругой.

— Прости, Люси, но он прав. Действительно похоже.

— Да ну вас. — Отмахнулась, завязывая волосы в простой пучок на затылке. — Вы бы позвонили в техобслуживание, пока эта парочка ругается.

— Я уже пытался. Здесь нет сети. — К несчастью Бикслоу, эту фразу услышала начавшая успокаиваться шатенка. После чего ссора разгорелась с новой силой.

— Давайте посмотрим, что можно сделать. — Предложил Фрид, закатывая рукава рубашки и подходя к открытому капоту. — Раз помощи ждать не приходится, придется выбираться самим.

— Да бросьте, весело же.

Люси даже не пыталась помочь парням и просто крутилась поблизости, то и дело отпуская ехидные комментарии.

— Так, Хартс, тащи изоленту. Я видел где-то в багажнике.

Спустя сорок минут попыток разобраться в причине поломки под несмолкающую ругань Бикслоу и Эвергрин и шуточки Хартфелии, терпение Лаксуса начало давать трещины.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — Вопросительно поднял брови зеленоволосый, утирая со лба пот и оставляя на нем черную полосу.

— Это. — Мужчина принял из рук подруги синюю ленту и снова склонился над автомобилем, что-то заклеивая.

— Но так ведь нельзя! — Возмутился было Бикслоу, увидевший, что делает его друг, но тут же был заткнут шатенкой.

— В отличие от тебя, они хоть что-то делают!

— Эвер, может хватит? Я уже извинился, чего ты еще хочешь? — Устало спросил он. Последняя задохнулась от возмущения и еще больше покраснела.

— Теперь должна завестись. Может быть уедем без них? — Дреяр разогнулся, передавая Хартфелии остатки изоленты. Та хихикнула, но покачала головой. После чего вытащила телефон, включая камеру. Ей внезапно пришло в голову, что нужно привести как можно больше фотографий из этого путешествия, обещавшего стать незабываемым.

— Сначала мы сфотографируемся.

Не успела она закончить предложение, как на ее щеках красовались две идентичные черные полосы, оставленные Фридом и Лаксусом. Девушка угрожающе сощурилась, уже продумывая свою месть, а пока ничего не сказала, пристраивая телефон так, чтобы видно было всех.

— Давай сюда. — Ухмыляющийся мужчина выхватил аппарат, поднимая его так, как требовалось.

— Стой! Лакс, верни!

Люси повисла на его плече, безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться до своего телефона. И совершенно не обращая внимание на то, что таймер уже сработал и сделал несколько фотографий. Как и на то, что Фрид пытается отцепить ее от друга, держа за талию.

— Держи.

Невероятно довольный собой, блондин вернул ей камеру. Фыркнув, девушка разблокировала экран, желая все же посмотреть, что получилось, а потом рассмеялась. Очень в их стиле. Полностью отражает сумасбродность компании. Однозначно, это фото будет ее любимым.

Она забралась в машину, в немом вопросе вскидывая брови. Парни кивнули. Фрид уселся на прежнее место, а Лаксус затолкал в салон спорящих, после чего сам уселся за руль, включая музыку, чтобы заглушить друзей. До места назначения они добрались без приключений, но уже затемно.

Как и предполагала Люси, здесь было просто превосходно видно звездное небо. Поэтому, когда палатки были поставлены, а костер ярко пылал, отгоняя ночную прохладу, блондинка вытащила плед и легла прямо на землю, задрав голову вверх.

— Расскажешь на что смотришь? — Рядом неожиданно оказалась вся четверка. Со своими пледами в руках и чашками горячего чая. Похоже, ее слова сегодня утром действительно что-то тронули в их душах.

Она приглашающе махнула рукой, ожидая, пока все устроятся. Потом подняла вверх руку и стала рисовать в воздухе линии, рассказывая о целых созвездиях и отдельных звездах, вспоминая старые легенды, рассказанные ей когда-то мамой.

Было что-то невероятно волшебное в том, чтобы вот так лежать с кем-то голова к голове, в окружении буйства природы и чувствовать, что тебя действительно понимают, а не просто отмахиваются, слушают затаив дыхание. Люси говорила до тех пор, пока не начало светать, а звезды не стали пропадать.

***

Выползая утром из палатки, она совершенно не ожидала увидеть Фрида, устроившегося возле вновь разведенного костра с кружкой кофе и очередной — уже новой — книгой.

— Ты тоже ранняя пташка, да? — Он приветливо улыбается ей, после чего поднимается со своего места, предлагая присоединиться к импровизированному застолью.

Люси кивает, принимаясь за приготовление нехитрого завтрака на двоих. Молчание, повисшее между ними, совершенно не тяготит.

— Ты вчера сказала, что была предоставлена нянечкам и дворецкому. — Осторожно начинает Джастин, принимая из рук подруги тарелку. И после кивка продолжает. — Значит, ты из богатой семьи? Не подумай, это для меня совершенно ничего не меняет, просто интересно чуть больше узнать о тебе.

Хартфелия снова кивает, а потом неожиданно решает открыть еще немного правды о себе.

— Как только появилась возможность, я сбежала. Это была не жизнь. Даже не представляешь каково это, следовать миллиону бесполезных и глупых правил, говорить то, что нужно, а не то, что на самом деле думаешь и чувствуешь. Я даже завидую вам. В хорошем смысле. Хотела бы я быть как можно дальше от всего этого, понять, чего стою именно я, как личность, а не как дочь… влиятельного человека. Ведь я никогда не могу быть уверена до конца, что со мной общаются не из-за денег, а потому что людям интересно.

Блондинка сникла, вяло ковыряя вилкой макароны.

— Понятия не имею, кто твой отец, да мне плевать в общем-то. — Пожал плечами зеленоволосый. — Я общаюсь с тобой потому, что мне интересно. Никогда раньше не встречал кого-либо с таким широким кругозором, а то, как ты говоришь о некоторых вещах… Просто забей на тех идиотов, которые думают о деньгах. Они не стоят того, чтобы расстраиваться из-за них. Поверь. — Ободряюще сжал ладонь подруги. — А теперь заканчивай хандрить. Когда эти оболтусы проснутся, пойдем на озеро.

Как по волшебству, стоило парню закончить фразу, из палаток выползают Бикслоу и Лаксус. Оба заспанные и с растрепанными волосами, невероятно домашние. Хартфелия жестом останавливает Фрида и сама наливает друзьям кофе, незаметно улыбаясь и как никогда радуясь, что поддалась на уговоры и все-таки поехала с ними в эту глушь. Удивительным образом с этими людьми ей было также уютно и комфортно, как с Эльзой, Греем и Джераром. Только вот вместо сахара добавляет Дреяру соль, в отместку за вчерашние шуточки.

— Вот кофе. — Протягивает чашки парням, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть ехидную усмешку. Те благодарно кивают и делают большой глоток.

— Да ты издеваешься! — Выплюнув напиток перед собой, заорал блондин, однако его грозный вид не вызывал хотя бы малейшего ощущения страха, наоборот — только больше смешил.

— Что там было? — Усмехаясь, спрашивает Фрид и, словно издеваясь, отпивает из своей кружки.

— Соль. — Невинно пожала плечами девушка. — Совсем немного.

— Ага. Всю банку небось высыпала. — Лаксус уже совершенно не злился. — Ладно, признаю поражение. Шутка засчитана.

Дружный смех прерывает вышедшая Эвер, которой была ужасно интересна причина столь раннего веселья.

Озеро, как и говорил Джастин, оказалось невероятно красивым. Прозрачная вода позволяла рассмотреть камни на дне и маленьких рыбок, снующих туда-сюда. Еловые ветки едва не касались водной глади, нависая над ней.

— Как будто в другой мир попали. — Завороженно выдыхает девушка, с восхищением во взгляде осматривая место.

— Здесь когда-то был ледник, — замечает зеленоволосый.

— Ты знаешь все и обо всем, да? — Смеется Люси, но замечая смущение друга, спешит добавить. — Это просто здорово!

— Вы просто идеальная пара ботанов, — закатывает глаза Бикслоу, после чего толкает их в воду.

С громким всплеском они падают в озеро, окатывая остальных волной брызг. Хартфелия выныривает первая, подозрительно довольно ухмыляясь, и заставляя шутника нервно поежиться.

— Бикс, родной, тебе не жарко? — Елейным голосом спрашивает она, незаметно приближаясь к берегу.

— О, так я уже родной? — Веселится парень, теряя бдительность, что стало его главной промашкой.

Фрид выныривает возле самого берега, заговорщически переглядываясь с блондинкой, и они хватают синеволосого за ноги, стаскивая в воду. Эвергрин складывается пополам от смеха, когда тот выныривает. Но веселилась она недолго. Через мгновение земля уходит у шатенки из-под ног. А затем они с Лаксусом оказываются в воде.

~*~

Солнце уже почти полностью скрылось за горизонтом, когда друзья вернулись к лагерю — голодные, но ужасно довольные. Промокшая одежда развешана вокруг костра, а уставшая компания собралась в круг, удобно устроившись прямо на земле. В руках у каждого по кружке с чаем. Ленивый разговор ни о чем был прерван взволнованным голосом Люси:

— Там звезда падает! И еще одна!

Остальные задрали головы, наблюдая за этим событием. Так странно было делать это без городских огней. Небо казалось совершенно другим. Не таким чужим и далеким.

— Давайте рассказывать страшилки?

Негромко спросила Эвер, глядя на пляшущие языки пламени. Обычно распущенные каштановые кудри были собраны в косу, а платье и каблуки сменили просторная футболка и удобные штаны.

— Я начну!

Хлопнув себя по коленям, Лаксус уже зловеще ухмылялся. Тени от костра делали его оскал по-настоящему жутким.

— Только не ту жуткую про детей в заброшенном доме и голову мертвеца! — Взмолилась вся компания. Эту историю они хорошо знали. Дреяр при каждом удобном случае вспоминал, как они ее боялись.

— Как скажете, — рассмеялся он.

***

Неделя пролетела совершенно незаметно за безудержным весельем, перемежающимся с душевными разговорами на самые разные темы. Начиная от любимого жанра книг и сплетен про общих знакомых, заканчивая невольно вырывающимися из-под жесткого контроля блондинки, воспоминаниями детства. Надо отдать должное ребятам — они всегда с интересом слушались и в ответ делились своими историями, зачастую не очень веселыми.

Когда Люси утром выглянула из палатки и обнаружила, сложенные возле костра вещи, она сильно удивилась.

— Слишком быстро, да? — Понимающе кивнув спросил проснувшийся раньше обычного блондин. Хартфелия кивнула, присоединяясь к завтраку. Уезжать ужасно не хотелось. Словно прочитав ее мысли, Дреяр добавил, — Мы вернемся.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, что все всегда уходят навсегда. Даже если мы снова сюда приедем, это будем уже не совсем мы. Понимаешь, о чем я? — Ухмыльнулась девушка.

— Интересная мысль. — Нахмурившись, он внимательно посмотрел на подругу. — Но какая-то пессимистичная, не находишь?

Та в ответ только головой покачала. Как-то незаметно для самих себя за эту неделю они очень сильно сблизились. Теперь не требовалось спрашивать, чтобы понять, о чем думает кто-то из них, так что ответ на свой вопрос Лаксус прекрасно увидел в этом незамысловатом жесте.


End file.
